Hogwart z tamtych lat (1)
by Abigail100
Summary: Tamte lata to nie tylko dekada rocka, dzwonów, tapirowanych włosów i "Gorączki sobotniej nocy". Tamte lata to nie tylko atmosfera anarchii i przewrotu, feminizmu i rewolucji, i wszechobecnego buntu. Tamte lata to nie tylko sam środek największej wojny w historii czarodziejów. Tamte lata to przede wszystkim czas dorastania naszych bohaterów i okres najważniejszych życiowych decyzji.
1. Złudzenia i Konsekwencje

Złudzenia i Konsekwencje

**[o bohaterach krótko i na temat, oraz początki całej tej historii]**

„_Miłe złego początki, lecz koniec żałosny"_

-Ignacy Krasicki

* * *

**B**yła to jedna z tych nocy, o których wiele lat później snuje się przerażające opowieści przy ogniskach, i które towarzyszą nam do końca dalszego, spokojnego życia.

Zmrok zapadł nagle i niespodziewanie, jakby skradał się przez cały dzień i w pewnym momencie odważył zaatakować. Drzewa zasłaniały swoimi potężnymi koronami widniejsze plamy na niebie, toteż im głębiej szło się w las, tym bardziej uczucie trwogi i ciemności robiło się przytłaczające. Wiał lekki wietrzyk, który wprawiał bezwładne liście w ruch, dodając nocy aury tajemniczości. Puszczyki hukały jeden przez drugiego, jakby wyśpiewywały czarodziejską melodię, a okrągły i krwisty księżyc chwilowo skrył się za ciężkimi, deszczowymi chmurami.

Jedyną przerwą pomiędzy poszczególnymi aktami koncertu natury, był głośny i wysoki krzyk, zapewne należący do przedstawicielki płci pięknej, nawołujący jedno imię:

─ Marley?! Mara! Marleno! ─ krzyczała.

─ Mara?! Mara! Marlena! ─ powtarzało za nią echo.

─ Marleno! ─ powtarzały między sobą złośliwe leśne istoty.

Lily Evans, niska, zielonooka Gryfonka o płomiennorudych włosach, które świeciły w mroku jak chmara pomarańczowych świetlików, od kilkunastu minut przechodziła się po hogwarckich błoniach (teraz już zapuszczając się bardziej w młode, dziewicze rejony Zakazanego Lasu) w poszukiwaniu swojej współlokatorki i wieloletniej przyjaciółki- Marleny McKinnon. Zniknęła ona godzinę temu, a po przeczesaniu całego zamku, w takim stopniu, w jakim szóstoroczne dziewczęta mogły go znać, i przesłuchaniu kilku świadków, którzy twierdzili, że zobaczyli tę właśnie osóbkę w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina na błoniach stosunkowo niedawno. Ten scenariusz należał do wręcz prawdopodobnych, gdyż tylko z Lupinem, jej szaloną miłością, tak rozsądna osoba jak Marlena mogła ruszyć na nocną przechadzkę. I tylko z powodu Remusa Lupina mogła z niej nie wrócić.

McKinnon od zawsze była najbardziej roztropną osobą z dormitorium, dlatego nikt nie mógł sprzeciwić się realizacji irracjonalnego planu jej odnalezienia. Evansówna sama zgłosiła się do eksploracji błoni i lasu, a reszcie, czyli Dorcas Meadowes i Hestii Jones nakazała kontynuować przeczesywanie Hogwartu. Ruda oczywiście nie zgłosiła się do tej misji, dlatego, że lubiła naginanie zasad, przyjemne uczucie adrenaliny, czy nocne spacerki. Właściwie to wręcz przeciwnie. Dziewczyna ta, co prawda odznaczała się wyjątkową odwagą, ale równocześnie gardziła łamaniem regulaminu i pełniła zacną funkcję prefekta Gryffindoru. Gdybyście znali ją choć trochę i w tym momencie przyłapali ją na szwędaniu się w zakazanym miejscu w zakazanym czasie, pewnie wpadłoby wam do głowy, że postradała zmysły, co w gruncie rzeczy nie całkowicie minęłoby się z prawdą. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że Lily była o wiele lepszą przyjaciółką, niż panią prefekt, więc w pełnej świadomości złamałaby swój honorowy kodeks, gdyby, naturalnie, łączyłoby się to z przyjacielską powinnością. A odnalezienie Mary z pewnością do takowych należało.

Uważam nawet, że jeśli zdawałaby sobie sprawę z kilku kwestii, nie omieszkałaby ponownie złamać reguł, ale możliwe, że byłaby choć odrobinę rozważniejsza. Jakich kwestii? Przede wszystkim- noc drugiego września nie należała do zwykłych, letnich nocy. Była to pełnia, i to nie zwyczajna pełnia, ale z jej ważności zdała sobie doskonałą sprawę później. W lesie o tej porze grasował ktoś jeszcze, rozwścieczony i nad wyraz opętany żądzą krwi, wilkołak, który kilka godzin temu występował pod postacią doskonale znanego jej chłopaka.

─ Mara?! ─ krzyknęła ponownie, pewna już, że nikt jej jak nie odpowiadał, tak nie odpowie.

I wtedy, zgoła nieoczekiwanie, _coś_ się wydarzyło. Las w tej części nie był bardzo gęsty, dlatego najmniejszy snob światła bez problemu przedzierał się przez chaszcze i busz. A to, co rozbłysło, nie było zwyczajną iskrą, którą ledwo dało się zauważyć. Nie – zupełnie nagle, znikąd, pojawiła się biała, wielka kula jasności, tworząca obszerny parasol, który obejmował chyba cały las, a nawet dochodził do Hogwartu. Blask ten kompletnie oślepił dziewczynę, która schowała twarz w dłoniach, żeby ochronić oczy. Kula była jak słońce, które spadło ze sklepienia na ziemię, by pochwalić się swym blaskiem przed każdą żywą istotą.

Żarzyło się jeszcze przez kilka chwil, a potem płomień zgasł i zapanowała większa ciemność, niż jaką Lily kiedykolwiek widziała, chociaż może całe to wrażenie zwyczajnie potęgowała różnica pomiędzy rozbłyskiem światła a jego brakiem?

Evansówna wzięła głęboki oddech, ponownie obejrzała się za siebie i uniosła różdżkę, oświetlając niepewne zakamarki, w których coś zabójczego mogło się na nią czaić. Upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczna, ruszyła w stronę z której kilka sekund temu rozbłysnął świetlisty promień.

Dziewczyna kroczyła po wydeptanej przez olbrzymiego gajowego Hagrida ścieżce. Jej glany niezwykle głośno tupały o suchą ziemię, a najmniejszy szelest liści czy odgłos łamanej gałęzi roznosił się echem, jakby las uparł się, by zawzięcie powtarzać najmniejszy jej ruch. Szła coraz pewniej, coraz szybciej i coraz głośniej, a ciekawość w jej duszy popychała ją dalej i dalej. I może, gdyby zachowała konieczne środki bezpieczeństwa, jak zaklęcie kamuflujące czy chociaż wyciszające, nie doszłoby do zbliżającej się tragedii. Powtarzam jednak- Lily nie miała pojęcia o czyhającym nań niebezpieczeństwie, a kiedy zdrowy rozsądek do niej wrócił i przypomniała sobie, że nie powinna iść głębiej i głębiej w las, tylko wrócić na błonia, i szukać przyjaciółki, było już za późno.

W powietrzu zamarło ogłuszające wycie wilka. Oczy Rudej ułożyły się w dwie, wąskie szparki, machinalnie wyciągnęła różdżkę bardziej przed siebie i spojrzała na ruszający się przed nią krzak. Cokolwiek zaraz wyjdzie jej na spotkanie, może przesądzić o jej dalszym egzystowaniu na tym świecie. Zielonooka przełknęła głośno ślinę, zebrała w sobie odwagę i…

─ Co, do cholery jasnej, tu robisz, _Evans_? – spytał niski, irytujący głos, którego właściciel był gorszy nawet niż cała wataha wilkołaków. Różdżka wypadła Lily z dłoni.

Przed nią, w całej okazałości stał bardzo wysoki, przystojny chłopak. Przez wielkie, charakterystyczne okulary browline, można było go rozpoznać nawet w największych ciemnościach, a kruczoczarne, sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy, utwierdzały tylko w przekonaniu, że istotą, która może przesądzić o jej dalszej egzystencji, jest nie kto inny, jak James Potter. Lily miała ochotę zakląć, chociaż nigdy tego nie robiła.

Historia jej i Jamesa zawsze była bardzo zagmatwana, a ci dwoje przeżyli praktycznie wszystko- od przyjaźni, przez flirt, do czystej i palącej nienawiści. Cóż za ironia losu- spotkać w środku lasu, z którego nijak wiedziała jak wyjść, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, akurat _jego, _chłopaka, którego najchętniej udusiłaby, poćwiartowała i wnętrzności rzuciła wronom na pożarcie. On na pewno wykorzysta tę sytuację! Zrobi jej jakiś debilny kawał, z którego będzie się śmiać do końca swojego denerwującego życia albo ją zostawi, albo… albo _jej pomoże, _przez co będzie miała dług wdzięczności u najpodlejszej osoby w całym Hogwarcie. Ta ostatnia alternatywa była chyba najbardziej przerażająca.

Antypatia pomiędzy nią a Jamesem przybrała na sile szczególnie rok temu, podczas popołudnia po sumach z obrony przed czarną magią. Od Bożego Narodzenia 1975, Potter spotykał się z jej przyjaciółką, Mary McDonald i na kilka miesięcy ich chodzenia, Lily mogła odpocząć od uciążliwych pytań „umówisz się ze mną, Evans?". Chodziły co prawda plotki, że z tym związkiem jest coś nie tak, a nikt oprócz Mary nie zdawał się cieszyć z takiego stanu rzeczy. Przed sumami para bardzo się pokłóciła, o co, nie wiedział nikt, ale Mary dała mu „przestrzeń", żeby nie dopuścić do zerwania, które szczerze mówiąc było raczej nieuniknione.

Po sumach Gryfonka udała się z przyjaciółkami nad jeziorko. Było parno, słonecznie i przyjemnie, słowem- ten dzień podkreślał najlepiej wyjątkowo cudowną panoramę zamku. Dziewczyny omawiały niezwykle ważne sprawy, czyli próbowały załatwić od siódmoklasistek bilety na Koncert Magicznej Różdżki, gdy dostrzegły przedstawienie zainicjowane przez Pottera i jego wiernego druha, Blacka, którego gwoździem programu było upokorzenie Severusa Snape' a- jej wieloletniego przyjaciela. Ruda wyszła mu z pomocą, nawrzeszczała na Huncwotów jak to ona potrafiła najlepiej, a jedyne, co usłyszała w zamian to jeden, przepełniony niechęcią wyraz: _szlama. _Mimo wielkiego oddania przyjaciołom, Lily była zanadto dumną osobą, żeby wybaczyć podobną zniewagę. Na tym zakończyła się jej przyjaźń ze Ślizgonem.

Okazało się, że cała ta sytuacja była marną namiastką prawdziwego piekła. Kiedy dziewczyna wróciła do dormitorium, zastała niezwykle wzburzoną Mary, i Marlenę, która próbowała ją pocieszyć, ale tamta ją zbywała. Kiedy Lily spytała się, co się stało, blondynka wybuchła gniewem. Zaczęły lecieć okropne wyzwiska, McDonald porównywała ją do szmat, suk, zdzir, żmij, a nawet szlam, wywaliła ją z dormitorium, płakała i rzucała się, powtarzając cały czas: „ty _go_ nawet nie _lubisz_". Nie pokłóciła się jedynie z nią (choć nie ulega wątpliwości, że to Lily była głównym celem jej ataku), tylko ze wszystkimi pozostałymi współlokatorkami- Marleną, Dorcas i Emmeliną. Starcie skończyło się tym, że blondynka opuściła _na zawsze _dormitorium, a nawet cały Hogwart, bo od tego semestru rozpoczęła szkołę w Beauxbatons. Tego dnia Evans straciła więc dwoje przyjaciół, i to wszystko przez jedną osobę.

Chłopak się zmienił, odkąd go ostatnio widziała. Zmężniał. Do niepokojącego wręcz stopnia, biorąc pod uwagę to, że cała jego metamorfoza trwała zaledwie dwa miesiące. Wcześniej był raczej niski, przynajmniej w porównaniu do Remusa i Syriusza, z którymi wszędzie się wałęsał, a teraz się wyciągnął, górował nad nią o głowę. Jego wiecznie zmierzwione włosy zdawały się być nieco bardziej okiełznane, jakby przestał się czochrać jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Oczy natomiast, lustrujące ją zza korekcyjnych browline' ów, wydawały jej się w jakiś sposób ładniejsze.

─ Eksploruję las. Szukam rudych wiewiórek. Do tej pory jeszcze ich nie widziałam ─ wycedziła. – A ty? Czego szukasz? Lisów? Sarenek? Jeleni? Tylko z nimi porozmawiasz na podobnym do swojego poziomie, co nie, Potter?

James niezbyt przejął się jej ostatnią uwagą, ale raczej nie dlatego, że była trafna, ale raczej dlatego, że wszelkie obelgi odbijały się od niego jak groch o ścianę.

─ Na jelenie się już napatrzałem ─ odparł z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. ─ Czego szukam? Cóż, szukam miłości ─ rzucił nonszalancko. – Chyba jestem blisko.

Lily wywróciła oczami:

–Mógłbyś spróbować być poważny. To nie boli.

─ Zawrzyjmy układ, Evans ─ zreflektował się. Układy były rzeczą, którą James Potter najlepiej rozumiał. – Ty powiesz mi, co tu robiłaś, a ja odprowadzę cię pod samiusieńkie drzwi dormitorium, zgoda?

Zaśmiała się pobłażliwie. Musiałaby być skończoną idiotką, żeby wchodzić z nim w jakiekolwiek układy. Ten chłopak niewątpliwie podpisał jakiś cyrograf w przeszłości, bowiem _wszystko _co proponował miało gdzieś ukryty haczyk. Możliwe, że postanowiłby odprowadzić ją pod drzwi zupełnie obcego dormitorium. Na przykład swojego. I potem by już jej nie wypuścił. Tak, takie zagranie pasowałoby jak ulał go jego żałosnego poczucia humoru.

─ Skąd pomysł, że potrzebuję _twojej _pomocy?

─ Znikąd ─ przyznał. – Potrzebujesz pomocy ogólnej, a ja mogę ci jej udzielić. Widzisz ─ westchnął teatralnie ─ nie sądzę, że jesteś fanką zakazanych ekspedycji, dlatego raczej za twoją jakże uroczą, nielegalną i nieprzepisową wycieczką po ciszy nocnej stoi jakiś hmm… _usprawiedliwiający cię powód. _Tylko że obecnie już straciłaś wierzyć w jego moc… ale może się mylę?

─ Może ─ podchwyciła, nie chcąc przyznać, że James tradycyjnie świetnie ją rozgryzł.

─ …i może sobie pójdę…

─ Zostawisz damę w opałach? ─ uniosła brew do góry. Z zaskoczeniem odnotowała, że głos zaczął jej lekko drżeć. – Zawsze brałam cię za szarmancką osobę.

─ Skoro dama nie życzy sobie ratunku, nie mogę jej do niczego zmusić ─ droczył się. ─ No chyba, że nie lubisz podejmować samodzielnych decyzji.

To uderzyło mocno w dumę Lily, notabene, bardzo wygórowaną. Wcześniej może faktycznie jedynie zgrywała niemiłą, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń i wciąż świetnie grać swoją rolę, ale w głębi serca naprawdę chciała, żeby James akurat tej nocy stał się jej sojusznikiem i – przede wszystkim – pomógł się jej stąd wydostać. I najlepiej niech jeszcze wskaże jej drogę do wieży, taką, gdzie na pewno nie dopadnie ją McGonagall. Ach, i niech pomoże przedtem znaleźć Marley.

Naprawdę był taki moment, kiedy chciała zmięknąć i go o to ładnie i grzecznie poprosić, ale nie pozwoli mu sobie z niej kpić, co to, to nie! Za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłaby siebie ośmieszać.

─ Spadaj – syknęła. –Świetnie sobie radzę. Twój sukurs nie jest mi w tej chwili potrzebny. Lepiej idź poćwiczyć miny przed lustrem albo otwórz trupę miłośników skończonego imbecylizmu – zaproponowała żywo gestykulując rękoma. – _Cokolwiek. _

James wywrócił swoimi cudnymi oczętami, szepnął coś pod nosem i zaczął znowu do niej przemawiać, tym razem milej:

─ Trupa miłośników skończonego imbecylizmu brzmi dobrze, ale jednak wolę odłożyć tę myśl na później – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodź – wyciągnął doń rękę. – Odprowadzę cię.

Jego głos zdawał się być do zaskakującego stopnia przyjemny, łagodny i jakiś… kojący? Lily przez chwilę walczyła z chęcią ujęcia jego dłoni, gdy przypomniała sobie, że nie przychodziła tutaj, żeby się pokłócić z Potterem, tylko znaleźć Marę. Może warto mu o niej powiedzieć? Dobrze wiedziała, że zna ten las o wiele lepiej niż ona, poza tym to Huncwot- ma te swoje diaboliczne sztuczki. Z jego pomocą odnalazłaby ją mgnieniu oka, ale czy chciała go pytać? Czy chciała prosić go o przysługę? Przełknęła głośno ślinę i pokręciła głową.

Gryfon zaklął pod nosem.

─ Cholera, Evans, po prostu _chodź ─ _schował dłoń. – Nawet nie za rączkę, tylko się rusz.

─ Nie, Potter ─ zaparła się. – Nie ruszę się stąd, dopóki czegoś nie załatwię. Ja… _Muszę_ znaleźć Marę.

─ Marę?- powtórzył i rozdziawił usta. – Marlenę McKinnon?

─ A znasz jakąś inną?

James namyślił się trochę, a na jego czole pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Lily patrzyła na niego hardo i oczekiwała jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Kiedy ta nadeszła, rozwiała wszelkie nadzieje dziewczyny:

─ Nie widziałem jej. Na pewno nigdzie jej tu nie ma. A wiem, co mówię. W przeciwieństwie do _ciebie._

Ruda wyglądała, jakby chciała mu przywalić.

─ Jestem _pewna, _że tu jest, Potter. Wybacz, że zostawiam cię samego ze swoim paskudnym towarzystwem, ale muszę iść dalej, bo…

Przerwała, bo chłopak gwałtownie wbił jej place w ramię. Jego oczy przestały spoglądać na nią łagodnie, teraz widać było w nich jedynie chłodną determinację.

─ Nie sądzę ─ powtórzył z naciskiem i ruchem głowy wskazał na najbliższą sosnę zza której widać było wydeptaną, zapewne przez Hagrida, ścieżkę, której wcześniej nie zauważyła. –Szłaś stamtąd.

Już miała mu chłodno podziękować i zawrócić, ale przypomniała sobie o owym dziwnym błysku… Jeśli miała stąd sobie pójść musiała go przynajmniej zmusić do poszukiwań Mary… Może, jak się uprze, tak jak najlepiej potrafiła, to rozczochraniec wreszcie skapituluje i rozejdą się w chwilowym pokoju?

Lily nie miała czasu na dokończenie swojego planu, bo do jej uszu dobiegł ryk jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Odruchowo złapała Jamesa za przegub dłoni. Chłopak nawet tego nie zauważył, wyostrzył zmysły i rozejrzał się po najbliższych zaroślach, jakby oczekiwał wyskoku jakiegoś wielkiego smoka, czy czegoś takiego. Brunet zdawał się być pewny, czego może się spodziewać, jakby _znał_ to stworzenie. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę.

Dopiero po kilku minutach Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymają się za ręce i wykorzystując ten fakt, zdecydowanie pociągnął ją ku sobie i cicho szepnął:

─ Poszukam Mary, dobrze? Ale najpierw cię odprowadzę. Zakazany Las o tej porze nie jest dla ciebie idealnym miejscem.

Ruda chętnie wykłócałaby się dalej i brnęła mówiąc, że dla niego tym bardziej. Pewnie rzuciłaby jeszcze, że jest seksistą, traktując kobiety jako słabsze i nieporadne, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu ślina nie przynosiła jej na język żadnych ciętych odzywek. Wiedziała, że James jest jeszcze bardziej upierdliwy niż ona i nawet po wyzwaniu go od seksistów i szowinistów, nie odpuści. I naprawdę, mogła powiedzieć tyle niezłych kontrargumentów, a z jej ust wyszło tylko jedno, naiwne pytanie, w dodatku zadane bez stanowczego tonu:

─ To powiesz mi, co robiłeś?

─ Pani prefekt mnie sprawdza? ─ wyszczerzył zęby, co było dla niej jak plusk zimnej wody.

No tak. To przecież Potter. Nawet w sytuacji podbramkowej musi sobie trochę pokpić. Wyrywała już swoją dłoń z jego uścisku, gdy owe wycie się ponowiło, tym razem wyraźniej, a uśmiech spełzł chłopakowi z twarzy tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Lily mogła już rozpoznać dźwięk – to z pewnością cała wataha wilków zmierzała w ich kierunku.

James przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał jakby przeżywał wewnętrzną wojnę. Na myśl przyszły jej mugolskie bajki, z aniołem i diabłem jako doradcami- diabeł nakazywał mu ją zostawić i iść do _tego, _a anioł trzymał go przy niej. A może na odwrót? Czyżby miała rację i on naprawdę znał _to coś?_ Tego… wilka, bo tak właśnie to brzmiało? I czy miał zamiar teraz do niego wrócić? Może i był zarozumiałym dupkiem, ale chyba by jej nie porzucił na pastwę losu...

─ Nie rzucaj żadnych zaklęć. – To było ostatnie, co zapamiętała – a raczej, czego była pewna – bo reszta obrazu, który zarejestrował jej mózg, mieszała się w jeden wielki, niezrozumiały chaos:

Zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy równocześnie: z krzaków wyskoczył ogromny człowiek przypominający wilka o czerwonych, żądnych krwi oczach; stojący przed nią James Potter zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się piękny, rogaty jeleń, a w kompani mu przybył czarny, kudłaty pies przypominający ponuraka, o którym opowiadała ich nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa.

Ruda wytrzeszczyła oczy, chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej gardła nie wydał się żaden dźwięk. Spadła do tyłu, różdżka wyślizgnęła jej się z ręki, a światło zgasło. W ciemności nie widziała niczego, ale instynkt podpowiadał jej, że tam, obok, trwała walka pomiędzy wilkołakiem a psem i jeleniem.

* * *

**Trzynaście godzin wcześniej. Poniedziałek, drugiego września. **

**M**ugolski budzik rozbrzmiał jakąś głośną i niemiłosierną melodią, a rozczochrany chłopak z twarzą schowaną w poduszkę, po omacku próbował go złapać i wcisnąć przycisk włączający drzemkę. Zastukał kilka razy w stolik nocny, a porzucone na nim równiutkie dwa miesiące temu książki, spadły z głuchym łoskotem na podłogę i wyciągniętą, bezwładną rękę Syriusza Blacka. Gdy tylko ciężarne tomiska upadły na jego delikatną dłoń, arystokrata natychmiast się obudził i przywitał nowy dzień głośnym przekleństwem.

Budzik nie poddawał się i wciąż wytrwale próbował obudzić Jamesa. Ten również nie kapitulował i uderzał o przedmioty w bliskim sąsiedztwie przycisku z drzemką, ale to starcie nie przynosiło żadnych oczekiwanych efektów. Syriusz wywrócił oczami widząc syzyfowe prace swojego przyjaciela, wygramolił się jakoś ze swego łoża i przełożył mu przez uszy okulary, jakby naprawdę myślał, że Potter ma oczy z tyłu głowy. Następnie mocno przetarł zmęczone oczy, rozmasował sobie skronie i pogłośnił piosenkę Aerosmith, byle tylko James wyrwał się z ramion Morfeusza.

Postanowił wyjść na balkon zapalić, nim Potterowie wrócą z całej tej imprezy u Nassów, na którą nie chcieli zabrać swoich podopiecznych. Dwa kroki wystarczyły, żeby ominąć sterty porozrzucanego na podłodze złomu (w skład którego wchodziły połamane kałamarze, podarte zwitki pergaminu, kolorowe bokserki, kapsle po piwie, a nawet kilka czarnych biustonoszy) i dopaść antyczną szafę stojącą w kącie pokoju. Otworzył jej drzwiczki na oścież, porozsuwał rządek pozawieszanych flanelowych koszul, za którym znajdowała się mała, wysuwana szufladka, w której chowali z Jamesem swoje największe skarby- jak opieromby, skradziony znicz, lusterka dwukierunkowe, wielokrotnie złożoną Mapę Huncwotów i przede wszystkim- czerwone Marlboro.

Od tych wakacji Syriusz zamieszkał na stałe u Potterów i musiał przyznać, że w swoim życiu nie spędził bardziej udanych dwóch miesięcy. Od początku wiedział, że rodzina Jamesa to ludzie bardzo równi, normalni i ciepli, nie jak Blackowie. W swoim rodzinnym domu nie mógłby z nikim pożartować czy chociażby powspominać jakiś wydarzeń z przeszłości bez zbesztania albo komentarza w stylu: „Nie wyrażaj się jak jakiś opie", „Przestań śmiać się jak do sera", „Syriuszu, Blackowi takie zachowanie nie przystoi!". Nigdy nie czuł się Prawdziwym Blackiem, takim, który gardził nieczystością krwi, wspierał Voldemorta, był poważny, chłodny i smętny, jakby wiecznie bolała go głowa. Szczerze powiedziawszy, mało na świecie zostało osób tak żywiołowych, lekkomyślnych i niesubordynowanych, jak on. I Potterowie to akceptowali.

Belle i Seth, mimo że nie znali go specjalnie dobrze, przyjęli bez zbędnych ceregieli pod swój dach i traktowali na równo z własnym potomstwem- Jamesem i May. Zresztą, nie był jedną w tym domu zbłąkaną duszyczką, bo od połowy lipca pojawiła się Hestia, jakaś dalsza kuzynka Rogacza, więc zapewne też i jego. Pasowała jak ulał do reszty tej rodziny- była zakręcona, wesoła i miała własne zdanie na każdy temat. Syriusz polubił ja od razu, mimo że w kółko się o coś wykłócała i wrabiała go w jakieś niechwalebne sprawy.

Najlepsze w mieszkaniu z przyjacielem, jest niewątpliwie to, że impreza trwa tak jakby dwadzieścia cztery na siedem. Wczoraj na przykład urządzili z Rogaczem melanż i pozapraszali połowę Doliny Godryka. To dopiero nazywa się życie.

─ …_maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away…_ ─ zanucił James i z bardzo ciężkim westchnieniem wstał z łóżka.

Black wychylił się zza szafy i rzucił w kierunku przyjaciela pierwszą flanelową koszulę, która spadła przy jego dynamicznym rozsuwaniu wieszaków, dżinsowe spodnie, zapalniczkę i paczkę zielonych Camelów. James złapał wszystkie te rzeczy z typowym dla szukającego refleksem.

– Wiesz, Łapciu, wydaje mi się, że o czymś zapomnieliśmy… ─ przeciągnął się i ziewnął. –Która godzina?

─ Cholera wie ─ odpowiedział Syriusz, przeczesując ręką swoje czarne włosy. – Po wczorajszej imprezie na pożegnanie lata… O KTÓREJ WRACAJĄ TWOI RODZICE? ─ wykrzyknął, upuszczając otwartą zapalniczkę.

James natychmiast przestał się przeciągać i zamarł. Na dole leżały dwa tuziny potłuczonych butelek po whiskey, na pół wypita wódka i ruszony ojcowski Bourbon- namiastka wczorajszej imprezy. To i tak tylko garstka tego, co mogli zastać na parterze, bo przecież wczoraj wałęsało się tam multum osób… O której rodzice mogą wrócić od Nassów? Na pewno gdzieś przed dziesiątą, żeby obudzić ich na…

─ HOGWART!- pacnął się ręką w czoło. Łapie opadła szczęka. – Musimy _coś _zrobić z tym pokojem, zanim mama zacznie robić porządki…

─ Pozbieram pety – zadeklarował się Black. – Ty idź po butelki.

Rogacz posłusznie wstał i ruszył w kierunku balkonu. Otworzył z lekkim wysiłkiem mosiężne okno, w kształcie drzwi, którym wychodziło się na lodżio, sprawnym ruchem uniósł swoją bezcenną pelerynę niewidkę, która kryła rządek zachowanych z wczoraj butelek Ognistej. Chwycił je oburącz i wniósł do pokoju, gdzie jego przyjaciel już otwierał kufry i wrzucał doń wszystkie pary leżących na ziemi bokserek.

─ Daj mi jakieś poduchy ─ polecił. – Książki włożymy do ciebie, a tu schowamy whisky, ciuchy i papierosy – mówił jak najęty. – Belle robiła jakieś pranie, nie?

─ Robiła – potwierdził James i machnął ręką. – Nie mamy czasu teraz tego szukać. Wrzucaj, co tu jest… Potem, jak coś, to dokupimy sobie szaty w Hogsmeade.

Syriusz pokiwał głową na zgodę i wciąż brał, i brał kolejne koszule, spodnie i bokserki, byle tylko zapewnić butelkom godziwe warunki podróży, gdy wymacał jeden z leżących na ziemi staników. Zrobił wielkie oczy i spytał:

─ To Hestii, czy ktoś tu dzisiaj spał?

Rogacz podrapał się po głowie i pokręcił bezwiednie głową. Prawie nic nie pamiętał z poprzedniej nocy.

─ Wrzucimy jej do pokoju ─ zaproponował. – Jeśli nawet to nie jej, to się nie zorientuje.

─ Prawda. Cholera, zostaw to… wiesz, że jeśli ktoś zobaczy dół, to...

─ Wiem, Łapo, mamy przesrane. Wziąłeś mój znicz?

─ Co? Tak ─ rzucił z irytacją. – Na pewno coś tu zostawimy. Wziąłeś mój kociołek?

─ Kociołek? Tak… nie. Och, nie wiem. Już zamknąłem kufer.

─ Co zrobimy z tymi petami? Wczoraj cała popielniczka się stłukła.

─ Wrzuć je pod szafkę… Nikt tam nie sprzątał od dwudziestu lat.

─ Okej… Słuchaj, czy zabieraliśmy z Hogwartu Eliksir Antykoncepcyjny?

─ Zostawiliśmy go we francuskim pokoju hotelowym.

─ Skoro tak… _JONES! – _wykrzyknął Łapa, usiadł na swój kufer i usiłował go przymknąć. James pozbierał wszystkie staniki i inne nienależące do nich przedmioty i gdy tylko orzechowo włosa dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi z łoskotem, który w mgnieniu oka obiegł cały dom, wcisnął jej ten specyficzny prezent prosto do rąk.

Hestia uniosła jedną brew do góry, a jej żywe, brązowe oczy skrytykowały biustonosze mało łaskawym okiem. Dziewczyna z rana wyglądała jak topielec (tak nazwał ją kilka tygodni temu Syriusz)- włosy stawały jej pod praktycznie każdym kątem, wory pod oczami wyglądały jak dwa wielkie lima, a pognieciona, o wiele za duża halka zwisała z jej ramion dziwacznie. Na przegubie dłoni szatynka nosiła elegancki zegarek, który niebezpiecznie alarmował o godzinie dziewiątej pięćdziesiąt.

─ Dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? Mieliście mnie obudzić! ─ prychnęła oskarżycielskim tonem. – Nie ma nic do jedzenia, a na dole jest taka wolnoamerykanka, że….

─ Zrobiłaś bałagan, to teraz posprzątaj, kochana ─ zgasił ją Syriusz i uśmiechnął się słodko. Hestia odpowiedziała tym samym i cisnęła stanikami w jego twarz.

─ Mam nadzieję, że Belle i Seth każą wam spędzić ten semestr w domu na pomaganiu skrzatce – oznajmiła. –Osobiście pokażę im tę bieliznę.

─ James, Błędny Rycerz odjeżdża za jakieś pół godziny… ─ szepnął z trwogą w głosie Black. –Może jak szybko nawiejemy, twoi rodzice zapomną o tym… wczorajszym melanżu i – co ona powiedziała? – _wolnoamerykance_ do Świąt?

─ Dajemy dyla? – powtórzył Rogacz. – Mnie to odpowiada.

─ Ta? A mnie nie! – wtrąciła się Hestia. –_Ja_ mam na jedenastą _pociąg, _jak każdy _normalny _człowiek w Anglii! Seth z Belle wrócą, i cała wina, za waszą durną _bibę, _spadnie na mnie! Nie mam zamiaru tego… Ej, gdzie wy idziecie? BLACK! POTTER! Kretyni, nie wzięliście różdżek! Ja nie będę tego sprzątać!

* * *

**Dwanaście godzin wcześniej.**

─ **D**orcas?! Dori, to naprawdę ty?! – krzyknęła radośnie rudowłosa dziewczyna, a zrobiła to wyjątkowo głośno, ponieważ niemal każda osoba z wszechobecnego tłoku odwróciła się w jej stronę. Lily Evans nie zwróciła na o to uwagi. Liczyła się teraz tylko ona, Dorcas Scarlett Meadowes, jej najlepsza przyjaciółka.

Gryfonki wpadły sobie w ramiona zostawiając cały swój magiczny ekwipunek i ucałowały rumiane policzki. Co z tego, że widziały się raptem dwa tygodnie temu? Były nazbyt przyzwyczajone do widywania się codziennie, a gdy tylko następowała rozłąka na chociażby pół tygodnia, już obie szalały z tęsknoty. Chichotały jak głupie, serwując sobie takie komplementy, jak: „Ożesz ty, ale wyładniałaś" lub „schudłaś tak bardzo, że dostaję przy tobie kompleksów".

Lily Evans była posiadaczką gęstych, ognistorudych loków, które zgrabnie opadały na jej ramiona i kontrastowały z charakterystycznymi szmaragdowozielonymi oczętami w kształcie migdałków, w których dostrzec można było żywe ogniki. W tej chwili zachowywała się w taki sposób, jakby brakowało jej piątej klepki, choć słynęła ze swojego zrównoważonego stylu życia i brzydziła się jakimkolwiek publicznym okazywaniem uczuć, twierdząc, że przyjaźń nie jest na pokaz. Na jej piersi dumnie spoczywała odznaka prefekta, którą zdobyła dzięki swojej zaradności, asertywności i pracowitości oraz zamiłowaniu do przestrzegania zasad. Tym bardziej wszyscy osłupieli widząc tę przykładną dziewczynę w napadzie niczym nieuzasadnionej euforii. Z kolei Dorcas, która znała ją jednak trochę lepiej niż inni, przywykła już do nieczęstych napadów szaleństwa swojej przyjaciółki. Wiedziała również, że jej bijący spokój i równowaga emocjonalna są tylko przykrywką, a pod skorupą chłodnej, zbuntowanej perfekcjonalistki kryje się charakterna, aczkolwiek bardzo wesoła i pełna życia dziewczyna.

Z kolei sama Dorcas, pod względem wyglądu, różniła się o Evans niemal wszystkim- posiadała ciemne, czekoladowe włosy, które artystycznie rozczochrane przerzuciła za ramię, a fryzurę podtrzymywała białą, elegancką przepaską. Jej brązowe, niemal czarne tęczówki, ukryte pod firanką rzęs uwiodły niejednego chłopaka. Uwielbiała ona wszelkiego rodzaju imprezy, podczas których mogła uciekać od swojego nieodłącznego kompana- problemów. Bez bicia zdradzała, że jej dominującą cechą jest lenistwo i słomiany zapał, przez co miała najniższe wyniki w nauce na całym roczniku. Mimo ciemności umysłu, Meadowes świetnie odnajdywała się w sprawach towarzyskich i odczytywała relacje międzyludzkie. Na pierwszy rzut oka zauważała, że pomiędzy jakąś parą iskrzy, potrafiła przewidzieć ciąg wydarzeń i żyła pełnią życia ciesząc się praktycznie każdą głupotą. W dodatku miała duszę artystki- malowała, tańczyła i śpiewała, a ostatnio poddała się nowej pasji, czyli krawiectwie. Połowę swoich cudownych strojów własnoręcznie zaprojektowała i uszyła, szybko też stała się dyktatorką smaku wśród przyjaciółek.

Każda każdej czegoś zazdrościła. Lily marzyła o otwartości, śmiałości i bijącej pewności siebie swojej przyjaciółki, chciała być równie sympatyczna, przebojowa i koleżeńska. Dorcas z kolei wielokrotnie wyobrażała siebie z inteligencją, charyzmą i lojalnością, które tak dobrze opisywały Evans. Mimo różnic, obydwie kochały się siostrzaną miłością i świetnie dogadywały. Tworzyły razem zgrany duet i wspólnymi siłami byłyby zdolne dokonać wszystkiego.

─ LIL! – oprzytomniała nagle Meadowes. – Widzisz tamtą dziewczynę?

Palec Dorcas wskazał na pewnego chudzielca z burzą kędzierzawych, czekoladowych włosów, której nos i oczy w skupieniu śledziły kolejne linijki podręcznika do astronomii. Marlena McKinnon przez długi czas nie zorientowała się, że dwie pary ocząt wpatrują się w nią z wyczekiwaniem, niemal w ogóle nie mrugając. Kiedy jednak spostrzegła swoje przyjaciółki w trybie natychmiastowym odrzuciła książkę i rzuciła się dziewczynom w ramiona:

─ LILY! DORCAS! – zapiszczała i ucałowała oba policzki każdej z dziewczyn.

Marlena nigdy nie witała się w sposób tak zwariowany jak Lily i Dorcas, ale dzisiaj było w niej coś wyjątkowo melancholijnego, i choć starała się to ukryć, dziewczyny od razu zorientowały się, że coś z nią nie tak.

McKinnon rozglądała się z przestrachem w oczach po peronie, jakby czekała na wejście w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie jakiegoś seryjnego zabójcy. Równie dobrze nadawałby się na niego jakiś chłopak, ale szatynka raczej nie miała z nikim na pieńku. Dziewczyna szybko podniosła swoją książkę, schowała ją do odpiętej komory w podręcznym plecaku, zarzuciła rudej i szatynce ręce na szyję i w ten sposób ów swoisty orszak ruszył w kierunku pociągu.

Kiedy znalazły się wewnątrz Ekspresu Hogwart natychmiast ruszyły na jego koniec, gdzie znajdował się ostatni przedział w lewym rzędzie, którego drzwiczki nigdy nie chciały biernie stanąć otworem (było to specyficzne zabezpieczanie przed innymi grupkami- nikt nie miał tyle chęci i energii, żeby świadomie się z nimi mocować). Od drugiej klasy dziewczęta siadały właśnie tu, a ten rok nie pozostał wyjątkiem.

Po pięciominutowym mordowaniu się z otwarciem, nadeszła pomoc z wewnątrz. Złotowłosa dziewczyna mocno pchnęła drzwiczki, Dorcas całą siłą ciała je pociągnęła, aż w końcu puściły z głośnym zgrzytem, a obie Gryfonki spadły na ziemię. Lily z uśmiechem przyjrzała się blondynce, która teraz wstawała z olbrzymią gracją z podłogi i wyciągała rękę do Meadowes. Marlena bez przywitania wkroczyła do przedziału.

─ Dzięki, Emmelino – rzuciła Dor wstając na nogi i przytuliła blondynkę do siebie. –Wyładniałaś.

Nie był to równie tani komplement jak w przypadku Lily, bo panienka Titanic w ogóle już nie przypominała starej, otyłej Emmeliny, z wielkimi okularami i aparatem ortodontycznym na zębach, założonym przez jej wuja mugola. Teraz stała przed nimi wysoka, opalona dziewczyna przypominająca młodą modelkę. Modny strój, składający się z wiązanej na szyi bluzki i uroczej spódniczki- miniówki, podkreślał jej figurę, o którą rok temu tak bardzo zaczęła dbać. Słowem- ta Emma nie przypominała w niczym starej Emmy, ale nie tylko pod względem wyglądu. Nowa wersja ich przyjaciółki emanowała dziwną, mało emmelinową pewnością siebie, trzymała wysoko głowę, żuła gumę i spoglądała na wszystkich z wyższością. Prócz tego z jej twarzy zniknął stary, miły uśmiech, a zastąpił go wyraz znużenia.

─ Wiem – przyznała nieskromnie Emmelina i krytycznie spojrzała na strój Dorcas. – Ładna spódniczka.

─ Sama szyłam – pochwaliła się Dor. – Dostałam na urodziny od kuzynki mugolską maszynę krawiecką. Matka chciała oddać ją takiemu menelowi, co się wałęsał obok naszego domu, ale udało mi się ją schować.

Emmelina grzecznie pokiwała głową, ale nie zdradzała dalszego zainteresowania tą historią, tylko zwróciła się do Lily:

─ Ale z ciebie punkówa, dziewczyno – stwierdziła Emma po dłuższych oględzinach stroju rudowłosej.

Lily ubrała, jak miała w zwyczaju wygodne, ciemne spodnie, które tamtego dnia były trochę poszarpane i miały wypalone kilka dziur, glany z czerwonymi sznurówkami, białą bluzkę z ciemnym napisem NIETYKALNA i narzuconą na nią niedopiętą kurtkę. Na katanie z ciemnego dżinsu dziewczyna podoczepiała inne plakietki niż ta z literą P- na pierwszy rzut oka widać było czarno-białą odznakę przestawiającą pandę i litery WWF, czerwone usta z wywieszonym językiem symbolizujące Rolling Stonesów, plakietkę z głową Freddie' ego Mercury i żółtą naklejkę z napisem: WEGETARIANKA, ale było ich znacznie więcej. Na przegubie prawej dłoni zawiesiła kolorową bransoletkę z muliny, na której wyszyty został tytuł piosenki Fleetwood Mac- _Go Your Own Way. _

─ Nie jestem punkówą- wyjaśniła z pretensją w głosie. –To tylko na dzisiaj… Zanim się przebiorę.

Emmelina uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i przytuliła rudowłosą o wiele szczerzej niż wcześniej Dorcas.

-Jasne, jasne. Wiesz, Lily, w sumie nie musisz się przebierać- odparła z błyskiem w oku. –Nie masz dla kogo. Huncwotów tu nie ma.

-Dlaczego miałabym…

-NIE MA?!- przerwała jej z szczerą rozpaczą w głosie Dor. –Jak to: nie ma?

-Normalnie- wzruszyła ramionami blondynka. –Remus powiedział mi, że…

Emmelina zawahała się pod ostrzem nieprzychylnego spojrzenia Marleny, która najwyraźniej po braku chęci przywitania się z Titanicówną, miała do niej jakieś pretensje – zapewne o Remusa, jej chłopaka, a przyjaciela blondynki.

─ Zresztą, nieważne. Po prostu ich _nie będzie. _Sama nie wiem, czemu.

Dor otworzyła i zamknęła buzię, szczerze zawiedziona, a Lily tylko szerzej się uśmiechnęła. Zapowiadała się pierwsza w życiu _spokojna _przejażdżka, bez ich infantylnych komentarzy i „prześmiesznych" żartów. Jasne, może będzie to trochę _dziwne, _ale po co od razu rozpaczać? Dziewczyny będą mogły luźniej sobie porozmawiać, nikt nie będzie nasłuchiwał… może nawet dokończą swoją Listę Najseksowniejszych Wolnych Facetów 1976? Miały ją skończyć do Sylwestra, a póki co zapisały jedynie Johna Travoltę i Luisa Hayesa. Takich rzeczy po prostu _nie robi się_ przy chłopakach.

A Huncwoci… Cóż, Huncwotów znali wszyscy. Ta czwórka chłopców już pierwszego dnia szkoły „wpadła sobie w oko" i od tego czasu bez wytchnienia starali się zdemolować tę zaszczytną instytucję do szczętu. Interpretację ich dowcipów i wybornego poczucia humoru pozostawiali pozostałym, a znaczna większość szybko okrzyknęła ich królami Hogwartu. Lily osobiście nie mogła patrzeć jak tacy inteligentni chłopcy jak Syriusz, Remus i nawet Potter zachowują się jak stado małpiszonów. Jej nastawienie do huncwockich kawałów znali wszyscy, ale mimo to przez kilka pierwszych lat udawało jej się utrzymać relację z tą bandą na koleżeńskiej stopie. Dopiero potem zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Najbardziej lubiła Remusa-chłopaka Marleny od roku, drugiego prefekta Gryfonów, chłopca rozsądnego i odpowiedzialnego, na pozór kompletnie odmiennego od swoich kolegów. Co prawda miał on poczucie humoru i nie zawsze wykazywał się taką roztropnością, ale według Evansówny zajmował pozycję „najbardziej ludzkiego Huncwota", z którym można jeszcze normalnie porozmawiać. Miał jednak problemy w domu- jego matka często chorowała i Lupin wyjeżdżał przynajmniej raz w miesiącu z powrotem do Downtown, skąd pochodził, by trochę pomóc w domu. McKinnon niejednokrotnie oferowała również swoją pomoc, ale jej chłopak nie chciał na ten temat nic słyszeć.

Następnego w jej hierarchii sympatyczności postawiłaby Petera Pettigrew- niskiego chłopaka z nadwagą, którego głosu chyba do tej pory nie słyszała. Przy swoich przyjaciołach Peter najwyraźniej nie był taki nieśmiały, bo w innym wypadku nie dołączyłby do ich zacnego grona, mimo że każdy wiedział, że jest on swego rodzaju popychadłem Pottera i Blacka. Szczególnie dawało się to we znaki, kiedy tamci wyzywali go na przykład na magiczny pojedynek, który _zawsze _miał opłakane skutki. Jakby było tego mało- James i Syriusz nie przyznawali się nawet, że to z ich winy młody Pettigrew rzyga glizdami albo muczy jak krowa wniebogłosy. Szkoda, że obracał się w takim towarzystwie, chociaż sam nigdy nie narzekał.

Ostatnią, najpopularniejszą połową Huncwotów były dwa bożyszcza żeńskiej, infantylnej populacji Hogwartu- James Potter i Syriusz Black. Z dwojga złego Lily wybrałaby już chyba tego drugiego, mimo że na świecie nie było, i nie będzie, równie próżnego i niestałego w uczuciach chłopaka. Zaliczył on niemalże _każdą_ puszczalską dziewczynę, a nawet utworzył z najlepszym kumplem „listę dziewczyn" z której wykreślał swoje ofiary. Tamtych dwoje wieki temu założyło się, że odhaczą ją całą do końca roku szkolnego, czy coś takiego. Mimo wszystko Syriusz nie był przesiąknięty złem i głupotą do szpiku kości, o tym Evansówna wiedziała i dlatego postawiłaby go przed Potterem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma bardzo trudną sytuację rodzinną i od urodzenia drze koty ze swoim bratem, co rozumiała jeszcze lepiej. I w sumie, stawał się szkodliwy dopiero po pierwszej randce. Jeśli nie miało się, jak rudowłosa, chęci do umawiania z jego osobą, przetrwało się Hogwart bez większych wstrząsów psychicznych.

Najgorszym z najgorszych był James Potter, chłopak, którego widok nie zapierał takiego dechu w piersiach jak Syriusza, i nie był tak uzdolniony i pojętny jak on, ale mimo to należał do najbystrzejszych i najpopularniejszych chłopców na roku. Jego rangę podtrzymywał fakt, że rewelacyjnie grał w Qudditcha i do tej pory nie przegrał ze swoją drużyną żadnego meczu. Większość wolnego czasu spędzał na flirtowaniu z dziewczynami, najczęściej starszymi, i rzucaniu ich. Jedno trzeba było mu przyznać- nie zdradzał swoich „ukochanych" tak jawnie, jak Syriusz, no i był trochę bardziej wymagający. Rok temu spotykał się z Mary McDonald, niedoszłą przyjaciółką Lily i Marleny, która w tym semestrze wyjechała do Francji, ale jego najsłynniejszym związkiem był ten ze Skye DeVitt- niezwykle utalentowaną kapitanką puchońskiej drużyny Qudditcha, z którą rozstawał się i doń wracał, a wiele jego fanek twierdziło melancholijnie, że jest praktycznie z nią zaręczony. Mimo tych istot, od czwartej klasy bezskutecznie próbował umówić się właśnie z _nią, _Lily Evans, wredną, chłodną i brzydką dziewczyną urodzoną pod najczarniejszą gwiazdą na całym firmamencie. Naturalnie, nie robił tego, bo trafiła go szalona strzała Amora, tylko dlatego, że chciał odhaczyć ją na „liście dziewczyn"- innej opcji nie było, no chyba, że chciał się z Blackiem trochę z Rudej ponabijać albo dopiec jej po wielu latach ciętych komentarzy, co do jego osoby.

Tak, na pewno tak było. Tak _jest. _Sam pomysł Emmeliny, że miałaby się dla _niego_ przebierać był niedorzeczny. Zdaje się, że on lubi jej osobowość buntowniczki. Sam jest przecież buntownikiem, dlatego raczej nie dyskryminuje pozostałych buntowników. To tak jakby naruszałoby Kodeks Oponentów. I nie obchodzi ją, co on sobie myśli. Wcale. Ona i Potter się przecież nienawidzą, od _zawsze_. Przynajmniej _on _nienawidzi _jej._ Na pewno.

* * *

**Ponownie trzynaście godzin wcześniej. **

**─ N**iewiele brakowało- zaśmiał się Syriusz Black i poklepał najlepszego przyjaciela po plecach. – Hestia chyba się uwinęła ze sprzątaniem, bo zagadaliśmy na tarasie twoich rodziców… Tylko słyszeli butelki.

─ Wiem – zawtórował mu James. – Chyba dostanę wyjca w Hogwarcie. Widzisz już coś?

Chłopcy siedzieli na jednej z ławek obok przystanku autobusowego w Bristolu i oczekiwali przyjazdu Błędnego Rycerza- magicznego autobusu, który dzisiejszego dnia wyjątkowo zabierał ich do Hogwartu. Był to o wiele szybszy, ale i ryzykowny transport do brytyjskiej szkoły. Normalnie nie mogliby skorzystać z takiego przywileju, gdyby nie zgoda Dumbledore' a, który zezwolił podróżować w takowy sposób ich przyjacielowi, Remusowi Lupinowi, ze względu na dzisiejszą pełnię.

Sekret ich przyjaciela Huncwoci poznali w drugiej klasie, po dokładnym zbadaniu właściwości wszystkich nocy, w których znikał z dormitorium i gruntownym wypadem do biblioteki szkolnej, w której nie gościli za często. Wszystkie elementy układanki ułożyły się w całość, a nieobecności, które ponoć spędzał w domu przy ciężko chorej matce, okazały się najcięższymi okresami w jego życiu. Był wilkołakiem.

On sam pamiętał dzień, w którym jego tajemnica wyszła na jaw bardzo dobrze. Pamiętał swój strach, obawę, że po tych nowych informacjach James, Syriusz i Peter odwrócą się od niego. Ale nawet to nie wystawiło ich przyjaźni na próbę. Chłopcy zaczęli trenować ciężką sztukę animagii i po trzech latach ćwiczeń w każdym wolnym momencie osiągnęli swój cel.

Odtąd w każdą pełnię nie tylko on zmieniał swoją postać: James przeobraził się w okazałego jelenia, Syriusz przybrał postać kudłatego, czarnego psa, a ostatni, gruby i niski Peter Pettigrew stał się dosyć pasującym do niego rudym i małym szczurem. Zwracali się odtąd do siebie per Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, ale nikt prócz nikt nie wiedział skąd wzięły się te ksywki.

Przemiana w animagów była nielegalna, dlatego nikt oprócz nich o tym nie wiedział, łącznie z Dumbledore' em, o ile w ogóle jest coś, co można przed nim zataić. Żeby uzyskać pozwolenie na podróżowanie Błędnym Rycerzem razem z Lupinem, Huncwoci musieli przyznać, że znają jego sekret i że chcą przyjechać jako wsparcie moralne. Czarodziej nie kupił tego do końca, ale nie wnikał w całą tę historię.

Dolina Godryka oddalona była o kilka kilometrów od Bristolu, ale chłopcy wskoczyli na motocykl Syriusza, który został lekko podrasowany przez Setha Pottera (ojciec Jamesa interesował się bowiem wszystkim co w jakikolwiek sposób wiązało się z mugolami) i natychmiast znaleźli się na miejscu. Schowali dość dobrze motor, więc istniała nikła szansa, że do Gwiazdki nikt go sobie nie przywłaszczy. Black powiedział w sumie, że myślał o zakupie nowego modelu, więc po tym starym płakać nie będzie, ale zawsze lepiej mieć jakiegoś grata w piwnicy, w pogotowiu. Tym bardziej, że „wszystkie dziewczyny lecą na motocyklistów", jak zauważył Peter, który mieszkał w Bristolu i za kilka minut powinien się zjawić na przystanku.

Syriusz wyciągnął mugolską lornetkę i wypatrywał w oddali autobusu.

─ Widzisz coś? – powtórzył pytanie Potter. Łapa przez chwilę nie reagował, aż nagle wykrzyknął:

─ Ty… Ta dziewczyna w oknie właśnie się przebiera i widać kompletnie każdy det… ─ James westchnął i wyrwał mu bezceremonialnie lornetkę. – EJ! Ja rozumiem, że też chcesz ją zobaczyć, ale…

Rogacz przyłożył mu palec do ust. Oddalał, wyostrzał i przybliżał obraz, przekręcał głowę, żeby zbadać każdy najmniejszy kąt ulicy, aż wykrzywiły mu się okulary, gdy wreszcie oznajmił:

─ Widzę Pete' a. Ma ze sobą jakiś słoik.

─ I je? – upewnił się Black.

─ Je.

─ To na pewno on.

Peter Pettigrew szybko zauważył swoich przyjaciół, pomachał im i rozpoczął krótkodystansowy bieg do ławki, biorąc słoik z kremem czekoladowym pod pachę. Kilka minut zajęło mu pokonanie tego dystansu, dopadnięcie kumpli i uściskanie ich radośnie. Chłopcy nie widzieli się bowiem przez całe wakacje, ponieważ Potter i Black w lipcu nieustannie gdzieś wyjeżdżali, a Peter spędził cały sierpień na amerykańskiej farmie swojej ciotki. Dwa miesiące- to zdecydowanie zbyt długi okres.

-Zdaje mi się, czy przytyłeś, Petey?- zapytał złośliwie Syriusz i poklepał chłopaka po plecach.

Peter zarumienił się jak piwonia, co wyglądało przekomicznie w zestawie z jego ściętymi na rekruta jasnymi, cienkimi włosami i pulchną, okrągłą buzią. James tylko zaśmiał się z jego miny i w obronie chłopaka zaatakował Blacka jakimś zgryźliwym, aczkolwiek żartobliwym komentarzem.

Następne minuty zleciały dość szybko, bo chłopcy szybko wszczęli przyjazną pogawędkę. Peter wydał się z siebie zdumiony okrzyk, gdy usłyszał, że jego przyjaciele ryzykują stratę wspaniałych motorów, wyraził nawet chęć przemycenia ich do Hogwartu, ale Black szybko sprowadził go na ziemię i przyznał, że tylko go tą myślą podpuścił.

Chłopcy nie dowiedzieli się, czy Peter mimo to chce zgarnąć motory, bo w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyłonił się zgoła nieoczekiwanie wściekle czerwony autobus, a wyszedł z niego jakiś żylasty facet, który bez słowa wyrwał im bagaże. Syriusz rzucił mu na ręce bezceremonialnie jeszcze plecak, do którego wpakował latarkę i rzeczy, które nie zmieściły się w kufrze.

Troje przyjaciół ochoczo wskoczyło do autobusu i zaraz wyłapało łóżko, na którym leżał Lupin, wertując jakąś książkę i próbując zająć się czymś na tyle produktywnym, by zapomnieć o paraliżującym bólu, który towarzyszył mu od rana. Gdy jego przyjaciele wsiedli do Błędnego Rycerza, natychmiast się poderwał i ruszył im na spotkanie. Uściskał każdego z nich jak brata, którego nie widziało się przez całe życie albo jak kogoś, kogo więcej już się nie zobaczy.

Tacy w końcu byli Huncwoci- razem stanowili jakby bractwo, każdy za każdego wskoczyłby w ogień i nigdy drugiego nie zostawił. Była to jedna z tych przyjaźni, które zdarzają się nadzwyczaj rzadko, a gdy już są, to tylko w męskim gronie. Nie ma tu nic do opisywania- ot co, grupka prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy nie widzieli się zdecydowanie zbyt długo.

* * *

**Cztery godziny wcześniej.**

**H**ogwarcka elita zawsze siedziała po prawej stronie stołu, a wyrzutki- po lewej, bliżej nauczycieli. Tak to wyglądało pierwszego dnia, kiedy Lily Evans przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali i tak pozostało do dzisiaj. Z początku nawet tak zgrane drużyny jak szóstoroczne Gryfonki czy ich koledzy z klasy traktowali tę zasadę z szacunkiem i mimo, że prezentowało się to dziwnie, na czas posiłków odseparowywali się od siebie nawzajem, jedni siadając bliżej, drudzy dalej. Lily, Marlena, i do pewnego czasu Emmelina siadały przy najskrajniejszym lewym boku stołu, a Dorcas i Mary śmiały się razem z Huncwotami przy prawym końcu. Dopiero rok temu po raz pierwszy zlekceważyły tę zasadę i, razem z chłopcami, usiadły na samiutkim środeczku.

Meadowes rozglądała się we wszystkie strony, czy przypadkiem któryś z Huncwotów się nie pojawił, ale nie mogła ich dojrzeć. Marlena wpatrywała się w blat stołu i nie jadła praktycznie nic, mimo że niecałą godzinę temu obrabowała Evansównę ze wszystkich domowych przysmaków, które przyrządziła dla niej na drogę babcia, a były to rozpływające się w ustach babeczki z odłamami czekolady.

Emmelina po raz pierwszy w życiu nie usiadła z nimi na środku albo przy lewym końcu stołu- wręcz przeciwnie, z wysoko uniesioną głową podśmiewała się z Jaydena Rasaca i jakieś nieznanej Lily z widzenia dziewczyny z prawej strony.

─ To jej pierwszy raz- odezwała się Dor. Lily przytaknęła.

Wszystkie wiedziały, jak bardzo Titanicówna chciała zająć tamto miejsce, ale jak nigdy nie mogła. Wiele osób przez ostatnie lata się z niej wyśmiewało, bo miała problemy z nadwagą i za wiele rzeczy brała do siebie. Dopiero teraz, kiedy zaczęła wyglądać jak jasnowłosa modelka z _Czarownicy, _spokojnie mogła spełnić swoje marzenie. Szkoda tylko, że przez jego realizację zlekceważyła przyjaciółki.

Lily w życiu tylko raz usiadła po _tej wielkiej _stronie stołu, bo zaciągnęła ją tam Mary. Nie wspominała tego dobrze.

* * *

**1994, 1 września**

─ Stawiam galeona, że ten zezowaty posika się, jak tylko Tiara spadnie mu na głowę – skomentowała głośno Mary, pokazując długim palcem, zakończonym wymalowanym paznokciem, jakiegoś stremowanego pierwszorocznego.

Syriusz i Peter zaśmiali się głośno, Remus zaczął jej coś cicho tłumaczyć, a James miał tak samo znudzoną minę, jak wcześniej. Od kilkunastu minut ignorował przyczepioną do jego ramienia Rachel Sommers, bezczelnie flirtującą z nim Mary McDonald i żartującą ze stroju Jessiki Beinz Dorcas Meadowes, zajęty lustrowaniem od stóp do głów pewną rudowłosą dziewczynę. Mary przyprowadziła na ich miejsce swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i współlokatorkę Lily Evans. Potter naturalnie znał ją trzy lata i nie powinien być tak zaskoczony tym, że chciała zjeść ucztę obok McDonald, ale jej obecność po tej stronie stołu była przynajmniej dziwna. Dotychczas przypuszczał, że ta dziewczyna to zwykła zakompleksiona kujonica, która w dodatku nie należy do najmilszych osób, ale po jej dzisiejszych komentarzach coraz bardziej mu imponowała.

Nie spotkał do tej pory nikogo, kto nie zacząłby się rozpływać na widok niego, Syriusza albo Luisa Hayesa, który przechodził tędy i nawet puścił doń oczko. Zdziwiło go też to, że nie robiła sobie nic z komentarzy jego przyjaciela na temat wegetarianizmu, po tym jak przyznała, że sama jest jego propagatorką, tylko uparcie broniła swoich racji, a nawet nieźle potrafiła się odszczekać. Nim dłużej z nimi jadła, tym bardziej był ciekawy, czym jeszcze zaskoczy.

─ Chyba nie chcesz znać moich skojarzeń, co do _twojej _miny, Mary – usłyszał jej głos.

Black i Pettigrew zaczęli wydobywać z siebie żałosne dźwięki, które miały podkreślić grozę ostrzeżenia Evansównej. Ten pierwszy dał kuksańca Jamesowi, by wsparł ten prymitywny chórek, ale Potter wciąż się nie odzywał, a jego wyraz twarzy świadczył o tym, że chyba już dawno odleciał. Ruda wzięła spory haust soku dyniowego, by powstrzymać drżenie mięśni twarzy i nie wybuchnąć. Każdy ma jakąś swoją metodę na uspokojenie- jeden bije się po twarzy, drugi poprawia włosy, a trzeci idzie się, jak Lily, napić, co jest chyba najbezpieczniejszą z tych wszystkich metod. Jeszcze inni nie mają w ogóle potrzeby tłumienia w sobie złości, bo coraz mniej na świecie osób porywczych i awanturniczych, ale do takowych każdy zaliczyłby zielonooką Gryfonkę.

─ To, że brakuje ci poczucia humoru _wiemy_ wszyscy – wycedziła panna McDonald- piękna i bogata blondynka z nieodpowiednim, jak na czternastolatkę, makijażem i ekstrawaganckimi ciuchami z wielkim dekoltem i koronkami. – Z twoim nastawieniem już dawno kazałabym ci spadać z powrotem do Krągłej Titanic i razem czytać _Kociołek Amortencji. _

─ Możesz przestać się popisywać? – spytała ostro. Blondynka zamrugała szybko swoimi ciężkimi, pomalowanymi powiekami, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

─ Sam czytałem _Kociołek Amortencji, _McDonald. I powiem ci, że to wyborna lektura, szczególnie na zaparcia – wyznał. Połowa stołu zachichotała.

─ Dobrze wiedzieć, że umiesz czytać – skwitowała Evans. – Choć osobiście uważam, że nie jesteś wystarczająco dojrzały, żeby w ogóle posklejać litery, a co dopiero zacząć czytać książki Backeta.

Rachel Sommers ziewnęła Jamesowi do ucha. Nikt się nie dowiedział, co Syriusz jej odpowiedział, choć na pewno miał gotową niezwykle inteligentną ripostę, bo spytała swoim głośnym, męczącym głosem:

─ Chciałabym, żeby już była impreza. Larissa mówiła, że ma „trochę"  
_Ognistej._

─ Niezastąpiona dziewczyna- zaklaskał Łapa. – Chyba puknę ją jeszcze raz.

─ Chodzisz z Clemence- przypomniała mu Dorcas rozpychając się łokciami między nim, a Jamesem. – Poza tym Richardson oficjalnie cię nienawidzi. Odkąd zaproponowałeś jej trójkącik z siostrą Emmeliny.

─ Zakład, Meadowes, że dzisiaj jej przejdzie? – spytał z czarującym uśmiechem. – No chyba, że jesteś o nią leciutko zaz…

─ Spadaj – przerwała mu w pół słowa. – Ty, Evans ─ wskazała na Lily głową – idziesz z nami na imprezę?

Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Mówicie o tej w pokoju wspólnym?

Co roku Huncwoci organizowali w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów imprezę na powitanie nowego roku, ale nigdy się na niej nie pojawili, co w pewnym sensie było zastanawiające, ale Evans nie przypuszczała, że kryje się za tym coś więcej. Mogła się w sumie spodziewać, że ma do czynienia z nastoletnimi mistyfikatorami i cała ta impreza jest zwykłą ściemą. Zrozumiała to dopiero teraz, kiedy całe towarzystwo zaczęło się śmiać.

─ To było niezłe – wydukała Meadowes pomiędzy salwami śmiechu i otarła łzę rozbawienia z policzka.

─ A ty mówisz, że ona nie ma poczucia humoru, McDonald – oburzył się Syriusz i poklepał ją po plecach.

Lily z początku nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, dlatego wróciła wzrokiem do Mary szukając u niej poparcia. Blondynka jedynie wywróciła oczami, zarzuciła nogę na nogę i szepnęła coś na ucho siedzącej obok Sally McDonwer.

─ A tak na poważnie- zabrał głos James, uśmiechając się do niej kokieteryjnie – idziesz z nami czy się cykasz?

─ Czego miałabym się cykać? ─ zdziwiła się. Potter zamrugał, zaskoczony, i również przeniósł wzrok na McDonald.

─ Nie powiedziałaś jej? – spytał. Blondynka wywróciła oczami i szepnęła, że życie byłoby nudne bez tajemnic.

_Życie byłoby nudne bez tajemnic- _tak brzmiało motto życiowe Mary McDonald i usprawiedliwiała się nim zawsze, gdy jeden z jej miliardów sekretów wypływał na światło dzienne. Taka była bowiem na dziewczyna- zakłamana do szpiku kości, sama już chyba dawno pogubiła się, co w jej życiu zdarzyło się naprawdę, a co dobie dopowiedziała. Mimo że świetnie się z nią rozmawiało sam na sam, bo nie było lepszej rozmówczyni i bardziej sentymentalnej osoby, bliscy wiedzieli o Mary bardzo mało, a raczej tyle, co wcale. Nic nie znaczące rzeczy, jak ulubiony kolor i imię kota, wypadały blado przy tym, co opowiadała jej Lily, o jej rodzinnych relacjach i kłótniach z siostrą. Jedynym sekretem, którym Mary podzieliła się z nią i Marleną, było to, że kocha się w Jamesie Potterze, ale w sumie wiedziała o tym również cała szkoła, a on sam najlepiej, bo tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby tego, na jaką idiotkę robi się dziewczyna, gdy tylko jest w pobliżu.

Mimo wszystko Ruda czuła się zawsze dziwnie, gdy wychodziło, jak mało Mary jej mówiła. Nie czuła wtedy dwustronności ich przyjaźni.

─ Idziemy do nauczycielskiego – wyjaśniła jej Sommers. – Z wódką i whiskey i tam robimy prawdziwą bibę.

─ Idziecie chlać do pokoju nauczycielskiego? Po nocy? – powtórzyła Lily z niedowierzaniem w głosie.

Przecież takie coś to czyste samobójstwo! McGonagall często przychodzi po jakieś rzeczy wieczorem, a gdyby przyłapała grupkę swoich uczniów, kompletnie spitych po ciszy nocnej, wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, nazajutrz byliby już spakowani i czekali na pociąg z powrotem do Londynu!

Tamci jednak nie zdawali się poruszeni takim ryzykiem, zupełnie jakby robili sobie takie melanże kilka razy w tygodniu. Lily otworzyła szerzej oczy, powiodła wzrokiem od Mary, przez Sally, Petera, Rachel, Jamesa, Dorcas i kończąc na Syriuszu, szukając jakichkolwiek objawów rozbawienia. Nie było ich.

_Mówili poważnie. _

─ Jaja sobie robicie? – spytała wzburzona. – Przecież mogą was za takie coś wywalić.

─ Mogą- zgodził się Syriusz. – Ale to kwestia odwagi albo jej braku, Evans. Skoro tchórzysz, nikt cię nie będzie prosił…

-Tchórzę?! – powtórzyła. – Według was aktem odwagi jest spicie się do nieprzytomności na oczach całego grona pedagogicznego? Nie wspominając o bzyknięciu się w między czasie i wpadce w wieku czternastu lat?

─ Przesadzasz – zgasiła ją Mary. – I chyba sama nie zaprzeczysz, że żeby się na takie coś odważyć trzeba mieć jaja, co nie? Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że _oni_\- wskazała głową na Jamesa, ale pewnie miała na myśli Huncwotów- nie zaproszą cię po raz drugi, powinnaś skorzystać z propozycji i poprzebywać trochę w _prawdziwym _towarzystwie.

Lily prychnęła głośno, wstała od stołu ignorując nawet fakt, że właśnie pojawiło się jedzenie, a jedyna miska kaszy pojawiła się obok Sally i Mary, wróciła do swojego końca stołu. Nie odwróciła się nawet, kiedy Syriusz Black krzyknął za nią „żeby sobie obciągnęła".

* * *

**Czasy obecne, wciąż cztery godziny wcześniej.**

─ Gdzie są Huncwoci? – spytała głośno Dorcas. – Nie widzę ich _po tamtej stronie. _

Mara wzruszyła ramionami i rzuciła coś, że wcale nie jest zawiedziona ich nieobecnością. Lily całą siłą woli zmusiła się, żeby nie przybić z nią piątki.

─ Pewnie szlifują swój szalony plan podbicia ziemi- stwierdziła Evans. – I rozpoczną go, rozwalając sklepienie Wielkiej Sali.

─ Dlaczego tak bardzo ich nie lubisz, Lily? – spytała niespodziewanie Marlena, która nie odzywała się doń od początku uczty. – Robisz się strasznie wredna, kiedy schodzimy na ich temat.

Ruda zamrugała kilkakrotnie bez zrozumienia. Nikt nigdy jej o to nie pytał, zresztą jej niechęć do Huncwotów była raczej naturalna i niezmienna, od zawsze. To trochę jakby ktoś zapytał ją, dlaczego ma rude włosy i do tej pory nie wygrała w loterii Proroka Codziennego wycieczki do Honolulu.

─ Po prostu _nie. _

─ Ale dlaczego?

_Dlaczego? _A jaki normalny człowiek pała sympatią do osób, które pastwią się nad tobą od pierwszych kroków w tym zamku? Kto normalny lubiłby bandę wandali, którzy dla zabawy grają jej na nerwach i próbują ośmieszyć? Kto? Ale jak uświadomić to dwóm przyjaciółkom, które brały ich za cztery kolejne cudy świata?

─ _Nieważne- _powiedziała tylko. – A dlaczego nie lubię mięsa?

─ Bo jesteś wegetarianką – odparła natychmiast Meadowes, na chwilę przerywając jedzenie tuńczyka. – Idąc tym tropem można by pomyśleć, że jesteś Huncwotoholiczką na odwyku.

─ Niech więc tak będzie ─ zgodziła się niechętnie. – Będę Huncwotoholiczką na odwyku. Podasz mi ryż, Mara?

Marleny nie zadowolił ten niezwykle przekonywający argument, ale poddała się, wiedząc, że silniejsi od niej próbowali dogadać się z Lily, nadaremnie. Podała jej więc miskę ryżu i wymieniła z Dor bardzo szczególne spojrzenia.

_Nie. Nie jest jeszcze gotowa, żeby dowiedzieć się, że Huncwoci, w szczególności James wcale jej nie nienawidzą. Wręcz przeciwnie, _pomyślała. _Ale może niedługo przyjdzie na to okazja._

─ Jesteście gotowe? – spytał pewien wysoki, melodyjny sopran, głos charakterystyczny do tylko jednej dziewczyny. Emmelina stała obok nich ze szczerym uśmiechem i sporą woskową świecą w dłoni. – Ja się już najadłam.

─ Wiesz… właściwie to…

─ Jesteśmy gotowe. A ja znam hasło do Wspólnego – oświadczyła Lily i pomimo tego, że nie ruszyła niczego, odeszła od stołu i pociągnęła przyjaciółki za sobą, prosto do dormitorium.

* * *

**Dwie godziny wcześniej. **

**K**ażdy pierwszy wieczór po wakacjach w czwartym dormitorium żeńskim Gryffindoru pozostawał w pamięci. W pierwszej klasie jedna z nich- Mary McDonald zaproponowała, żeby cała piątka usiadła w kręgu na podłodze, a potem jedna wzięła zapaloną świecę, powiedziała kilka zdań o sobie i podała ją dalej, zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, aż każda z nich przemówi. Jej zdaniem był to świetny sposób na rozpoczęcie znajomości, bo w końcu „muszą się dobrze poznać, skoro będą dzielić nawet _łazienkę". _Po prawdzie za pierwszym razem niespecjalnie je to do siebie zbliżyło, bo sama Mary nie należała do osób życzliwych i śmiała się z niemal każdego słowa osób, których niespecjalnie polubiła, ale tradycja pozostała tradycją, nawet teraz, bez samej pomysłodawczyni.

Rok w rok Gryfonki, choć teraz znały się dużo lepiej, zdradzały swoje sekrety przy zapalonej świecy z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Robiły to już po raz szósty, ale ciągle miało to w sobie tą pociągającą nutkę tajemniczości i zbliżało je do siebie. Te same małe, niewinne i zbłąkane jedenastolatki, które teraz już były duże, charakterne i wiedziały (w większości) co chcą z sobą zrobić siedziały na swoich starych miejscach i paplały przerywając to raz po raz chichotem albo westchnięciem. Dzisiaj bawiły się lepiej niż dotychczas, a miało to związek zapewne z tym, że już nie dzieliły ich żadne poważniejsze spory. Przez wiele lat na przykład Dorcas nie przepadała za współlokatorkami, zresztą ze wzajemnością. Emmelina również po raz pierwszy brała w zabawie udział inny niż bierny, a wcześniej niespecjalnie się do niej wyrywała, gdyż była ulubionym popychadłem Mary. Pewnie rok bez niej wiele zmieni.

Świeczkę miała teraz Dorcas, która chichotała próbując sobie przypomnieć jakąś istotną informację. Najwyraźniej nie było wygodne jej to oznajmić, bo jej policzki oblał szkarłatny rumieniec, a ciemne, prawie czarne oczy, uparcie przyglądały się sufitowi.

─ W porządku – odparła w końcu i odstawiła świeczkę, jakby w obawie, że po nowinie nawet ona ją upuści. – Może to zabrzmi nieco nieprawdopodobnie, ale… po wielu latach zaprzeczania i marnowania swojej energii… postanowiłam… ─ wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała na jednym wydechu: ─ umówić się z Syriuszem Blackiem.

─ Co?! – krzyknęła niemal natychmiast siedząca obok Lily Evans, chyba nieco za głośno, bo głosy, które wcześniej rozbrzmiewały zza drzwi, z sypialni obok, ucichły. – Eee… To znaczy myślałam, że go nienawidzisz ─ szepnęła.

─ No… Wiesz, długo by się nad tym zastanawiać- rozpoczęła trajkotanie Meadowes. ─ Mnie też się tak wydawało, od tej całej sytuacji z czwartej klasy, ale… Rety, Lily nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem! – zaśmiała się, ale nie był to chichot z przed chwili, raczej śmiech przez wzruszenie, jakby była zachwycona, że mogła się tak pomylić. – To były najpiękniejsze wakacje w moim życiu – wiesz, on i James byli razem na wakacjach we Francji, akurat też tam byłam… Cudowny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? – rozmarzyła się. –No i razem chodziliśmy na spacery… Mam nawet gdzieś zdjęcie z wieży Eiffla… To taka wakacyjna miłość, wiesz? Tylko, że się nie skończyła. No i ostatniego dnia mojego pobytu w Paryżu, zaprosił mnie na oficjalną randkę, do Hogsmeade. Najbliższy wypad będzie w przyszłym tygodniu, a ja się zgodziłam… Tak po prostu, jakby nigdy nic… ─ śmiała się wciąż w swój specyficzny sposób, przerywając monolog, ale nagle zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła ciężko. – Ale nie wiem teraz czy dobrze zrobiłam. Twoja kolej, Emmelino ─ uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, sprytnie zmieniając temat. –Powiedz nam coś, czego nikt nie wie.

Emmelina Titanic zamyśliła się, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się różowe plamy. Należała do dziewczyn, które wolały żyć teraźniejszością- nigdy szczególnie nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co będzie po skończeniu szkoły. Łatwo gubiła się w swoich uczuciach, a na pomoc zawsze liczyła oczywiście od przyjaciółek, dlatego więc ciężko było jej znaleźć coś, czego by nie wiedziały. Miała naturalnie kilka swoich tajemnic, ale były one tak głębokie, że nie chciała się nimi dzielić, chociaż na tym polegał cały ten rytuał. Fragmenty każdego z nich błysnęły w jej głowie, a ona zaczęła wybierać, który może zdradzić.

Zawahała się. Jej błękitne tęczówki błądziły po twarzach przyjaciółek i zatrzymały się na chwilę dłużej przy ostatniej, siedzącej na prawo od niej, która do tej pory nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa. Marlena McKinnon wpatrywała się w ścianę i co chwila zagryzała wargę, jakby nastawiała policzek i czekała, aż Emmelina da jej z liścia. Możliwe, że zdawała sobie sprawę, co zaraz usłyszy.

No tak… Może lepiej zamilknąć i spasować? Przynajmniej przypadkowo jej nie zrani i nie zacznie nowego roku szkolnego od kłótni… Niczego bardziej sobie teraz nie życzyła. Przez wakacje pieczołowicie układała przecież swój mało koleżeński plan, który zakładał stratę przychylności przynajmniej jednej z siedzących tu dziewcząt, ale Mara nie należała do „zagrożonego" grona i Titanicówna nie chciała, żeby wyciągnęła z tego pochopne wnioski.

Ale coś musi powiedzieć. Lepiej wyjaśnić to teraz, bo milczenie też nie wyjdzie jej na dobre. I tak się dowie, może nie dzisiaj, ale na pewno. A wtedy może będzie już za późno na wyjaśnienia. Tylko jak to delikatnie ująć…

─ No dobrze… W to lato… Pewne sprawy uległy zmianie- oświadczyła tajemniczo i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Widzicie… Chyba się zakochałam ─ wyrzuciła to z siebie tak szybko, że przez chwilę zwątpiła, czy przyjaciółki ją zrozumiały.

Ale zrozumiały świetnie. Inaczej nie dosłyszałaby zaskoczenia w głosach Lily i Dorcas.

─ Mogę podać świeczkę dalej? – spytała z nadzieją, bo wchodzenie w szczegóły nie dość, że nie były jej na rękę, to jeszcze pogorszyłyby jej i tak beznadziejną już sytuację.

─ Nie wygłupiaj się – zaśmiała się Dorcas. ─ Teraz to już nie damy ci spokoju.

─ Opowiadaj – nalegała Lily. – To ktoś, kogo znamy?

Czy znały? Och, tak. Chociaż może gdyby teraz skłamała, że to tylko wakacyjna miłość jak w przypadku Dorcas, sprawa byłaby zamknięta? Udałoby się jej uśpić ciekawość przyjaciółek? Uśmiechnęła się słabo i wydukała:

─ Taaa… Znaczy… Pewnie znacie.

Po tym wyznaniu rozpoczął się grad pytań- o wiek, kolor oczu czy włosów, o to, czy chodzi z nimi do szkoły, a potem, czy jest Gryfonem. Na każde pytanie dziewczyny uzyskiwały odpowiedź, ale zakochana nie chciała za nic w świecie zdradzić imienia wybrańca serca.

─ Jest wysoki? – podniecała się Dorcas.

─ Tak.

─ I jest z naszego rocznika?

─ Tak.

─ I na pewno go znamy?

─ TAK! – odezwał się inny głos, który nie mieszał się z słodką naiwnością Emmeliny.

Tamta spuściła wzrok, a Dorcas i Lily wymieniły zmieszane spojrzenia i uśmiechnęły się niepewnie w stronę kipiącej z gniewu zagryzła wargę, ale nic nie powiedziała. Meadowes gwizdnęła cicho zdając sobie sprawę, o kim mówiła blondynka.

Remus Lupin…

─ Marlena… ─ odezwał się wreszcie owy dziewczęco naiwny głosik, ale tamta wstała, kopiąc świeczką w kąt pokoju i z ignorancją trzasnęła drzwiami, dając znać, że opuściła towarzystwo.

* * *

**Środek lata, 1976, ogród McKinnonów**

**R**emus Lupin nigdy nie czuł się tak nieswojo. Stresowało go niemal wszystko – i brzęczenie pszczół, które latały, zapylając kwiaty, i wiatr, który zwiewał kosmyki włosów na jego czoło, i swoje ręce, które pociły się tak bardzo, że działał jak jeden, wielki hydrant. Siedział po turecku na rozmokłej trawie w ogrodzie swojej dziewczyny, i – żeby było jasne – dziewczyny z długim stażem, a więc zdawać by się mogło, że krępujące milczenia i niewidzialne ręce, które chwytają ich za serce, mają już za sobą. Chłopak wyobraził sobie, jak zareagowaliby jego przyjaciele, gdyby zobaczyli, jak bardzo się w tej chwili ośmiesza:

─ Masz zamiar ją zaraz wyruchać, czy co? ─ spytałby pewnie Syriusz.

Nie, nie o to chodzi.

─ Powiedziałeś jej, że jest płaska w okolicy klatki piersiowej jak… jak _ona_? ─ padłaby kpina Jamesa. Też nie to.

─ A może wcale nie przyjechałeś do niej się bzyknąć, co? ─ spytałby śmiertelnie poważnie Peter, co zapewne reszta wzięłaby śmiechem.

I chyba – oczywiście poza tą częścią ze śmiechem – to właśnie Peter był najbliższy prawdy.

Nie żeby rwał się do rozmowy. Za bardzo cieszył się, że dziewczyna siedzi obok niego już od pół godziny i do tej pory ani razu nie dała mu z liścia. Nie chciał tego zepsuć. I znalazł sobie inne zajęcie – wpatrywał się w jej oczy ukradkiem i zaciskał pięści, żeby nie utracić nad sobą kontroli i znów nie zacząć głupio przepraszać, za to co wydarzyło się w czerwcu. Wiedział, że zaraz po fałszywych ludziach jego – teraz już chyba _była_ – dziewczyna nie cierpi fałszywych wyjaśnień.

Remus zadzwonił tego poranka do Ann – siostry Marley i w skrócie powiedział, co jest grane. Ta, jak zwykle wyrozumiała, kazała Remusowi jak najszybciej przyjeżdżać do nich, do Szkocji, wtedy razem _wszystko naprawią. _Najwyraźniej zdaniem Ann _wspólnym naprawianiem _było zmuszenie Marleny do porozmawiania z nim w ogródku i pozwolenie na te _milczenie. _Naprawianie, nie ma co!

─ Prosiłeś mnie o rozmowę ─ przypomniała ochryple Marlena, nagle przerywając milczenie, jakby obudziła się z jakiegoś transu. – Zawsze wydawało mi się, że jak ludzie rozmawiają to otwierają usta, a nie ślinią się i gapią na siebie jak sroka w gnat.

─ Marlena… ─ zaczął, wciąż nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Pisałem do ciebie. Pisałem przez całe lato.

─ Wiem – przystała na to, ale jej głos pozostał wypruty z emocji. -Ale nie czytałam twoich _opasłych poematów_, bo nie miałam humoru. A ty wiesz, dlaczego.

Jej ton był zimny i stanowczy, i trochę przypominał głos profesor McGonagall, kiedy upominała go i chłopaków na lekcjach, kiedy pisali słynną „listę hogwarckich niewiast z komentarzami". Nie mógł pozbyć się wizji, w której Marlena wykrzykiwała, że dostał szlaban.

─ Nie były opasłe. Raczej rozpaczliwe- mówił, dręczony nadzieją, że dziewczyna nareszcie spojrzy na niego swoimi brązowymi oczami, a on już z nich wyczyta, co będzie dalej. –Wiem, że po tym co zrobiłem, nie zasługuje na drugą szansę… ale to, co widziałaś nie było prawdziwe. Nic nie czuje do Emmeliny. Nigdy nie czułem. To ty zawsze byłaś tą jedyną –mówił cicho, warząc słowa, jakby od nich zależała reszta jego życia. – Tego dnia ona znowu rozpaczała… Przecież znasz jej sytuację rodzinną…

Marlena przerwała jego tyradę parsknięciem, jakby chciała mu uświadomić, że sytuacja rodzinna, którą Titanic wszystkim przedstawia jest lekko przesadzona. Remus to zignorował:

─ Tak wyszło ─ kontynuował, zaskoczony, że mówi to tak twardo. ─ Możesz zapytać Emmelinę, jestem pewien, że powie to samo co ja.

I wtedy najgorsze obawy Remusa się ziścił- cały jego dobór słów, łagodny ton i delikatna postawa go zawiodły. Brunetka rozpłakała się, chociaż robiła to tak rzadko. Szczerze mówiąc Remus po raz pierwszy zobaczył łzy na jej policzkach, a serce ścisnęło go tak, jakby ktoś wziął je w garść i zaczął miażdżyć.

─ Marlena, kochanie... – teraz jego głos się załamał. Wyciągnął rękę bezwiednie i starł opuszkiem palca kryształowe krople z jej powiek. Dziewczyna cofnęła się i strzepnęła jego rękę. Stała teraz na nogach i trzęsła się z rozpaczy, zawiedzenia i wściekłości. Jakby chciała zatopić się w jego ramionach i płakać, i płakać, a potem dać mu z sierpowego. Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.

─ Problem w tym, że twoja wymówka, choćby i nie wiem jak dobra, nic nie zmieni, bo nie jesteś w tym wszystkim jedyny. Emmelina mimo wszystko jest moją przyjaciółką i nie pozwolę, żebyś skrzywdził jeszcze i ją.

─ O czym ty mówisz, przecież…

─ O czym?! – ryknęła tak, że Remus był pewny, że Ann już wiedziała, że ich „wspólne naprawianie" zakończyło się fiaskiem. – Boże Święty, Remus ona nie powie tego, co ty! Ona chyba naprawdę coś do ciebie czuje, a przynajmniej daje tak po sobie znać! Więc daruj sobie.

* * *

**Czasy obecne, około pół godziny wcześniej.**

No jasne! Oczywiście! A ona już zaczynała myśleć, że popada w paranoję! Już naprawdę była skłonna uwierzyć, że Emmelina pocałowała Remusa, bo miała swego rodzaju gorszy dzień i potrzebowała pocieszenia. Chociaż nie dała po sobie poznać, w głębi serca naprawdę myślała, że dla Titanic nic to nie znaczyło.

Ale nie. A jak!

Nie znaczyło nic do tego stopnia, że aż _chyba się zakochała. _

Co za ironia. Słowa Emmy zabolały bardzo, zupełnie jakby zamiast przyznać się do miłości, wbiła jej sztylet prosto w serce, ale w pewien sposób również była jej wdzięczna. Dzięki niej obudziła się z tego swojego letargu złudzeń, przestała chować nadzieję, że Lupin – jak sam utrzymywał – stał się jedynie ofiarą blondynki.

Na pewno przez całe lato z nią romansował. Żyli w końcu po sąsiedzku, to mogli w wakacje zaszaleć. Jak inaczej Emma by się w nim – przez wakacje – zakochała? Teraz Marley wiedziała, jak to naprawdę wygląda.

McKinnon chodziła w kółko po polanie na błoniach, a właściwie to już w Zakazanym Lesie, gdzie kiedyś razem z Remusem urządziła sobie piknik. Wiedziała, że sama prosi się o kłopoty, szwendając się po nocy tam, gdzie nieprzypadkowo NIE WOLNO wchodzić, ale nogi same ją tu przywlokły. Z początku chciała po prostu opuścić dormitorium i – co za tym idzie – Emmelinę, ale kiedy wyszła już na korytarze zamku stwierdziła, że jakakolwiek obecność – nie ważne, czy zwykłej, obściskującej się pary, czy też rudego kota – działa jej na nerwy. Chciała udać się do Hagrida, ale kiedy tylko zobaczyła przed sobą jego chatkę, natychmiast zmieniła kierunek, bo w swoim stanie wielce prawdopodobne, że oderwałaby gajowemu głowę, nim zdążyłby powiedzieć „cholibka".

Dlatego właśnie padło na tę polanę. I chodziła tak dookoła niej bez celu, dopóki nie zwróciła uwagę na to samo światło, które zauważyła w tym samym czasie, aczkolwiek w zupełnie innym miejscu, jej przyjaciółka, Lily Evans. Oraz, tak samo jak tamta, ruszyła w jego kierunku. Różnica była jednak taka, że ona tam dotarła i, szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałaby jak najszybciej się cofnąć.

Żarzyło się tak z małej, prymitywnej koperty barwy mleka, którą ściskał jeden z bandy Ślizgonów z jej rocznika, ten, który tak lubił napadać rówieśników z mugolskich rodzin. Avery. Malum Avery. Nie to jednak zrobiło na Marlenie największe wrażenie, raczej zdumiał ją fakt, _kto _z nim rozmawiał.

─ Co zrobiłeś? ─ sapnął chłopak z haczykowatym nosem i długimi, przetłuszczonymi włosami. Avery spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

─ Strach obleciał, Snape? ─ syknął. ─ Przecież wiesz, że mogłeś trafić gorzej. _Ona _potraktowała cię ulgowo. A to dlatego, że zrobiłem ci dobrą reklamę. Jeżeli jednak troszeczkę nagięłam fakty – a oboje wiemy, że tak było – to obym się nie rozczarował.

─ Dotarło, Avery ─ syknął Severus tak zjadliwie, że Marlenę aż przeszedł dreszcz. ─ Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem, co dokładnie masz na myśli, mówiąc, że… _mogłem trafić gorzej. _Wasza durnowata grupka cieszy się taką popularnością, że aż prowadzicie skomplikowany nabór?

Nabór… nabór do czego?, pomyślała Marlena, która zdążyła zainteresować się już do tego stopnia, że nie było mowy o opuszczeniu swojego posterunku, chociaż zaledwie dwie minuty temu już się odwracała na pięcie.

─ _Nieważne ─ _odsyknął mu, aczkolwiek o wiele mniej widowiskowo, Avery. ─ Musisz po prostu podrzucić ten list do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, i po wszystkim.

─ Mówiąc o _liście_ masz na myśli to, co przed chwilą się zapaliło? ─ zakpił Snape. ─ Myślałem, że kimkolwiek jest ten twój _guru, _to facet jest poważny, a nie bawi się z nami w pytanie i wyzwanie.

─ Facet nosi spódniczkę ─ parsknął Avery. ─ I ona tu rządzi.

Ona… co? Marlena zmarszczyła brwi. Chociaż z natury nie była wścibską istotką, teraz naprawdę Ślizgoni ją mieli – dziewczyna, dotychczas kompletnie zdruzgotana, pochylała się w jakieś dziwnej pozycji za drzewem, a cały jej umysł był zbyt zajęty przetwarzaniem kolejnych zdań i łączeniem ich w – poniekąd – logiczną całość, że kompletnie zignorował wszystko, co inne, na pierwszy rzut oka mniej interesujące.

A na drugi… cóż, śmiercionośny.

Potem Marlena pamiętała tylko, jak wielki, mrożący krew w żyłach cień, skrada się za nią.

* * *

**Godzinę wcześniej.**

**Z**anim do Lily, Dorcas i Emmy dotarło, że Marlena opuściła Wieżę Gryffindoru w środku nocy, czy raczej, zanim ich mózgi przyswoiły tę informację i doszły do wniosku, że dobrze byłoby za nią pójść, bo inaczej rozhisteryzowana, wściekła na cały świat dziewczyna zrobi sobie jakąś krzywdę; było już za późno. Chociaż bezmyślnie nawoływały ją po imieniu w najbliższych korytarzach, budząc przy okazji wszystkie śpiące i zmęczone obrazy, nikt – jak nietrudno się domyślić – nie odpowiedział. Dopiero wtedy padła oczywista propozycja, żeby wrócić do dormitorium i na nią zaczekać.

Tylko że tam czekała na nie kolejna niespodzianka.

─ Hej ─ przywitała się z nimi ta sama dziewczyna, która chichotała po popularnej stronie stołu. Ta, z gęstymi włosami w kolorze przypominającym czekoladki z karmelem i z dziwnym, staroświeckim naszyjnikiem, przypominającym kameę. Kiedy przyjrzały jej się dokładnie, zauważyły, że niektóre palce ma owinięte dziwnymi, silikonowymi gumkami, uformowanymi w prymitywne pierścionki, na bluzce podolepiała jakieś dziwne broszki z modeliny. Każdy palec pomalowała innym lakierem, ale wszystkie miały te same intensywne, neonowe barwy, nijak do siebie pasowały i w dodatku były lekko poobgryzane.

Tak więc ich nowa współlokatorka, która miała zastąpić Mary, chyba miała lekko nierówno pod sufitem.

─ Eee… _cześć ─ _pierwsza przywitała się Emma. ─ Wiem, że to zabrzmi lekko… _dziwnie, _ale jak tu wchodziłaś to może… może widziałaś taką… hmm… no nie wiem – lekko rozhisteryzowaną dziewczynę?

Według ich nowej współlokatorki najwyraźniej widok rozhisteryzowanych dziewczyn nie był wcale dziwny, a wręcz należał do szarej codzienności, bo odpowiedziała tonem tak zdawkowym, jakby Emmelina spytała się jej, gdzie chodzi do fryzjera:

─ Taka z szopą na głowie?

─ Eee… aha. Tak jakby.

─ Widziałam.

─ C… co?!

─ Widziałam ─ powtórzyła dziewczyna. Emmelina ze zdumienia, ulgi i niedowierzania, straciła czucie w nogach i upadła jak długa na jeden z nierozpakowanych jeszcze kufrów. Szatynka zaśmiała się i podała jej rękę, nim Lily i Dorcas oprzytomniały na tyle, żeby same to zrobić. ─ To twoja dziewczyna, czy co?

─ To _nasza _przyjaciółka ─ odezwała się Lily, bardzo chłodno. ─ Tak przy okazji, jak ci w ogóle na imię?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się cała, zapewne i dlatego, że zawstydził ją protekcjonalny ton Evansównej, który zawstydzał wiele, wiele osób przed nią; ale i dlatego, że do tej pory sama nie wykazała takiej inicjatywy.

─ Jestem Hestia. Hestia Jones. I…

─ Z wymiany? ─ przerwała jej Dorcas. Hestia zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej. ─ Czy jesteś z wymiany? ─ powtórzyła.

─ Eee… Z tego co wiem, to… _nie? _

─ Nonsens ─ parsknęła Evans, znowu spoglądając na nową współlokatorkę z dystansem. ─ Nasza przyjaciółka też jest na wymianie i musiałaś przyjechać za nią.

Hestia cofnęła się o krok, bo chociaż nie była najbardziej domyślną osobą na świecie, od razu rozpoznała, że dziewczyny nie są w stosunku do niej zbytnio przyjazne. Wręcz _nieprzyjazne. _Ale – ponieważ należała do osób, które zwalają nieprzyjazność i oschłość na złe ułożenie planet względem jej znaku zodiaku, lub, ewentualnie, na Zespół Napięcia Przedmiesiączkowego – nie zalała ją fala antypatii w stosunku do lokatorek.

─ A wasza… no wiecie, _psiapsiółka, _nie jest przypadkiem teraz eee… zaginiona w akcji? Szczerze mówiąc, jak pytałam ją, gdzie są dormitoria, gdy na nią wpadłam przy wejściu, to wyglądała jakby wychodziła na zewnątrz i…

─ CO?! ─ krzyknęły tym razem wszystkie trzy, jak jeden mąż. Hestia przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej. Czy ta szkoła jest tak dziwna, że wszystkie dziewczyny mają okres w tym samym czasie?!

A ponieważ zbliżamy się już do zaćmienia historii tej nocy, takiej, którą potem powtarza się przy ogniskach, myślę, że wszystkie elementy układanki zaczęły się już składać. Lily, jak wcześniej wspominałam, rozdzieliła się z Dorcas i Hestią, a sama – za radą panny Jones – poszła szukać przyjaciółki na błoniach, podczas gdy tamte jeszcze raz sprawdzały cały zamek. W rezultacie oczywiście rudowłosa wpadła na Jamesa Pottera – w ludzkiej i (chociaż o tym nie wiedziała) w zwierzęcej postaci też – a Marlena podsłuchiwała konwersację dwóch czarnych typów. Zanim jednak wrócę do zdarzeń na dworze, zostańmy na dłuższą chwilę w dormitorium numer cztery, gdzie Emmelina Titanic – ta sama blondynka, której Lily kategorycznie zabroniła iść na poszukiwania, bo nie umie być cicho i jedynie bardziej rozzłości Marlenę, odlatywała spokojnie do Nibylandii (marzenia o pewnym chłopaku, w którym się zakochała i niej w roli głównej) i na statek kapitana Hooka (wspomnienia z jej prawdziwego, szarego życia).

Wszystko zaczęło się tak:

* * *

**Po sumach z transmutacji, piąty rok:**

**W**ysoki blondyn o miodowych oczach przechodził z niepokojem po korytarzach szkolnych, wbijając wzrok w każdą pustą ławkę, a nawet na kilka pełnych, gdzie pary zakochanych, hogwarckich gołąbeczków przylegało do siebie tak ściśle, że nie dało się określić, czy widoczna kończyna należy do chłopca czy dziewczyny; w nadziei, że znajdzie Emmelinę.

W przypływie poczucia beznadziei, poddał się i grzebiąc w kieszeni starych, podartych dżinsów, wyciągnął pobrudzony, kilka razy złożony pergamin.

─ Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego ─ szepnął, celując w niego końcem różdżki.

Natychmiast pojawiła się ogromna mapa Hogwartu z milionami kropeczek, zaopatrzonych imionami i nazwiskami. Szukał wszędzie ozdobnej litery „E", ale pośród dziesiątek Elliotów, Ev, Elen, Elizabeth i Ericów, nie znalazł nikogo o imieniu Emmelina.

Olśniło go nagle, schował mapę i pobiegł przed siebie, do najbliższych schodów, gdzie zaczął szybko wspinać się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. On i Emma bardzo często razem tam chodzili, a ponieważ wiedział, jak bardzo jego przyjaciółka jest sentymentalną i romantyczną istotką, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie lepszego miejsca do topienia smutków.

Kiedy dotarł już na miejsce, co prawda z kolką i zadyszką, pogratulował sobie w duchu, bo i tym razem się nie pomylił. Śliczna blondynka siedziała przygarbiona na podłodze obok plastikowych pudełek z Miodowego Królestwa, w których kiedyś zapewne znajdywały się pączki albo babeczki.

─ Emmelina? – zapytał łagodym tonem, ale odgłos mu się załamał.

Zastanawiając się czy nie narusza jej osobistej, prywatnej bariery, zrobił krok do przodu. Bezszelestnie dosiadł się do niej i czekał. Znał ją najdłużej ze wszystkich swoich przyjaciół – kiedy byli dziećmi mieszkali w tej samej, czarodziejskiej miejscowości nieopodal Glasgow, a ich domy dzieliła jedynie płytka rzeczka Alchatz i – jak to dzieci, mieszkające w tak bliskim sąsiedztwie – bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili. Później, w wieku ośmiu lat Emma przeprowadziła się na stałe do Bristolu, bo jej ojciec jej ojciec chciał zamieszkać bliżej swojej siostry, która powoli żegnała się z tym światem, ale spotkali się w Hogwarcie, trafili do jednego domu i nigdy nie utracili swojej więzi. Wiedział, że komu jak komu, ale jemu Emma powie, co się stało, a powie to sama z siebie, bez nacisku.

Nie mylił się.

─ To koniec Remusie, koniec ─ załkała. ─ Di napisała do mnie właśnie i powiedziała, że się rozwodzą. Matka zabiera mnie z powrotem do Szkocji ─ wymamrotała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

No tak. Mógł się domyślić, że chodziło o rozwód jej rodziców. Dotknął jej ramienia w geście dodania otuchy i milczał.

─ Idiotka ze mnie, że beczę ─ szepnęła i wytarła sobie łzy. – Przecież to było pewne… Po tym, jak trafiłam do Munga...

─ Emmelina ─ skarcił ją, bo nie mógł znieść, że jego przyjaciółka obwinia się o rozwód Elle i Micheala Titaniców, którzy praktycznie nigdy zbytnio się nie kochali. Dziewczyna zignorowała to, i wróciła do swojej tyrady:

─ Ale to okropne, że w tym liście moja siostra… właściwie napisała i nie wstydziła się przelać całego swojego zadowolenia z zaistniałej sytuacji… Jakby tylko na to czekała, wiesz? Aż się rozejdą.

─ Przynajmniej znowu będziemy sąsiadami ─ uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, bo żadne inne pocieszenie nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, a Lupin bez wahania opuszkiem palca starł je z jej policzka.

Każdy kto teraz na nich spojrzał mógł stwierdzić, że zachowują się jak zakochana para, ale oni byli dla siebie po prostu jak rodzeństwo. Zawsze tak było. Gdyby pomyślał, że głaskanie ją po policzku, dziewczyna zinterpretuje w inny sposób, trzymał by ręce przy sobie. Miał dziewczynę. Miał dziewczynę, którą kochał nad życie.

_Nie spodziewał się jak to się skończy. Nie przypuszczał, że blondynka po prostu wpije się w jego wargi. Był tak zaskoczony zaistniałą sytuacją, że nie odepchnął jej, nie przemówił do rozsądku. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy zobaczył zza blond loków sylwetkę Marleny McKinnon._

* * *

**Czasy obecne, około pół godziny wcześniej **

Emmelina patrzała jak Marlena, a za nią Lily i Dorcas opuszczają dormitorium. A z trzaskiem drzwi zalały ją wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedziała, że popełniła głupstwo. Remus i ona byli przykładem pięknej damsko-męskiej przyjaźni, Emmelina przychodziła do niego z każdym głupstwem, a on zawsze jej wysłuchiwał, służył radą, nawet proponował pobicie kolejnego chłopaka, który złamał jej serce. On sam niejednokrotnie prosił ją o pomoc w misji, na celu której było zdobycie serca Marleny, jego odwiecznego obiektu westchnień.

Tak samo było tego wieczoru, zaraz po sumach, gdy dostała sowę od swojej siostry Diany, która napisała to, na co Emmelina powinna być przygotowana od dawna – ojciec i matka się już nie pogodzą. Wezmą rozwód, bo się poddali, a ona zamieszka z Elle Jenkins-Titanic i swoją starszą siostrą w jakimś małym domku w Szkocji, z dala od swoich przyjaciół.

W głębi serca dziewczyna nigdy nie miała jakiś romantycznych uczniów względem Lunatyka, on po prostu się nawinął, a ona musiała odreagować. Nie pomyślała, co będzie dalej. Nie pomyślała, że to zniszczy związek jego i McKinnon, który poniekąd sama pomogła stworzyć. Nie pomyślała, jak bardzo zrani swoją przyjaciółkę. Nie pomyślała, jak bardzo zrani swojego przyjaciela. I nie pomyślała, jak bardzo zrani samą siebie.

* * *

**Teraźniejszość **

**P**ies i jeleń pokonali wilka, a przynajmniej wygnali go z polany, na której leżała Lily i wrócili do swoich pierwotnych form- dwóch dobrze znanych jej chłopców. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz zobaczyła Syriusza bez wyrazu znudzenia na twarzy, a wręcz wyglądającego na zaniepokojonego, zupełnie jak Potter, którego spojrzenie było tak przenikliwe, że aż krępujące.

Evansówna wciąż ciężko dyszała, leżąc na podmokłej trawie i wpatrując się w kolegów dziwnie. Nie należała do osób głupich, dlatego od razu zrozumiała, co to wszystko znaczy, co to wszystko _znaczyło_ przez ostatnie lata, bo przecież animagii nikt nie nauczył się z dnia na dzień.

Animagii.

Potter i Black byli _animagami. _

─ Pójdę go _poszukać_ ─ mruknął do Jamesa Syriusz, po czym w ludzkiej formie szybko zniknął w gęstwinie drzew. Kto jak kto, ale on na pewno nie musiał martwić się, że nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej.

Lily spodziewała się, że Potter pójdzie w ślady swojego kumpla, w końcu oni _zawsze _robili wszystko wspólnie, ale on tylko pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę, pomagając jej wstać.

─ Jesteś animagiem? ─ wychrypiała. Chyba w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie zadała tak infantylnego pytania.

─ Taa…

_Taaa…, _pomyślała z irytacją. _To nic takiego. _

Wiedziała dobrze, że w całej szkole nie ma tak utalentowanych w dziedzinie transmutacji osób, jak właśnie Huncwoci, ale w najśmielszych oczekiwaniach nie przypuszczała, że są na aż takim poziomie. Przecież animagia to cholernie zaawansowana magia, wymagająca wielu prób i błędów, sztuka raczej dla cierpliwych i zdeterminowanych osób, czyli, nie czarujmy się, zupełnych przeciwieństw Pottera i Blacka.

Po co właściwie zostawali animagami? Czy była to kolejna dziecinna zabawa, której głównym celem było złamanie dziewięćdziesięciu procent szkolnego regulaminu? Czy może mieli w tym wszystkim inny, zapewne diaboliczny, cel?

Na czole Rudej pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka. Jeśli zostali animagami dla żartu, oznacza to nie tylko coś tak „błahego" jak regulamin szkolny, ale też międzynarodowe prawo czarodziejów. Powinni się zarejestrować, a nawet wtedy pewnie nie obeszłoby się bez afery na pół szkoły, bo prawo nakazuje udać się do Ministerstwa nawet przed pierwszą udaną próbą stania się zwierzęciem.

Huncwoci robili z taką wprawą i naturalnością, że nie było mowy o tym, że umiejętność tą opanowali niedawno. I na pewno nie byli zarejestrowani.

─ To nielegalne… prawda? ─ spytała głupio. James uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

─ Nie miałem pojęcia ─ mruknął sarkastycznie.

─ Ty… i Syriusz… ─ szepnęła, wciąż będąc w szoku.

Potter zrobił duże oczy, kiedy usłyszał, że dziewczyna wymawia imię jego przyjaciela. Zawsze zwracała się do Huncwotów, może z wyjątkiem Lunatyka, po nazwisku – od pierwszego dnia szkoły, _zawsze_. Szczerze mówiąc nie tylko ich imiona były poniżej godności dziewczyny, bo rudowłosa zwracała się po nazwisku do połowy szkolnej populacji, ale musiała odczuć teraz naprawdę niekłamany respekt do Łapy, skoro przełamała to przyzwyczajenie. Tym bardziej, że Lily Evans nigdy nie łamała swoich przyzwyczajeń.

─ I Pete ─ dodał James, pokazując na leżącego obok niej szczura, a gdy to zrobił Ruda natychmiast chwyciła jego rękę i podniosła się z wrzaskiem. Zawsze chorobliwie bała się szczurów.

Potter parsknął śmiechem, widząc jej minę.

─ Nie bój się, Glizdek jest milutki.

Znów zmarszczyła brwi, bo usłyszała kolejną rewelację. _Łapa… Glizdogon… Lunatyk…_

_ Rogacz. _

Wcześniej uważała, że ich przezwiska są jedynie zlepką kilku liter, a przydomki nadali sobie tylko dlatego, że nie mieli nic ciekawszego do roboty, bo raczej nie widziała w tym chęci podkreślania swojej różnorodności i ważności przyjaźni, ale teraz doznała kompletnego objawienia. Wiedziała już jakie formy przybierał James, Syriusz i Peter, ale ksywa „Lunatyk" wciąż stała pod znakiem zapytania.

_O ile w ogóle on bawił się w takie rzeczy, _przeszło jej przez głowę. _Remus jest przecież najbardziej zrównoważony z tej bandy, więc raczej tak lekkomyślnie nie pogwałcałby prawa czarodziejów, no chyba że… _

─ Wasze pseudonimy ─ wypaliła, patrząc chłopakowi niebywale głęboko w oczy. ─ To dlatego?

Znów kiwnął głową nieco już poważniejąc, bo chyba przewidział jakie będzie następne pytanie.

─ Czyli… Czy to znaczy, że… Lunatyk…. Że Remus jest _tym _wilkiem? ─ wysapała, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć.

Chłopak zawahał się, ale w końcu przytaknął i spojrzał na nią z troską, najwyraźniej chcąc zmienić temat.

─ Nic ci nie jest? Upadłaś tak drastycznie…

Umysł Lily, który był kompletnie sparaliżowany nową wiedzą, dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że jej ciało odniosło parę obrażeń i że ostry ból – dotąd tłumiony przez adrenalinę – pulsuje jej w kilku miejscach.

Czy to w ogóle ważne? Ponieważ Evansówna z natury miała dosyć słabe kości, które w przeszłości wielokrotnie zdołała złamać, wiedziała, że nie boli jej tak mocno, żeby było to coś poważnego. No, może ewentualnie skręciła sobie kostkę. To najwyżej.

─ Nie… W porządku ─ machnęła ręką. Najwyraźniej z adrenaliną opuściła ją też brawura, bo teraz las zdawał się być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny, niż kiedy do niego wchodziła. Na samą myśl, że ma przejść go wzdłuż, zrobiło jej się słabo.

_Cóż, przynajmniej będę z Potterem_, pomyślała i zabrzmiało to nawet jak pocieszenie. O ile przebywanie z Jamesem mogło być pocieszeniem.

─ Możesz chodzić? Odprowadzę cię do zamku.

─ Mogę ─ odpowiedziała, bo chociaż straciła resztki odwagi i własnej dumy, za nic nie opuściłoby ją własne poczucie niezależności.

Niestety, jak to często bywa, w myślach wstanie nie wydawało się takie trudne, jak w praktyce. Jak tylko odepchnęła się rękami od runa leśnego, nogi zadrżały jej, jakby zamiast nich urodziła się z dwoma sprężynami i padła jak długa.

James wywrócił oczami i nie pytając jej już o zdanie, sprawnie wziął ją na ręce i zaczął kroczyć przed siebie, od czasu do czasu rozglądając się na boki, żeby zdobyć chociaż minimalne rozeznanie, gdzie jest… chociaż może jako _połowiczny _jeleń ma bardziej rozwinięte, zwierzęce zmysły i teraz nawąchuje, czy coś… Lily wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl.

─ Uratowałeś mi życie ─ powiedziała nagle, bo dotarło do niej, że zachowuje się trochę jak ignorantka. – Jak… Mam ci dziękować?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej pobłażliwie. A może wcale nie _pobłażliwie_? Może to jego szczery uśmiech?, pomyślała Lily, na chwilę zapominając o tym, jak bardzo go nie lubi.

─ Powiedz ładnie, bez grymasu na ustach „Dziękuję, James". Ach, i mogłabyś się ze mną umówić.

Evansówna zignorowała pierwszą prośbę i natychmiast na jej ustach zagościł grymas.

─ No dobra… ─ mruknął Potter. –Wybacz – sprawdzałem tylko, czy podczas upadku nie rąbnęłaś się w głowę. Cykasz się jak zawsze… a więc z tobą okej. Zazwyczaj ludzie prowokowali ją do łamania zasad, mówiąc, że tchórzy, ale tym razem wcale nie czuła się podjudzana.

─ To chyba najdziwniejsze okoliczności, w których prosisz mnie o randkę ─ powiedziała poważnie. ─ Wiesz, niesiesz mnie na rękach – plus dla ciebie, że _przypadkiem _nie łapiesz mnie za tyłek – i nawet tego nie próbuj, Jamesie Potterze! O czym ja to? Ach – niesiesz mnie _dojrzale _na rękach, w środku nocy z Zakazanego Lasu, aha, i to w dodatku po ataku wilkołaka, którego znam pięć lat, i ocaliłeś mnie jako zwierzę, którym jesteś nie tylko w przenośni i… ej, przestań! Potter, przestań! ─ Jej dalszy wywód został brutalnie stłumiony przez Jamesa, który najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie, że trzymając Lily na rękach, ma nad nią swego rodzaju przewagę, którą może wykorzystać, łaskocząc ją.

─ Okoliczności może i dziwne, ale najwyraźniej nie wystarczająco, żebyś się zgodziła- westchnął, a Ruda zmarszczyła brwi.

Do tej pory uważała, że James Potter jest lekko… _płytki, _a raczej, że nie posiada żadnych wartości. Niby oglądała jego braterską przyjaźń z Huncwotami, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że bierze ją na tyle poważnie, żeby poświęcać jedną noc każdej lunacji na lataniu za wilkołakiem. Może w pewien sposób pasowało to do jego głupiej osobowości masochisty, który nic, tylko planuje najbardziej zjawiskową dla siebie śmierć, ale wydawało jej się, że to coś więcej niż durnowata zabawa. Że on naprawdę potrafi się poświęcić dla innych… dla ważnych dla siebie osób. Szczerze mówiąc, nie była do końca pewna, do czego zmierza, ale wiedziała, że jakkolwiek ten cymbał się zachowuje, robi to dla jakiś swoich ideałów, _głębokich _ideałów, a przynajmniej głębszych niż podejrzewała, że jest zdolny.

A – włączając dedukcyjne myślenie – skoro James Potter nie jest taki banalny, to może twierdzenie, że próbuje umówić się z nią tylko dla kpin, było lekko niesprawiedliwe. Ale jeśli nie dla kpin, to…

─ Dlaczego ci tak zależy? – spytała na głos. Mimo starań, jej głos zabrzmiał ironicznie. –Dlaczego uparłeś się akurat na mnie? Znaczy… mało dziewczyn na świecie?

James spojrzał na nią uważnie, jakby z jej oczu wyczytywał, do jakich konkluzji dochodzi.

─ Nie domyślasz się jeszcze, Mądralo?

* * *

**L**ily po dziwnej rozmowie z Potterem wróciła prosto do dormitorium, gdzie Dorcas z Hestią już spały, ale Marleny wciąż nie było. Cóż, James obiecał, że ją poszuka, a po dzisiejszych przeżyciach nauczyła się już, że jego słowo jest coś warte. Wierzyła, że Marley prawdopodobnie zaszyła się w Pokoju Życzeń, do którego – jak wiadomo – nie może po prostu wejść, jeśli nie wie, jaki przybrał kształt.

Westchnęła ciężko, rzuciła się na łóżko, które zaskrzypiało pod jej ciężarem i usłyszała cieniutki sopran, dochodzący z jej lewej strony:

─ Wróciłaś.

Kiwnęła głową do Emmeliny i z pozycji na wznak, przeniosła się na siad po turecku, widząc wyraźnie, że przyjaciółka ma jakiś problem. Ona co prawda nigdy nie była tak spostrzegawcza i nie pocieszała jej w trudnych sytuacjach, ale Evansówna uwielbiała dawać jakieś rady, których wprawdzie sama nie przestrzegała. Tamtej o radę w kwestii Pottera lepiej nie prosić, bo nie trudno było domyślić się co jej powie:

─ O rany, przecież to oczywiste, Lily! Chłopak za nic na świecie nie powie, że cię KOCHA, dlatego kazał ci się DOMYŚLIĆ. Jakie to romantyczne!

Albo coś równie obrzydliwego.

Odganiając z głowy paskudną perspektywę, w której James Potter pała do niej tak silnym uczuciem jak miłość, zaczęła:

─ Chłopak. Ten, o którym mówiłaś – Emma ściągnęła brwi.

─ On? Ach… ─ Blondynka zrobiła lekceważący gest ręką, ale lekko się zarumieniła.

Wiedziała, że nie powinno się na Titanicównę naciskać, ale zżerała ją ciekawość i nie widziała innego sposobu na odwrócenie myśli od własnych problemów.

─ To on? Remus?

─ _Remus_? – powtórzyła nieprzytomnie. – C-co? Och… Niee…

─ W takim razie kim on jest? – ciągnęła, ale widząc niemrawą minę towarzyszki, dodała szybko: ─ Nie musisz mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

Emma zastanowiła się nad tym, czy chce sobie ulżyć i wyznać, o kogo chodzi, czy lepiej nie. Mogła w sumie powiedzieć Lily. Jej mogła zaufać. Ona na co dzień unika wszelkiej gadki o miłości, że w życiu by takowej nie zaczęła z nią i… _jej obiektem zakochania _w roli głównej. No, może byłaby trochę zła, ale oprócz niej nie miała już nikogo, na kim ta wiadomość nie zrobiłaby większego wrażenia. Kto by się na nią wściekał, jak Marlena.

─ Nie chcę, Lily. Po prostu nie chcę znowu czegoś zniszczyć ─ rzekła krótko, pocałowała ją w policzek na dobranoc i zasnęła w ubraniach, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie umywszy zębów.


	2. Kolacja

Heeej :*. Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować moim "reviewowcom". Ich liczba może i nie wali na kolana, ale wasze komentarze były bardzo budujące ;). Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki :*. Jeśli ktoś z was jest zainteresowany tą historią bardziej bardziej to zapraszam na bloga - . Oprócz rozdziałów tutaj znajdują się tam następne, aż do dwudziestego :D. Dlaczego nie ma ich tutaj, pewnie zapytacie. Na fanfictionie poślizg jest raczej nieunikniony, bo będę dodawać tylko poprawione rozdziały, a poprawka wysysa ze mnie zwykle wszelkie siły witalne i ciągnie się ruski rok xD. Toteż nie wiem, jak to się dalej potoczy, ale planuje uciec od Bloggerowych nastrojów czy tutaj, czy nie, czas pokaże. Okej, kończę gadkę o niczym i po prostu życzę miłej lektury :).

* * *

**2\. Kolacja**

**[stosunki międzyludzkie i ich częste zmiany]**

„_Miłość jest wtedy… kiedy kogoś lubimy… za bardzo."_

-A. A. Milne

* * *

**S**zósty zmysł Marleny podpowiadał jej już, że zbliża się pora stosowna do wstania i obudzenia dziewczyn, bo same na pewno tego nie zrobią. W związku z tym, że w ich dormitorium nie istniało coś takiego jak budzik, dziewczyna zawsze czuła się odpowiedzialna za wyrwanie przyjaciółek z objęć Morfeusza, chociaż nie należało to do łatwych zadań. Dorcas na przykład nieświadomie rozpychała się łokciami, gdy ktoś ją budził, przez co przypadkiem nabiła przyjaciółce kilka sińców. W takich warunkach naprawdę ciężko być tą, która budzi się najwcześniej.

Wiadomo jednak, że McKinnon, jak każdy inny człowiek, również lubiła od czasu do czasu dłużej sobie pospać, a żeby się zmotywować do gwałtownej pobudki, pewnie grubo przed czasem, liczyła zawsze do dziesięciu, a potem unosiła zmęczone powieki i jęczała głośno. Obróciła się na drugi bok.

_Raz, dwa, trzy… _Czemu tu jest tak jasno?

_Cztery, pięć sześć… _Czy to _słońce_ tak ją praży w twarz?

_Siedem, osiem… _Czy ona w ogóle leży na łóżku?

_Dziewięć… _Gdzie zapach mazideł Emmeliny, który zawsze roznosi się w dormitorium numer cztery?

_Dziewięć i pół… _Czemu Dor nie gada przez sen? Czemu nie słychać cichej muzyki spod łóżka Lily?

_Dziesięć._

Mara zamrugała i otworzyła powieki. Całą siłą woli zmusiła się, żeby nie krzyknąć. Nie była w swoim dormitorium… Leżała na jakieś podmokłej ziemi, która pobrudziła jej polówkę i czerwono-złoty krawacik. Jej włosy nie były schludnie przeczesane i podtrzymane opaską albo wsuwkami, tylko poczochrane, naelektryzowane, brudne i klejące od jakieś śmierdzącej breji… chyba od krwi. Ale, na Boga, skąd tu się wzięła krew?

Dopiero po kilku głębokich wdechach, zorientowała się, że plamy krwi zaschły też na jej kołnierzyku bluzki, a w buzi coś strasznie ją szczypie. Przyłożyła rękę do ust, lekko też się przy tym unosząc, i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Bez wątpienia obudziła się w jakimś lesie, sądząc po kilkudziesięciu drzewach, które zobaczyła w linii prostej. Przypominał jej trochę ten lasek, w którym zgubiła się z siostrą, gdy miała pięć lat, a potem Ann wpadła do jakiegoś dołka i złamała nogę. Ale nie mogła być tu znowu… Przecież dopiero co zaczął się Hogwart… Czy ona nie powinna…

O, Merlinie. Nagle wszystko jej się przypomniało.

Pokłóciła się z Emmeliną.

Rozmawiała z Remusem.

Zaatakował ją wilkołak.

Wybawili ją Ślizgoni, a potem zostawili jak robaka, całą we krwi. Ci Ślizgoni… Użyli wczoraj czarnej magii. Na jej oczach. Jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, do _dokładnie _zrobili.

Po krótkim rekonesansie własnych strat, oszacowała, że złamała wczoraj lewą rękę i skręciła kostkę, jest cała poobijana, chyba przegryzła sobie język do tego stopnia, że czubek jej odpadł i możliwe, że wybiła sobie jakiegoś zęba, a może nawet kilka zębów, bo tak boli ją w ustach. Słowem – nawet gdyby się uparła i zawzięła, na co nie miała ochoty, nie było mowy, żeby własnymi siłami doczołgała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ale… Nie powinna być tu sama.

Ciężko dysząc uniosła głowę do góry i zobaczyła leżącą pod drzewami postać, mocno splecioną linami. Wiedziała o niej jedno – to on był wczorajszym napastnikiem, którego Avery potraktował tak, jak ją, ten… _wilkołak_. Wcześniej podejrzewała, że to jakiś starszy człowiek, którego z pewnością nie miała przyjemności poznać, a teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że to uczeń Hogwartu, gdzieś w jej wieku. Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że ktoś… _taki _mógł się z nimi uczyć. Mimo wszystko musiała go obudzić i poprosić o dolewitowanie do pielęgniarki. Sama przecież nie mogła tego zrobić.

Zaklęła pod nosem, wyciągnęła zdrową rękę ku leżącej obok różdżce i wyszeptała zaklęcie rozweselające w śpiącego.

Natychmiast zareagował.

I zobaczyła jego twarz.

* * *

─ **E**mma, hej Emma!- usłyszała w swoim uchu głos Dorcas. Blondynka przeciągnęła się leniwie i z soczystym przekleństwem schowała głowę w poduszkę. Nienawidziła, kiedy ktoś ją budził, tym bardziej, że wczoraj miała poważne problemy z zaśnięciem. Poza tym dziewczyna wolała, żeby budziły ją subtelnie promienie słońca, które padają jej na twarz, ale Lily-Nieświadoma-Sadystka musiała zasłonić wczoraj okno.

_ Super, nie ma to jak wsłuchiwanie się w zrzędzenie Meadowes z samego rana, _pomyślała i w myślach przewróciła oczami. Nigdy się z Dor nie lubiła, a raczej to ona nigdy nie lubiła szatynki. Miała do niej specyficzne uczucia. Gdy przebywała z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, czuła jakąś obsesyjną chęć rywalizowania, a raczej – chciała być od niej lepsza w każdej dziedzinie. Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy się to zaczęło… chyba wtedy, kiedy Meadowes po raz pierwszy odrzuciła Syriusza, _jej _Syriusza. Uważała się za pępek świata, dziewczynę dużo poza progi Blacka, a przecież była jedynie zwykłą wywłoką, kimś, na kogo Syri nie powinien nigdy spojrzeć. To nią, Emmeliną, powinien się zainteresować.

Titanic kazała współlokatorce się od siebie odwalić, jednak Dor z niezmordowaną miną szturchnęła przyjaciółkę jeszcze raz w ramię.

─ Proszę cię, wstawaj. Jeśli nie wstaniesz, będę musiała obudzić Lily, a ona zabije mnie wzrokiem. No weź, mamy _misję. _Musimy iść poszukać Marley.

Titanic znieruchomiała.

_Musimy iść poszukać Marley._

To ona _nie wróciła_?

Cóż, w takich okolicznościach nie mogła dłużej siedzieć bezczynnie. Marley należała do kręgu najbliższych jej osób, mimo że Emmelina nie zawsze odpowiednio to okazywała. Na przykład – całowała się z jej chłopakiem w poprzednim semestrze, a tego na jej miejscu, chyba by nie wybaczyła.

Blondynka w życiu przeczytała multum książek, w których bohaterki miały właśnie taką rozterkę, jak teraz ona, w tym tylko sęk, że w nich zazwyczaj całowany chłopak przyjaciółki przy okazji był również ich obiektem zauroczenia, a nie – jak u Emmeliny – najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa.

Emmelinę zalały wyrzuty sumienia. Wczoraj Marley wybiegła z rytuału ze świecą, dlatego, że zeszła ona na temat Syriusza, a raczej, jak się wszystkim wydawało - Remusa, mówiąc, że „chyba się zakochała". To była _jej _wina, że Marlena wybiegła. To była _jej _wina, że nie wróciła. To była _jej_ wina, że prawdopodobnie coś jej się stało.

Natychmiast wyskoczyła z łóżka, naciągnęła swoją koronkową halkę i siląc się na sztuczny uśmiech w stronę Dorcas, spytała:

─ Nie wróciła? _Wczoraj? _

─ Nie. Wolę ją znaleźć, zanim McGonagall zacznie się czepiać. Znasz Marley- nieważne, jak bardzo byłaby zdesperowana, ona nie _przeżyłaby_ ominięcia zielarstwa, a NA PEWNO je dzisiaj mamy, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że szóstaki ZAWSZE mają zielarstwo we wtorki.

─ _Wszyscy? – _powtórzyła blondynka, niedbale rozczesując włosy palcami. ─ Ja nie…

Dorcas machnęła lekceważącą ręką.

─ Posłuchaj mnie ─ zarządziła. ─ Musimy udać się na mały rekonesans po Hogwarcie. Moim zdaniem siedzi gdzieś z Lupinem, bo NA PEWNO się pogodzili ─ nawijała, a mówiła to z taką mocą, że gdzieś w Emmelinie, mimo że wiedziała, iż podobna alternatywa jest nieprawdopodobna, zrodziły się podobne nadzieje.

─ Okej ─ przystała na to Titanic i z ciężkim westchnieniem założyła swój różowy szlafrok. ─ Już idę.

I tak ramię w ramię opuściły dormitorium numer cztery, jakby w gruncie rzeczy były naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

* * *

─ **J**esteś wilkołakiem. Jesteś wilkołakiem i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

To właśnie powiedziała Marlena, kiedy tylko paraliż, który wstrząsnął nią, gdy zobaczyła Remusa, opuścił ją na tyle, że mogła otworzyć usta.

Teraz taki sam paraliż dla odmiany zaatakował Lupina. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie ma na świecie słów, które mogłyby jakoś to wszystko dziewczynie wytłumaczyć, sprawić, że on sam nie czułby się tak podle. Stracił resztki nadziei na odzyskanie Marleny. Teraz zależało mu tylko na tym, żeby mogli pozostać przynajmniej przyjaciółmi. Nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Nie chciał nic mówić. Nie chciał zrobić czegoś, co potem znowu obróci się przeciw niemu.

_Jesteś wilkołakiem_ krążyło po jego głowie i wybuchało, gdy próbował wszystko gorączkowo uporządkować. Nie stać go było na nic.

W końcu, po jakimś czasie, jakaś część jego umysłu otrząsnęła się z rozpaczy po niewątpliwym końcu jego związku i zaczęła alarmować, dlaczego on, wilkołak, obudził się obok czołgającej się po ziemi własnej byłej, (warto wspomnieć, że wyglądała jak z ilustracji przedstawiających ofiarę najgorszych potworów, od których roiło się w jego podręczniku do OPCM' u) skrępowany więzami. Zrobił jej coś? Zaatakował? Mógł ją zabić. Mógł… cholera, nie wiedział, co.

Co z chłopakami? Kto wczoraj wieczorem skrępował wilkołaka więzami i zostawił Marlenę w kałuży własnej krwi? Gdzie podziali się Pete, James i Syriusz? Wiedział, że bez poważnego powodu, nie zostawiliby go nigdy.

A więc czym był ten _poważny problem? _Zaatakował kogoś jeszcze?

─ Co… co ci się stało? – wyjąkał jedynie. Marley obdarzyła go tak nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, że przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że opętał ją duch Lily Evans, a go Jamesa Pottera.

─ Czy to ważne? Dlaczego nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć? Dlaczego nie możesz skończyć raz na zawsze z tymi twoimi sekrecikami?

Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie przyznał się Marlenie do swojej nocnej osobowości? A dlaczego nie zrobił tego nikomu innemu? Był _wilkołakiem. Potworem. _To nie było wyznanie rodem „tak, to ja wybiłem okno w piwnicy"- to było coś, czego nigdy nie miał zamiaru nikomu mówić, a zwłaszcza swojej dziewczynie. Likantropia w pewnym stopniu degradowała go z pozycji człowieka. Będąc wilkiem tracił wiele ludzkich przywilejów, dlatego ciężko było mu dostać się do jakieś szkoły i zapewne będzie miał problem w zdobyciu pracy po owutemach. A skoro Ministerstwo wydawało kolejne reformy przeciw mieszańcom, to inni, zwykli obywatele powinni tym bardziej spoglądać na niego z pogardą.

On sam... on sam, gdyby był zwykłym obserwatorem z boku, po odkryciu, że jest wilkołakiem, nie patrzałby na siebie tak samo.

Tak, zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się egoistycznie, okłamując Marę czy nawet ogólnie trzymając ją tak blisko – jego dziewczyna przecież nigdy nie mogłaby żyć normalnie, bez ciągłego zagrożenia. W każdej chwili coś mogło jej się stać. W każdej chwili _on... on mógł zrobić jej krzywdę._

Problem w tym, że gdy już zaczął się w niej podkochiwać, nie mogło mu się odwidzieć. Nie mógł, nie chciał przestać. Nie znosił myśli, że likantropia odebrałaby mu jeszcze i ją, dlatego właśnie ciągnął tę farsę tak długo. Przez swoją chorobę stracił tak wiele, że... że w pewnym sensie myśl, że ma Marlenę robiło wszystko lepszym.

─ To nie ma już znaczenia… ─ szepnął i wlepił wzrok w ziemię. ─ Marlena, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, jak tylko upewnię się, że nic ci nie jest.

Prychnęła wściekle.

─ Nic. Gdybyś powiedział mi prawdę, wiedziałabym, żeby trzymać się z daleka.

Słuszna uwaga. Ale gdyby zebrałby się na powiedzenie jej prawdy, zapewne byłoby to ich ostatnie spotkanie.

─ Masz złamaną rękę ─ zauważył. –Widać, że nie możesz nią ruszać.

─ I nogę – dodała. – Chyba. W każdym razie nie mogę chodzić. Ale to nie jest teraz…

─ To jest teraz ważne ─ przerwał jej. – Zaraz zaniosę cię do pani Pomfrey…

─ NIE! ─ zaparła się dziewczyna, chowając głowę w obronnym geście. Po moim trupie, żebyś mnie niósł na rękach do szkolnej pielęgniarki.

Westchnął i zerwał się na równe nogi, zapominając o linach. Kiedy tylko podniósł się do pionowej pozycji, natychmiast się zachwiał i spadł prosto na twarz, tuż obok ręki Marley. Przekrzywiając się, spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

─ Pomyślmy racjonalnie, dobrze? Nie możesz się ruszać. Ja nie pójdę po nikogo innego, kto miałby cię zabrać do Hogwartu zamiast mnie, bo nie mam zamiaru zostawić cię po raz kolejny.

─ Nie życzę sobie, żebyś mnie dotykał.

Marlena wcale nie chciała, żeby brzmiało to tak, jakby brzydziła się Remusa przez jego... _alter ego. _Dziwnie się z tym czuła, ale wcale nie ogarnęło ją uprzedzenie. Oczywiście wciąż się wściekała, ale to dlatego, że została zdradzona z Emmeliną i – jak się teraz okazało – cały ich związek opierał się na kłamstwie.

─ W takim razie będziemy tu leżeć, niezdolni do ruchu, tak długo, aż Hagrid wpadnie tu poganiać się z centaurami albo odwiedzić wielką, zmutowaną muchę ─ zadecydował Lupin, jakby przed chwilą wcale na niego nie naskoczyła.

Nie zachichotała.

─ No dobra, niech ci będzie! Ale wyjdziesz od Pomfrey _natychmiast_, jak mnie tam doniesiesz i nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać po drodze.

Nie były to warunki nie do spełnienia, więc przystał na to, a Marlena zaklęciem spaliła krępujące go sznury, lekko parząc mu ramię. Syknął z bólu.

─ Wybacz ─ warknęła.

Kiedy chłopak nareszcie się uwolnił i prędko rozmasował przetarte nadgarstki, wziął szatynkę na ręce i – co rusz się potykając, bo sam Remus, jak po każdej pełni, czuł się wycieńczony – udał się powoli w kierunku zamku.

Dopiero kiedy zaczął ją opuszczać, zorientował się, że obudził się na polance, na której – ponoć – kiedyś Syriusz widział jednorożce, i gdzie zabierał Marlenę na pikniki. Zaliczała się ona praktycznie jeszcze do błoni, bo była dosyć wysunięta i naturalnie odizolowana od niebezpiecznej części lasu, ale i tak teraz Lupin zaczął karcić się, że na randki obrał tak niefortunne miejsce. Teraz los z niego zakpił.

Marley przez całą drogę intensywnie się na niego patrzała, jakby z oczu próbowała wyczytać całą historię jego życia. Jej oczy czarowały go tak bardzo, że Remus – nim się zorientował – już złamał jeden z jej warunków, otwierając buzię:

─ Jestem ci winny wyjaśnienia ─ przyznał.

─ Miało być bez pogaduszek ─ przypomniała bezbarwnie.

─ Wiem. Tylko stwierdzam fakt.

Zapanowało kilkuminutowe milczenie, podczas którego Remus był pewny, że Marlena powiedziała już swoje ostatnie słowo do niego. Bardzo się więc zdumiał, gdy ta sama dziewczyna odezwała się nagle, kiedy zbliżyli się już do zamku, jakby wybudziła się z jakiegoś transu:

─ Owszem, przydałoby się kilka słów wytłumaczenia.

Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech.

─ To dłuższa historia ─ palnął. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami:

─ Mówisz tak zawsze. Jak zwykle odpychasz od siebie ludzi.

Postępował tak? Po raz kolejny zalała go fala beznadziei, tym razem dlatego, ponieważ uświadomił sobie, że za rozpadem jego związku nie stała tylko Emmelina. On też miał w tym sporo winy.

─ Mara, ja naprawdę chcę wszystko wyjaśnić. Chociażby dzisiaj. Albo jak wyjdziesz ze szpitala.

─ To tylko kości. Jesteśmy czarodziejami. To zajmie najwyżej dwie godziny.

─ Jesteś zmęczona…

─ Chcę poznać prawdę ─ ucięła krótko, a ten tylko przytaknął jak posłuszny szczeniak. Jak na osobę tak spokojną i zrównoważoną, jaką była zwykle, nie brakowało jej bezwzględności.

Problem w tym, że tym razem Remus wcale nie wykręcał się przed otworzeniem się na innych. Jego historia raczej nie należała do takich, które zmieszczą się w jakiś pięciu minutach drogi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Z drugiej strony... przecież ciekawość dziewczyny w tym przypadku wcale nie była pierwszym stopniem do piekła, przynajmniej nie dla niego. Mógł ją wykorzystać i przy okazji wytłumaczyć się z incydentu z Emmeliną, oczywiście, o ile znowu nie zapomni języka w gębie, jak wtedy, u niej w ogrodzie.

Ale Remus nie chciał o tym myśleć.

─ Wytargowałem kolację? ─ zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

─ Kolację? ─ powtórzyła, krzywiąc się teatralnie.

─ To nie musi być od razu randka – przekonywał. – Po prostu…

McKinnon przegryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Remus znał ją wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć, że już wygrał tę walkę. Nie było na tym świecie siły, która powstrzymałaby Marlenę, gdyby w drogę wchodziła jej rzadko odzywająca się ciekawość.

─ W porządku ─ skapitulowała. ─ Tylko ubierz się normalnie, nie chcę widzieć cię w krawacie. I masz załatwić lazanię. Inaczej zapomnij.

* * *

**S**yriusz prawie nie mrugał, kiedy obserwował płomyk powoli trawiący lont ostatniej bomby nużącej, własnego wynalazku. Kiedy płomień ognia dojdzie do spłonki, prymitywny dynamit skutecznie zdezorientuje Filcha, a – jeśli mu się poszczęści – może nawet go uśpić. Black mógł naturalnie włamać się do gabinetu woźnego, kiedy ten zbyt zajęty będzie terroryzowaniem uczniów i mógł się założyć, że wtedy nie zostałby złapany – w końcu ma przecież Mapę Huncwotów, kolejny swój wynalazek, który jest nieomylny – ale byłoby z tym o wiele za mało zabawy. Zresztą, w ten sposób mógł jeszcze raz rozpływać się nad swoimi genialnymi Bombami Nużącymi.

Obok niego James uważnie studiował wszystkie kropeczki na narysowanej przez niego mapie zamku, w razie gdyby McGonagall postanowiła pokrzyżować chłopcom szyki, a może po prostu gapił się bezmyślnie na punkt z imieniem i nazwiskiem Lily Evans, tego Łapa nie mógł do końca stwierdzić.

Z kolei Hestia, która kucała po jego drugiej stronie, wykreślała coś w jakimś idiotycznym, babskim czasopiśmie i piszczała, że według horoskopu wiedźmy Salomei, dzisiaj ma zły dzień.

Syriusz niecierpliwie trącił ją w ramię.

─ Wybucha ─ poinformował towarzystwo, ale obydwoje po całych wakacjach spędzonych na obserwowaniu, jak marnują się wszystkie sztuki genialnego dzieła Blacka, przestali już ekscytować się nimi czy nawet robieniem z przypadkowych osób roślinek.

─ Wiecie co? ─ odezwała się nagle głośno Hestia, machając dziwacznie głową, jakby próbując się do czegoś przekonać. Jej włosy falowały przy każdym ruchu. ─ Salomea ostrzega mnie, że tłumię w sobie cały swój potencjał, przez co nie mogę osiągnąć samorealizacji… mówiłam już wam o tym przedwczoraj na imprezie, kiedy Seth i Belle byli u Nassów, ale…

─ Chcesz, żebyśmy cię wkręcili w towarzystwo? ─ domyślił się James, wyrywając jej gazetę. ─ Wyobraź sobie, Jones, że w ciągu dwóch dni do tego stopnia nie zdurnieliśmy.

─ Wcale nie chcę, żebyście wkręcili mnie w towarzystwo! ─ obruszyła się. ─ Ja… no cóż, chcę tylko żebyście zachowali się jak prawdziwi gentelmani i przedstawili mnie waszym znajomym.

─ Padł jak trup! ─ parsknął zachwycony „gentelman", wskazując na Filcha.

Jeśli łudził się, że ktokolwiek z nich – nieważne czy Hestia, czy James – przestanie robić to, co robiło wcześniej, z racji tego, że znienawidzony dozorca o mało nie roztrzaskał sobie głowy, spadając na podłogę; to musiał doznać wielkiego rozczarowania. Wywrócił oczami.

Otaczają go sami nudziarze.

─ Przynosisz nam już wystarczającą ilość wstydu ─ zgasił ją James, uśmiechając się złośliwie. ─ Jeśli mamy zacząć się jeszcze z tobą pokazywać i okłamywać innych, jaka to ty nie jesteś wspaniała, to ja wolę iść skoczyć z Wieży Astronomicznej.

─ Wiesz _co? ─ _prychnęła Hestia, najwyraźniej bardzo dotknięta tym komentarzem. ─ Zawsze wydawało mi się, że jesteś bardziej szarmancki i taktowny niż nasz domniemany _arystokrata, _którego podniecają pierdzące poduszki i wysadzanie woźnego w powietrze.

─ Rogaś? Taktowny? ─ zarechotał Black. ─ Hestia, skoro masz takie teksty w zanadrzu, to prawdziwa z ciebie dusza towarzystwa.

─ Och, zamknij się ─ prychnęła.

Spojrzała błagalnie na Jamesa. Brunet lustrował kuzynkę swoimi orzechowymi oczami, chyba chcąc chwilę potrzymać ją w niepewności, ale w końcu tylko wyszczerzył zęby i odparł beztrosko:

─ Bardzo mi schlebiasz, ale jeśli nie chcesz zginąć, w nasze grono znajomych powinnaś wkręcić się sama.

─ Wkręcę się sama, ale byłoby milej gdybyście mnie przedstawili jako waszą kuzynkę. Tyle osób teraz gada o tym "pierwszym wrażeniu" i w ogóle... No i moglibyście opowiedzieć mi coś o kilku typach, żebym nie padła ofiarą jakiś fałszywych dziewuszysk albo nie spotykała się z jakimś nudziarzem.

─ Z nami nie zginiesz ─ potwierdził Syriusz i jeszcze raz wskazał głową na nieprzytomnego woźnego. ─ Widzisz go? Filch to facet w sam raz dla ciebie.

Hestia w przypływie rozdrażnienia uderzyła kuzyna w sam środek głowy swoją gazetą, a z drugim, który zdążył się już nieźle pośmiać z tego komentarza, zrobiła to samo, tyle że z o wiele większą siłą. Black, niezwykle wyczulony na wszelkie niepotrzebnie zadane uszkodzenia swojego ciała, prychnął i by rozładować swoje negatywne emocje, ruszył do kanciapy Filcha, żeby „pożyczyć" kilka skonfiskowanych zabawek.

Dziewczyna odsapnęła, kiedy zobaczyła, że Syriusz sobie poszedł, po czym nachyliła się do Jamesa i robiąc słodkie oczka, zawiesiła mu się na ramieniu. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest ulubioną kuzynką Pottera i wiedziała, że jak tylko odpowiednio do tego podejdzie, to Rogacz się zgodzi.

─ No weź, James ─ nawijała, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. ─ Przecież obiecałeś Belle, że nie pozwolisz mi zginąć w tak wielkiej, obcej dla mnie instytucji.

─ Gdybyś wiedziała, kochana, ile ja rzeczy obiecuję mojej matce, i o ilu obydwoje natychmiast zapominamy, to raczej byś o tym nie wspomniała ─ droczył się, wciąż uparcie gapiąc się na Mapę Huncwotów. ─ A zresztą, Syriusz aż wyrywa się, żeby ci pomóc.

Pomoc Syriusza... Z pewnych powodów w myślach Hestii zabrzmiało to niebywale złowrogo.

─ Pomoc Syriusza Blacka jest jak publiczna egzekucja ─ wyznała bezwstydnie. ─ A ja wierzę w to, że w głębi serca jesteś odpowiedzialnym, młodym mężczyzną, jedynie konstelacja...

─ Czy moje piękne oczy dobrze widzą? ─ przerwał jej rozbawiony krzyk „kata", który dokonuje egzekucji pod pretekstem bezinteresownej chęci niesienia pomocy.

James i Hestia odwrócili równocześnie głowy w jego kierunku, a ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ze spojrzeniami dwóch Gryfonek, których widok o tak bezbożnej godzinie rano na nogach był niemal tak rzadki jak zobaczenie Severusa Snape' a z umytymi włosami.

Policzki Emmeliny Titanic nabrały soczystego koloru dorodnej śliwki, z kolei Dorcas Meadowes pomachała ochoczo dwoma rękami w ich kierunku, ciągnąc blondynkę za sobą.

─ Hej, Black, Potter, czy Mara dzisiaj u was spała?! ─ krzyknęła Dor z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że na pewno rozbolały ją kości policzkowe.

Syriusz opuścił kanciapę Filcha, chowając do plecaka kilka przedmiotów i wyszedł naprzeciw Dorcas, szepcząc jej coś na ucho, przez co jej policzki przybrały identyczną barwę, jak te Emmeliny. James wziął więc obowiązek odpowiedzenia na tę dziwaczne pytanie, na własne barki:

─ Tyle dziewczyn u nas już spało, że dawno przestało być to coś niezwykłego, ale wydaje mi się, że zauważyłbym obecność McKinnon, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy jej wczoraj szukali ─ odparł ze swoim firmowym huncowckim uśmiechem, na widok którego Emmelina poróżowiała jeszcze bardziej.

Dorcas, której teoria o hucznym zejściu zakochanych lgnęła w gruzach po deklaracji Jamesa, bynajmniej się nie zraziła i wciąż naciskała, że Marlena _na pewno _tam była i jeśli Huncwoci złożyli Remusowi jakąś męską przysięgę, że nie puszczą pary z ust o ich namiętnej nocy, to mogą już sobie darować, bo wszyscy go przejrzeli. Ponieważ w takich kwestiach jak swoje miłosne teorie, Meadowes była uparta jak osioł, zaprzeczanie Pottera, Blacka, Hestii, a nawet Emmeliny, na za wiele się nie zdało.

─ A co mnie obchodzi, że jej nie wiedzieliście – prychnęła – może leżała za baldachimem.

─ Baldachim przy łóżku Luniaczka spłonął po tym jak Peter próbował rozmnożyć swoją czekoladę na trzecim roku – zaoponował James.

─ To może Remus chciał zatrzymać widok Marley w stroju Ewy tylko dla siebie, dlatego użył Zaklęcia Kameleona i…

─ Wiesz co, Meadowes? To najgłupsza teoria, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że nasłuchałem się teorii mojej matki o tym, że w głębi duszy naprawdę rozpaczam, bo Tiara nie przydzieliła mnie do Chlewu (─ Do czego? ─ skrzywiła się Hestia), czy raczej Prosektorium, bo podobne warunki panują w Pokoju Wspólnych naszych kochanych Ślizgonów; należą ci się gratulacje i uroczyste uściśnięcie dłoni przez Smarka.

─ Przez kogo? ─ znowu zdumiała się Hestia.

─ Czyli Marleny wczoraj u was nie spała? ─ upewniła się Emmelina, chcąc zabrać Dorcas z tego miejsca.

─ A dlaczego miałabym to robić? ─ spytała z wyczuwalną konsternacją w głosie dziewczyna, o której mowa.

Cała piątka szóstoklasistów zawiesiła swoją jałową dyskusję i równocześnie odwróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni w kierunku drzwi. Drzwi, przez które wchodził właśnie wyglądający jak śmierć na chorągwi Remus Lupin, dzielnie trzymający w ramionach brudną, zadrapaną zaginioną Marlenę McKinnon. Owa sceneria przypomniała Emmelinie od razu scenę z tego filmu, który oglądała u Lily w zeszłe wakacje, który tamta nazwała „bajką dla dzieci", kiedy Książę na swoim białym, wiernym rumaku uratował życie umierającej Księżniczki i na rękach zaniósł ją do królestwa swojego ojca, gdzie dzień później zorganizowano dla nich wesele.

─ Ha! ─ klasnęła w ręce Meadowes. – Mówiłam, że są razem.

Remus i Marley mieli w tej chwili podobne miny – usta uformowane na kształt dużej litery „O" i zmarszczone czoło.

─ Nie mówiłaś tego ─ wytknęła jej Emmelina, która nigdy nie odpuszczała, kiedy mogła wypomnieć coś Dorcas.

─ To chyba niepodważalny dowód, Emmelino, że tak właśnie mówiłam – upierała się Dorcas, dając jej kuksańca w bok.

– Nie – protestowała ta druga. – Według ciebie poszli razem na _sekskapadę_.

Marlena drgnęła, oburzona podobnym stwierdzeniem.

─ _Razem_? W sensie ja i ON? – zapytała sarkastycznie wskazując zdrową ręką na Lupina. – To absurdalne. Przez pewne OKOLICZNOŚCI – Tu spojrzała gniewnie na blondynkę, nawet się nie kryjąc.

Titanicówna spłoszyła się i schowała za Dor i Hestię, która kopała Jamesa mocno w łydkę, zapewne chcąc, żeby ten ją _przedstawił. _

─ Ale co wam się…

─ Wybaczcie, ale muszę ją odnieść do pani Pomfrey – przerwał Dorcas, Lupin. –Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu.

─ Podprowadzę cię ─ zadeklarował się James, patrząc w kierunku Remusa porozumiewawczo. Chciał streścić mu wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy.

Kiedy Remus, James i Marlena zniknęli za rogiem, Emma i Dorcas oraz Hestia i Syriusz również się rozproszyli, a dokładniej dwie pierwsze poszły z powrotem do dormitorium, by „nałożyć sobie odżywkę Wiedźmy Muriel" i „opowiedzieć o wszystkim Lily"; z kolei kuzynostwo zostało pod kanciapą Filcha, który powoli zaczął budzić się ze swojego letargu. Jonesówna przyglądała się swoim współlokatorkom z dystansem, kiedy te zniknęły za zakrętem, a widząc to Syriusz postanowił potraktować Hestię jak miłosierny człowiek, którym był, i przystać na jej propozycję dla „gentelmanów".

─ Okej: to dwie dziewczyny z którymi jesteś w pokoju. Kilka wskazówek ode mnie, jak z nimi mieszkać i nie zwariować? Nie ma sprawy.

Jones uniosła jedną brew do góry i z wahaniem pokiwała głową na znak, że przyjmie jego bezcenne wskazówki:

─ Ta ładniejsza to Dorcas Meadowes ─ zaczął.

─ Czyli ta blondyna? ─ chciała upewnić się Hestia.

─ Nie.

─ Nie?

─ Nie. Blondyna to Emmelina Titanic – zadumał się przez chwilę. – Fakt, jest ładna, może nawet nieznacznie ładniejsza od Meadowes, ale o niej się raczej zapomina. Nie to, że jest jakaś cicha i nieznana… Jest po prostu… _męcząca_ – podsumował ją, wzruszając ramionami. ─ Ująłbym ją w dwóch słowach: KRÓLOWA DRAMATÓW. Tak więc z pewnością się polubicie.

Hestia wywróciła oczami.

─ A ta twoja Dorcas? Ta wariatka, która wszędzie doszukuje się romansów?

─ No… to w sumie ona w pigułce. Wiesz… emocjonalna jak mrówka z okresem. Dużo mówi. Zazwyczaj bezmyślnych rzeczy. Ale jest słodka. Ma ładny uśmiech – wzruszył ramionami. – I nie jest wariatką.

Szatynka przyglądała się swojemu kuzynowi przez chwilę, kiedy ten myślał nad czymś, marszcząc brwi i doszła do wniosku, że chyba należy szybko skierować rozmowę na inne – niż Dorcas – tory, bo w tym przypadku Syriusz nie będzie już tak ironiczno subiektywny.

─ A Marlena?

─ Nie panująca nad swoimi emocjami, niezbyt rozwinięta dziewczyna, która ma skłonność do ciągłego komplikowania sobie życia i udawania spokojną, zrównoważoną osobę, którą nie jest. To była dziewczyna Remusa.

─ Tego co ją niósł.

Syriusz pokiwał głową, wciąż zamyślony.

─ To zostaje ta ruda… ─ szepnęła Hestia. ─ Wczoraj na mnie naskoczyła, wiesz?

Wzmianka o rudowłosej natychmiast sprawiła, że Black przestał śnić na jawie i zachichotał z uciechą. W jego oczach malowała się złośliwość.

─ To do niej podobne.

─ No? ─ nalegała Hestia.

─ Lily Evans to najdziwniejsza dziewczyna na świecie – odparł Black. – W kółko się z kimś wykłóca, nie nosi w ogóle sukienek, a za to koszulki z satanistycznymi nadrukami, chyba do tej pory się nie całowała, nie pije, nie je mięsa, klnie jak szewc, jest pruderyjna, zawsze musi mieć rację, jest zarozumiała i wredna, i… słucha dobrej muzyki. To nie jest _normalne_ _u dziewczyn._

─ Słucha Louisa Armstronga? – spytała z nadzieją Hestia. – Albo Barbry Streisand?

─ Nie – jęknął zażenowany Black. –AC/DC, Stonesów i Queen. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że… Boże, jej nie da się opisać! Jest po prostu kompletnie _inna. _Niektórym się ta inność podoba, innym nie. Ma straszny charakterek. To feministka. Suszy głowę z byle powodu. Histeryczka. W przyszłości zapewne trafi na oddział zamknięty w Mungu, bo wyraźnie tego potrzebuje.

* * *

**W** sumie na świecie jest bardzo mało ludzi, którzy mimo napadu wilkołaka, fałszywego wyznania miłosnego (cóż, o ile „domyśl się" miało zostać tak przez Lily zinterpretowane) i zbliżającej się katastrofy, stawialiby zbliżające się zajęcia z transmutacji na pierwszym miejscu.

Coraz mniej osób przejmuje się edukacją. Coraz mniej osób przejmuje się ekologią. Coraz mniej osób przejmuje się tym, że słuchają koszmarnej muzyki. Coraz mniej osób przejmuje się tym, że zjadają na obiad kurczaka, który miał prawo żyć w takim samym stopniu, jak ty. Tym przejmowała się natomiast Lily, i to z taką gorliwością, jakby robiła to za wszystkich nieprzejmujących się tego zbywającego wszystko świata.

Musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć profesor McGonagall i jakoś się przymilić, bo istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nie znajdzie się w tym roku w jej klasie. Kobieta przyjmowała do grupy owutemiakowej tylko tych, którzy dostali Powyżej Oczekiwań na sumach w tamtym semestrze. A Gryfonka dostała Zadawalający. Z minusem.

Transmutacja od zawsze była jej utrapieniem. Z nieznanych powodów przypominała jej mugolską fizykę, przedmiot, który zawsze był dla niej solą w oku, mimo że nie miała tylu jej lekcji, żeby wyrobić sobie opinię. Z transmutacją (i profesor McGonagall!) wiązało się praktycznie wszystko, co wspominała z ubolewaniem. Rok temu na przykład, kiedy powoli rozpoczęło się transmutowanie małych bezkręgowców, przemieniła swoją dżdżownicę w piranię (w pierwotnym założeniu miał wyjść motyl), a raczej w prymityw, który z braku jakiegokolwiek innego określenia musiała nazwać piranią. Owe wynaturzenie mało nie odgryzło jej palca, ponadto wywołało masową panikę w klasie i zrobiło profesorce wielką dziurę w szmaragdowej szacie.

Innym razem ona i Dorcas wymieniały się na lekcji liścikami, które, nie ukrywajmy, były znakomitym przykładem niewyżycia młodzieży hogwarckiej, bo fantazje na temat kilku znajdujących się w _tej samej_ klasie chłopców, nie zasługiwały na fanfary. McGonagall je na tym przyłapała i odczytała WSZYSTKO, co do sylaby, NA GŁOS przy CAŁEJ klasie.

Światełkiem w tunelu był co prawda fakt, że nie zajmowała miejsca _najgorszej w największym zaawansowaniu _w tym przedmiocie_, _bo Dorcas również nie rozumiała nic a nic z transmutacji. Co prawda do Meadowes nie docierało dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć koma dziewięć _jakichkolwiek _nauk, ale mimo to zdała sumy jakimś cudem lepiej, bo gdy Lily zapytała ją o wyniki podczas wakacji, kiedy obie pojechały do jej kuzynów do Vegas, odpowiedziała:

─ Możesz nazywać mnie Mistrzem Transmutacji, mendo. DOSTAŁAM POWYŻEJ OCZEKIWAŃ Z MINUSEM! TO OFICJALNIE NAJWYŻSZA OCENA JAKĄ KIEDYKOLWIEK DOSTAŁAM I DOSTANĘ!

Evans nie mogła wyjść z szoku, jak to w ogóle możliwe. W końcu to _ona _naprawdę się uczyła, praktycznie nie odchodziła od książek, a Dorcas… _cóż, to Dorcas. _Wolała nałożyć swoje „szczęśliwe skarpetki" zamiast transmutować książki w zeszyty i z powrotem.

A jednak dostała wyższą notę. O STOPIEŃ. O cały STOPIEŃ.

─ Mój egzaminator chyba był wzięty – wytłumaczyła jej wtedy, widząc ogłupiałą minę swojej przyjaciółki i ściągnęła atłasowe baletki, mówiąc sklepikarce, że je weźmie.

No tak, ale Dor ze swoim Powyżej Oczekiwań z minusem _jakoś _dostanie się do klasy, a ona nie ma na co liczyć. McGonagall nigdy nie robi żadnych wyjątków i nie przyjęłaby jej nawet, gdyby dostała ten swój Zadawalający z czterdziestoma czteroma plusami. A co dopiero z minusem. _Jednym _minusem. Lily miała ochotę usiąść i się rozpłakać, chociaż nigdy tak nie robiła.

Wszystkie zawody, które rozważała (było ich naprawdę mnóstwo, ale póki co skłaniała się ku uzdrowicielstwie albo aurorstwie) wymagały owutema z transmutacji. _Wszystkie. _Bez niego może najwyżej spróbować zostać barmanką w Dziurawym Kotle, choć niewykluczone, że jej nie przyjmą, bo nie będzie w stanie przetransmutować kufla piwa w większy kufel piwa. Dlatego właśnie opracowała swój konsekwentny plan wkupienia się w łaski McGonagall (co było niemożliwe, ale warto pogratulować jej wytrwałości w dążeniu do celu), którego realizację miała zamiar rozpocząć od pozytywnego pierwszego wrażenia. Musi wyglądać schludnie i kompletnie pruderyjnie, bo to jest właśnie gust profesorki w pigułce.

Rano, po dokładnych oględzinach w łazience, umyła zęby i przyjrzała się dokładnie swojemu odbiciu w zwierciadle, zwanym lustrem. Dawno już skończyły się czasy, w których ludzie traktowali rudowłosych jak osoby zupełnie innej kategorii. Teraz wszystkie rude kobiety, które Lily znała, były supermodelkami, aktorkami albo businesswoman, nie potrzebowały facetów i były wyzwolone. Jak jej matka.

Dobra, może to, że rzuciła ojca, łamiąc mu serce i wybrała Broadway, a potem ktoś w Stanach ją zabił, nie zasługiwało na poklask, ale Evansówna przez długi okres naprawdę ją podziwiała. I jak rozpaczała po jej śmierci, o matko, jak ona rozpaczała! Dopiero niedawno zaczęła rozumieć, że jej matką faceci zawładnęli, bo prawda jest taka, że po dwóch tygodniach rzuciła swoją broadwayowską karierę i zamieszkała z jakimś Michaelem. Mary Evans zakończyła swoje stereotypowe życie tragicznie, ale nie bezowocnie. Dała przecież swojej córce jakiś wzorzec (którego, niestety, nie podtrzymała) i pokazała, że marzenia są najważniejsze. Nie żadna rodzina. Nie żadna miłość, która do niczego nie prowadzi. _Marzenia. _

Wracając do pozostałych wyzwolonych, rudych kobiet, marzeń i Lily- żadna businesswoman z niej nie będzie, chociaż niewątpliwie posiadała ona odpowiednie predyspozycje- charyzmę, bezwzględność, profesjonalizm… Modelką też raczej nie zostanie. Bądźmy tu szczerzy- kto zatrudniłby w agencji modelek kościstą, niską, piegowatą dziewczynę, której włosy ni to miały kasztanowaty kolor, który był teraz modny, ni to ciemnobrązowy. Zwykły, pomarańczowy kolor, który fatalnie kontrastował z mnóstwem piegów, pryszczy, wągrów i innych zmor dojrzewania, no i oczy- pospolite, szpetne, zielone oczy w pospolitym, szpetnym kształcie. Poza tym modelki były uosobieniem chorego podkreślania własnej urody i robienia z siebie infantylnej idiotki poprzez tak żałosne zachowania jak nadmierne odchudzenie się w celu zachowania roboty albo spodobaniu się jakiemuś facetowi. Bezsens, prawda? W takim razie w jakim kierunku zmierzała Ruda?

Zawsze chciała śpiewać. Miała iść do szkoły muzycznej, rodzinnej, bo chodziła tam i jej matka, i jej ojciec, i jej chrzestny, i jej chrzestna, i jej siostra… Nie, żeby narzekała na Hogwart- kochała tę szkołę i w ogóle, ale czasem wyobrażała sobie, co by było, gdyby faktycznie trafiła do liceum muzycznego Audrey's, a potem udała się na Królewską Akademię Muzyczną, o której marzyła. Kiedy zmieniła zdanie? W sumie to stosunkowo niedawno.

Skoro jest czarownicą, powinna znaleźć czarodziejskie marzenie. Takie jak występowanie w jakieś tam drużynie Qudditcha albo bycie uzdrowicielem, o czym marzyła Mara. Co pasowałoby Lily? Chyba aurorstwo. W jakimś stopniu mogłaby mieć wpływ na wojnę, a ostatnie czego Evansówna by chciała to bierność podczas walk w Voldemortem.

Każdy z nas do czegoś dąży, chociaż często o tym nie wie. Jedni chcą być bogaci, inni sławni, trzeci dobrze wyjść za mąż, ale Lily nie podążała za żadną z tych rzeczy. Jedyne, czego pragnęła to wpływ na ludzi. Chciała, żeby jej życie nie było takie samo jak setki innych, chciała coś po sobie zostawić, coś zmienić… Choćby miało to być tylko zachęcenie kilku osób do wegetarianizmu.

Uśmiechnęła się do swojego żałosnego odbicia, założyła torbę przez ramię i przyczepiła do czerwono-złotego krawatu małą plakietkę z napisem „rebeliantka". Taki był jej zwyczaj- nie wychodziła bez zawieszek, naklejek czy symboli, które coś by o niej mówiły. Nieważne, czy to tylko znak prefekta, czy też jedna z tych wielkich plakietek: „CZEŚĆ, NAZYWAM SIĘ…", coś takiego musiało być gdzieś doczepione. Ostatni czasy Lily polubiła buntowniczy tryb życia. Nie żeby chodziła z paczką papierosów przy sobie i wszystkich obdarzała znudzonymi spojrzeniami -jak na przykład Syriusz Black- tylko zwyczajnie dbała o jakiś czarny dodatek, zakładała ręce na piersi i powtarzała uparcie tekst: „nie będziesz mi rozkazywać!".

Przyczyną jej zachowania była naturalnie sytuacja w domu. Wszystko zrobiło się tak cholernie popieprzone- najpierw śmierć matki, potem ta kolejna kłótnia z Petunią, poważniejsza niż wszelkie inne (ale jak można zrezygnować ze stypendium do Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej dla jakiegoś chłopaka?), potem straciła dwójkę najlepszych przyjaciół- Seva i Mary, no i została sama z ojcem, który nigdy jej nie rozumiał i nie zrozumie. Jego beztroskość i kompletna ignorancja w stosunku do córek była przynajmniej oburzająca! Próbował być _wyluzowany_. Pfi! Ona nie potrzebowała jakiegoś starszego, wyluzowanego kumpla, wystarczał jej chrzestny, tylko ojca! Takiego, który da ci szlaban albo będzie wrogo spoglądał na każdego przedstawiciela płci męskiej, którego przyprowadzi do domu (generalnie nie miała zamiaru nikogo takiego przyprowadzać, ale Ethan Evans na pewno nie zachowywałby się w takiej sytuacji jak na rodzica przystało)! Z grubsza rzecz biorąc- ostatni czasy pokłóciła się ze wszystkimi, na kim jej zależało, łącznie z kochanym Dorianem, dzięki któremu przez krótki epizod swojego życia przestała nienawidzić płci męskiej (i może trwałoby to dłużej, gdyby wszystkiego nie zrujnował Potter).

Do dziś pamiętała jego silne ramiona, którymi tak często ją obejmował, pamiętała jego szare oczy, w których malowała się troska, pamiętała jego gęste, brązowe włosy, które miałaby ochotę teraz zmierzwić… gdyby nie Potter. Gdyby nie to, _co zrobił, _żeby zniszczyć jej związek. Zabawne, ta sama osoba, która przez lata dbała o to, żeby jej życie przypominało piekło, wczoraj jej je uratowała. Chyba powinna mu podziękować czy coś… W Surrey chodzi się zawsze z koszykiem z owocami i ciastem, jeśli się za coś dziękuje, no i od tej pory na pożegnanie zazwyczaj całuje się wybawcę w oba policzki, ale nie jest to obowiązkowe. I tego Ruda oczywiście nie będzie praktykować. Koszyka raczej też nie.

─ SZLAMA! – Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją szyderczy okrzyk barczystego gościa i plusk śmierdzącej, kleistej breji, którą owa osoba z premedytacją wylała na jej twarz.

Lily instynktownie zacisnęła powieki i paskudztwo nie piekło jej już w oczy, jak za pierwszym razem, gdy dostała z soku. Jak zwykle usłyszała głośny śmiech i docinki Ślizgonów, ktoś popchnął ją na ścianę i jeszcze raz oblał sokiem z rozkruszonym lodem. Jego drobinki nieprzyjemnie szczypały skórę.

Evans zaklęła głośno i na oślep kopnęła jednego ze swoich prześladowców, jak miała nadzieję, w miejsce, które najbardziej boli. Tamten, niestety, zrobił unik przed atakiem dziewczyny, nie jednak przez ciosem zadanym przez nieznane Lily wsparcie. Po kilku sekundach, podczas których Ślizgoni się wykruszyli z miejsca „ataku", Remus Lupin pomógł Lily wstać.

Dziewczyna zamrugała kilkakrotnie, a gdy zanotowała znajome rysy twarzy, odetchnęła głośno i podziękowała za pomoc. Lupin nie wydawał się być zachwycony.

─ Mówiłaś, że im się znudziło.

─ Tak było – zgodziła się Ruda. – No… do teraz.

Była to prawda tylko częściowo. Znała Ślizgonów, którzy napadali ją i innych mugolaków, a nawet kilku dzieciaków półkrwi- byli to dobrzy kumple jej byłego przyjaciela, Severusa- Avery, Mulciber, Rosier i Wilkes. Ostatni czasy faktycznie coraz rzadziej wylewali jej na twarz jakieś paskudztwa, ale nie zaprzestali tego całkowicie. Zresztą, umiała przecież ich zatrzymać. Teraz dała im się oblać tylko dlatego, że ją zaskoczyli.

─ Och, przecież potrafię sobie z nimi poradzić, Remusie! ─ wybuchnęła.

─ Właśnie widzę ─ potwierdził chłopak. – Wiesz, że gdyby tu był James, ci Ślizgoni pewnie już by nie żyli, prawda?

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. Dobrze, Remus mógł się przyjaźnić z Potterem, mógł być jego najlepszym przyjacielem, na litość boską, mogli nawet razem biegać po całym Zakazanym Lesie podczas pełni, ale mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy nie powinien jej wciskać nieprawdy. Dobrze wiedział, że James i Syriusz nienawidzą jej tak bardzo jak ci Ślizgoni (no, może nie tak bardzo, ale podobnie) i czerpią radość z każdej jej porażki i poślizgnięcia się! Przecież ten facet próbuje się z nią umówić dlatego, żeby ponabijać i pokazać swoją wyższość! Przecież on atakuje ją ciągle kawałami, tak bardzo próbuje zrujnować jej życie! Przecież to przez niego wszystko się psuje! Czy ktoś taki _mógł _chcieć zabić kogoś, kto robi jej to samo? Czy nie powinien, pomimo niechęci do Ślizgonów, wspierać jej pozostałych prześladowców? Chciał mieć z niej popychadło na własność, czy co?

─ Nie – odparła szczerze. –Sądzę, że od razu odnaleźliby wspólny język.

Przez moment myślała, że Remus na nią nakrzyczy, taką miał minę, ale w końcu tylko pokręcił głową i szepnął: „jak ty mało wiesz…". Lily się to nie spodobało.

─ Zgaduję, że nie rozmawiasz ze mną teraz po to, żeby przekonać mnie do twojego kumpla. Uwierz, wielu próbowało, ale ja zwyczajnie tego nie kupię.

_Trochę milej, _skarciła się i pozwoliła wkraść się zaniepokojonemu wyrazowi na jej twarz. Lupin był taki blady… pewnie wykończony po wczoraj.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że Remus, jej wieloletni przyjaciel Remus, jest wilkołakiem. Naturalnie Lily nie miała nic przeciwko temu, chełpiła się swoją wspaniałą tolerancją i starała się akceptować kompletnie wszystko i wszystkich, ale mimo to w jakimś zakamarku jej umysłu czaił się strach. Obawiała się, że po tym nie będzie potrafiła już z nim normalnie rozmawiać, że blondyn zamknie się w sobie albo ona będzie uważała na wszystko, co mówi, a ich relacja będzie robiła się sztuczniejsza i sztuczniejsza. Uważała jednak, że powinna zakomunikować Lupinowi, że pomimo swojej nowej wiedzy nie ma zamiaru się od niego odwrócić. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechając się lekko, zaczęła:

─ Dobra… Remusie, domyślam się, że nie szukałeś mnie, dlatego że chciałeś uciąć sobie pogawędkę o Potterze. To raczej nigdy nie będzie dobry temat… ─ wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, tak jak potrafiła tylko ona, kiedy chciała poruszyć temat o dość niepewnym gruncie. – On mi powiedział. O _tobie._

Chłopak w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową i zrobił dość dziwną minę, taką, jaką robi dziecko, które zostało przyłapane przez rodzica na czymś mało chwalebnym.

─ Co do tego… słuchaj, Lily, ja oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała już ze mną gadać… no, i tego, nie będę miał do ciebie żadnego żalu…

Chociaż mówił o braku żalu, jego głos był właśnie nim przepełniony po brzegi.

─ Że co proszę?! ─ parsknęła i zaśmiała się wniebogłosy. – Nie będę _chciała _z tobą gadać?! Ja wręcz _muszę_ z tobą gadać, no wiesz, te kwestie prefektów i te sprawy… A poza tym, kto, powiedz mi, _kto, _pomagałby mi teraz z transmutacją?!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się niepewnie, prawdopodobnie nie wiedząc, czy dziewczyna mówi poważnie, czy sobie z niego kpi. Lily westchnęła wymownie.

─ Posłuchaj, Remusie – czuję się trochę obrażona. Za kogo ty mnie masz? Myślisz, że dlatego, że… nie mam pojęcia jak to delikatnie ująć…

─ James nazywa to „futerkowym problemem" ─ podsunął. Evans w zamyśleniu pokiwała głową.

─ Tak! To jest dobre. A więc… Myślisz, że dlatego, że masz futerkowy problem, się od ciebie odsunę? Co za wiarołomstwo!

─ Możesz sobie z tego żartować, Lily, ale wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdybyś… no wiesz, gdybyś stwierdziła, że to, że jestem… że mam futerkowy problem, przekreśla naszą przyjaźń.

─ Och, daj spokój! – prychnęła i dała mu sójkę w bok. – Jestem trochę zła, to prawda, ale to dlatego, że nic nie powiedziałeś przez SZEŚĆ lat. Uważasz, że nie zasługuję na szczerość i prawdę? Budujesz kontakty międzyludzkie na kłamstwie, udawaniu i braku zaufania, a to bardzo niedobrze, Remusie. Gdyby dowiedziałby się o tym mój kuzyn, który studiuje psychoanalitykę, stwierdziłby, że masz osobowość paranoiczną.

Remus wywrócił oczami.

─ Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać, Lily i… wiem, że powinienem ci powiedzieć i dlatego przepraszam, ale… TY robisz sobie z tego żarty, ale ktoś inny może już zareagować gwałtowniej… _Ja_… ja sam zareagowałbym gwałtowniej. Tym bardziej, że o mało ci czegoś wczoraj nie zrobiłem…. Powinnaś się mnie brzydzić, rozumiesz? Powinnaś się mnie bać. Ja… cholera, _nie wiem, _ale na pewno nie powinnaś _żartować!_

─ Jeśli ktoś potraktowałby cię tak, jak ty sądzisz, że powinien, to byłby zwykłym tchórzem, gruboskórnym kretynem i przede wszystkim niebywale fałszywym człowiekiem.

─ To coś innego, Lily! Traktujesz to jakbym był gejem albo… no nie wiem kimś, kto jest w gruncie rzeczy _nieszkodliwy, _a ja jestem _szkodliwy. _Ty tego nie rozumiesz, bo… jesteś… ─ westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na nią wymownie. Brwi Evansównej powędrowały ku górze.

─ Kim?

─ Jesteś z mugolskiej rodziny! ─ wypalił. – Nikt nigdy ci nie wytłumaczył, jak bardzo jesteśmy… _my, wilkołaki, _groźni. Nie rozumiesz…

─ Na brodę Merlina, Lupin! ─ jęknęła głośno Ruda. Nazywała go po nazwisku tylko, gdy była bardzo poirytowana, a blondyn, znając jej temperament, dla bezpieczeństwa cofnął się o krok. ─ Teraz mówię już poważnie- osobowość paranoiczna to pikuś, ty masz poważny _kompleks niższości. _Wnerwia mnie takie gadanie. Albo to pojmiesz i przestaniesz jęczeć, jak bardzo jesteś nieszczęśliwy, albo _naprawdę _przestanę z tobą gadać, ale _nie _ze względu na futerkowy problem, ale zwykłą, irytującą gadkę o trudności życia. Wybacz, ale naprawdę powinieneś przestać się ciągle obwiniać, okej? To nie twoja wina. Wyobraź sobie, że likantropia jest… twoją chorobą sezonową. Czujesz się z nią źle i jej nienawidzisz, bo do tej pory jeszcze jej nie zaakceptowałeś, a… gdybyś spróbował, czułbyś się lepiej i byłby to pierwszy krok do wyzdrowienia. Na twoim miejscu spojrzałabym na twoich kumpli, którzy złamali dla ciebie prawo. Oni cię akceptują, a ty siebie nie. Gdzieś tu jest problem, nie sądzisz?

I westchnęła głośno, wyciągając z torby butelkę wody na uspokojenie. Lupin przez chwilę patrzał na nią bez przekonania, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, zabrał jej z ręki torbę i sam przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. W sumie bardzo dobrze czasem wsłuchać się w tyrady Lily- na ogół nikt nie zawraca sobie nią głowy, a wręcz ignoruje „dla zdrowia mentalnego", jak to określiła Dorcas, ponieważ owa dziewczyna miała prawdziwą zdolność do dobijania albo podnoszenia na duchu (chociaż częściej dobijała). Chyba nigdy nie spotkał nikogo obdarzonego tak wielką charyzmą i był do tego stopnia elokwentny. Niby ostro go zbeształa, ale i poczuł się lepiej na tyle, żeby jej tym razem odpuścić.

─ Zrozumiano, Złośnico ─ potwierdził i dał jej sójkę w bok. – Gdzie idziesz?

─ Do McGonagall – odpowiedziała mu rudowłosa, głośno przełykając łyk wody. – Muszę wepchać się do jej klasy.

Chłopak już otwierał usta, żeby spytać, co się stało, ale zielonooka zgasiła go ruchem dłoni.

─ Nie mówmy o tym. Wybacz pytanie, ale z reguły jestem dość wścibska- ktoś oprócz Huncwotów wie o twoim… futerkowym problemie (cholera, spodobało mi się to określenie)?- spytała. Remus pokręcił głową.

─ A Marley?

─ Nie przed tobą – odparł szybko. – Ale już wie. Miałaś wczoraj rację- spacerowała po Zakazanym Lesie. Spotkałem ją dzisiaj rano… chyba spędziła tam noc. Bo widzisz…

I opowiedział jej o całym dzisiejszym poranku- o pobudce w łańcuchu, o doniesieniu szatynki do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i o przymusowym wyznaniu jej prawdy. Butelka wypadła Lily z ręki, a ona wytrzeszczyła oczy.

─ O, matko- wyrwało jej się. – Ja… Dzisiaj rano jej nie było, ale ona zawsze pierwsza wstaje. Dor powiedziała, że… - urwała w pół zdania, zamyśliła się, po czym obwieściła: ─ Muszę znaleźć Dor i Emmę… Pewnie będą chciały ją odwiedzić…

─ Dobrze ci radzę- nie zabieraj do tak ciasnego pomieszczenia jak Skrzydło, Emmeliny – mruknął melancholijnie Lupin. – Mara może ją zagryźć. Nie przesadzam.

─ Trzeba było jej nie całować – zaśpiewała mu do ucha Lily i obdarzyła bardzo zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. – Wiesz, co ty zrobiłeś? Wiesz, ile mi zepsułeś? Miałam być druhną naczelną na waszym ślubie i matką chrzestną pierwszej waszej córeczki. A teraz? Muszę się wypchać ze swoimi życiowymi aspiracjami.

─ Skoro wkurzyłem się na Emmelinę, to mogę ci zagwarantować tą matkę chrzestną na pierwszą córkę z kimkolwiek innym. Będę grzać miejsce. Nie obrazisz się, jeśli twoim współrodzicem chrzestnym będzie James?

─ Jakoś to przełknę – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Ale moim zdaniem nie powinieneś tak łatwo się poddawać. Marley cię kocha, a Emma… _no, to Emma. _Na twoim miejscu bym się nią nie przejmowała. Powiedziała, że – ale wiesz, to największy sekret w całej Europie, więc nie ani słówka NIKOMU – ściszyła głos do szeptu – _się zakochała._

Remus prychnął.

─ Mara też mi o tym powiedziała._ W wakacje._

─ Co?! – zdziwiła się. – O matko, _nie! _ Nie wiem w _kim, _ale wiem w _kim nie. _Wycisnęłam z niej, że NA PEWNO NIE W TOBIE.

─ Nie? – zdziwił się.

─ Nie. Totalnie. Jest jej głupio. Przeprasza. Będzie cię dzisiaj śledzić. I prześladować. I próbować naprawić swój błąd. Lepiej uciekaj, póki nie zaczęła ─ mówiła z naciskiem. Lupin milczał przez długi czas, otwierając i zamykając buzię. Lily dosłownie nie odrywała od niego wzroku.

─ Muszę iść – mruknął chłopak półprzytomnie. – Powodzenia u McGongall.

─ Przyda się! – odkrzyknęła mu i skierowała się do jaskini lwa.

* * *

**L**ily na ogół nie za często zarabiała sobie szlabany, dlatego to nie do niej należał zacny tytuł najczęstszego gościa gabinetu McGonagall, ale nie mogła udawać, że te czerwone ściany i poukładane rządki książek nie wyglądały znajomo. W przeciwieństwie do gabinetów innych nauczycieli, u jej wychowawczyni zawsze panował ład i porządek. Sama McGonagall – surowa i konserwatywna kobieta, której włosy zawsze spięte były w ciasnego koka, należała do osób wybitnie uporządkowanych i zasadowych, więc kiedy wzywano (lub z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli tam się zaglądało) do jej gabinetu, sprawa wyglądała poważnie.

Profesorka czytała jakąś książkę o animagii, a kiedy zobaczyła, że jej wychowanka stoi w drzwiach, zdjęła swoje okulary do czytania i wskazała jej krzesło przed sobą. Lily posłusznie się tam dosiadła.

─ Lily Evans ─ odparła bezbarwnie kobieta zza swojego biurka, odrywając się na chwilę od czytania. ─ Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

─ Pani profesor McGonagall ─ odchrząknęła Lily, gotowa wydeklamować swoją niewymownie ckliwą i łapiącą za serce mowę, którą pisała na kartce podczas podróży do Hogwartu w połowie mowy Dorcas o cudownej sukience ze sklepu _Ascendio, _wtedy, kiedy udawała, że pisze w pamiętniku. ─ Wiem, że otrzymała pani karygodny i skrajnie poniżej moich oczekiwań wynik ze sumów, i naturalnie akceptuję pani system przyjmowania do owutemiakowej klasy transmutacji, ale na pewno wie pani, pani profesor, jak wielką rolę w życiu człowieka odgrywa transmutacja i jak wiele rzeczy przegapiłabym, gdybym nie uczęszczała w przeciągu dwóch następnych lat na ten niezwykle pożyteczny przedmiot, Królową Nauk. Jestem przekona również o tym, że ze względu na…

─ Sądzę, że się przepracowujesz, Evans – nieoczekiwanie przerwała jej McGonagall, której mowa Lily najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zdołała złapać za serce. –Twoje zajęcia dodatkowe i coroczny wolontariat…

─ Muszę brać udział w „Ogonie Hipogryfa", pani profesor! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – Cały zysk idzie na poprawę życia smoków i innych magicznych stworzeń w rezerwatach w Bułgarii i…

─ Możesz się zaangażować za dwa lata, po Hogwarcie ─ przerwała jej twardo. –Wtedy, kiedy już zakończysz edukację.

Dobrze, co z tego, że Evans brała udział w dodatkowych Eliksirach, Zaklęciach, Zielarstwie, w Klubie Szachowym i w Klubie Ślimaka, siedziała w Klubie Pojedynków od pierwszej klasy, działała aktywnie jako prefekt i w wolnych chwilach chodziła do gabinetu profesora Flitwicka doszlifować grę na fortepianie? Musiała spędzać aktywnie dni, bo nienawidziła nudy i nicnierobienia. Zresztą, przecież są uczniowie, którzy mają jeszcze więcej na głowie! Taki Potter- przewodniczył Klubowi Pojedynków, należał do najlepszych uczniów całej szkole, mimo że w ogóle się nie uczył, GRAŁ W QUDDITCHA, co zabierało mu prawie każde popołudnie i jakoś znajdował jeszcze czas na robienie durnych kawałów, podrywanie durnych dziewczyn i pastwienie się nad nią i jej durnym życiem.

No tak. Ale James Potter nie zawalał transmutacji. James Potter był animagiem. Jamesowi Potterowi zawsze się wszystko udawało.

Nie miała siły się wykłócać. Spuściła głowę. Profesorka westchnęła ciężko.

─ Posłuchaj mnie, _Lily: _wiem, że masz ambicję i predyspozycje na zostanie aurorem, ale jak słusznie zauważyłaś – bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie ci brakować mojego przedmiotu – nie naginam swoich zasad i nie przyjmę do zaawansowanej klasy kogoś, kto nie miał…

─ To tylko nieszczęśliwy przypadek! ─ zaprotestowała Lily. ─ Ja wszystko nadrobię, słowo! Będę ćwiczyć dzień i w nocy, i wespnę się na wyżyny tego przedmiotu, zobaczy pani! ─ McGonagall westchnęła ciężko.

Po sześciu latach poznała ona bowiem na tyle osobowość panny Evans, że wiedziała, iż ta nigdy nie odpuszcza i stara się aż do absurdu opanować każdą dziedzinę do perfekcji, a więc w twierdzeniu, że „w dzień i w nocy będzie ćwiczyć" wcale nie było w tym wypadku przesadą. Ponadto, z Lily dyskutowało się z nią nadzwyczaj ciężko, gdyż ta niczym najlepszy adwokat na wszelki argument znajdywała jakąś odpowiedź, zazwyczaj nonsensowną, ale jednak ciężką do podważenia.

Profesorka wzięła łyk herbaty i mimowolnie słuchała kolejnych wywodów Evansównej, która nieoczekiwanie zamilkła, żeby finalnie przedstawić swoją ostateczną propozycję:

─ Wiem, jak możemy to rozwiązać, pani profesor – odparła cicho. – Przyjmie mnie pani na próbę, a za jakiś czas zrobi gruntowne przepytywanie z całego zakresu… z _całej szkoły- _wydusiła. – Nawet do przodu. Nauczę się wszystkiego. Słowo. Znajdę korepetytora. Cały siedmioroczny zakres transmutacji będę miała w najmniejszym paluszku. Zobaczy pani.

McGonagall spojrzała na nią jak na wariatkę.

─ Przecież i ty, i ja, dobrze wiemy, że nie jesteś w stanie nauczyć się tego wszystkiego.

─ I tu się pani myli, pani profesor! ─ zaprotestowała Lily. ─ Jestem przekona, że gdzieś głęboko we mnie, drzemie wielki potencjał transmutacyjny. Muszę tylko go obudzić.

─ I twierdzisz, że jesteś w stanie do końca tego semestru nadrobić nie dość, że wszystkie twoje zaległości spowodowane takimi bzdurami jak _Ogony Hipogryfa, _nie opuścić się z transmutacji w tym roku, i jeszcze opanować wiedzę siódmoklasistów? ─ chciała się upewnić.

─ Tak, jestem tego pewna.

─ Ale jeśli ci się nie uda, to uczciwie przestaniesz rozpaczać nad swoją przyszłością, która legnie z mojego powodu w gruzach, i opuścisz moją klasę?

─ Mam na tyle honoru, pani profesor ─ zaręczała.

McGonagall, która nie miała najlepszej ochoty marnować czasu na Lily Evans, która – nie zważając na nic, zapewne i tak nie dałaby jej spokoju – stwierdziła, że owa propozycja byłaby idealna, bo nie należy do realnych, a więc Lily i tak, i siak opuści jej klasę, może w dodatku nieco trochę mocniejsza w transmutacji niż dotychczas. A profesorka, która mimo swoich złotych zasad i surowości, wierzyła w młodzież i to, że Lily będzie uczyć się dużo, aczkolwiek nie wystarczająco na poprzeczkę, którą sobie postawiła; a ta nauka de facto wyjdzie jej na dobre. Z tych powodów mogła przystać na całe to „przyjęcie na próbę", zwłaszcza, że podobał jej się upór naukowy dziewczyny, wręcz niespotykany w dzisiejszych czasach u jej rówieśników.

Notabene, gdy już dziewczyna przegra wyzwanie, które sama przed sobą postawiła, delikatnie uświadomi jej to, że jednak nie wypadła na sumach źle przez stres, tylko dlatego, że faktycznie nie ma tego talentu do transmutowania przedmiotów.

Propozycja dziewczyny, która w jej opinii miała być ostatnią deską ratunku, z punktu widzenia doświadczonej nauczycielki była doskonałym rozwiązaniem pedagogicznym – ani nie skreśli Evans na starcie, co zabiłoby w dziewczynie ostatnie iskierki chęci nauczenia się transmutacji, ani też nie zmusi jej, McGonagall, do nagięcia swoich zasad. I przy okazji każda z nich odeszłaby z czystszym sumieniem.

Aż szkoda, że Lily opuści jej klasę – byłaby z niej wręcz idealna uczennica, gdyby, oczywiście, wiodła prym w szlachetniej dziedzinie Królowej Nauk – transmutacji.

* * *

─ **P**ostąpiłyśmy wczoraj okropnie- lamentowała Dorcas do ucha Emmeliny, która z zaciśniętymi zębami usiłowała zjeść swojego gofra. – Przecież powinnyśmy jej szukać do skutku… To logiczne, że jak ktoś wybiega z dormitorium z płaczem, to postępuje pochopnie.

Emmelina zmarkotniała. Obie z Dor siedziały o bardzo wczesnej porze na śniadaniu, czekając na jakieś wieści o Marlenie. Same oczekiwanie było samo w sobie wystarczająco frustrujące, a jeśli dodać do tego kolejną godzinę z Meadowes, to naprawdę szło dostać fioła. Zanim jednak blondynka rzuciła jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę, znowu przypomniała sobie o tym, że w dużym stopniu sama jest winna wczorajszej ucieczce z babskiego wieczorku i, co za tym idzie, jej wizycie u madame Pomfrey na dobry początek roku szkolnego.

─ To moja wina- szepnęła do siebie. – Nie powinnam wtedy całować się z Remusem…

W założeniu Meadowes nie miała tego usłyszeć, ale najwyraźniej cieszyła się o wiele bystrzejszym słuchem, niż Emma mogłaby przypuszczać, bo po tych słowach podskoczyła na ławie jak oparzona i wypluła swoją herbatę z powrotem do kubka.

─ Całowałaś się z nim?! ─ krzyknęła tyle, ile miała sił w płucach.

Towarzyszący im dotychczas szmer i rozmowy pozostałych uczniów ucichły. Cały Hogwart nasłuchiwał, bo zapowiadał się materiał na naprawdę mocną plotkę. Blondynka zrobiła się czerwona jak burak, a Dorcas oblizała wargi ze zdenerwowania.

─ Tak. Całowała się z nim – przerwała milczenie Lily, która weszła właśnie do Wielkiej Sali i odchrząknęła, dając znać gapiom, by znaleźli sobie inne zajęcie. Żwawo przeszła przez całe pomieszczenie i dosiadła się na koniec stołu, gdzie siedziały jej przyjaciółki, po czym – jakby nigdy nic – sięgnęła po bułkę, przekroiła ją i zaczęła rozsmarowywać twarożek.

─ To ty wiesz? ─ zniecierpliwiła się Dor, bo wychodziło na to, że Lily nie rozpocznie rozmowy. Emma wglądała na wstrząśniętą.

─ Domyśliłam się – odparła zdawkowo. – Przez nikogo innego Mara nie zrobiłaby takiej afery.

─ To prawda… ─ przyznała Dorcas, wciąż się wiercąc. ─ Ale to i tak… _Emma_?

─ Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło ─ usprawiedliwiła się szybko Titanicówna. ─ To był _eee_… przypadek. Marlena nas zobaczyła, a to ja go pocałowałam. On nigdy by nie zaczął…

─ To było wstrętne.

─ Zgadzam się z Dor – mruknęła Lily. – Jeśli chciałaś się rozładować, mogłaś to zrobić na każdym chłopaku.

─ Oczywiście oprócz Syriusza! – wtrąciła ostrzegawczo Meadowes, a Ruda przewróciła oczami.

─ Wiem, wiem… ─ westchnęła dramatycznie blondynka. ─ Chciałabym ją przeprosić. Naprawić to jakoś. Jakieś pomysły?

─ Yyy… no nie wiem? Powiedz prawdę? – zaryzykowała Lily, a w odpowiedzi uzyskała dwa zrezygnowane westchnięcia. Nigdy nie była zbytnio obyta w sprawach sercowych, ale akurat ta rada wydawała jej się przyzwoita. Najwyraźniej Emmelina czy Dorcas rozegrałyby to inaczej – żałosną intryżką, jak miały w zwyczaju.

─ Jest też skutek uboczny, tego "genialnego" planu – prychnęła Dorcas, jeszcze raz zaznaczając, jak bardzo Lily się nie zna. ─ Przyjaciółka cię znienawidzi.

─ ALE – kontynuowała Lily, czując nagły przypływ rozdrażnienia. – Jeśli nie zrobisz nic, oberwie się Remusowi, a on jest w tym wszystkim właściwie najbardziej poszkodowany.

Emma zamyśliła się.

─ Chyba zacznę od przeproszenia Remusa.

─ Och, to z pewnością będzie przyjemniejszym doświadczeniem niż przyznanie się do winy przed Marleną – wtrąciła swoje trzy knuty Dor.

─ Hej! ─ krzyknął nagle jakiś mezzosopran, padając na miejsce obok Lily, a obok Niego dosiedli się Huncwoci wyjątkowo bez głupawki. Ruda przekręciła głowę i odnotowała, że jej nowa współlokatorka jest posiadaczką owego głosu.

─ To oficjalne ─ żachnął się Syriusz, przerywając milczenie ─ świat nie widział równie beznadziejnego rozkładu lekcji. Po pierwsze, dlaczego mamy lekcje praktycznie tylko z marginesem społeczeństwa?

─ Marginesem społeczeństwa?

─ Ze Ślizgonami, Hestia. Eliksiry z nimi to poniekąd tradycja, ale transmutacja? Przecież oni schrzanią jedyny znośny przedmiot w tej szkole! OPCM? Cóż, to w sumie trochę lepsza wiadomość, nie ma to jak popojedynkować się z paroma śmieciami, co nie, Rogasiu?

─ Jakbyś mi czytał w myślach, Łap…

─ Skąd masz plan lekcji, Black? ─ przerwała mu Lily, wyrywając mu bezceremonialnie zwitek papieru. ─ Masz to samo co ja, nie?

─ Nie.

Rudowłosa spiorunowała go spojrzeniem.

─ Może trochę.

─ Czy ktoś z was może mi powiedzieć, o co w tym chodzi? ─ spytała nagle Hestia, patrząc na swój plan z każdej możliwej strony. ─ Ja tu widzę jedynie nazwiska nauczycieli i sale. A gdzie przedmioty?

─ A co masz? ─ zagadnęła ją Emmelina.

─ Flitwicka.

─ Zaklęcia.

─ McGonagall.

─ transmutacja.

─ Sprout.

─ Zielarstwo.

─ Powell.

─ Blagierka? To wróżbiarstwo ─ odezwał się Syriusz, parskając śmiechem.

─ Wallace?

─ Magiczne paskudy.

─ Peyne?

─ Runy. Aha, i masz Slughorna od Eliksirów, Schmidta od Astronomii, Binnsa od Historii Magii.

─ Cholernie dużo masz tych przedmiotów ─ stwierdził James.

─ Bo nie jestem po sumach jak wy – wzruszyła ramionami Jonesówna. – U nas, w Beaux zdaje się dopiero w szóstej klasie.

─ Co za bezsens.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

─ I… i zdajecie dwa lata pod rząd?

─ Nie – parsknęła Hestia. – U nas jest osiem klas. Ale egzaminy wyglądają trochę inaczej, bo…

─ Idę do Skrzydła! ─ zadecydowała spontanicznie Emmelina, głośno waląc otwartymi dłońmi o stół. Dorcas skinęła głową, mamrocząc, że pójdzie z nią, a Lily, której Potter swoim dziwacznym spojrzeniem dosłownie wywiercał dziurę w głowie, również się do nich dołączyła.

Nie minęły dwie minuty i już nie było żadnej z nich, a jedynym dowodem na to, że w ogóle się tu pojawiły było niedojedzone jedzenie. Hestia westchnęła ciężko.

─ Merlinie, czy to faktycznie grupowy PMS czy duch Eris je opętał?

* * *

**E**mmelina stwierdziła, że w tak kryzysowej sytuacji, jaką jest unikanie przez najlepszego przyjaciela, potrzebny jest jakiś podstęp i to natychmiast. Z początku miała zamiar faktycznie skierować się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale nieoczekiwanie padła ofiarą własnego tchórzostwa i zdecydowała, że swoją misję przeprosinową rozpocznie od Remusa.

Z nim przyjaźniła się dłużej, z nim była bliżej, i to jego bardziej rozczarowała. A poza tym – to jego, wracającego ze Skrzydła, widziała Celine Hernandez i teraz prawdopodobnie jest on w drodze do biblioteki, a tam – jeśli Emma go zaatakuje – nie będzie mógł się na nią wydrzeć.

Plan doskonały.

─ Remus! – udała zdziwienie Emmelina, kiedy _przypadkowo _wpadła na niego pomiędzy regałem z działu eliksinarnego i transmutacyjnego.

Lupin westchnął. Jeszcze nigdy niczyi widok tak go nie zirytował. Zakręcił szybko, mając nadzieję, że ją zgubi, ale się przeliczył. Nigdy nie sądził, że Emmelina potrafi tak szybko biegać. Przecież to grozi potem.

─ Cześć, Emma – mruknął, wciąż idąc żwawo przed siebie i nie odwracając się w jej kierunku.

─ Remusie, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę.

Jęknął w myślach. Tylko niech nie próbuje go tandetnie przepraszać. Emmelina tak właśnie działała – najpierw robiła bzdury, a potem ze zdumieniem odnotowywała, że kolejne osoby się od niej odwracając, żeby w końcu zdecydować się na przeprosiny, jakby miały wszystko magicznie naprawić.

─ Słucham się – odparł najgrzeczniej jak mógł, ale kiepsko mu to wyszło. Dziewczyny bynajmniej nie zraził jego ton, bo przyśpieszyła, udało jej się go wyprzedzić i ponownie nawiązała z nim kontakt wzrokowy:

─ Unikasz mnie. Unikałeś mnie w pociągu.

─ Nie było mnie w pociągu – uciął krótko, kierując się ku wyjściu z azylu pani Pince, która przyglądała się im i ich zabawie w berka spod przymrużonych oczu. Chciał zgubić Emmelinę i udać się w kierunku pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. Nie dostał planu lekcji, a spodziewał się, że przyjaciele już mu go wzięli i teraz czekają tam na wyjaśnienia, co z Marley.

─ Nie?! – powtórzyła zaskoczona, ale szybko przypomniał jej się cel wizyty. – Mimo wszystko, chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że nie _chcesz_ ze mną rozmawiać.

Jakie błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie, Emmelino, pomyślał z rodrażnieniem.

─ Wiesz… Po tym jak pocałowałaś mnie i Marlena ze mną zerwała, jakoś nie mogłem znaleźć wspólnego tematu.

─ Wiem, jak to wygląda – kontynuowała, niezrażona. – To było wstrętne. Tym bardziej, że nic do ciebie nie czuję. Znaczy wiesz, kocham cię, ale jak przyjaciela. Jedynie przyjaciela. Przecież wiem, że Mara to twoja jedyna miłość i te klimaty...

Remus zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby Titanicówna zaprzeczała samej sobie? Marlenie mówiła, że jest w nim zakochana, a mu, że kompletnie nic do niego nie czuje? Cóż, to by potwierdzało to, co usłyszał rano od Lily.

─ Marlenie powiedziałaś co innego – powtórzył na głos.

Emma zamilkła i zaczęła dukać pod nosem wszystkie możliwe samogłoski.

─ Powiedziałaś jej, że coś do mnie czujesz – naciskał.

Dziewczyna z każdą sekundą robiła się bardziej zmieszana. Jej pomruki zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej rytmiczne. _Aaaa… eee… iii… ooo… uuu… yyy… _

─ Ja? Nie… - jęknęła. – Znaczy, ona chyba tak sobie pomyślała, bo wysłałam do niej takie trochę… _dwuznaczne_ pozdrowienia z wakacji, ale to było nieporozumienie…

─ Ach: nieporozumienie? Nasz pocałunek był nieporozumieniem, twoja rozmowa była nieporozumieniem, w ogóle może zaraz powiesz, że twoje życie to jedno, wielkie nieporozumienie… ach, zaraz – już raz to zrobiłaś, pamiętasz? Zaraz potem dosłownie rzuciłaś mnie na kolana.

Spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że Remus będzie zły, ale jeszcze nigdy tak bezpośrednio z niej nie kpił. Zawsze traktował ją poważnie, mimo tego że ona nie zawsze na takie traktowanie zasługiwała. To było podstawą ich przyjaźni. Nie przypuszczała, że wszystko może przekreślić jeden, głupi całus. Do jej oczu zaczęły napływać pierwsze łzy, a Emma po kilku sekundach już cała dygotała, a z jej oczu lał się istny potok.

─ Chcę to naprawić – szepnęła ze łzami w oczach. –Naprawdę, Remusie, chcę ci pomóc. Mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć Marze, zwalę wszystko na siebie…

─ Emma, daj spokój…

─ Naprawdę, powiedz co mogę zrobić… ─ histeryzowała. ─ Zależy mi na naszej przyjaźni, naprawdę. Nie chcę, żeby to stanęło między nami.

Irytacja Lupina wyparowała, a na jej miejscu pojawiły się wyrzuty sumienia, towarzyszące mu dzisiaj od pobudki. Rozumiał, jak czuje się Emma. Wystarczyło, żeby się popłakała, a on już zmiękł. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, że tak łatwo można nim manipulować, ale jednak z Emmą łączyła go tak wielka więź, że traktował ją niemalże jak siostrę.

Lekko zagubioną i głupiutką, młodszą siostrzyczkę.

─ Em, myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak dasz sobie spokój – poddał się. ─ Mara jest teraz nieco przewrażliwiona. Mnie też zależy na tym, żebyśmy się dalej przyjaźnili, ale… Potrzebuję trochę czasu, dobrze? Umówiłem się z nią dzisiaj na kolację – przerwał, widząc wdzięczne spojrzenie blondynki – ale to nie jest tak, jak myślisz. Muszę jej wyjaśnić eee… kilka spraw.

─ Ja tam wciąż uważam, że to randka. Pomóc ci wybrać krawat czy Mara znowu rzuciła kłamstwo, że wcale tego od ciebie nie oczekuje i „że masz przyjść normalnie"?

* * *

**C**zęsto mówi się o tym, że szkoła powinna być bezpieczna i przyjazna dla nowych uczniów. Nauczyciele przedstawiali ich całej klasie i zmuszali do siadania w jednej ławce z jakimś superciachem albo kompletnym frajerem, tak zawsze pisała Westa Gingerwood w swoich książkach. Hestia przez pewien czas naprawdę łudziła się, że profesorowie wyświadczą jej przysługę i pozwolą usiąść z jakimś fajnym chłopakiem, z którym będzie mogła pisać na zapasowym pergaminie przez całą transmutację, ale czekało ją bolesne rozczarowanie. McGonagall kazała przysiąść się do Emmeliny Titanic, która w ostatniej ławce poprawiała sobie makijaż, łudząc się, że nikt nie zauważy. Bardzo nie lubiła takich dziewczyn.

Ale z kimś musi się zadawać, a póki co zaprzyjaźnienie się z koleżankami z dormitorium szło jej bardzo kiepsko. Bez gadania usiadła obok Emmy, lekko przekrzywiając jej łokciem lusterko, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że blondynka zdała sobie sprawę z jej obecności. Szatynka odchrząknęła dość głośno. Titanicówna wciąż delikatnie rozsmarowywała cień pod oczy. Klasnęła w ręce. Emma przeszła do nakładania podkładu.

O, Merlinie.

McGonagall napisała na tablicy jakiś temat, ale uczniowie niespecjalnie notowali go za nią na pergaminie. Hestia przyjrzała się przez chwilę sytuacji w klasie i zauważyła, że choć nikt nie śmie otworzyć buzi i wszyscy udają skupienie, to większa część klasy nie notuje, zaś ta druga, notująca, wcale nie przepisuje zakresu materiału na ten semestr, lecz pisze do siebie liściki.

Hogwart jest chyba jeszcze mniej pilny niż Beauxbatons. Hestia uśmiechnęła się do siebie, otworzyła torbę w poszukiwaniu swoich rolek pergaminu, aż znalazła jeden krótszy, który wczoraj rano przypadkiem oderwała od reszty. Świetnie.

Upewniwszy się, że McGonagall wciąż patrzy na tablicę, zaczęła skrobać piórem po pergaminie, a potem dźgnęła nim koleżankę w łokieć, plamiąc jej atramentem mundurek. To przykuło uwagę blondynki.

**Cześć, Emma.**

_O... rany. Hej... no, witaj... Hestio?_

**Masz rzęsę na policzku, wiesz? Powinnaś zmienić tusz do rzęs. Aha, i McGongall cię widzi, uwierzysz?**

Emmelina odłożyła kosmetyki.

_Wiem. Już._

**Tak w ogóle... Może postawimy sprawę jasno – ja nie mam zamiaru słuchać, bo niezbyt mnie ta lekcja interesuje, i zgaduję, że ty też się do tego nie rwiesz.**

Blondynka westchnęła dramatycznie. W Hogwarcie najwyraźniej ludzie bardzo nie lubili szczerości, bo reagowali na kilka słów prawdy z niebywałym trudem. Nawet jeśli chodziło o sprawy tak błahe, jak pilność albo jej brak.

_Nie, nie rwę, _odpisała najpierw, po czym zamyśliła się i z kilkoma identycznymi, dramatycznymi westchnięciami dopisała: _Mam dzisiaj dużo do pomyślenia._

Myślenie? Wspaniała rzecz. Lepsza niż makijaż na lekcji. Robisz postępy, Emmelino!

**Lubię myśleć.**

_A więc myślę, że powinnyśmy się sobie przedstawić. Wczoraj wszystko było takie... chaotyczne. Jestem Emmelina. Emmelina Titanic. Chociaż właściwie to Jenkins. Teraz. Chyba._

Hestia tłumaczyła to sobie grupowym Zespołem Napięcia Przedmiesiączkowego, ale chaos brzmi też dobrze.

**Hestia Jones. Hmm... właściwie to Black.**

Emmelina aż łokciem zepchnęła podręcznik z ławki, jakby zwyczajne nazwisko, które nosiło połowa uczniów tej szkoły, zrobiło na niej olbrzymie wrażenie. Usta otwarte miała tak szeroko, że Hestia mogłaby wepchnąć jej tam swój łokieć.

– Mój Boże… – powiedziała na głos, tak głośno, że profesor McGonagall przerwała głośne zwracanie uwagi szóstorocznym Puchonom i posłała ku niej tak przytłaczające spojrzenie, jakby była Bogiem, którego wzywała Emma, i chciała zapytać z przesadną uprzejmością: „Słucham?". Emmelina uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wróciła do pisania, zasłaniając się ręką.

_Podałaś nazwisko Syriusza. Jesteś jego…_

**Nie, **odpisała natychmiast.

_Nie?_

**Nie.**

_To..._

**Kuzynostwo. Wiesz, jestem jego kuzynką.**

_Aaaa. O. Kuzynostwo. Jasne._

– Nie będzie bzdurnego pisania na mojej lekcji, panno Jones – odparł zimny, protekcjonalny głos należący do stojącej przed Emmeliną i Hestią nauczycielki transmutacji.

─ Tak jest, pani profesor. Tak jest! ─ uśmiechnęła się, a kiedy ostre spojrzenie profesorki ponownie skupiło się na tablicy, Hestia zakryła ręką to, co pisze i przeczytała wiadomość Emmeliny:

_Wczoraj pisałaś, że nie jesteś z wymiany._

**To znaczy chodziłam do Beaux…**

_Beauxbatons?, _Emmelina wyrwała jej skrawek pergaminu. _Ojej, to wspaniale! Sama jestem w jednej czwartej Francuzką…_

…**ale ciotka mnie zgarnęła i odesłała do Hogwartu.**

_Masz świetny angielski_.

Hestia zachichotała bezgłośnie.

**Bo jestem Angielką. Urodziłam się w Anglii, tylko mieszkałam we Francji. Razem w ciotką. **

_I Syriusz jest twoim kuzynem? Czyli „zgarnęła cię" jego matka?_

Jego matka? Z tego co słyszała o Walburdze Black szczerze wątpiła, żeby tamta kogokolwiek zgarnęła do własnego domu, jeśli nie był skrzatem domowym albo sprzedawcą eliksirów uspakajających. A jeśli doda się do tego fakt, że Hestia ma niepewny status krwi, to już w ogóle postawienie nogi na Grimmauld Place nie wchodziło w rachubę.

**Ech… nie. Jestem kuzynką… no bliższą kuzynką Jamesa.**

_Pottera?_

_Nie, Chevapravatdumronga_, pomyślała z przekąsem.

**Taa… Ciotka Dorea zabrała mnie, bo zmarł mój ojciec, jej brat, i oddała do Belle i Setha, moich kuzynów, a jej dzieci, i rodziców Jamesa. **

_Och, przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca. Ale polubiłaś się z Syriuszem? Widziałam jak wałęsaliście się razem w pobliżu. Pewnie był u Jamesa na wakacje, nie?_

Jones ta rozmowa coraz bardziej zaczynała rozbawiać.

**No tak. I raczej na stałe. Syriusz przecież mieszka u Jamesa…**

─ Syriusz Black mie…! ─ wrzasnęła Emmelina, zasłaniając w porę usta. Cała klasa spojrzała na nią ze zgorszeniem.

─ Tak, kochana? – zapytał z filuternym uśmiechem chłopak, o którym mowa, odwracając się w jej kierunku, chociaż siedział na samym przodzie klasy.

─ Nieważne – wydukała, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. Hestia pacnęła się ręką w czoło. Profesor McGonagall popatrzała na nią uważnie jeszcze przez chwilę, ale potem z rezygnacją wróciła do swojego wykładu.

**Ależ ty głośna. **

_Syriusz Black mieszka u Jamesa Pottera? Żartujesz._

**Żartować? Nie… Umiem lepiej, Emmelino. Mówię prawdę.**

_Dziwne, że nic mi o tym nie wiem._

**A znasz ich dobrze?**

_Od pierwszej klasy. A Syriusz jest…_

**Twoim chłopakiem, czy coś? **

_Nie… ale bym chciała. _

Hestia wtedy zaśmiała się w duszy, myśląc, że chyba tylko Hogwartczycy mogli dostrzegać w jej kuzynie coś więcej niż lekko stukniętego chłopaka o duszy despoty, buntownika i małego chłopca jednocześnie.

I wcale nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że to jej właśnie, zupełnie obcej dziewczynie, Emmelina Titanic zdradziła sekret, który wcześniejszego dnia spowodował tyle szkód. Tylko ona wiedziała, kto jest jej wakacyjną miłością.

* * *

**S**everus Snape siedział już w klasie Eliksirów, a pod zniszczoną książką wystawał skrawek koperty, którą wczoraj otrzymał od Avery' ego. Chciał ją podrzucić dzisiaj rano do torby pędzącej przez korytarz Emmeliny Titanic, ale rozmyślił się, bo przecież blondynka dzieliła dormitorium z Lily. Czekał więc aż pojawi się tutaj Potter, bo cokolwiek jest w tym liście, wiedział że do Evansównej nie trafi, gdyż ta ogranicza kontakt z tym chłopakiem do minimum.

Bardzo zależało mu na wypełnieniu powierzonego zadania, ale bezpieczeństwo rudowłosej zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu. Źle czuł się z tym, że ostatnio nie rozmawiają. Ten rok, pierwszy po zakończeniu ich przyjaźni, zdawał się być kompletnie inny, bardziej pusty. Snape zawsze należał do samotników, ale nigdy jeszcze nie brakowało mu tak czyjegoś towarzystwa.

To w pewien sposób zabawne – Snape wstrzymywał się przed wstąpieniem do tej organizacji przyszłych Śmierciożerców ze względu na Lily, a teraz, kiedy wszystko pomiędzy nimi skończone, on wciąż miał skrupuły i prawdopodobnie nie wykona swojej misji rekrutacyjnej, bo nie miał pojęcia, co znajdywało się w kopercie i nigdy nie wybaczyły sobie, gdyby to coś w jakikolwiek sposób ją skrzywdziło. Można więc spokojnie powiedzieć, że Lily jest dla niego światełkiem w ciemnym tunelu, okruchem dobra w jego zgorzkniałym sercu i jedyną osobą mającą na niego jakikolwiek wpływ.

Tym właśnie byli Łowcy Śmierci – nielegalną, uczniowską paczką, którą założył Avery i ta jego _dziewczyna, _której nie znał, a o której wiedział tyle, że jest Śmierciożerczynią. Na sowich spotkaniach uczyli się czarnomagicznych zaklęć, żeby potem na wojnie lepiej przysłużyć się zwycięskiej stronie, czyli, naturalnie, Voldemortowi. W wakacje Snape napisał do Avery' ego, że chętnie się do nich dołączy, a wczoraj wieczorem na błoniach otrzymał ten głupi list jako zadanie, które musiał wykonać przed oficjalnym dołączeniem.

Taki rodzaj idiotycznej inicjacji.

Obok niego siedział Nigeal Wilkes, a Avery i Rosier ławkę dalej. Ten drugi co chwila oglądał się za siebie, żeby bezgłośnie spytać, czy Snape zdążył już dostarczyć list do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Severus z powodzeniem go ignorował. Nie chciał przyznać się, że nie potrafi wykonań najbanalniejszej z możliwych misji, bo, jak Avery sam zauwazył, _ta dziewczyna _poszła mu na rękę.

Gryfoni dzisiaj się spóźniali.

Pierwsza do klasy weszła wyżej wspomniana Emmelina w towarzystwie dziwnie bladego Remusa Lupina. _No tak. Wczoraj była pełnia,_ pomyślał złośliwie. Nigdy co prawda nie zobaczył Lupina w mroczniejszym, nocnym wcieleniu, ale wierzył głęboko, że ono istnieje.

Lupin i Titanic usiedli razem w drugim rzędzie i zajęli się jakąś rozmową, która wyraźnie tego pierwszego załamywała, a tej drugiej dawała dziecinną uciechę. Za nimi wparowała kolejna współlokatorka Lily, Dorcas Meadowes ciągnąca za sobą Syriusza Blacka . Usiedli ławkę przed nim i Wilesem.

─ Jak tam nowy rok, Smarkerusie? – zapytał Syriusz, odwracając się do niego, a dziewczyna zachichotała, słysząc ten pseudonim.

─ Widzę Black, że przypominasz sobie o języku w gębie zawsze w towarzystwie osób wartych, tak mało, jak ty ─ wycedził złośliwie, z czego zaśmiał się z kolei Wilkes.

Black skrzywił się z wściekłością, pochylił się, żeby wysyczeć mu coś do samego ucha, ale nieoczekiwanie w połowie tej drugi, jego wzrok wyłapał niewidoczną dla innych kopertę. Jako że grał on w Qudditcha jak Potter, miał niebywały refleks i nim Severus zdążył choćby zareagować, list już znalazł się na wysokości, w której zobaczyć przechwycić go nie mógł nawet wyjątkowo wysoki Avery.

─ A to co? List miłosny? Sobie poczytamy.

Dorcas najwyraźniej ten pomysł już tak bardzo się nie spodobał, bo warknęła i mruknęła coś w stylu „uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego czytać".

Durna dziewczyna, mogła się pośpieszyć.

Czuł wzrok Avery' ego na sobie, wyrwał więc bez słowa kopertę z dłoni Blacka i teatralnie przetarł ją, dezynfekując z dotyku zdrajcy krwi.

Wtedy do klasy wpadła rudowłosa. Wyglądała dzisiaj wyjątkowo uroczo z tymi lekko pofalowanymi włosami z wpiętą wsuwką po lewej stronie. Severus z ukrycia przyglądał jej się wiele razy w wakacje, ale i tak zdziwił się, że tak bardzo urosła, nabrała kształtów, a włosy jej pojaśniały. Zaniepokoił go jednak fakt, że nie ubrała się dzisiaj z charakterystyczną dla siebie prostotą i przykładnością. Miała na sobie lekki, ale widoczny makijaż, ubrała te ciężkie, mugolskie buty- glany, co nijak pasowało do spódniczki od mundurka. Zamiast kamizelki na polówkę narzuciła kurtkę dżinsową, ale po chwili rozejrzała się po klasie, puknęła w czoło i schowała katanę do torby, szepcząc coś pod nosem. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się przez chwilę, ale po chwili Lily zadarła głowę do góry i usiadła w pierwszej ławce drugiego rzędu, jak najdalej od niego oraz odwróciła się do Emmeliny, mówiąc jej coś na ucho.

Przez zidiociałego Blacka będzie musiał w końcu podsunąć ten list. Na próżno przekonywał siebie, że może on być do każdego. Szósty zmysł podpowiadał mu, że to właśnie Evans będzie jego ofiarą.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie o swoim pierwotnym planie podrzucenia koperty Potterowi, a ku jego uciesze okularnik właśnie wszedł do klasy rozglądając się, naturalnie, za Lily. Zacisnął mocniej zęby.

Chłopak znalazł ją wreszcie i ruszył żwawo w kierunku pierwszej ławki.

─ No, Evans, chyba zostaliśmy sami ─ usłyszał.

Okularnik emanował dzisiaj rano wyjątkową, nawet jak na niego, pewnością siebie. Przechodząc obok, zarzucił Lily ramię na barki i z zaskoczenia pocałował w policzek. Ruda cała poczerwieniała z wściekłości, a Snape poczuł, że złamał w ręce pióro.

Nienawidził Jamesa Pottera od pierwszego dnia w tej zakichanej szkole- irytowała go jego żałosna postawa, dziwny styl bycia, denerwował się, widząc, że wielki hogwarcki łamacz serc dowala się do Lily. Wiedział, że Evansówna jest inteligentna i nigdy nie da się złapać w jego sidła, ale z takim chłopakiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Warknął pod nosem i spojrzał z nadzieją na swoją byłą przyjaciółkę, spodziewając się wybuchu. Zamiast tego usłyszał ton, którego używa się, żeby się z kimś podroczyć. O mało nie przetarł oczu z niedowierzania.

─ No nie wiem, Potter. Jest jeszcze Marlena, Peter i twoja kuzynka...

─ Odradzam ci siedzenia z Hestią – wypalił natychmiast Potter. ─ Peter będzie za to zachwycony, mogąc usiąść z nieznaną mu wcześniej dziewczyną.

─Za to Marlena nie będzie zachwycona mogąc usiąść sama – odparowała, na co James uśmiechnął się do niej uwodzicielsko.

─ Wybaczy ci, jak usłyszy, że wolałaś usiąść ze mną.

Severus zaklął pod nosem. Jeśli ten cholerny Potter znowu pokrzyżuje mu plany wciśnięcia mu tej głupiej koperty, siadając w dodatku z JEGO Lily, to…

─ Wolałam? – prychnęła. – Nie schlebiaj sobie.

─ Ale...?

Severus znów na nią zerknął, a ona chyba również na niego spoglądała, jakby prosiła o zgodę, ale w końcu zacisnęła wargi i z ciężkim westchnięciem, kiwnęła głową do Pottera. Czyżby zrobiła to tylko, żeby zrobić mu na złość? W takim razie, osiągnęła swój cel.

─ Brawo, Rogasiu! – krzyknął Black.

Och tak, brawo, Rogasiu. Brawo, że przez ciebie znowu Lily będzie cierpiała.

* * *

**M**arlena zarzuciła na siebie błękitną sukienkę i włożyła ciasne, białe baleriny. Powtarzała sobie, że nie powinna się głupio denerwować, w końcu to nie jest żadna randka. Przebierała się już czwarty raz, lecz każdym coś jej się nie zgadzało: raz była zbyt wystrojona, raz- niewystarczająco. Raz strój ją pogrubiał, raz wyglądała jak chodzący szkielet. Raz brakowało wygody, a raz denerwował ją nadmiar falbanek albo staromodne, bufiaste rękawy jej bluzki. Dziewczyny pozwoliły jej co prawda pożyczać od nich ubrania, a Dorcas, najlepsza stylistka, jaką mogła znaleźć w całej Wieży Gryffindoru, nie żałowała jej kolejnych rad, ale zdaniem Marley robiła więcej złego niż dobrego:

─ To za bardzo a la Tina Turner.

─ Zupełnie jak Janet z _Rocky Horror._

─ Merlinie… wyglądasz w tym jak ciotka Muriel na naszym ostatnim zjeździe rodzinnym.

─ Eee… _nie. _Puszczalsko.

─ Hmm… zbyt pruderyjnie.

─ Ech, jak na ścięcie.

─ Trochę jak…

─ STARCZY! ─ warknęła Marlena i została w błękitnej sukience Emmy i ciasnych balerinach Dor. ─ Już jestem spóźniona.

Nie kłamała – umówiła się z Remusem, że zjawi się na Wieży Astronomicznej o ósmej wieczorem, a już dobiegało dziesięć po. Wiedząc, że chłopak czeka zazwyczaj przepisowe piętnaście minut, niedbale ułożyła sobie włosy i ruszyła w kierunku miejsca spotkania praktycznie biegiem.

Remus czekał już na nią i wyglądał jak kłębek nerwów. Najwyraźniej zaczynał już myśleć, że ta się nie zjawi. Marlena uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i wyciągnęła do chłopaka rękę, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda zbytnio jak Muriel Meadowes. Lupin niepewnie uścisnął jej dłoń.

Klatka schodowa na Wieży Astronomicznej nie kojarzyła jej się zanadto pozytywnie po ostatniej wizycie, gdzie nakryła swojego towarzysza z własną przyjaciółką trwających w pocałunku. Co się wydarzy tym razem? Może to oni będą się całować i wpadnie Emma? To byłoby warte zobaczenia.

Remus najwyraźniej zjawił się na szczycie wieży już wcześniej, bo kiedy razem z Marleną wdrapali się na sam szczyt, klatka schodowa została przerobiona. Wyglądem przypominała teraz jedną z wytwornych, włoskich restauracji z małym stolikiem na samym środku i z cichą melodią w powietrzu, dobiegającą jakby znikąd. Marley zbliżyła się do zastawionego stolika, gdzie, wedle umowy, czekała na nią ciepła, apetyczna lasagne.

Usiadła bez słowa przy swoim krześle, a Remus naprzeciwko, i – co do niego nie podobne – wcale nie odczekał kilku minut, trzymając ją w niepewności, lecz od razu zaczął mówić:

─ Jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym ci wytłumaczyć. Ale nie wiem, czy chcesz je usłyszeć.

Zrozumiała, że chodzi o pocałunek. Dobre pierwsze wrażenie natychmiast prysło.

─ Mieliśmy nie poruszać tego tematu – zauważyła chłodno.

─ Masz rację – szepnął podenerwowany i lekko zawiedziony. – Moje wilkołactwo? Ech… Kiedy byłem mały, wilkołak, Fenrir Greyback ugryzł mnie, bo chciał się odegrać na moim ojcu, który pracuje w Ministerstwie w Departamencie Magicznych Stworzeń. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia, czym takim mu podpadł, że Greyback zdecydował się na tak okrutną zemstę, ale… wydaje mi się, że skazywanie ludzi, zwłaszcza dzieci, na ciężkie życie, takie, jakie ma on, w pewnym sensie zalicza się do jego ulubionych sposobów na spędzenie wolnego czasu ─ zażartował. Marlena nie roześmiała się. ─ Miałem problemy z dostaniem się do szkół magii, wiesz, mało kto chciał przyjmować krwiożerczą bestię… ale Dumbledore wszystko zorganizował. Zasadził Bijącą Wierzbę, a stamtąd zbudowano tajny tunel prowadzący aż do Hogsmeade, dokładnie do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

I zaczął opowiadać o swoich początkach, o odkryciu jego sekretu przez Huncwotów, o nadaniu im przydomków od animagicznych postaci... Marlena słuchała go bardzo uważnie, współczuła mu, gdy dochodził do najtragiczniejszych momentów, uśmiechała się, gdy opisywał weselsze przygody z pełń, opowiadane mu później przez Huncwotów. Mimo że mówił tylko Remus, sama czuła się członkiem tej rozmowy, a była ona wyjątkowo miła, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nie poruszali miłych kwestii. To chyba był ten niekłamany urok Remusa – zawsze potrafił ją oczarować, nawet jeśli jego intencje były wręcz przeciwne.

Kiedy w swojej opowieści doszedł do wczorajszej pełni, po raz pierwszy pozwolił jej zabrać głos:

─ Czy… Naprawdę wszystko w porządku?

Czy było wszystko w porządku? Na pewno nie. Dzisiaj w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Pomfrey, choć nie powiedziała jej tego wprost, uważała, że od zadrapań i ran po wczorajszej pełni, w jej ciele mogą zajść jakieś przerażające zmiany i mutacje. Co prawda od razu wykluczyła u niej likantropię, ale zagadkowo milczała, opatrując jej rany, a dziewczyna nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś przed nią ukrywa. To wrażenie spotęgował fakt, że zaraz po tym jak kości jej zrosły i Pomfrey wypuściła ją ze Skrzydła, niezwłocznie kazała wezwać Dumbledore' a.

Jednak czy dzielić się tym wrażeniem z Remusem? Skończyła z nim co prawda wszystkie kontakty, już nie byli parą, ale ona nie chciała dokładać mu tej nowiny, bo wiedziała, że nawet jeśli to wciąż jedynie teorie, to wszelka sugestia, że mógł wyrządzić jej krzywdę, zrani go do szpiku kości. Wiedziała, że skłonny do obarczania siebie Lupin, nie wybaczy sobie wczorajszej nocy do końca życia. A tego Marlena nie chciała. Wiele przez niego wycierpiała, ale czuła, że te cierpienia są niczym w porównaniu do uczucia, które odczułaby, gdyby Remus wpadł w otchłań rozpaczy.

Miała do niego żal, że tyle rzeczy przed nią zataił, ale w głębi serca wciąż go kochała. Miłość nie umiera przecież z samym postanowieniem zabicia jej. Potrzeba do tego kilku, czasem kilkudziesięciu, egzekucji.

A ból Remusa ją zaboli dziesięć razy bardziej.

Nie. Zdecydowanie nie powinna tego teraz mówić. Przecież to wciąż jedynie domysły.

─ W porządku – skłamała.

─ Jeszcze nie- usłyszała nagle za sobą dobrze znany jej melodyjny sopran, który w żadnym wypadku nie można było połączyć z Lupinem. Tak wysoki i słodki głos pasował tylko do jednej osoby w tej szkole. –W porządku będzie dopiero jak wrócicie do siebie.

Marlena upuściła nóż, kiedy zobaczyła lekko uśmiechającą się na schodach Emmelinę.

* * *

**E**mmelina po rozmowie z tą nową dziewczyną, Hestią, po raz pierwszy od dawna uporządkowała sobie wszystko w głowie.

Zawsze łatwiej zwierzać się obcym ludziom, bo ich zdanie o naszej osobie nie jest dla nas tak ważne, jak zdanie bliskich. A tej zwierzyła się ze wszystkiego- począwszy od jej zauroczenia się w Syriuszu, bo to o nim mówiła wczoraj podczas przekazania świecy, kończąc na beznadziejnej sytuacji pomiędzy nią, Remusem a Marleną. Wymieniały się liścikami przez całą transmutację, a potem zjadły razem lunch.

Hestia nie dość, że wysłuchała ją do końca, to dała całkiem pożyteczne rady. Chociaż nie wiedziała, czy o to na pewno chodziło dziewczynie, kiedy ta opowiedziała jej fabułę jakiegoś romansu, miała zamiar wtargnąć na wspomnianą przez Remusa kolację i wszystko wyjaśnić. Póki co przyglądała się z rozbawieniem Lily, która z typową dla niej przesadą komentowała artykuł w „Proroku Codziennym" o jakieś decyzji Ministra Magii, narzekając na to, że ich społeczeństwo jest zmuszone oglądać amatorskie i naiwne posunięcia tych marnych demagogów.

─ Moim zdaniem to oburzające, że Minister wykorzystuje wojnę, by trzymać społeczeństwo w ciągłym strachu, strachu, który jest przyczyną, dla której ci biedni ludzie nie mogą spojrzeć obiektywnie na rządy i rażącą propagandę Ministerstwa – ciągnęła, jakby ktoś w ogóle ją słuchał. – To trochę szkoda, że w Hogwarcie jesteśmy w pewnym sensie odcięci od ludzi, bo my, jako młodzież, patrzymy na to z zupełnie innej perspektywy, a gdyby dopuścili nas do wzięcia udziału w tym proteście McCalla, który został zduszony w zarodku…

─ Myślicie, że powinnam odwołać tę randkę z Syriuszem? ─ przerwała jej głośno Dorcas, nie odrywając nosa od swojego szkicownika.

Ta uwaga oderwała myśli Emmeliny od „bandy demagogów-amatorów" i sprowadziła ją na ziemie.

Dorcas. Syri. Randka.

Przypomniała sobie, o nowych wiadomościach, które usłyszała od Hestii, tych, które prawie wykrzyczała na transmutacji. Podejrzewała, że skoro ona nic nie wiedziała o całej przeprowadzce Blacka do Pottera, to dziewczyny również, a ponieważ znała ona Dorcas od pięciu lat, wiedziała, że taki drobny sekret może przesądzić w sprawie znajomości jej i Blacka. Skoro już teraz w głowie Meadowes krążyły wątpliwości, co do tej randki, to wiadomość o tym, że Syriusz nie jest z nią szczery, tylko je spotęguje.

Część umysłu kazała jej trzymać, wbrew naturze, język na kłódkę: _Kolejna przyjaciółka się na ciebie obrazi, _alarmowała.

Inna szeptała: _To twoja szansa. Syriusz póki co nawet nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi. I nie zwróci będąc z Dorcas._

Zresztą… czy ona w ogóle kiedykolwiek lubiła się z Meadowes?

─ Dor, a jak właściwie Syriusz spędził wakacje? – zaczęła. Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi i przerwała szkicowanie, nawet Lily najwyraźniej zaschło w gardle, bo przestała mówić.

─ Dobrze – odparła niepewnie. – No wiesz, był we Francji.

─ A wiesz, że zmienił miejsce zamieszkania?

Lily poderwała się ze swojej ulubionej pozycji – leżenia na wznak na łóżku z głową spuszczoną w dół – do pionu.

─ Co proszę? – zamrugała Meadowes.

─ No tak. Zamieszkał u Jamesa.

Nastała grobowa cisza, no, jeśli nie licząc tego, że Lily zagwizdała cynicznie w sposób dla siebie typowy, i zaczęła mamrotać coś pod nosem, wracając do świdrowania swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami gazety. Tyle tylko, że to był inny rodzaj grobowego milczenia. Rodzaj, należący tyko do Emmy i Dor. Do Emmy, bo milczała, z uśmiechem odnotowując, że jednak nie znaczy dla Syriusza dużo mniej niż Meadowes, bo ona też nic on tym nie wie. A dla Dorcas z podobnego powodu, tyle że bez tej nuty satysfakcji, co u Titanic, lecz raczej żalu.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi dwoma trwała, a przerwała ją – co dziwne – Dorcas, swoim nerwowym chichotem, który zazwyczaj był zwiastunem szału:

─ Myślisz, że nic by mi nie powiedział?

_Yyy… tak, _pomyślała Emma.

─ Może to odpowiedź na pytanie, czy chcesz się z nim umówić, czy nie – uśmiechnęła się chytrze Titanic.

Dorcas otworzyła usta z oburzenia, bo najwyraźniej bardzo nie lubiła oczywistych rozwiązań, które ktoś podkładał jej pod nos, chociaż sama zapewne na nie by nie wpadła. Spojrzała wściekle na Lily, jakby chciała wrzasnąć: „MYŚLISZ PODOBNIE?!" z tą swoją groteskową frustracją, ale na Rudej nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia.

─ Moim zdaniem ty nie jesteś księdzem, a Black nie jest chyba nawet katolikiem, i raczej nie musi chodzić do ciebie się spowiadać – odparła śmiało. – A przecież nie jesteście jeszcze parą… tak w ogóle.

Dla Lily mogło to zabrzmieć zdawkowo, ale zarówno w oczach Emmeliny, jak i zapewne Dorcas, to zdanie miało zupełnie inny wydźwięk – to było jakby Evans uroczyście stanęła po stronie Titanic, co zdarzało się raczej nieczęsto.

_I zapewne nie przybrałoby takiego obrotu, gdyby Lily miała w sobie jakąś kobiecą wrażliwość i wiedziała, że mówiąc to, tak zostanie odebrana,_ pomyślała blondynka. Ale nie ma po co jej tego uświadamiać, skoro póki co działa na korzyść Emmeliny.

Potem słychać było jedynie trzask drzwiami, bo najwyraźniej Meadowes ruszyła zmusić niewiernego do spowiedzi, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.

* * *

─ **P**oważnie?! – prychnęła Marlena, patrząc na stojącą w drzwiach przyjaciółkę. Odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Lupina, patrząc na niego wilkiem. – Przysłałeś ją? Proszę cię, żebyś nie poruszał TEGO tematu, a ty przysyłasz TU Emmelinę?

Remus nie był zmieszany czy chociaż skruszony. Wyglądał raczej na wściekłego, co jeszcze bardziej wzburzyło Marlenę. Dziewczyna poderwała się, gotowa wyjść w każdej chwili, ale Remus odruchowo złapał ją za rękę i zwrócił się do blondynki:

─ Emmelina, idź – nakazał twardo, ale na Emmelinie nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia:

─ Remus, ale ja chcę tylko wyjaśnić…

─ NIE CHCĘ SŁYSZEĆ TWOICH WYJAŚNIEŃ! – wrzasnęła histerycznie Marlena, zaczynając wyrywać się z uścisku Remusa, który złapał ją kurczowo, bojąc się najwyraźniej, że Marley zaraz rzuci się na blondynkę z pięściami. Problem w tym, że Emma wręcz ją do tego prowokowała, podchodząc coraz bliżej.

─ Marlena, to co nazywasz naszym „pocałunkiem" to był przypadek ─ roześmiała się. Mówiła to wszystko tak swobodnym tonem, jakby wyjaśniała, u kogo robi sobie pasemka. ─ Przysięgam, nic nie czuję do Remusa. On mnie tylko pocieszał, czułam się bardzo źle i…

─ NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO CZUJESZ – wrzeszczała, kopiąc i szarpiąc, byle tylko Remus ją puścił. ─ MAM JUŻ DOSYĆ TWOJEGO WIECZNEGO NIEZDECYDOWANIA.

─ Ale ja naprawdę…

─ DLACZEGO KRZYWDZISZ NAS WSZYSTKICH DOOKOŁA? ROBISZ Z WŁASNEGO ŻYCIA JEDEN, WIELKI BURDEL, A MY WSZYSCY MAMY POMAGAĆ CI SPRZĄTAĆ.

─ Marlena – skarcił ją Lunatyk, czując, że dziewczyna zaczyna mówić rzeczy, które będzie później żałować.

─ CZY NIE MAM RACJI?! – prychnęła. Emma wpatrywała się w nią jak zaczarowana, ale nonszalancja i beztroskość już zniknęła z jej twarzy, a ustąpiła lekkiemu żalowi. ─ WSZYSCY TO WIDZIMY, DZIEWCZYNO! NIE ZNASZ ŻADNYCH WARTOŚCI- NIE ROZUMIESZ PRZYJAŹNI, NIE ROZUMIESZ MIŁOŚCI, NIE WIESZ CO WYPADA, A NIE WYPADA I W JEDNYM, I W DRUGIM. MAM JUŻ DOSYĆ UDAWANIA, ŻE MI TO NIE PRZESZKADZA!

W jednej chwili uwolniła się z jego uścisku i ruszyła w kierunku przejścia na schody, na pożegnanie tratując tylko blondynkę w drzwiach.

─ Oboje jesteście siebie warci! ─ krzyknęła jeszcze.

* * *

─ **W**ciąż się wściekasz? – spytał miękko.

Dorcas uniosła brwi i pokręciła głową, siadając na wolne łóżko w dormitorium Huncwotów.

─ Nie – odparła, uśmiechając się lekko. Nie mogła być długo zła na Syriusza. ─ Wiesz… Sama też nie byłam z tobą szczera.

Black zmarszczył czoło i pokręcił głową, na znak, że nie rozumie.

─ Nasza sytuacja jest podobna – kontynuowała, nagle bardzo zainteresowana wyglądem swoich paznokci. – Jesteśmy rodzinnymi wyrzutkami. Czarnymi owcami, do których najchętniej ktoś by przyczepił kartkę: OFERUJĘ WYMIANĘ – zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Tylko, że ty w końcu powiedziałeś nie, a ja nie odważyłam się na taki krok.

─ Odważyłem? – zaśmiał się szyderczo chłopak. – Uciekłem jak tchórz. Dałem się sprowokować. To nie jest powiedzenie _nie – _upierał się. – To nie jest bunt. To jest ucieczka. A ucieczka zawsze jest tchórzostwem.

Meadowes słysząc to odwróciła ku niemu głowę, a on aż podskoczył, gdy zobaczył jej zwilgotniałe oczy i rozmazany makijaż spływający po policzkach.

─ Sprzeciwiłeś się, Syriuszu. Przecież… sam mówiłeś, że kiedy wychodziłeś z domu, to matka zatrzymała się w drzwiach, a ty… ─ urwała, lekko się uśmiechając.

─ Zapytała: „co ci odbiło, ty plugawy zdrajco krwi?!" ─ dokończył za nią Syriusz, a potem uśmiechnął się nonszalancko. ─ A ja życzyłem jej miłego dnia, bo mój już się dobrze rozpoczyna.

─ No właśnie ─ kiwnęła głową Meadowes. ─ To… to raczej nie wygląda mi jak ucieczka tchórza, Syriuszu.

─ Uciekłem mieszkać u swojego kumpla.

─ Zrobiłeś więcej niż ja.

Przełknął głośno ślinę.

Z Dorcas wiele go łączyło- razem pochodzili od najdawniejszych rodów czystej krwi, razem nie popierali rodzinnej idei nienawiści względem mugoli, razem nie obawiali się wydziedziczenia. A może tylko on nie obawiał się tego ostatniego?

Cóż, Syriusz zawsze był typem, który nie pozwalał sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Potrafił się postawić, nawet to lubił – robienie innym na złość, podkreślając odmienność jego poglądów od rodzinnych. Dlatego kupił sobie motor. I przerobił okładki mugolskich pism pornograficznych na tapetę swojego pokoju. Ach, i wprowadził do domu w wigilię londyńskich opozycjonistów, którzy nieopodal Grimmuald Place głośno protestowali przed kimś, kto nazywa się Harold Wilson, twierdząc, że jego ojciec chętnie dołączy się do protestu. To ostatnie było najzabawniejsze. W końcu, kiedy zdecydował się opuścić znienawidzone miejsce, które ktoś niedoinformowany nazywał jego domem, nie miał za wielu oporów i – by być perfekcyjnie szczerym – niespecjalnie płakał po porzuceniu ojca, matki i brata. Nawet potem to opił.

Ale Dorcas była inna. Dorcas… na pewno nie była tak zuchwała jak on i wciąż łudziła się, że robiąc słodkie oczka i urocze uśmiechy skłoni rodzinę do zaakceptowania jej poglądów. Nie potrafiła się postawić. Nie własnej matce.

Ludzie wiele wybaczają rodzinie. Był pewien, że gdyby ktoś nazwał go „plugawym zdrajcą krwi" i nie był jego matką, następnego dnia chodziłby ze złamanym nosem. Bunt przeciwko całemu temu reżimowi niewątpliwie sprawiał mu przyjemność, ale swojej ucieczki nigdy nie nazwałby odwagą. Odbierał to jako osobistą porażkę. Zawsze robił dobrą minę do złej gry, ale w głębi serca był jak Meadowes, łudził się, że z czasem przyjdzie akceptacja, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Że może kiedyś to go przytuli matka i powie, że jest z niego dumna, tak jak z Regulusa.

─ Dori – zaczął cicho i przetarł łzy z jej policzków. – Wiem, jak się czujesz. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Ale nikt nie ma prawa cię zmieniać, nie ważne czy to twoja przyjaciółka, wróg, czy też matka. Czasem… Czasem trzeba działać na własną rękę, jeśli jesteśmy czegoś pewni. Czasem trzeba po prostu uciec. Czasem to jest jedynym rozwiązaniem. Chociaż razem nie jest to coś, z czego mógłbyś być dumny.

─ Mam nie wracać na święta do domu? – wyjąkała.

─ Nie. Masz zdecydować czy chcesz tam wracać. Rób, co ci się podoba, jeśli chodzi o następstwa, to już kwestia jutra.

Dorcas oddychała powoli, chłonąc każde jego słowo w skupieniu. Kiedy skończył milczała przez kilka minut, a potem wstała i bez wahania cmoknęła go w usta. Po zrozpaczonej, niekochanej i samotnej Meadowes nie było już śladu – nieoczekiwanie znowu stała się lekko zbyt emocjonalną, rozgadaną, ale wciąż skrytą dziewczyną. Ta nagła zmiana trochę go zdumiała.

─ Muszę wracać – odparła tylko. ─ W dormitorium mam dwie nieodzywające się do siebie dziewczyny ze złamanym sercem, które leczą się zapychaniem jakimiś mugolskimi słodyczami.

Wiedział, że nie o to chodzi. Syriusz nie był idiotą i wiedział, że Dorcas po prostu chce teraz pobyć sama i trochę popłakać. Nie winił jej za to, aczkolwiek wolałby, żeby nie ukrywała przed nim swoich uczuć. Z drugiej strony nigdy nie był za dobrym pocieszycielem i nic tak bardzo go nie drażniło, jak widok rozhisteryzowanej dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli była przy tym tak śliczna i słodka jak Meadowes. Gwizdnął ze współczuciem, a gdy zbliżyła się do wyjścia, zapytał:

─ Hogsmeade dalej aktualne?

Odwróciła się i posłała ku niemu subtelny uśmiech.

─ Aktualne.

* * *

Biała koperta leżąca na dnie torby Severusa Snape' a zaczęła znikać, a jeszcze przed sama się adresować. Niewidzialna ręka wąskim maczkiem napisała tylko: Lily Evans. A teraz znikała. Znikała, bo już niedługo połączy się z adresatką.


	3. List

Cześć kochani, oddaje wam trzeci rozdział ;). Dziękuję za recenzje, polubienia i śledzenie, każde powiadomienie o jakiejkolwiek Waszej aktywności sprawia mi nieopisywalną radochę :D. Na czwóreczkę trzeba będzie trochę poczekać, bo nawet na blogu nie mam jej jeszcze zaktualizowanej (a propos, przypominam - na profilu mam link do bloga, gdzie rozdziały są do dwudziestego), ale zważywszy, że zbliżają się wakacje, jakieś tragedii być nie powinno :D. Dobra, kończąc gadanie - zapraszam na rozdział i życzę miłej lektury :*

Aha - uprzedzam, od tego rozdziału zaczynają się lekkie **odskoki od kanonu.**

* * *

**3\. List**

**[hogwarcka hierarchia ważności, nowa uczennica i zemsta Piękności]**

„_O wartości człowieka świadczy lista jego przyjaciół, o popularności - lista jego wrogów"_

-Andrzej Majewski

* * *

_16 marca. Cokeworth. Rok 1959._

**P**adał śnieg. Szczelnie opatulona szalem kobieta weszła do małej kawiarenki, którą mieszkańcy kojarzyli tylko dlatego, że nieopodal mieścił się ten cały „klub" Evansów, gdzie chodziły ich dzieci, żeby posłuchać muzyki… jazzowej? Tak, jakoś tak to się nazywało. Co prawda Lukrecja Prewett nie fascynowała się podobną muzyką, ani czymkolwiek co podobało się mugolom, ale kawiarenkę tę znała od dawna, przychodziła tu z przyjaciółmi, bo właścicielka była czarodziejką.

Po staremu, zamówiła ciastko i trochę miodu pitnego, usiadła przy czwartym stoliku pod oknem, a chwilę później pojawił się _On_. Otrzepał buty i zamknął drzwi, których przymocowane dzwonki zapiszczały. Skinął głową do Lissy, siostry właścicielki, która na co dzień pracowała w lokalu jego ojca i ze zmizerniałą miną podszedł do Lukrecji i zajął miejsce na krześle obok.

─ Lukrecja – przywitał się chłodno.

─ Ethan – odpowiedziała tym samym.

Czasami najbliżsi zachowują się jak obcy, ale w przypadku Evansa i Prewett, to było bardziej skomplikowane. Kobieta znała już na pamięć całą tę farsę- Ethan przychodzi, mówi, że ma dosyć, zaczyna bełkotać coś o córce, żonie, rodzinie… A potem już nikt o tym nie pamięta. Chce dobrze, ale jest zbyt słaby, żeby przeciwstawić się samemu sobie. Chce to skończyć, ale w głębi duszy wcale tego nie pragnie. Chce wyrzucić czarodziejkę ze swojego życia, a naprawdę każda chwila z nią jest oddzielnym, skrywanym skarbem.

Oboje, Ethan i Lukrecja posiadali swoje własne rodziny, ale w przeszłości się ze sobą spotykali. Kontakt się urwał, mimo tego, że ich miłość zdawała się niegdyś przetrwać kompletnie wszystko, ale, jak to często bywa, niedługo znowu na siebie wpadli. Ponownie między nimi zaiskrzyło i… jakoś tak wyszło.

Kobieta wiedziała, że Ethan ma wyrzuty sumienia, ale ona wcale ich nie posiadała. Jej mąż, Ignatius, zostawił ją samą w Rosji wieki temu i rozpoczął pracę w Durmstrangu jako nauczyciel czarnej magii. Dobrze im się żyło i nawet doczekali się córki, ale spotykali się okropnie rzadko, a i nigdy nie było między nimi chemii. To rodzice kazali im wziąć ślub, bo „Prewett to dobra partia" i „Blackowie to szlachetna rodzina". Niewątpliwie wydziedziczyliby ją, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że spotyka się z mugolem.

A Lukrecja nie chciała, żeby ją wydziedziczono. Straciłaby cały majątek i dach nad głową. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach pisałby się na coś takiego?

Zlizała krem z widelczyka i jego kątem pokroiła kolejny kawałek szarlotki. Ethan przyglądał się temu z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy. Kelnerka spytała się, czy coś mu przynieść, ale odmówił. Mijały kolejne minuty, a Prewett traciła już nadzieję na to, że rozpocznie rozmowę. W końcu jednak usłyszała jego baryton, wymawiający pozornie poważną deklarację:

─ Przychodzę tu ostatni raz.

Lukrecja zacmokała i uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie.

─ Dobrze wiesz, że to łgarstwo.

Czy wiedział? Niekoniecznie. Z kłamstwa powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, a ich relacja opierała się na bezradności i niewiedzy. Tak, chyba użyła złego wyrazu.

Chłopak usiadł. Był od niej znacznie młodszy, choć ani on, ani nikt inny, nawet tego nie podejrzewał. Magia ją odmładzała, a ona, mimo trzydziestki na karku mogła uchodzić za rówieśniczkę Evansa, chociaż różnica między nimi wynosiła równe dziesięć lat.

Ponieważ nie mógł zaprzeczyć jej argumentowi, sięgnął po swój słynny tekst:

─ Mam żonę… I córkę.

─ Gdyby nie Petunia, nie ożeniłbyś się z Mary, tylko ze mną – zripostowała zmęczonym tonem, jakby przerabiali to już wiele razy, i wzięła łyk miodu.

─ Nie bądź tego taka pewna.

Zachłysnęła się i wypluła trunek. Lissa za ladą słuchała ich rozmowy jednym uchem, a gdy zobaczyła resztki napoju na podłodze, aż podskoczyła z uciechy, że się do nich zbliży pod pretekstem zmycia plamy. Ethan zmarkotniał.

─ Lukrecja, to co było między nami, to przeszłość. Ty wyszłaś za mąż za Ignatiusa, ja ożeniłem się z Mary. Ja mam córkę. Ty masz córkę. Nie powinniśmy tego zatrzymać, choćby z myślą o nich?- szepnął niemal błagalnie, a do jego zielonych oczu coś nadpłynęło. Czyżby to były łzy?

─ Jeśli to takie dla ciebie ważne, to możemy dalej spotykać się w ukryciu. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. Twoja żona się chyba niczego nie domyśla? – zakpiła, zabijając w myślach tą żałosną mugolkę.

─ Nie chcę żebyś się ukrywała. Zasługujesz na coś prawdziwego.

Kelnerka cicho westchnęła słysząc te słowa, wstała i zniknęła za ladą, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

─ Mam gnić z Jo w tej przeklętej, starej ruderze dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę? Ignatiusa w kółko nie ma, wszyscy wiedzą jak bardzo mu zależy na mnie i na niej. Czyli w ogóle – odparła gorzko. Ethan nie patrzał jej w oczy.

Znowu chciała go wziąć na serce? Ono w tej chwili łamało się na milion kawałków, a ta nic nie ułatwiała. Miał dokonać wyboru, to go dokonał. Wybrał rodzinę. Porzucił kochankę, mając nadzieję, że ten romans nigdy nie wypłynie. Czy ona nie mogła podjąć równie dojrzałej decyzji?

─ Przykro mi – odparł wreszcie – ale to trwało za długo.

* * *

**17 sierpnia. Londyn. Rok 1976.**

**B**ył to ładny, sierpniowy wieczór, a Malum Avery wydawał się zachwycony ze sprzyjających warunków atmosferycznych. Zarzucił na siebie czarny, sięgający mu do kostek płaszcz i w starych butach, które gryzły palce, pomaszerował wzdłuż biegnącego obok potoczku. Szedł tak przez kilka minut i wdychał pełną piersią powietrze o nietypowym dla niego zapachu kadzidła i jakieś trawy. Pomyślał, że _ona_ znowu wylała na siebie lukrecjowe perfumy.

Kiedy wstał dzisiaj rano i zerknął na swoje brudne, otwarte okno obok zgaszonego lampionu, do którego w nocy przyklejały się ćmy i komary, siedziała na nim czarna, nadąsana sowa, a on już wiedział, kto przysłał mu ten list. Sowa była bowiem tak niezwykła jak jej właścicielka, a ta teraz musiała być blisko. Tak, ta lukrecja w powietrzu ją zdradziła. Powinien ją o tym poinformować. W końcu Jo Prewett lubiła bystrych i spostrzegawczych, z sercem po złej stronie. Ciekaw był, czy ma _to_ na przedramieniu. Pasowała mu na taką, ale wstyd było zapytać. W końcu tacy byli- działali w ukryciu, póki nie skończyli siedemnastki i póki Dumbledore się gapił. Ale czy ona by się obraziła? Pewnie nie. Ewentualnie roześmiała się, jakby mówiła do dziecka, jak zawsze w jego obecności. Poza tym miała te swoje siedemnaście lat, i nawet do szkoły chodziła innej, więc Dumbledore nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej istnienia.

Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że obchodzi go, nawet bardzo, co ona o nim myśli. Niepokojące, zanotował z myśli, ciekawe co myśli o tym Amelia... Pewnie, że się zakochał. Ironia losu, od jego siostry kipiało od nikczemności i nigdy naprawdę jej nie zaufał, ale koniec końców ona okazywała się nieznośnie sentymentalna, romantyczna i ckliwa. Ale może akurat w tym jednym miała rację? Może powinien pogadać z Jo? Tak od serca. Może ona czuje to samo? O ile Jo w ogóle coś czuje. Kiedy o niej rozmyślał (a robił to nad wyraz często) zawsze była zimna jak lód, trochę jakby martwa, a jedyne co z niej emanowało to gniew, poirytowanie i niezadowolenie, najczęściej z niego.

Wydawała się bez duszy. Jak Voldemort.

Przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i przykucnął.

─ _Flagrate_.

Na trawie znikąd pojawił się znak przypominający skreślony kilka razy zegar, który wskazywał pierwszą pięć. Był to symbol, bez którego raczej by z nią nie porozmawiał. Abery otwarcie sądził, że to bzdura, ale Jo z pewnych powodów sądziła, że może być zwykłym oszustem, który ją porwie i zacznie torturować, czy coś takiego.

Dziewczyna wyszła zza krzaków sekundę potem, jak wyczarował znak. Była to wysoka, blada brunetka o głęboko osadzonych, niebieskich oczach i malinowych ustach wygiętych w grymasie. Miała smukłą sylwetkę i zawsze ubierała się na czarno – jakby w jej sercu panowała wieczna żałoba. Za każdym razem jak tylko się pojawiała, jego nozdrza zapychał intensywny zapach perfum z nutką lukrecji. Patrzała na niego wyzywająco, a potem wyciągnęła bez słowa rękę, w której trzymała zgniecioną kopertę.

─ Załatwi to? – spytała cicho, a chłopak kiwnął głową.

─ Na pewno – potwierdził, spojrzał w jej oczy i wahając się zapytał, starając się, żeby zabrzmiało to zdawkowo:

─ Dalej nie rozumiem, jaki jest cel tego wszystkiego.

─ I dobrze – skomentowała Jo. – Brak „wiedzy nadprogramowej" zwykle jest zaletą.

─ Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć.

─ Tak: - zgodziła się, ale zabrzmiało to dość ironicznie. – Ale nie jestem skłonna do zwierzeń- warknęła. – Przypilnuj, żeby to zrobił.

Najwyraźniej stwierdziła, że sprawa jest załatwiona, bo wyciągała zza pazuchy różdżkę, by się teleportować. Przełknął głośno ślinę i usłyszał czyjś głos, chociaż oprócz nich na polance nie było nikogo:

─ Kiedy się spotkamy?

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co się stałe, gdy nagle uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że ten głos należy do niego i że to on palnął to głupstwo. Nigdy jeszcze nie zrobił czegoś tak bezmyślnie. Nigdy jeszcze się tak nie ośmieszył.

Jeśli spodziewał się, że dziewczyna zareaguje jakoś ostro, a przynajmniej przesadnie, musiał doznać wielkiego rozczarowania. Nawet nie mrugnęła, jej wyraz twarzy pozostawał pusty i znodzony. Uśmiechnęła się cynicznie i odparła:

─ Szybciej niż myślisz.

I tak się zakończyło jego ostatnie spotkanie z Jo Prewett.

* * *

─ **G**dzie byłaś?- usłyszała na powitanie.

Matka stała w drzwiach, w różowym szlafroku i z mało straszną _srogą_ miną. Miała nałożoną jedną z tych cuchnących maseczek marki Wiedźma Muriel, a włosy poskręcane w niebieskie wałki. W rękach trzymała matę do jogi, która wyglądała bardziej jak broń niż przedmiot do ćwiczeń. Jo schowała różdżkę z powrotem do kieszeni i odparła beztrosko:

─ Nad jeziorem. Widziałam się z Averym ─ wyznała, zupełnie jakby Lukrecja Prewett znała Averych.

Naturalnie pominęła fakt, że z chłopakiem rozmawiała jakieś piętnaście minut, a potem pognała do Isaaca, który nareszcie dowiedział się paru interesujących rzeczy. Zastanowiła się, czy jest to dobry moment na poruszenie tematu jej szkoły w przyszłym semestrze, bo matka nie miała teraz najlepszego humoru, ale pewnie prędzej czy później i tak by się zezłościła, więc Jo nie miała nic do stracenia.

– Bo widzisz, mamo ─ zaczęła niewinnie, aczkolwiek z wrednym uśmieszkiem. ─ Spotykam się z osobami, które bynajmniej nie są mugolami.

Lukrecję zatkało. O porozumienie z córką dawno przestała walczyć. Wdała się w ojca – tak samo jak on zniszczona była do szpiku kości i pewnie tak samo skończy w końcu w Azkabanie. Przez te siedemnaście lat kobieta przywykła do tego, że Jo ją zaskakiwała - skądś czerpała sposoby na dowiadywanie się wszystkiego, co wolałaby zachować dla siebie. Ale to zdanie… Czy…? Ethan…? _To niemożliwe._

─ Co ty wygadujesz? – syknęła, marszcząc brwi tak bardzo, że plaster ogórka odkleił się od jej maseczki i spadł na brudną wykładzinę. Lukrecja zgniotła go kapciem.

─ Przecież wiesz, mamo – roześmiała się perliście Jo. – Zdradzałaś tatę, niecałe siedemnaście lat temu. Kiedy jeszcze pracował jako nauczyciel w Durmstrangu.

─ Co ty wygadujesz? – powtórzyła.

Jo bynajmniej nie zniechęciła się do dalszego naciskania. Uwielbiała swoje psychiczne gierki, a nic nie satysfakcjonowało ją tak bardzo, jak granie na emocjach. Wpatrywała się w puste oczy swojej matki, klasnęła kilka razy językiem, a potem stwierdziła filozoficznie:

─ Własne myśli w głowie nigdy nie są bezpieczne, tym bardziej jeśli ma się umysł jak otwarta księga. Wiesz, że mam rację.

Z twarzy Lukrecji spadł kolejny ogórek. Postanowiła już, że nie będzie wchodzić w dyskusje ze swoją smarkatą córką, w końcu jest starsza i to ona powinna mieć tu autorytet. Mogła popełnić kilka błędów w wychowaniu swojej córki, wśród nich było w ogóle pozwolenie na to, żeby widywała się ze swoim ojcem, który miał na nią bardzo negatywny wpływ. Do najrozsądniejszych decyzji nie należała też przeprowadzka do Brighton, tej podejrzanej okolicy, gdzie Jo poznała dzieciaki Monroe' ów i resztę tych typów z pod ciemnej gwiazdy. Teraz nie było już dla niej żadnego ratunku i prawdopodobnie nie wyjdzie już na ludzi. Kobieta nie cieszyła się z tego powodu, a nawet się obwiniała. Mimo wyrzutów sumienia nie była skłonna tolerować dalszych dziwactw swojej córki. Przybrała zdecydowany wyraz twarzy i autorytatywnym tonem nakazała:

─ Nie, Jo, _nie wiem_. Idź już lepiej do pokoju, połóż się, bo zaczynasz wygadywać…

─ WIESZ, że mam rację ─ powtórzyła z większym naciskiem. – Może tata kojarzy tego całego Evansa? Jak mu tam? Ethan?

─ Zamknij się.

─ Czyli jednak COŚ zaczęło ci świtać w głowie.

Dla Lukrecji nic już nie miało znaczenia. Wyjęła różdżkę. Nieważne, czy celowało się do córki, czy do wroga. W przypadku Jo oba warianty się pokrywały. Zanim zrobiła coś głupiego, już nie miała broni. Jo jak zwykle była szybsza.

─ Powtarzam: OTWARTA KSIĘGA.

To pewnie kolejna jej śmieszna sztuczka. Co ma teraz zrobić, skoro już wiedziała, że Jo naprawdę wie, o czym mówi, a do Lukrecji nie czuje najmniejszego respektu? Przypodobać jej się? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Przyznawała z żalem, że o tej tutaj dziewczynie, którą niby urodziła, wiedziała tyle, co obcy człowiek.

Bo poniekąd Jo była obca. Od urodzenia dziewczynka tworzyła między nimi barierę, jakby wyczuła, że dla matki nie jest błogosławieństwem. Emanowało z niej coś dziwnego, wyraźna antypatia, niechęć, wręcz nienawiść. Lukrecja wiedziała o tym, wiedziała o jej stosunku do niej, ale wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej własna, rodzona córka szantażuje ją, jakby należało to do najzwyklejszych, codziennych czynności.

─ Czego ode mnie chcesz, Jo? – skapitulowała, oblizując nerwowo wargi. Prewettówna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i spytała słodko i sztucznie:

─ Znaczy?

─ Nie udawaj – wycedziła, wściekła na córkę i samą siebie. – Jakie są twoje warunki? Czego chcesz? Pieniędzy? Przysługi? Wolności?

Jo parsknęła śmiechem. Naprawdę, czasem matka wybitnie zadziwiała ją swoją głupotą. I naiwnością. I ilością fałszu w jej byciu. Ale przynajmniej przechodziła od razu do sedna sprawy.

─ Nic z tych rzeczy – szepnęła, poprawiając sobie włosy, jak zwykła siedemnastolatka. – Mamuś, chciałabym zmienić szkołę.

* * *

─ **I** pamiętajcie o przemyśleniu, jaką liczbę wybierzecie na projekt semestralny! – krzyknął Abbott, nauczyciel numerologii, wchodząc na krzesło.

Klasa szósta zaśmiała się i z udawaną powagą zaczęła pytać się wzajemnie, co każdy z nich wybierze. Do uszu Remusa raz po raz dochodziły złośliwe komentarze Krukonek, z którymi rok temu umawiał się Syriusz albo James i soczyste przekleństwa członków krukońskiej (gryfońskiej zresztą też) drużyny Quidditcha. Jakiś barczysty chłopak rzucił magiczną, papierową kulkę prosto w profesora, który zaraz po niemiłym kontakcie z nią i swoją głową, jęknął i poklepał się po łysinie. Siedzący z Lupinem Łapa zaśmiał się głośno, gwałtownie wstał z krzesła i przybił łobuzowi piątkę, mówiąc:

─ To było dobre, Luke.

Kątem oka zauważył też Rogacza, który zdjął założone na ławce nogi, „wyskoczył" ze swojego krzesła i z miną bardzo dla siebie charakterystyczną również pognał do Luke' a McDonwera – którego Lupin zdołał już rozpoznać – i poklepał go po plechach, ukradkiem szepcząc mu coś do ucha, a potem powtarzając to samo Syriuszowi. Na koniec cała trójka głośno się roześmiała, a jego przyjaciele zgarnęli chichoczącego obok Pete' a i wyszli z klasy.

W pomieszczeniu została tylko niemrawo wyglądająca May Potter (miała na sobie rajstopy z oczkiem, co _nigdy _się nie zdarzało), która omal się nie przewróciła, przeciskając się przez wąsko ustawione względem siebie rządki ławek. Już miał do niej podejść i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, gdy usłyszał znajomy, wyniosły głos, zmieszany trochę ze szczyptą irytacji:

─ Powinien pan porozmawiać z profesorem Flitwickiem, profesorze. McDonwer zachował się nieznośnie – stwierdziła Lily Evans i, by podkreślić, jak bardzo wzburzyło ją jego zachowanie, wydymała usta.

─ Tak właśnie zrobię, panienko Evarden – rzucił staruszek, drapiąc się po głowie.

─ Evans, sir ─ poprawiła go machinalnie, po czym zarzuciła czarną, skórzaną torbę na ramię i sama podała rękę May.

Po tym, jak upewniła się, że siostrze Jamesa nic nie jest, spojrzała w jego kierunku i, czytając z ruchów jej warg, Remus domyślił się, że powiedziała coś w stylu „pilnuj lepiej swoich kumpli". W końcu, biorąc przykład z pozostałych, wyszła z klasy dumnym krokiem, a Remus, nie zastanawiając się długo, poszedł w jej ślady.

─ Stawiam zakład, że Abbot nie poskarży się Flitwickowi ─ mruknął jej do ucha i wyciągnął rękę. Lily pokręciła głową i gestem nakazała mu schować dłoń za siebie.

─ Nie ma się o co zakładać, Remusie – stwierdziła. – Staruszek jest zbyt poczciwy. Na przykład taka McGonagall ─ wyobrażasz sobie, że ktoś rzuciłby w nią kulką z papieru?

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie, zdecydowanie sobie czegoś podobnego nie wyobrażał. Prawda była taka, że najłagodniejsi nauczyciele ciągle stawali się ofiarami szyderstw uczniów i niespecjalnie potrafili podkreślić swoją wyższość. Tym bardziej, że uczniowie, zwłaszcza ci popularni (niestety, w szczególności James i Syriusz), bywali naprawdę okrutni. Lupin pamiętał sytuację sprzed dwóch semestrów, kiedy to tych dwóch zrobiło przezabawny kawał biednej Kaselli Powell, nauczycielce wróżbiarstwa, transmutując ukradkiem jej fusy z herbaty w hybrydę psa i wiewiórki, ale po minie profesorki można się domyślić, że w jej oczach było to coś o wiele groźniejszego niż zwykły wybryk natury. Innym razem Syriusz dodał do eliksiru na katar profesora Slughorna, który chciał go zademonstrować przy całej klasie, trochę proszku „Zioń Ogniem" od Zonka, a przedstawienie przebiegło aż zanadto przewidywalnie.

Profesor Abbott był łysym mężczyzną w podeszłym wieku, który podobnie jak profesor Binns przekręcał nazwiska swoich uczniów, przez całą lekcję do znudzenia pisał na tablicy, robiąc przy tym czeskie błędy. Mimo srogiej miny i suchego tonu, towarzystwo szybko pojęło, że mają do czynienia z człowiekiem nad wyraz pogodnym, dlatego to właśnie on stał się główną ofiarą żartów rozwydrzonej, niesubordynowanej młodzieży. Co prawda, miał naprawdę dużą wiedzę i lekcje prowadził w ciekawy sposób, ale nie za wiele można było z nich zapamiętać czy chociażby usłyszeć, bo uczniowie organizowali sobie na niej spotkania towarzyskie i ćwiczyli głośność swojego wrzasku.

─ Szkoda mi go trochę – przyznał i wziął od niej trochę książek, którymi dziewczyna obładowała całe swoje ramiona. – Po co ci tyle tych książek? – zapytał ze szczerym zdziwieniem. Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Te szkice z wierzchu to syzyfowe prace nad moim drzewem genealogicznym ─ wyjaśniła z grubsza. ─ Blagierka – no nie patrz się tak, mówię o Powell – gadała, że w tym semestrze będziemy zajmować się przeznaczeniem – prychnęła. – Wiesz, na podstawie naszych przodków musimy znaleźć ich przyjaciół, kochanków i inne takie, żeby dostać się do osób nam _przeznaczonych, _łapiesz? Problem w tym, że u mnie w rodzinie wszyscy chrzanią przodków i nie pamiętają imion swoich babć i dziadków, a co dopiero ich przyjaciół, więc będę musiała trochę podkoloryzować fakty.

─ To sprawdzony sposób – uśmiechnął się. – A co z tymi trzema…? „Zaklęcia i Ty"… „Zbiór najprzydatniejszych zaklęć od A do Z" i… „Zaklęcia w pigułce"… My w ogóle mamy dzisiaj zaklęcia? – zdumiał się. Lily pokręciła głową.

─ Nie, ale ja mam korki. Ostatnio starcie Warren Reynolds versus Wingardium Leviosa zakończyło się upadkiem wielkiego regału w bibliotece… Stwierdziłam, że zacznę z nim cały materiał od początku, mimo że jest w czwartej klasie.

─ Nie musisz tego robić – zauważył Remus. – Korepetycje to raczej domena prefektów naczelnych.

─ Tak, ale zapominasz chyba o incydencie z Pięknościami – westchnęła dramatycznie Lily, udając, że pogrąża się w rozpaczy na samą myśl, ale gniewne ogniki w jej oczach zdradzały, że wcale nie jest jej przykro.

Pięknościami nazwały się po prostu fanatyczki Jamesa i Syriusza, te dziewczyny, które zawsze gdzieś się obok nich kręciły i głośno chichotały. W ich klubiku znalazły się jednak _nie_ jakieś nieciekawe istotki, którym nie wiodło się ani w nauce, ani w miłości, tylko najpopularniejsze i najładniejsze dziewczyny czystej krwi, które przy nauczycielach zachowywały się jak aniołki, ale gdy wychodziły z klasy zamieniały się w puszczalskie ladacznice, zupełnie jakby miały rozdwojenie osobowości. Najzabawniejsze było to, że owa organizacja działała całkowicie jawnie i legalnie, miała zezwolenie i przez pewien czas nawet opiekuna wśród nauczycieli, czyli kobietę, która w czwartej klasie uczyła ich Obrony. Piękności raz w tygodniu spotykały się w jakimś dormitorium, warzyły eliksiry miłosne i poprawiające wygląd, wymieniając się przy tym plotkami.

Delikatnie mówiąc one i Lily nigdy specjalnie za sobą nie przepadały, a wręcz starały się dopiec rudowłosej, jak tylko nadarzyła się okazja. W zeszłym semestrze podtruły jej herbatę, przez co nabawiła się paskudnej grypy żołądkowej. Ponieważ ominęło ją tuzin „niezmiernie ważnych" przedmiotów i tematów, nie mogła tego tak łatwo im wybaczyć. W odwecie postanowiła oszpecić dziewczyny, podając im Eliksir Alergiczny, ale została przyłapana i otrzymała pokaźny szlaban, a jej kartoteka nie była już „nieskalana żadnym błędem". Od tej pory Evansówna robiła wszystko, byle tylko zrekompensować swój wybryk, łącznie z wolontariatem i korepetytowaniem.

─ To było dawno temu, Lily – zauważył przytomnie. – Nie widzę z tym żadnego powiązania.

─ A ja widzę – odparła, prychając. – McGonagall nagięła zasady i zgarnęła mnie do owutemiakowej klasy transmutacji, mimo że mój wynik na sumach był… no, _słaby. _Zwłaszcza, że zapewne nie uda mi się zdać całego hogwarckiego zakresu nauczania pod koniec semestru… I dlatego powinnam udowodnić jej, że jestem wystarczająco odpowiedzialna i pomagać innym, bo, nie czarujmy się, z transmutacji się nie podniosę. Jestem na dnie. Chodzącym wrakiem.

Lupin wywrócił oczami.

─ Nie jesteś żadnym…

─ …a jeśli będę zachowywać się przykładnie, mogę zyskać w oczach McGonagall i będzie miała ona wyrzuty przed wywaleniem mnie z klasy – odparła z satysfakcją.

─ Nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca – westchnął. – Jesteś jej pupilkiem.

─ No tak. Ale na takie odznaczenie też trzeba zasłużyć. Może odpłacę się Pięknościom za wyrządzone krzywdy pod koniec roku… Wtedy już nie będę musiała przejmować się swoją reputacją.

─ Powiedz lepiej, co z twoimi anonimowymi prześladowcami. Polepszyło się? – zaproponował.

Lily przyjrzała mu się dziwacznie, po czym nabrała spory haust powietrza i odetchnęła, zupełnie jakby medytowała albo próbowała się uspokoić. Zdumiony jej dziwaczną reakcją już chciał powiedzieć, że pytanie jest nieaktualne, czy coś w tym stylu, gdy rudowłosa odparła:

─ Summer Blake przysłała mi dzisiaj karteczkę: WYSTERYLIZUJ SIĘ, więc nie- nie jest lepiej. Zgaduję jednak, że pytałeś się o Ślizgonów i ich napoje z lodem – uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Znudzili się chyba.

─ To dobrze – odparł. Lily kiwnęła głową, ale nie wyglądała na przekonaną, czy faktycznie jest to dobry znak.

─ Super- potwierdziła i westchnęła ciężko. – Remusie, czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

─ Eee… _Tak?_

Ruda wywróciła oczami.

─ To nic groźnego. Chcę tylko znać twoje zdanie. Bo widzisz… przysięgłam McGonagall, że znajdę korepetytora i…

─ Lily ─ jęknął. ─ Mam teraz _tyle _na głowie, że…

─ Nie, nie! Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Znaczy się… jesteś _świetny _i w ogóle, ale jednak… rozumiesz… nie obraź się tylko, dobrze? No… Kto jest najlepszy z transmutacji na naszym roku? ─ spytała, spoglądając na niego porozumiewawczo.

Remus załapał aluzję.

─ James ─ palnął od razu.

─ _Taaa… _James.

Postali chwilę w milczeniu, ale jedynie werbalnym. Ich spojrzenia prowadziły zażartą konwersację, bo oczy Lily, wytrzeszczone na niego, próbowały przekazać mu, dlaczego _James _to problem, a te Remusa były zmrużone, odpowiadały: „nie rozumiem".

─ On na pewno się zgodzi, Lily ─ powiedział w końcu, pokonany. Nie miał pojęcia, co znaczy jej _spojrzenie._

Evansówna przejechała ręką po twarzy z zażenowania.

─ Och! Co to, to wiem, ale… to wciąż jest… _on, _Remusie. Przecież… ─ pochyliła się bliżej niego, jakby bała się, że ktoś ich podsłucha i szepnęła śmiertelnie poważnie: ─ Przecież ja nie mogę z nim teraz rozmawiać!

─ A… _czemu? ─ _przeciągnął ostatnią sylabę. Lily ponownie przejechała ręką po twarzy.

─ Słuchaj ─ zaczęła ─ przedwczoraj, no wiesz, w _pełnię, _ON i… _ja _poniekąd… _rozmawialiśmy_ ─ palnęła, szczerząc się tak, jak zazwyczaj szczerzył się wiecznie spity barman w jedynym nocnym klubie w jej miejscowości, klepiąc przy tym swojego kumpla bardzo brutalnie po plecach.

─ Rozmawialiście? ─ powtórzył Lupin, kiwając głową. ─ No i…?

─ I… no cóż, ja… no WIESZ, tak jakby… eee… no, Potter powiedział mi, że mam się czegoś DOMYŚLIĆ.

─ _Domyślić._

─ Taa. Domyślić.

─ Yhym.

─ No właśnie.

─ To… ─ zmieszał się Remus. ─ Domyśliłaś się?

─ Yyy… _nie._

─ _Aha. _I w związku z tym…

─ Nie mogę z nim rozmawiać.

─ Bo się nie domyśliłaś.

─ Nie domyśliłam się.

─ Aha.

Remus nie wnikał, o jaki typ „domyślania się" chodzi. Zdążył już się przekonać, że Lily i James bardzo nie lubią jak ktoś mieszał się w ich… _związek, _bo nie miał pojęcia, jak to inaczej nazwać. Skoro obydwoje najwyraźniej lubili te swoje gierki, niech więc sobie w nie grają. Mogą to robić, dopóki któreś z nich (prawdopodobnie Evans) nie zrani poważnie tego drugiego. Wtedy Lupin przestanie być biernym obserwatorem i pójdzie przemówić im do rozsądku.

─ I pytasz się mnie, czy…?

─ I pytam się ciebie, czy… no, nie wiem, powinnam zaryzykować.

─ Tak ─ odpowiedział bez wahania.

─ _Tak?_

─ Tak.

Lily oblizała nerwowo wargi. Oczywiście spodziewała się, że Remus stawi się za swoim przyjacielem, ale z drugiej strony zawsze postrzegała go jako nie całkowicie oddanego Jamesowi. Jasne, ci dwoje zrobiliby dla siebie wszystko, jednak Lupin, w przeciwieństwie do Blacka, potrafił czasem spojrzeć na sprawę obiektywnie i zauważyć, że Potter faktycznie nie sprosta albo zachowa się nie jak należy. Syriusz wbrew wszystkiemu – nawet gdyby wiedział, że tak nie będzie – stanąłby za Potterem, i tutaj leżała ta różnica.

A dziewczyna nie miała kogo spytać o radę. Dorcas i Emmelina nigdy nie odpowiedziałyby jej racjonalnie, zbyt zaślepione „jak bardzo korepetycje byłyby romantyczne", a Marlena… cóż, Marlena nie lubiła dawać rad ani angażować się w życie swoich przyjaciół. Wspierała, pomagała, żartowała, ale zazwyczaj przyglądała się ich rozterkom biernie, zwłaszcza, kiedy miały nie-do-końca-platoniczne (bo słowo _uczuciowe _w stosunku do niej i Pottera, było po prostu obrzydliwe) zabarwienie.

Więc został jej Remus. Czasem zapominała, że mimo wszystko jest najlepszym kumplem Pottera, tak dobrym, że razem każdej pełni latają po Zakazanym Lesie.

─ Ale… ─ westchnęła.

─ Cały czas rozwiązujesz nasze problemy – zauważył trzeźwo, przerywając jej. – A swoje spychasz pod dywan. Powinnaś pogadać z Jamesem – nie tylko o korkach, ale też o… _domyślaniu się _– on jest naprawdę bardzo w porządku, kiedy… _eee_… jest poważny.

─ Czyli nigdy – przetłumaczyła Ruda i odebrała mu swoje książki, bo zbliżali się do sali Transmutacji.

─ Zdziwiłabyś się. Przy tobie na pewno spróbuje zachowywać się przykładnie. Jesteś dla niego bardzo ważna.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze w stricte remusowy sposób, który charakterystyczny był tylko dla niego i którego żadna dusza błąkająca się na tym świecie, nie potrafiła powtórzyć. Zwykle popisywał się nim, kiedy próbował przemówić swoim kolegom do rozsądku, naturalnie bezskutecznie. Lily nie spodobał się ten sygnał.

Z tymi słowami przekroczył próg drzwi do sali, a Lily kątem oka zauważyła, że przysiada się do Syriusza. Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła i szepnęła do siebie tak cicho, że nawet gdyby Remus wciąż stał obok niej, tego by nie usłyszał:

─ Taaa… Na pewno.

* * *

─ **D**zień dobry, panie profesorze Dumbledore – zaświergotała Jo, zamykając za sobą drzwi do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i usiadła na krzesło naprzeciwko biurka czarodzieja. – Mam nadzieję, że doszedł do pana list od mamy, który usprawiedliwia moje drobne spóźnienie.

─ Naturalnie, Jo. Pocieszę cię, że nie jesteś w tym roku jedyną spóźnialską.

Prewett uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i ignorując jego słowa, zaczęła rozglądać się po dosyć pokaźnym gabinecie. Mogła porównać dwa, które do tej pory widziała – ten hogwarcki i ten w Durmstrangu, do którego tak często ją wzywano. Obecny wywarł na niej większe wrażenie. Uroczy nieporządek, srebrne instrumenty muzyczne, otworzona myśloodświewnia, taka, jaką ma jej matka, a nawet szlachetny ptak, feniks, stojący na biurku w klatce, którego staruszek właśnie głaskał – to wszystko było o wiele bardziej imponujące niż kolekcja wypchanych zwierząt jej byłego dyrektora. Pamiętała wśród nich wypchanego gawrona, nazywanego przez profesora Bezrukova Pyszuniem, któremu kiedyś razem z Isaakiem Monroe' em i Prim Ellison wydłubała doklejone, szklane oczy i wrzuciła dyrektorowi do zupy podczas kolacji. Uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie tego występku, z powodu którego cała trójka została zawieszona.

─ Jo, wielce popieram wybujałą wyobraźnię, ale równocześnie przykro mi, że zanudziłem cię aż tak, że zmusiłem do uruchomienia jej podczas naszej rozmowy.

Nie podskoczyła, wyrwana z zamyśleń, jak większość osób, które znalazłyby się na jej miejscu. Uniosła jedynie głowę i mrugając niewinnie rzęsami, odparła:

─ Ma pan tak pięknie tu urządzone, że aż odpłynęłam. Przepraszam.

Dumbledore nie połknął haczyka, jedynie pochłaniał ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem, być może kłopotliwym dla wielu, ale nie dla niej. Reakcje Jo i przeciętnego człowieka różniły się od siebie znacznie.

─ Założysz Tiarę Przydziału? Rodzice zapewne opowiadali ci o Hogwarcie. Pamiętam jeszcze Lukrecję, co prawda wtedy jeszcze nie byłem dyrektorem, ale uczyłem Transmutacji. Była naprawdę zdolna. Za to twój ojciec…

─ …mój ojciec nie widział tej szkoły na oczy. Chodził do Durmstrangu – wyjaśniła, obijając paznokciami o blat biurka. – Ale też był zdolny.

─ W to nie wątpię. Uczyłem jednak jego brata, czyli twojego wuja, i twoich kuzynów…

Jo przejrzała w pamięci kilka sylwetek – wuja, ciotkę, jej kuzynów Gideona i Fabiana, i kuzynkę Molly. Widziała ich tylko raz w życiu, kiedy miała osiem lat. Był to dzień wigilii Bożego Narodzenia. Jej ojciec pokłócił się z bratem o jakąś kwestię związaną z mugolami, a potem wyciął długą mowę o czystości krwi. Wykrzywiła twarz w grymas, bo uraziło ją to, że mogłaby być dumna z tej bandy obdartusów i zdrajców rodziny.

─ Widzę, że ten temat ci nie leży – uśmiechnął się dyrektor i wstał, podchodząc do pierwszego regału za katedrą. – Dobrze więc, oto Tiara Przydziału. Dowiedzmy się, gdzie trafisz.

Wyciągnął kapelusz i ostrożnie podał go do jej rąk, a ona skrzywiła się, widząc jego stan. Z wahaniem założyła czapkę na głowę i wyczyściła umysł z myśli, obawiając się, że może on dowiedzieć się z nich wszystkiego i wypaplać Dumbledore' owi. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to coś działa, ale niewykluczone, że miało jakieś szpiegowskie funkcje.

_Czysta krew…, _usłyszała ochrypły głos Tiary w swojej głowie. Zmarszczyła brwi._ Ambitna, pewna siebie, zarozumiała…_

Durna czapka.

_Zdolna… Bardzo zdolna… Szkoda tylko, jak swój potencjał wykorzystujesz…_

Wywróciła oczami.

_Co tu dużo mówić, jesteś urodzoną Ślizgonką. Ale widzę kilka rzeczy, rzeczy, które mogłyby zadecydować o innym przydziale. To by wyszło ci na dobre, uwierz mi._

Co ją to obchodzi? Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że ona chce „wyjść na dobre"? Wciąż utrzymywała zamknięty umysł, co chyba zirytowało kapelusz, bo bez zbędnych ceregieli, usłyszała:

─ SLYTHERIN!

* * *

**H**estia włożyła do ust łyżeczkę, zlizując z niej resztki waniliowego budyniu. Robiąc to, nie spostrzegła, że lepka konsystencja kapnęła z jej buzi prosto na zeszyty i książkę do transmutacji. Oczy rozszerzyły jej się dopiero, gdy zauważyła, że budyń spadł również na jej list do Syriusza. Jęknęła głośno.

─ Stało się coś? – spytała Emmelina, która po drugim wspólnym posiłku i kilku plamach na spodniach, nie siadała już obok, a naprzeciwko Hestii i tam pałaszowała swoje bardzo niskokaloryczne potrawy. Jonesówna pokręciła głową.

─ Nic – westchnęła. – Oprócz tego, że prawdopodobnie zbliża się zaćmienie jednego z księżyców Wenus.

Emmelina nie odezwała się słowem, chociaż wiedziała, że Wenus jest planetą pozbawioną księżyców. Starała się zaprzyjaźnić z dziewczyną, a przynajmniej się przymilić, chociaż nie należało to do zadań łatwych. Hestia roztaczała nad sobą swoisty parasol, który – chociaż niezamierzenie – odpychał praktycznie każdego, kto chciał się do niej zbliżyć. Parasol ten miał nawet określenie w języku angielskim, a mianowicie – dziwność. Chociaż dziewczyna nie była ani złośliwa, ani fałszywa, to niebywale ciężko nawiązywało się z nią znajomość, właśnie przez to, że nagle, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, rzucała komentarz o nieistniejących księżycach Wenus czy konkursie na największą krowę.

Oczywiście, Emma mogła po prostu wyskoczyć ze swoją propozycją prosto z mostu, tą propozycją, dla której w ogóle kłopotała się spędzać czas z Hestią, ale nie lubiła robić niczego bezpośrednio. W jej mniemaniu ludzie mogli zgodzić się na wszystko, pod warunkiem, że odpowiednio się do tego podeszło. A mówienie swoich zamiarów bezceremonialnie uważała za brak bezcennej do tego subtelności.

Niestety – w przypadku Hestii wykorzystała już cały arsenał swoich sposobów na zyskanie sympatii. Na próżno.

─ Potrzebuję pomocy! – wybuchnęła z miną zbitego psa. Hestia nie uniosła spojrzenia znad jakiegoś dziwnego czasopisma z Minotaurem na okładce.

─ A co się stało? – spytała życzliwie Jones, której po krótkiej lekturze aż trybiki zaświeciły się w oczach. Z nie mniejszą ekscytacją sięgnęła po to, co sekundę temu, przed niemiłym spotkaniem z budyniem, można było nazwać listem i zaczęła zapalczywie bazgrać coś z drugiej strony.

─ Remus mnie nienawidzi – kontynuowała, zakrywając oczy otwartą dłonią.

Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Hestia zmarszczyła czoło, nie przerywając rytualnej pisaniny. Emmelina musiała kilka razy odchrząknąć, nim jej towarzyszka wróciła na ziemię.

─ Czekaj: pogubiłam się – przyznała. – Myślałam, że bardziej obchodzi cię opinia Syriusza.

─ Tak, to też.

─ Czyli?... ─ przeciągnęła sylabę. ─ Zaplątałaś się w jakiś wielokąt miłosny?

─ Tylko w trójkąt – zgasiła ją ruchem ręki blondynka, szczęśliwa, że wreszcie ktoś zainteresował się jej problemami. ─ Z Syriuszem i Dorcas.

─ Ale przez chwilą powiedziałaś…

─ Nie chcę tracić jego przyjaźni, w porządku? Niech sobie będzie z Marleną, mi nic do tego, ale chcę, żeby wszystko wróciło do normy.

Hestia przerwała bazgranie.

_Wreszcie!, _ucieszyła się Titanic. Skoro nawiązała z nią jakiś kontakt, to tylko kwestią czasu pozostaje namowa, by wstawiła się za nią, Emmeliną, u swojego kuzyna.

─ Skoro się przyjaźniliście, to raczej wróci – odparła krótko Hestia, przeciągając sylaby.

─ Myślisz? – spytała Emmelina, wstając na nogi, by sięgnąć po solniczkę i – co było głównym celem – ukradkiem zerknąć na korespondencję Hestii. Ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że w nagłówku nabazgrane jest imię Syriusza.

─ Jasne ─ mruknęła Hestia, jeszcze zanim zorientowała się, że blondynka ją podgląda.

Emmelina, która naprawdę zaangażowała się w _dyskretne _czytanie treści ubabranej budyniem kartki papieru, była jednak skazana na porażkę, bo nie opanowała zbyt dobrze sztuki _ukradkowego _czytania.

Hestia zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że oczy jej towarzyszki z prędkością światła pochłaniają zapisane przez z nią informacje. Roześmiała się.

─ Syriusz wczoraj spotkał mnie i Jaydena… ─ mruknęła, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie.

W skupionych oczach Emmeliny pojawił się błysk. Pachniało plotką z kilometra, a plotki były materią, w której panienka Titanic odnajdywała się najlepiej.

─ Jaydena Rasaca? – wypaliła, zasłaniając usta dłońmi. – Ścigającego naszej drużyny domo…?

─ Tak, tak, tego – wzruszała ramionami Hestia, ale po kilku sekundach powagi, roześmiała się serdecznie. – Był MEGA wkurzony, że te informacje… _o jego miejscu zamieszkania_ hmm… _wyciekły. _Tak wkurzony, że myślałam, że żyłka mu pęknie.

Emmelina również zachichotała. Oczywiście, nie cieszyła się z tego, że Syriusz został wyprowadzony z równowagi (co za nonsens!), lecz z tego, że jej plan poskutkował i Meadowes faktycznie oszalała na tyle, że poszła zwymyślać swojemu „chłopakowi". Poza tym, niezwykle śmieszyły ją sytuacje, gdy jakiś męski członek rodziny, nieważne czy ojciec, brat, czy – jak w tym przypadku – kuzyn – wpadali i sabotowali ich krewnej randkę. Dawała sobie rękę uciąć, że widziała dzisiaj jak patrzał on na Rasaca krzywym wzrokiem (w rzeczywistości Syriusz piorunował spojrzeniem Chrisa Wooda, ale z uwagi na fakt, że żaden z nich nie był dla Emmeliny specjalnie atrakcyjny i że obaj grali w Qudditcha, nieustannie jej się mylili).

Troszczył się młodszą kuzynkę! To takie urocze!

─ Spotykasz się z nim? Z Jaydenem? – zainteresowała się, odstawiając talerzyk z waflami ryżowymi na bok. ─ Tłumaczysz mu to teraz? – wskazała na list. – Żeby nie był wściekły?

Hestia westchnęła ciężko. Nie chciało jej się tłumaczyć zauroczonej w jej kuzynie dziewczynie, że nie należy on do troskliwych i przejmujących się typów. Jest raczej skupiony na sobie i – okazjonalnie – Jamesie.

─ Nie. Sęk w tym, że nie odzywa się do mnie, a ja prócz niego, Jamesa i May nie znam tutaj nikogo – wypuściła z ust spory haust powietrza.

Emma spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia.

─ Znasz przecież _mnie. _I Lily, i Marley, i nawet Meadowes.

Szatynka parsknęła śmiechem, wracając do pisania listu.

─ Nie martw się o mnie. Zwykle sobie radzę – odparła, sprytnie zbaczając z toru rozmowy na temat, który dla Emmeliny był najbardziej absorbujący – ją samą. – Na twoim miejscu raczej oczyszczałabym się z figur geometrycznych. Jeśli zaplączesz się w trójkąt, to z czasem będzie tylko gorzej, no chyba, że ktoś z niego wyleci.

Emma wybałuszyła oczy.

─ Czyli ja? – zająknęła się.

─ Dlaczego?

─ Bo Syriusz nawet nie wie, że ja w nim siedzę. W sensie, nie wie, że mi na nim zależy.

─ Ale dlaczego ty? Jak już wspominałaś, póki co, on nie wie o twoich uczuciach względem niego. A więc nie wiesz, czy wybierze ciebie, czy Meadowes – zauważyła trzeźwo Hestia, zjadając ostatnią łyżkę budyniu. Uwielbiała drażnić się z osobami pokroju Emmeliny – ślepo zadurzonymi, ale jednocześnie zabawnie naiwnymi.

─ Uwierz mi, wiem – mruknęła Emma, patrząc na nią wymownie. – To wszystko jest bardziej pokomplikowane.

─ Błagam! – roześmiała się Hestia, której dobry humor nagle się udzielił. – A więc to twój najmocniejszy argument – „to jest zbyt skomplikowane"? Emmelina, to żałosne. Jeśli ci na kimś zależy, to albo likwiduje się konkurencję, albo się wyznaje uczucia i każe wybierać. Stanie z tyłu i zaciskanie pięści jest bez sensu.

─ Nie pójdę do niego… ─ wyjąkała blondynka, głosem drżącym z emocji. Zmarszczyła brwi, a po chwili rozdziawiła lekko usta i uniosła głowę, kierując spojrzenie proste na Hestię, swojego nowego proroka. – Czyli mam zlikwidować Dor? – powtórzyła jak automat.

─ Nie _dosłownie_… Przecież nie będą tam leciały Avady, nie?

─ Daj spokój… ─ zaśmiała się Emma, przygryzając wargę. Wizja martwej Meadowes wcale nie wydawała jej się taka zła. ─ Ale co przez to rozumiesz?

Hestia wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Sabotaż? Możesz zniszczyć ich randkę, zwyczajnie pogmatwać, rozpuścić plotki… Serio, brakuje ci pomysłów?

Nie chciało jej się w to wierzyć. Kiedy w Beaux tamta mała wywłoka, Joy Flores (a może to była Odette Caouette?) dowalała się do Chase' a, jej chłopaka, miała (i zastosowała prawie wszystkie) około czterdzieści zawistnych pomysłów, jak utrudnić jej życie. Chyba wciąż trzymała listę gdzieś w swoim dzienniku… w razie potrzeby, była skłonna pożyczyć ją Emmie.

─ Nie… ─ zaprotestowała dziewczyna, ku uldze jej towarzyszki. ─ Nie, ale to wstrętne.

─ Wiesz… ─ zadumała się Hestia, która podczas tortur Joy/Odette nie miała zbytnio skrupułów. ─ Pozwolę sobie zacytować mugoli: „W miłości, jak w wojnie, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone". Ale to twoje sumienie. Sprawa gmatwa się, bo ona jest twoją przyjaciółką. I, z całym szacunkiem, jesteś symbolem czarnych chmur nad jej związkiem. Przyjaciółka plus czarne chmury równa się rozpad czegoś – przyjaźni lub romansu. Prosta matematyka.

Obie propozycje wydawały się dla blondynki kuszące – nie chciała, żeby Dorcas była z Syriuszem, ale też miała dość udawania, że ją lubi. Ta dziewczyna wyrządziła jej w życiu zbyt dużo krzywdy. A zresztą, chyba każdy – nawet Marley, charakteryzująca się wyrozumiałością w stosunku do przyjaciół – miała już dojść i jej, i wszystkiego, co się wiązało z jej leniwą i artystyczną naturą.

─ Dzięki – westchnęła Emmelina, ponownie siadając na ławę. – Postaram się coś wykombinować.

─ Aż powiało grozą…

* * *

**N**iełatwo było wyrwać Jamesa z wianuszka dziewczyn, które kleiły się do niego jak ćmy do zapalonej lampy. Chłopak nie wydawał się być z tego powodu zgorszony ani chociaż zakłopotany- po prostu gadał, flirtował, kokietował i czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, zagadując do tych biednych, nieświadomych swojej naiwności dziewczyn. Po człowieku, który ocalił jej życie, nie zostało ani śladu.

Właśnie to najbardziej wkurzało w Jamesie – posiadał on poniekąd dwie osobowości: zadufanego w sobie dupka i wesołego, opiekuńczego, aczkolwiek enigmatycznego faceta, do którego czasem nawet ona miała słabość. Szkoda tylko, że częściej był dupkiem.

Pamiętała dobrze czwartą klasę, kiedy to należała do zupełnie innych ludzi niż na chwilę obecną. Nieśmiała, wrażliwa, delikatna dziewczyna, która potrafiła docenić, co ma i nie podążała z takim uporem do perfekcji, faktycznie nie miała za wiele wspólnego z teraźniejszą, twardą i zahartowaną Lily. Wtedy właśnie często z koleżankami wzdychały do swoich kolegów (_każdy kiedyś był głupią czternastolatką, _pomyślała Evans), a ściślej to do Syriusza, bo to on podobał się wszystkim. Tylko nie jej. Ona zawsze wolała Jamesa, przynajmniej pod względem wyglądu – przecież jego kaloryfer i wyrzeźbione od Qudditcha ramiona już robiły swoje, a jeśli dodało się do tego czarujący uśmiech, piękne, żywe oczy i uroczo rozczochrane włosy, to nikt, nawet Syriusz Black nie mógł się z nim równać. W sumie była w stanie jeszcze zrozumieć te dziewczyny, które nie opuszczały go ani na chwilę – na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że są strasznie powierzchowne i wypychają ze świadomości jego wkurzający charakter, chociaż to właśnie osobowością powinno się kierować, poszukując partnera.

A James był nieznośny. Bezczelny, arogancki, dziecinny i nieznośny. Niewrażliwy, upierdliwy, nachalny i nieznośny.

Odchrząknęła wymownie. Dziewczyny wydały z siebie głośne „uuuu…", myśląc zapewne, że irytacja Lily spowodowana jest igraszkami Jamesa z ich grupką. Nic bardziej mylnego. Chłopak od razu się zorientował, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo rzucił: „wybaczcie, kochane, ale śliczna dziewczyna na mnie czeka", wstał i z wkurzającym uśmieszkiem otoczył ją ramieniem. Ruda natychmiast strzepnęła jego rękę ze swoich bark.

─ Wybacz, że wyrywam cię z tak eee… _odpowiedniego _dla ciebie towarzystwa…

─ Wybaczam – przerwał jej w pół słowa. – Dzięki temu przeszedłem do odpowiedniejszej kompanii.

─ …ale – kontynuowała twardo, jakby nie dosłyszała jego komentarza – nękają mnie kwestie niecierpiące zwłoki i…

─ Tak bardzo chciałaś mnie zobaczyć, kochana?

Ruda przez jeden moment zapomniała, po co tu w ogóle przyszła, i powtórzyła z pretensją:

─ _Kochana?! _

James wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, jakby nie było jego winą to, że raczy ją podobnymi afektonimami. Dziewczyna postanowiła odpuścić mu ten jeden jedyny raz, przypominając sobie, że znalazła się w tak opłakanej sytuacji, iż jest poniekąd na łasce i niełasce Pottera i prawdopodobna kłótnia na pewno zbytnio jej nie pomoże.

─ Kontynuując to, co chciałam powiedzieć, nim bezczelnie mi przerwałeś… ─ James uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odwracając się, mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Summer Blake, która cała się zmieszała. Lily wywróciła oczami. ─ Prawdopodobnie nie wystawiałabym moich delikatnych nerwów na próbę i nie rozmawiała z tobą, gdyby nie pewne okoliczności i rada Remusa… Remusa, który… HEJ!

James syknął z bólu, kiedy Lily uderzyła go z całej siły w ramię. Chociaż należała do osób, które potępiały przemoc fizyczną i rozładowywanie emocji za jej pomocą, a doceniających moc słowa, to przy Jamesie zdawała się zapominać o _wszystkich _swoich ideałach. Z nieznanych powodów, wyprowadziło ją z równowagi to, że zamiast zwracać na nią uwagę wysyłał pożądliwe spojrzenia w kierunku rozpiętej koszulki Larissy Richardson. Jakby to zdarzyło się pierwszy raz.

─ Nie tak ostro, kotku – parsknął, obracając wokół palca rudy pukiel jej włosów.

Lily natychmiast wyrwała swoje włosy z jego zdradzieckich palców.

─ Mówiłam coś do ciebie, Potter.

Chłopak potaknął, wysyłając jej gorące spojrzenie, licząc chyba na to, że zmięknie jak Summer. Lily pozostała nieugięta. James przekręcił głowę, uśmiechając się filuternie.

─ Wiesz, co, księżniczko? Skoro mowa o słuchaniu siebie nawzajem i rozmowach, to możemy nadrobić moje dzisiejsze zaległości, co ty na to? Jesteś wolna w sobotę około…

─ Nikomu nie imponujesz.

─ Tobie też? – zaśmiał się James. Zabrzmiało to odrobinę złośliwie. Lily przypomniało się nagle, z jakim chłopakiem rozmawia.

Nie z tym troskliwym, zabawnym i odważnym facetem, który uratował jej życie.

A jedynie z egocentrycznym, nieodpowiedzialnym, ale za to popularnym, zdolnym i przystojnym kretynem.

Nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu, coś w niej wybuchło. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak emocjonalnie zareagowała na kretyńskie pytanie Pottera. Możliwe, że teraz, kiedy przyglądała się jego zachowaniu przez pryzmat jego innej, praktycznie idealnej wersji, którą mógł przybrać, kiedy tylko zechce, straciła całą swoją pobłażliwość. Drżąc z wzruszenia, usłyszała jeszcze jedno, przesądzające wszystko pytanie, które przelało szalę goryczy:

─ To jak, Evans? Umówisz się ze mną?

Spoliczkowała go. Tak, właśnie wtedy, minutę lub dwie przed lekcjami, na oczach całego jego nędznego fanklubu. Jej paznokieć drasnął jego policzek, przez co James pozostał skonfundowany, a zadrapanie i cieknąca ciurkiem krew z jego policzka były jedynym dowodem na to, co Lily przed chwilą zrobiła. Dziewczyna, naśladując jego złośliwy uśmiech, wyszeptała tylko coś o tym, że szybciej dołączyłaby do Śmierciożerców niż umówiła się z nim. Powiedziała, że tak, jak mu nie zależy na nikim, tak jej nie zależy na nim. Następnie odmaszerowała do klasy, w obawie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, czym tylko przypieczętuje swoją żałosność.

Nie zdawała sobie wtedy jeszcze sprawy, że jej obietnica zostanie spełniona.

* * *

─ **C**ześć, Dorcas ─ przywitała ją jakaś wychudzona tapeciara. – Nie jesteś już jedną z nas. Nie możesz nosić _takich _rajstop.

Meadowes podniosła wzrok znad zestawienia najlepszych szat wyjściowych _Czarownicy _i nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do Clemence Grant, Honorowej Piękności w Hufflepuffu. Honorowej, bo nadzwyczaj głupiej.

Clemence wspomniała o krótkim okresie jej życia, kiedy Dor dołączyła do społeczności Piękności, bo chciała podstępem zemścić się na Belle Norton, która ukradła jej chłopaka. W ich głupim Kodeksie Piękności z licznymi błędami ortograficznymi, znajdował się jakiś punkt o tym, że tylko Piękność może nosić cieliste, cienkie rajstopy ze sklepu Glorii Mordif z Hogsmeade, ale za kogo one się uważały, że przywłaszczały sobie rajstopy kupione przez Dor z jej własnych pieniędzy?

Gryfonka nonszalancko założyła jedną nogę na drugą, żeby cieliste, cieniutkie rajstopy stały się jeszcze bardziej widoczne. Usta Clemence wykrzywiły się w grymasie niezadowolenia, ale wraz z wywróceniem oczami zajęła swoje stałe miejsce przed Dor i zaczęła wiercić się na krześle, zarywając do siedzącego obok Johna van der Waalsa. Od czasu do czasu wskazywała swoim cienkim palcem, za siebie, wprost na Dor, po czym następował głośny chichot.

Szatynka zignorowała to, odłożyła gazetę i wróciła do szkicowania na jednym z wolnych rolek pergaminu projektu spódniczki dla siebie, którą dzisiaj wieczorem powinna skończyć szyć, żeby jutro na Zielarstwie z Puchonami ubrać pod nią cieliste rajstopy. Do końca przerwy przed Zaklęciami nie zaczepiała Clemence (no, jeśli nie liczyć incydentu, kiedy ta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie do wchodzącego do klasy Syriusza, a Dor z całej siły swoim podręcznikiem przytrzasnęła jej złote włosy, które dziewczyna zarzuciła jej bezczelnie na ławkę), bo przypomniała sobie o rzeczy, którą miała zrobić już na śniadaniu, ale kompletnie wyleciała jej z głowy, przez to, że uderzyła ją perfekcyjna wizja na nową spódniczkę, którą właśnie projektowała.

List. List do Lily. Pacnęła się ręką w czoło i pogrzebała w swojej torbie, w poszukiwaniu ozdobnej koperty, która dzisiaj rano pojawiła się na łóżku rudowłosej i była do niej zaadresowana. Dor zabrała go, ponieważ przed pewien idiotyczny incydent z przeszłości, kiedy to Mary McDonald ponoć przypadkowo przeczytała jej korespondencję, Lily kazała przynosić jej pod nos każdy list do niej, którego ona nie zauważyła.

Dor była ciekawa, jak w tak drobnej i niskiej dziewczynie jak Lily, mieści się tyle dramatyzmu i ostrej przesady. Jej ciągłe wyolbrzymianie problemów na pewno nie wychodziło jej na zdrowie.

Evansówna weszła do klasy niedługo po tym, jak Flitwick zapisał temat na tablicy, nawet nie przepraszając za spóźnienie. Dorcas ze zdumieniem odnotowała, że jej przyjaciółka ma lekko zaczerwienione oczy. Sekundę po tym, jak ta zajęła swoje stałe miejsce obok Meadowes i wytarła mankietem koszuli oczy, do klasy wpadł James.

─ Panie Potter! Co to ma znaczyć? – obruszył się Flitwick, który na niegrzeczne wtargnięcie do klasy Lily mógł przymknąć oko, bo była ona i jego ulubioną uczennicą i absolutnie najlepszą w dziedzinie zaklęć w całej szkole, ale w stosunku do Jamesa już nie był tak pobłażliwy.

James, ku zdumieniu Dor, kompletnie zignorował profesora, i wyminąwszy go przy wejściu podszedł go ławki jej i Lily, łapiąc rudowłosą za rękę i szepcząc jej na ucho coś, czego Dorcas, pomimo tego, że siedziała najbliżej, nie mogła dosłyszeć. Ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że Potter ma równie czerwony policzek, jak Evansówna oczy. Flitwick kilka razy upomniał go, by zajął swoje miejsce, ale James miał go w głębokim poważaniu, wciąż mierząc Lily gorącym spojrzeniem. Ta pokręciła głową, i wyrwała swoją dłoń z jego objęć.

Chłopak po prawdopodobnie dziesiątym upomnieniu, ostrzegawczym syku Dorcas i pociągnięciu za rękaw przez Syriusza, postanowił wziąć udział w lekcji i zasiadł na swoim stały miejscu, ciskając podręcznik z taką furią, że ławka jego i Blacka zadygotała.

Dorcas nachyliła się nad przyjaciółką, pytając, o co chodziło, ale Ruda nie reagowała. Po piętnastym razie, szatynka poddała się, wymieniając jedynie zdumione spojrzenia z Marley. Pewna już, że nic nie wyniesie z dzisiejszej lekcji, sięgnęła po zapasowy pergamin do torby i nabazgrała na samej górze kulfonami: ROZMOWNIK.

**Lily?**

Ruda spojrzała dziwnie, na podetknięty pod jej łokieć zwitek papieru, ale chyba przypomniało jej się, że bardzo niegrzecznie jest kogoś jawnie ignorować, bo odpisała:

_Tak mam na imię._

**O co chodziło z Jamesem?**

_A o co miało chodzić?_

**Czy ty… dałaś mu z liścia?**

_Nie pierwszy raz. _

Dorcas zakryła usta ze zdumieniem i wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Clemence i John van der Waals spojrzeli w jej kierunku. Jedno spojrzenie Lily wystarczyło, by wrócili do pilnego notowania słów nauczyciela.

**Co zrobił?**

_Był idiotą. To się liczy?_

**On zawsze jest idiotą. **

_Nie, nie zawsze._

**Co?**

_Nie zawsze._

Dorcas spojrzała na Lily bez zrozumienia. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył by stwierdzić, że Lily jest zbyt rozentuzjazmowana, żeby rozmawiać i idioctwie lub jego braku Jamesa Pottera. Z ciężkim sercem (ciekawość zżerała ją do niewyobrażalnego stopnia) zostawiła rozmownik bez odpowiedzi i wróciła do szkicowania spódniczki, lecz gdy przewracała techniczne kartki swojego szkicownika, list do Lily wypadł i niskim lotem wylądował tuż przed jej oczami. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Dor wymownie.

─ Przyszło rano – wyjaśniła szeptem. Lily obejrzała kopertę tak uważnie, jakby w środku mogła znajdować się bomba masowego rażenia. Niepewnym ruchem rozdarła ją, ale ku jej zdumieniu ze środka nie wypadła zwinięta kartka papieru.

To był medalion.

Lily zbladła. Z osobliwym przerażeniem sięgnęła po „prezent" i obejrzała go z każdej strony. Zajrzała do środka, otwierając go jak puzderko. Upuściła naszyjnik prosto na ławkę, zastygając w szoku. Dorcas szturchnęła ją z rozbawieniem, widząc, że kolejno – Clemence, John, Marley, Emma, Syriusz i w końcu James, zwracają na nią uwagę. Lily nie reagowała.

Apatycznie, działając praktycznie jak robot, sięgnęła po pióro, zamoczyła je w atramencie i robiąc parę kleksów nabazgrała:

_DO KOGO BYŁ TEN LIST?!_

Dor spojrzała na nią bez zrozumienia. Zaczęła poważnie się o nią obawiać.

**Ja... nie wiem, o czym mówisz, **napisała, gotowa w każdej chwili wykrzyczeć do profesora Fitwicka, że Lily oberwała jakimś dziwnym zaklęciem.

Ruda głośno prychnęła i kręcąc głową, jakby w niedowierzaniu, sięgnęła po swoją torbę, cisnęła medalion do środka, po czym wybiegła z klasy, zostawiając skonsternowane towarzystwo.

Wszyscy pogodzili się już, że tego dnia niczego się nie nauczą.

* * *

**West End, Londyn, Nowy Rok 1974**

─ **C**o masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wyjeżdżasz? – spytała Lily, ściągając podejrzliwie brwi. Zaraz po tym, jak pytanie wypadło z jej ust, dziewczyna odczuła jego absurd. W końcu jej matka nie mogła wyjeżdżać w jakiś inny, osobliwy, nieznany jej sposób czy chociaż wyjechać tak, jak dotąd tego nie robiła. Pytaniem chciała chyba po prostu zmusić kobietę do gorliwego usprawiedliwiania się.

Grzecznie odczekała pół minuty, a kiedy nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, a co dopiero gorliwego usprawiedliwiania się, stwierdziła, że ma teraz prawo, a wręcz obowiązek, naskoczyć na matkę.

W pierwszym odruchu zbliżyła się do Mary Oldisch, całej obładowanej swoimi torbami, walizkami i recyklingowymi reklamówkami z rzeczami, których nie upchała w torbach i walizkach, wyrywając jej wszystko, co tylko dosięgły jej ręce. Kiedy rudowłosa kobieta spojrzała na nią z naganą, ale i z podobną wściekłością jak córka, i spróbowała ją wyminąć, Lily poczuła, że łzy napływają jej do oczu, a ona, naprawdę już zbulwersowana, zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie kolejne oskarżenia:

─ Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? Ja, i tata, i Tunia, i ty?! Po tym wszystkim po prostu _znowu _tchórzysz i wszystkich nas, kurwa, zostawiasz?! Odezwałabyś się w ogóle słowem o tym, że wracasz na Manhattan, gdybym cię dzisiaj tu nie odwiedziła? Odczekałabyś, aż wrócę do Hogwartu? A może i to masz w dupie, bo prawda jest taka, że jedyne, co ma jakiekolwiek dla ciebie znaczenie, to nowy, nadziany facet? – krzyczała, z początku do ściany, potem odwróciła się na pięcie do matki, która zastygła w drzwiach swojego mieszkania. – ODPOWIEDZ MI! Ile razy masz zamiar jeszcze wracać, jakby nigdy nic, i sprzedawać mi bajeczki o tym, że się zmieniłaś i że od teraz rodzina będzie dla ciebie najważniejsza?! Ile razy jeszcze myślisz, że to kupię? No, odpowiedz mi!

Cała ta sytuacja znowu zatoczyła koło. Odkąd Mary Oldisch rzuciła swojego męża i nędzne rólki w _The Pheonix Theatre _na rzecz nowego, schludnego mieszkanka z kochankiem na Manhattanie i, oczywiście, świetnej pracy na Broadwayu, do Cokeworth albo Londynu wracała parokrotnie i za każdym razem niby robiła to „na dobre", bo stęskniła się za córkami. Ale za każdym z tych razy, kiedy instynkt macierzyński i tęsknota za rodziną budziły się w jej zlodowaciałym sercu, nagle znowu Lily i Tunia przegrywały z jej artystycznym życiem i miłością do nowojorskich bajgli. Ojciec i Petunia ostatnio przestali już zaprzątać sobie nią głowę, ale najmłodsza Evansówna wciąż wierzyła w to, że wróci do niej matka. _Prawdziwa matka, _ta, która ją urodziła, a nie Caroline, jej _macocha_. Przez całe ferie ona i Mary Oldisch zaciskały więzy rodzinne, i spędziły naprawdę tyle uroczych chwil razem, że Lily serce się krajało na myśl, że dla jej matki nic to nie znaczyło, i że znowu wróci ona do Stanów. Poczuła się, jakby ktoś okrutnie ją oszukał i wykorzystał.

Rudowłosa kobieta wciąż stała z walizkami w drzwiach, ale chyba odezwało się w niej sumienie, bo jej dłoń stopniowo zaczęła wyślizgiwać się z rączki walizki.

─ Posłuchaj, Lily – zaczęła, wcale na nią nie patrząc. ─ Ja wiem, że ta sytuacja jest dla ciebie trudna, ale musisz zrozumieć – mam _niesamowitą _okazję. Zadzwonili do mnie z Broadhurst Theatre, chcą wznowić _Hair!. _Przecież uwielbiasz ten musical, kochanie. Na pewno postąpiłabyś, czy raczej _postąpisz _tak samo, kiedy w przyszłości będzie chodziło o ciebie.

─ Ale ja wcale nie chcę być aktorką musicalową! ─ wybuchnęła Lily. ─ Jestem _czarownicą. _W moim świecie nie ma teatrów!

Mary westchnęła ciężko.

─ Tu nie o to chodzi. Jesteś niezależną dziewczyną – odparła, podchodząc do niej bliżej i dotykając jej policzka ─ są na tym świecie kobiety od gotowania obiadków i takie – jak ja czy ty – które naprawdę mogą coś osiągnąć, a… a Londyn i West End tylko mnie ograniczają.

─ A więc mówiąc ściślej, _my _cię ograniczamy! – fuknęła Lily, strzepując matczyną dłoń. ─ Po co ci było zakładać rodzinę, skoro nawet psa nie można oddać ci pod opiekę?

Jej matka przygryzła dolną wargę, uśmiechając się słabo w stronę swojej najmłodszej pociechy. Coraz częściej dostrzegała w niej młodą wersję siebie - Lily była tak samo stanowcza i pewna siebie jak niegdyś ona, a w dodatku w identyczny sposób wierzyła, że wszystko się ułoży i jej marzenia się spełnią.

Z Mary tak było. Jej marzenia częściowo się spełniły. Z pewnością zaistniała w świecie teatru, jej nazwisko stało się rozpoznawalne i znane na cały Manhattan, a jednocześnie miała dwie wspaniałe córki w Londynie, których osiągnięcia w dziedzinie muzyki napawały jej dumą. Czasami do nich przyjeżdżała, robiła parę zdjęć i wracała, by pochwalić się, jaką to ona jest dobrą matką. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że z rodziną faktycznie najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach. Chociaż była matką Petunii i Lily, to ta pierwsza w ogóle w podobny sposób jej nie traktowała, a w tym momencie traciła również respekt młodszej córki.

Co mogła zrobić? Zostanie w Londynie absolutnie nie wchodziło w rachubę. Lily do Ameryki zabrać też nie mogła, po pierwsze, tamta miała przecież tu szkołę, a po drugie, znając Ethana i jego nową żoneczkę, Caroline, tamtym szybciej kaktus wyrośnie na ręce, niż pozwolą Lily opuścić Cokeworth. W sądzie nie miała szans, biorąc pod uwagę to, że rozwód z Ethanem był całkowicie z jej winy, a ona przed sądem wyrzekła się praw rodzicielskich.

Jednakowoż, podczas tych kilku tygodni spędzonych w jej małej kawalerce pomiędzy nią a Lily powstała swoista więź, a Mary poczuła się nawet lepiej niż gdy wygrała nagrodę Tony osiem lat temu. Poczuła się potrzebna.

Przez parę sekund stała wpatrując się w córkę, a jej dwie strony - snobistyczna i ta nie do końca zepsuta - walczyły ze sobą. Patrząc w migdłałkowe oczy Ethana, przypomniała sobie o nim i głośno przełknęła ślinę. Nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Wyciągnęła ręce do tyłu, wymacała maleńki zamek od medalionu, po czym ściągnęła go z szyi i podała córce na dłoń.

─ Twój ojciec dał mi go tuż po twoim urodzeniu ─ wyznała, przełykając głośno ślinę. Lily wlepiła w nią swoje wielkie, zielone oczy. ─ Chyba nie zasłużyłam, żeby go nosić.

Lily usłyszała jak radio rozbrzmiewa dobrze znaną jej melodię, ulubioną piosenkę jej i matki. Jej słodkie tony zadziałały na nią jak strzał w głowę:

„_Ludzie rozmawiali bez mówienia._

_Ludzie słyszeli bez słuchania._

_Ludzie pisali piosenki, którymi nigdy nie podzielili się z głosami._

_I nikt nie śmiał zakłócić dźwięku ciszy.*"_

Trzymając w dłoni medalion cała gorycz, złość i rozczarowanie zdawały się w niej potęgować. Z drżącymi rękami wcisnęła go z powrotem w matczyne ręce, czując, że jak choć chwilę dłużej będzie musiała go trzymać, to ktoś – ona lub medalion – roztrzaska się na drobne kawałki.

─ Zabierz go – wydukała. – Nie chcę na niego patrzeć.

„_I wizja, która została zasiana w moim umyśle_

_Nadal tam jest_

_W niemym dźwięku ciszy."_

A Mary Oldisch go zabrała, praktycznie nigdy nie zdejmując go ze swojej szyi. A _nigdy _wcale nie trwało długo, bowiem kilka tygodni później znaleziono jej ciało martwe.

* * *

**J**ames nie poszedł na obiad. Zamiast tego przysiadł na ławce tuż przed gabinetem McGonagall i odpędził od siebie całe wezbrane, dziewczęce towarzystwo. Nie potrafił myśleć o jedzeniu w takich warunkach, nie mógł odczuwać głodu, kiedy całe jego życie, wszystkie błędy, które podczas niego popełnił, zdawały się złączyć siły i ostatecznie obrócić przeciwko niemu.

Dzień zaczął się koszmarnie, a nawet sprawdzone sposoby nie poprawiały mu humoru. Był urodzonym flirciarzem i zwykle, w razie gorszego dnia, po prostu szukał osoby, do której mógł pozarywać, a to odwodziło go od problemów, przygnębiających myśli i odpowiedzialności, jaka na niego spadła.

Pamiętał oczy swojej matki rok temu, kiedy prosiła go, żeby obiecał poprawę. Ona i ojciec tak bardzo się dla niego poświęcili! Zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby nie dostał wyroku ani nie wyrzucono go ze szkoły. Obiecał, że przestanie szukać guza. Obiecał, że taka sytuacja już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy, że będą mogli być z niego dumni… ale nie mógł dotrzymać tej obietnicy, kiedy widział mizerną sylwetkę swojej siostry. Nie mógł nie myśleć o okrucieństwie, jakie na nią spadło i w końcu nie mógł powstrzymać swojego szału, gdy o tym myślał. Wiedział, że w tym momencie wraca ona ze starożytnych runów, które kończyły się ciut później niż transmutacja ze względu na nieustanne spóźnienia profesor Payne. Nie było szans, żeby nie złapał May, bo nawet gdyby kierowała się na błonia, do biblioteki, sowiarni albo pokoju wspólnego Krukonów, musiałaby minąć ten korytarz.

Chociaż nazywał i traktował dziewczynę jak siostrę i chociaż do złudzenia wyglądała na jego najbliższą rodzinę, wcale nie byli rodzeństwem. Matka May zmarła zaraz po jej urodzeniu, a Annabelle Potter, matka Jamesa, notabene jej chrzestna, postanowiła przygarnąć dziewczynę do siebie. James wiedział, że w dzisiejszych czasach podobnych sytuacji jest bez liku, liczba sierot dwoi się każdego dnia i naprawdę rzadko wszystko kończy się tak szczęśliwie jak w przypadku May. Jednak nie było na świecie kobiety tak dobrej i tak wrażliwej na los innych jak jego matka. Na samą myśl o niej serce Jamesa się ściskało.

Jego narodziny były dla Belle czymś, co graniczyło z cudem, bo na skutek choroby z dzieciństwa stała się bezpłodna. Z tego powodu przelała na niego całą wielką, odkładaną przez lata starania się o dziecko miłość i nie dało się ukryć, że przez całe dzieciństwo zarówno ona, jak i ojciec, bardzo go rozpieszczali. Nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że jego matka wciąż miała pokłady swojej matczynej miłości do przekazania, a był to ten typ kobiety, która – gdyby tylko mogła – przegarnęłaby pod swój dach wszystkie spragnione miłości dzieci tego świata. Dlatego adopcja May nie była dla niej ani problemem, ani ciężkim brzemieniem, wynikającym w poczucia obowiązku. Dlatego też powinność zapewnienia dachu nad głową Hestii i Syriuszowi przyjęła do wiadomości bardzo entuzjastycznie.

May nie dało się pomylić z nikim innym. Przez całe swoje życie chłopak nie widział nikogo równie bladego, z tak podpuchniętymi oczami, i do tego stopnia przerażonym, szaleńczym wyrazem twarzy. Wiedział, że większy procent szkolnej społeczności traktuje May jako swoistego błazna i nie istniała chyba żadna nieprawdopodobna i sama w sobie absurdalna plotka, w której May nie miałaby roli chociaż epizodycznej. Kiedyś, kiedy był jeszcze niezłym gówniarzem, z tych powodów trochę się jej wstydził i za każdym razem, gdy ktoś w jego obecności nazywał May _jego _siostrą, gorąco zaprzeczał, że istnieją pomiędzy nimi jakiekolwiek koligacje. Na chwilę obecną, gdyby ktoś zakpił z May – tak jak dzisiaj Nate Morgenstern – mógł być pewien, że do końca swojej hogwarckiej kariery, nie zaznałby spokoju.

Nate twierdził, że widział May kupującą od brata Syriusza, Regulusa (naprawdę dziwnego typa, który słynął z tego, że handlował _wszystkim _– począwszy od papierosów, a skończywszy na Eliskirze Antykoncepcyjnym), rozrzedzony wywar z akonitu, mówiąc dosłowniej znaną czarodziejską substancję odurzającą. Naturalnie James stracił nad sobą panowanie, na tyle, że Morgenstern leżał teraz nieźle potłuczony w skrzydle szpitalnym, a on otrzymał trzytygodniowy szlaban u Sprout. Teraz czuł się jak ostatni śmieć, bo mimo że postąpił w sposób jak najbardziej uzasadniony, to jednak złamał swoje przyrzecznie dane matce i faktycznie, znowu się na coś naraził.

Kiedy tylko May zauważyła go siedzącego samotnie na ławce, otworzyła szerzej oczy i odwróciła się, by zawrócić, ale jakie mogłaby mieć szanse w starciu z Huncwotem? James złapał jej rękę z taką wprawą, jakby chwytał złotego znicza. Jego druga dłoń powędrowała do rączki jej torby, sprawnie zdjęła ją z jej ramienia i rozpoczęła gorączkowe myszkowanie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek względnie niepożądanych przedmiotów.

Perfumy. Książki. Zeszyty. Zwiędła, biała róża. Pióra. Kałamarz. Eliksiry uspakajające. Kubek.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Gumy do żucia Drooblesa. Opakowanie herbatki z melisą.

Zajrzał do przedniej kieszeni.

Strzępy pergaminu.

Zajrzał do oddzielonej zamkiem komory.

Czekolada miętowa.

─ Nie musisz mnie sprawdzać – zapewniła go gorączkowo. James nie zareagował. – Daj spokój. Naprawdę myślisz, że gdybym coś chowała, to w torebce?

─ A gdzie byś to schowała? – zapytał, wciąż szperając po kolejnych kieszonkach.

─ No nie wiem… pomiędzy wkładkami w staniku?

─ Nosisz wkładki w staniku?

─ _Nie. _Ale wtedy bym ubrała. Nawet nie próbuj wkładać tam palców! – ostrzegła, grożąc mu palcem.

James prychnął. Już miał oddać w ręce swojej siostry torbę, gdy jego palce podwinęły materiał i natknęły się na schowaną na spodzie kieszonkę. Wymacał suwak i energicznie przejechał nim po zamku. Na dół zleciała mała, plastikowa torebka pełna srebrzystobiałego proszku.

No, pięknie.

Oczy May urosły do rozmiarów galeona. James westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się przerabiać tego wszystkiego od nowa. Wiedział, że jego siostra jest ciężko chora i że tylko odurzając się może zapomnieć o swojej sytuacji, ale chłopak nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić. Co zrobić?

Jeśli napiszę do matki, to ta z ojcem ponownie odeślę May na odwyk. Za każdym razem, kiedy stamtąd wracała, to w gorszym stanie psychicznym. Z kolei prosząc o radę Dumbledore' a, może narazić ją na niebezpieczeństwo, bo przecież posiadanie narkotyków było w szkole surowo zakazane. Ostatnie, czego May teraz potrzebowała, to wydalenie ze szkoły.

Wiedział, że miał zbyt miękkie serce. Nienawidził u siebie tej cechy. Usilne starał się udawać wielkiego macho, okrutnego i bezwzględnego wymierzyciela sprawiedliwości, ale miał swoje zahamowania, na które nie mógł nic poradzić. Na tym świecie istniała garstka osób ważniejsza dla Jamesa niż on sam. W stosunku do osób, które ośmieliły się wyrządzić im krzywdę, tracił jakiekolwiek skrupuły. Nie żałował też żałosnych popleczników Voldemorta, którzy przyczyniali się do mordów niewinnych, ale – w imię Merlina – nie potrafił nawrzeszczeć na May, kiedy dwoje tych wielkich oczu, tak podobnych do jego, wlepiły w niego spojrzenie.

Pokręcił głową, wrzucił woreczek z proszkiem do swojego tornistra i mruknął:

─ Będę cię przeszukiwał codziennie, May.

Odchodząc, przypomniał sobie dzisiejsze słowa Lily Evans, że kompletnie na nikim mu nie zależy. Ile by oddał, żeby tak było.

* * *

**S**krobanie piórem o pergamin.

Przerzucanie stron w podręcznikach.

Ciche pomruki pomiędzy sąsiadami w ławkach.

Co roku w jednej z sal Hogwartu dominował spokój, ciekawość i podniecenie. Nikt nie rozmawiał, nikt nie spisywał lekcji, nikt nie plotkował, a nawet nikt nie ciskał papierowymi pociskami w kierunku kosza, co najlepiej świadczy o niezwykłości danych okoliczności. Pierwsza lekcja OPCM' u.

Ślizgoni siedzieli w prawym rzędzie ławek, Gryfoni w lewym. Rano, podczas śniadania zdążyli wysłuchać szczegółowej relacji z wczorajszych zajęć od Puchonów i Krukonów z siódmego roku, ale nie było to źródło zaufane. Siódmoroczne Puchonki zwykle podkoloryzowały każdą historię, nawet jeśli wiązała się ze zwykłą, prozaiczną wizytą w toalecie.

Poprzedni nauczyciel mocno ich rozczarował – przysypiał, nudził i męczył uczniów niczym duch profesora Binnsa, a koniec końców z wiedzy, którą im przekazał, niewiele przydało się na sumy. Został wyrzucony po pierwszym semestrze. Na jego miejscu pojawił się Lynnwood, młody Auror, który naprawdę przykładał się do swojej pracy i chociaż często znikał na kilka tygodni, bo musiał wyjechać na misję, to nauczył ich więcej niż którykolwiek jego poprzednik. Zmarł na koniec roku w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

Dwa lata temu nauczycielką została kobieta, która bardziej zabsorbowana była organizacją Balu Bożonarodzeniowego (Emmelina twierdziła, że kobieta jest dobrą przyjaciółką jej matki, co wyjaśniało wiele kwestii) i legalizowaniem społeczności Piękności, której była opiekunem.

Jeszcze wcześniejsi nauczyciele podobnie robili tysiąc dwieście sto dziewięćset rzeczy, które ni w ząb związane było z wykładanym przez nich przedmiotem.

Na przedwczorajszej uczcie Dumbledore przedstawił Liama Argenta – młodego Aurora, kolegę Lynnwooda, który od klasy szóstej starszy był o trzy, góra cztery lata. Dziewczęta z czwartej klasy dostały wręcz napadu śmiechu, bo zgodnie stwierdziły, że urody mu nie brakuje. Nawet teraz szesnastoletnie Ślizgonki szeptały coś między sobą, co chwilę przerywając wywód chichotem. Dorcas patrzyła na nie pobłażliwie.

Znała profesora Argenta. Pamiętała go, kiedy jeszcze chodził do Hogwartu, bo był w tej samej klasie, co jej kuzynka, Berta, i siostra Emmeliny, Diana. Dorcas oblała suma z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, jednak przyszła do klasy tego przedmiotu, żeby chociaż przywitać się z Liamem i zapytać, co u Berty.

─ …zobacz, co on tam trzyma… To chyba kompletny fanatyk… ─ dochodziły do niej komentarze, co do dziwnych, walających się po klasie przedmiotów. Jedno już wiedziano o nowym nauczycielu- nie był on typem porządnisia.

Do klasy wpadła Hestia Jones, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Emmelina pomachała jej energicznie, zachęcając ją do zajęcia miejsca w jej sąsiedztwie. Dorcas zmarszczyła brwi. Nie przypuszczała, że te dwie nawiązały między sobą tak dobry kontakt.

Lily nie wróciła na Obronę. Ten fakt dotarł do Dor, kiedy tylko zrozumiała, że Hestia z obiadu wyszła ostatnia. Jej ruda przyjaciółka poszła więc na wagary. To coś nowego.

Nie było i Jamesa, ale Dor szczerze wątpiła, że towarzyszył Rudej w ucieczce z lekcji, bo widziała go razem z May Potter, kiedy szła do sali Liama. Podejrzewała, że z podszywaną siostrą Jamesa znowu są jakieś problemy. O problemach May (lub _z _May) wiedzieli wszyscy, ale nikt nie znał ich charakteru.

_Może Hestia wie?_, zastanowiła się dziewczyna. Nie zdążyła jednak podejść i jakoś zejść na ten temat, bo do klasy wszedł ktoś jeszcze.

Była to wysoka dziewczyna o rosyjskiej urodzie – miała skośne, niebieskie oczy, bladą cerę i długie, ciemne włosy. _Hebanowe_ włosy. Uśmiechnęła się do niej w taki sposób, że Dorcas poczuła, iż coś wewnątrz niej zamiera. Liam wpadł do klasy zaraz za nią. Złapał dziewczynę za ramię i nakazał jej usiąść na jedynym wolnym miejscu w klasie – obok Petera Pettigrew.

Dziewczyna zmierzając na sam koniec klasy, musnęła ramię Dor. Gryfonka mogła przysiąc, że temperatura ciała jej nowej koleżanki wynosiła jakieś minus czternaście stopni.

─ Dobra – oświadczył Liam, nieco zmieszany tym, że tuzin oczu wpatruje się w niego jak w nowego Nimbusa. – Zaczniemy od sprawdzenia obecności, okej?

Brzmiał na speszonego, ale pewnego siebie, czyli tak jak potrafił mówić tylko on. Kruczoczarne, gęste pasma włosów były lekko przydługie, a artystyczna dusza Dorcas już kreowała dla niego idealną fryzurę. Mężczyzna miał zaiste bardzo przystojne rysy twarzy, a Meadowes musiała przyznać, że wygląda trochę jak Syriusz starszy o jakieś pięć lat.

Chyba wiedziała już, w jaki sposób zniknie z tej szkoły. Praktycznie każda dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jak na smakowity kąsek.

Grupa wzięła go na tyle poważnie, że nikt nie udawał, iż nazywa się inaczej niż naprawdę. Co roku bowiem, gdy przybywał nowy nauczyciel i prosił o przedstawienie się, uczniowie robili się bardzo kreatywni, nazywając siebie samych Gandalfami Peternosterami.

─ Jo Prewett? – wyczytał z listy. Z początku Jo nie zorientowała się, że to nazwisko nowej dziewczyny, bo brzmiało ono zbyt znajomo.

─ Em, Dorcas? Nie ma cię na liście, nie wiem, czy to błąd, czy…

Meadowes drgnęła. Jej twarz przybrała kolor purpury.

─ Eee… nie, właściwie to ja, Li… to jest, profesorze Argent… ja… hmm…

Przez klasę przebiegł chichot. Dorcas szybko wycofała się w kierunku drzwi i wcisnęła w rękę Liama zwitek papieru. Jeśli myślała, że nikt tego nie zauważył, to bardzo się pomyliła.

* * *

─ **C**ześć, Lily ─ przywitała ją profesor Doyle, na chwilę zdejmując swój monokl i przerywając pisanie jakieś pocztówki, na której odwrocie widać było piękne wybrzeże morskie i wielki napis: RIWIERA FRANCUSKA. – Proszę cię, usiądź.

Evansówna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, ale posłusznie usiadła na wielki fotel, który natychmiast wyczarowała jej kobieta. Czarną, skórzaną torbę przewiesiła na oparciu, ściągnęła ciemną kurtkę, pod którą zaciągnięta była perfekcyjnie czysta, zapięta na ostatni guzik polówka i czerwono-złoty krawacik, na którym tradycyjnie podoczepiała wszystkie plakietki, jakie tylko wpadły jej w ręce i cokolwiek o niej mówiły. Poprawiła lekko włosy, wzięła głęboki oddech i w myślach zaczęła układać sobie ckliwą mowę, którą tak łatwo można było sprzedać Doyle.

„Profesorka" to zdecydowanie trochę naciągany tytuł, ale w Hogwarcie przyjęło się, że na takie miano zasługiwał każdy, kto wykładał swój temat, a do takowych osób należała pani Doyle. Została ona zatrudniona stosunkowo niedawno i pełniła funkcję czegoś w rodzaju pedagoga szkolnego. Do zakresu jej obowiązków należało głównie konwersowanie z uczniami, którzy nie mogli sobie poradzić ze stratą bliskich, bo tacy codziennie ginęli z rąk Voldemorta i jego popleczników. Czasem też odbywała rozmowy zawodowe i pomagała w doborze przedmiotów na podstawie cząstkowych ocen. Lily nie pierwszy raz lądowała u niej na dywaniku, więc zdołała opracować sposób na tę kobietę, której piętą Achillesa była myzofobia, czyli lęk przed brudem.

Cały jej gabinet śmierdział od intensywnych odświeżaczy powietrza marki Wiedźma Muriel, której specyfiki dziewczyna często widziała u swoich koleżanek. Na biurku nie można było doszukać się najmniejszego papierka czy okruszka po rogalikach, które namiętnie wchłaniała, a wszystkie książki, korespondencje i pliki dokumentów poukładano w przerażająco równe kupki.

─ Dlaczego nie nosisz mundurka, Lily? – przywitała ją kobieta i zrobiła przesadnie zaintrygowaną minę, jakby rozmawiała z czterolatkiem. Ruda ciężko westchnęła.

─ Noszę – odparła. – Mam tylko kurtkę na wierzch.

─ A co z szatami? – zapytała tamta retorycznie. –Zgubiłaś? Pożyczyłaś? Zapomniałaś z domu?

─ Nie. Po prostu będę je nosić, kiedy zrobi się zimniej. Póki dopisuje pogoda, wolę nosić moją kurtkę.

Doyle zadumała się przez chwilę, ale najwyraźniej doszła do wniosku, że dalsza pedagogiczna pogadanka nie ma tu najmniejszego sensu, bo poddała się z miną rozczarowanego dziecka.

─ O tym chciała pani ze mną rozmawiać? – spytała Lily, a jej ton zabrzmiał trochę bezczelnie. – O mundurku?

─ Nie, nie – wzbroniła się kobieta i prychnęła lekko, jakby cały ten pomysł był wyjątkowo irracjonalny. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, po czym przybliżyła się z lekka do rudowłosej i ściszyła ton do szeptu: -Kiedy szłam dzisiaj na śniadanie, zobaczyłam jak to wypada ci z kieszeni.

Tymi słowy Doyle wyciągnęła z kieszeni zwitek papieru, zwinięty dwa razy na idealnie równiutkie części. Podała go Lily prosto do rąk, z takim wahaniem, jakby dawała jej dwa miliony funtów w gotówce. Zielonooka zmarszczyła brwi i niedbale otworzyła kawałek pergaminu. Znalazła na nim znajome, kaligraficzne pismo jednej z Piękności, a treść owej wiadomości tylko ją utwierdziła w przekonaniu, kim jest autor karteczki:

WYSTERYLIZUJ SIĘ.

Dziewczyna głośno przełknęła ślinę. Przypomniała sobie sytuację z rana, kiedy to Summer Blake wcisnęła ją go do rąk, z o wiele mniejszym wahaniem niż profesor Doyle. Lily wtedy po prostu zgniotła ją i wyrzuciła za siebie, a nie, jak twierdziła kobieta, „przypadkiem zgubiła", jakby kolekcjonawała karteczki z pogróżkami w specjalnym pudełeczku, by następnie nakleić je na wielki pergamin i zawiesić w antyramie nad łóżkiem.

Doyle wpatrywała się na nią z taką ciekawością w oczach, jaka często towarzyszy jej siostrze przy oglądaniu _Coronation Street._

─ No więc?

─ No… _widziałam_ tę karteczkę- przyznała niechętnie. Nienawidziła rozmawiania o swoich problemach.

─ I?

─ I ją _wyrzuciłam. _Nie przejmuje się takimi rzeczami, pani profesor.

Doyle aż zatrzęsła się na swoim krześle i rozdziawiła usta w wyrazie niekłamanego szoku.

─ Ależ moje dziecko… przecież to, co napisał ten Anonim jest bardzo przygnębiające. Nie wydaje mi się, że to tak po prostu cię obeszło… Może usilnie zaprzeczasz, żeby pozbyć się wrażenia, że ktoś bardzo za tobą nie przepada… To nic złego, Lily, ale jednak myślę, że gdzieś w głębi serca czujesz się dotknięta. W końcu wybuchniesz i może… no, może skończyć się to słabo. Twoje akta mówią, że w przeszłości…

─ Nic takiego się nie zdarzy – powiedziała stanowczo. – Przyzwyczaiłam się już do tego, że Piękności mnie nienawidzą. I szczerze mówiąc mam je tam, gdzie światło nie dochodzi – warknęła, po czym poczuła się głupio, że zagalopowała się w obecności nauczycielki. – Przepraszam.

─ Jestem pewna, że cię nie nienawidzą – odparła, wyraźnie zakłopotana.

─ Proszę pani – mnie _wszyscy _nienawidzą. Jestem na tyle kontrowersyjna, że mam fanów i antyfanów, pani profesor. Piękności nienawidzą mnie, bo odrzucam Jamesa Pottera. James też mnie nienawidzi. Huncwoci mnie nienawidzą, a skoro oni to robią, to w ich ślady idzie cała szkoła. Prefekci mnie nienawidzą, bo za bardzo się rządzę. Gracze Quidditcha mnie nienawidzą, bo publicznie obraziłam tę grę. Cały Międzydomowy Klub Pojedynków mnie nienawidzi, bo jestem w nim jedyną dziewczyną, a wie pani, seksizm opanował tę szkołę. Oprócz tego nienawidzą mnie wszyscy Ślizgoni, bo jestem mugolaczką. I Krukoni też, bo ponoć zdradziłam Doriana Chamberlaina przez co wyjechał i nie prowadzi już drużyny krukońskiej, i przegrali nawet mecz z Hufflepuffem. No i… może i nie powinnam tego wszystkiego mówić, ale mój kuzyn, który jest psychoanalitykiem, zawsze powtarzał, że podczas wizyt u terapeutów trzeba być szczerym, więc jestem szczera.

Zakrztusiła się powietrzem i wyciągnęła butelkę z wodą mineralną, żeby się uspokoić. Pani Doyle aż spadł monokl.

Po upiciu kilku łyków, Lily wbiła wzrok w blat. Naturalnie nie skłamała, ale mimo wszystko poczuła się bardzo dziwnie… Nigdy jeszcze nikomu nie wyznawała, jak bardzo jest w tej szkole nieakceptowana. Przez pierwsze lata przyjaźniła się tylko z Mary, która w gruncie rzeczy była okropnie fałszywa i Snape' em, ale tego nawet nie warto komentować; dopiero potem do tego grona dopuściła Dor, Emmę, Marę i Remusa. Mimo to na ogół preferowała towarzystwo chłopców, bo nie byli tacy zawistni i złośliwi jak przedstawicielki jej płci. Udawała, że nie ma o tym pojęcia, ale i tak dochodził do niej jakiś odsetek tych złośliwych plotek, które wypuszczały Piękności- o tym, że ćpa, pije, puszcza się i próbowała kilka razy się zabić. Była bowiem niemal tak popularna jak Huncwoci, tylko że oni kojarzyli się wszystkim pozytywnie, a ona należała do wielkich skandalistów. I naprawdę wszyscy ją nienawidzili. I dbali o to, żeby o tym nie zapomniała.

─ Cóż… No… Wiesz, Lily… ─ Widać było, że pani Doyle nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. – Na pewno nie wszyscy cię nienawidzą. Na pewno…

─ Jeśli chodzi pani o Dorcas Meadowes, Marlenę McKinnon i Emmelinę Titanic… no, może jeszcze Remusa Lupina to… no dobrze, nie _wszyscy_. Ale ta czwórka nie za wiele daje przeciw całej szkole.

─ Ale… rozumiem – skłamała kobieta. – Jednak to chyba trochę zbyt mało, by uciekać z Zaklęć, prawda?

Ach! A więc o to chodzi.

Lily zdziwiła się, że nie połączyła faktów na samym początku. Odkąd dostała to głupie wezwanie do Doyle, była pewna, że chodzi o transmutację albo o to, że uderzyła Jamesa (chociaż zdarzało się to w przeszłości). Nie wpadła jednak na to, że McGonagall już wie, o jej małych wagarach.

Pięknie.

─ To… To był jednorazowy wyskok – mruknęła, wlepiając wzrok w swoje paznokcie. – Ja nigdy nie wagarowałam.

─ I to dlatego kompletnie zignorowałaś prośby nauczyciela i wybiegłaś w środku lekcji? A potem nie poszłaś na obronę i transmutację.

Lily oblizała wargi. Może to, że ominęła transmutację było naprawdę lekkim przegięciem (biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że McGonagall tylko szuka pretekstu, by ją wyrzucić), a ona nie załatwiła sobie koniec końców tych korepetycji.

Doyle rozpoczęła swój wywód, ale Lily kompletnie jej nie słuchała. Stukała paznokciem o blat i cierpliwie czekała aż, za przeproszeniem, kobieta zamknie otwór gębowy. Mimo że skupiła się na niesłuchaniu profesorki, mimowolnie dochodziły do niej strzępy monologu:

─ No cóż… wiem, że twój ojciec ożenił się ponownie, więc może…

─ Tu nie chodzi o to – przerwała natychmiast Lily, której wzmianka o ojcu przypomniała o medalionie jej matki.

─ To o co? – westchnęła Doyle, patrząc rudowłosej prosto w oczy. Dziewczyna nie spuściła wzroku.

─ O to, że ktoś próbuje mnie zastraszyć.

* * *

*_Sound of Silence, _Simon and Garfunkel.


	4. Utrapienia i Rozwiązania

**4\. Utrapienia i Rozwiązania**

**[problemy rodzinne i sercowe]**

"_Każda rodzi na tai w so bie swois te nieza dowo lenie, które zmusza do ucie czki każde go jej człon ka, dopóki po siada on jakąkol wiek siłę żywotną."_

\- Paul Ambroise Valéry

* * *

_4 września, Cokeworth_

_Kochana Lily,_

_Wiem, że ciężko znaleźć nam wspólny język i w lato prosiłaś mnie, żebym do Ciebie __nie__ pisała pod żadnym pozorem, ale wydaje mi się, że zrobi Ci się cieplej na sercu, gdy dostaniesz list __**od kogoś z rodziny. **_

_Ta cała profesorka McGonagall napisała do nas, że zawalasz transmutację, czy coś takiego, ale nie piszę listu po to, żeby Cię zbesztać, nikt z nas (oprócz niej) pewnie tego nie zrobi. Zresztą, każdy na świecie ma jakąś piętę Achillesa, prawda? Ja nie umiem gotować, Ty nie umiesz przemieniać przedmiotów. Wychodzę przy tym gorzej od Ciebie. Może wzięłabyś jakieś korepetycje, co? Poproś jakiegoś starszego chłopaka, to taka rada ode mnie i taty (__**bo są u Was jacyś przystojniacy,**__ co nie?)._

_Zarówno Ethan, Caroline, jak i ja popieramy Twoją nauczycielkę i uważamy, że się przepracowujesz. Ja w twoim wieku rzadko zaglądałam do książek, Lily. Nauczysz się z nich wiele, jasne, ale nie ma na świecie podręcznika życia. Powinnaś raczej poddać się jakieś pasji (Ethan pyta się, czy grasz w miarę możliwości na jakimś fortepianie i gitarze, bo strasznie łatwo tych sztuk zapomnieć) albo skupić na życiu towarzyskim, tym bardziej, że masz lżejszy rok przed sobą, a egzaminy dopiero za kilka semestrów. _

_Jeśli chodzi o Twoją ucieczkę z czarów… (czy jak to się nazywało?) nie przejmuj się. Ja w Twoim wieku miałam więcej godzin nieobecności niż obecności w szkole, a czepianie się jakiegoś jednorazowego wybryku to gruba przesada. Ta McGonagul musi być naprawdę kobietą starej daty. _

_U mnie i Ethana wszystko w porządku, u Caroline zresztą też, ale niespecjalnie często z nią rozmawiam. Co prawda czasami odwiedza Ryana Steele' a (to Twój chrzestny, prawda?), a ponieważ Twój ojciec przebywa u niego przynajmniej pięć godzin dziennie, a ja idę z nim, konfrontacje są nieuniknione. Ciężko jej przywyknąć do widywania nas razem, ale prosiła koniecznie Cię pozdrowić (pewnie też utrzymujesz z nią korespondencję, nie?). Ach, zapomniałabym, Twoja babcia kazała Ci uważać przy wyborze korepetytora na Amerykanów i hipisów. Wiesz, jak bardzo jest uprzedzona. _

_Mam nadzieję, że choć raz mi odpiszesz. Przysyłam trochę ciasteczek zbożowych według przepisu Twojej babci, bo wiem, że bardzo je lubisz._

_Ucz się, ale nie zapomnij o chłopakach,_

_Rachel_

─ Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jej tak nie lubisz ─ zdziwiła się Dor. – Wydaje się być sympatyczna, jak na macochę.

─ Dokładnie ─ zgodziła się Lily, nakładając na talerz trochę kaszy. –_Wydaje się. _Naprawdę jest pusta, podła i złośliwa. Omotała mojego ojca i próbuje zrobić to samo ze mną, ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do niego i mojej _kochanej _siostrzyczki, nie jestem skończoną idiotką. Poza tym, jaki dorosły _o zdrowych zmysłach _każe, cytuję: "skupić się na życiu towarzyskim i nie zaglądać do książek, bo to stek bzdur?!

─ Twój ojciec? – podsunęła jej Dor.

Lily westchnęła i niechętnie przyznała przyjaciółce rację. Nigdy nie rozumiała zachowania swoich rodziców, a raczej ojca i Caroline, pierwszej macochy, a teraz Rachel, drugiej macochy. Każdy jej opiekun, rodzic czy bliższy członek rodziny, powiązany był z jakąś dziedziną sztuki, a razem ze smykałką artystyczną, odznaczał się dosyć ekscentrycznym zachowaniem.

Jej obecni opiekunowie, czyli ojciec i Rachel w niczym nie przypominali normlanych rodziców, którzy dają szlabany, każą więcej się uczyć i kontrolują swoją pociechę na każdym kroku. Wręcz przeciwnie, Lily często miała wrażenie, że jest ona jedyną rozsądną osobą w całej rodzinie. Na porządku dziennym były komentarze w stylu: „Przestań się uczyć, Lily!", „Czy chcesz pójść ze mną na bunt feministyczny, Lily?" albo nawet „Może urządzisz imprezę dla znajomych w tym nowym nocnym klubie, Lily?". Jej ojciec rok temu na gwiazdkę kupił jej pudełko prezerwatyw, a poza tym kazał mówić sobie po imieniu (czego Lily _nigdy _jeszcze nie zrobiła) i wypytywał jej koleżanki, czy nauczyciele w ich szkole są przystojni.

Dziewczyna często zastanawiała się, jak ta zwariowana rodzinka funkcjonuje podczas semestrów, kiedy znajdowała się daleko od domu. W wakacje i ferie wykonywała wszystkie prace domowe i dbała o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół. Jedynie ona pamiętała o dokarmianiu złotych rybek w przedpokoju, o płaceniu rachunków, które domownicy skrupulatnie porzucali w misie przypominającej akwarium w kuchni, o kupowaniu jedzenia, o sobotnim sprzątaniu, a czasami nawet o godzinach pracy swojego ojca. Jakim cudem dotąd nie zginęli – nie miała pojęcia.

Można więc powiedzieć, że Lily przywykła do podobnego stanu rzeczy, a list ten – i jego przesłanie – zdecydowanie nie powinien jej zaskakiwać. Niestety, akceptacja i przyzwyczajenie w tym wypadku niespecjalnie z siebie wynikały.

─ Oddałabym wszystko, żeby mieć taką rodzinę jak twoja – szepnęła do siebie Dorcas, mając nadzieję, że Ruda jej niedosłyszy. Pomyliła się.

─ Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nie masz _porównania. _Twoi rodzice nigdy nie traktowali cię jak zwykle traktuje się _córki. _A skoro po raz pierwszy doznałaś takiego uczucia, sama różnica bagatelizuje niedoskonałości całej tej rodziny, takie jak _Rachel – _oznajmiła Lily tonem eksperta.

Dorcas spiorunowała ją poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

─ Zdaje mi się, że za dużo czasu spędzasz z panią Doyle, bo zaczynasz gadać od rzeczy jak ona.

─ To raczej dlatego, że mój kuzyn Jordan studiuje psychoanalitykę – sprostowała Lily. –Wyjaśnił mi wiele zagadnień, a jak się słucha takiego nawijania przez całe wakacje, uczy się też podobnej gadki.

Dorcas, która w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki miała do wszystkiego lekki dystans, pomyślała, że Lily ma naprawdę krytyczne spojrzenie na świat, ale i ograniczony umysł, który z trudnością pojmuje fakt, że istnieje coś takiego jak różne światopoglądy. Uczciwie mówiąc raczej ciężko się z nią rozmawiało, ale za to wyśmienicie przepisywało zadania. Wystarczyło tylko podłożyć haszysz, coś jak: „Słyszałaś, że Minister Magii chce usunąć osobny departament sportowy dla kobiet i połączyć go z męskim?", a ruda już zaczęła dryfować i rzucać swoje feministyczne hasła, kiedy Dorcas w najlepsze kończyła pisać o tymczasowych i przewlekłych skutkach Eliksiru Jegginsa. Już wyciągała z torebki swoją podkładkę do pisania z klipsem, kiedy nieoczekiwanie coś o wiele bardziej zajmującego niż ściąganie od Lily przykuło jej uwagę.

─ Co spowodowało, że przywitałeś dzisiaj tak wcześnie dzień, panie Black?! ─ krzyknęła, szczerząc się prawdopodobnie tak mocno jak ci żebracy imigranci, prosząc o klepaki „na chleb", których widziała z Lily w wakacje pod jednym z teatrów londyńskiego West Endu.

„Pan" Black natychmiast spojrzał w jej kierunku i również się uśmiechnął, ale trochę w mniej żebracki sposób, a raczej seksowny, taki, z którym Syriusz prawdopodobnie przyszedł na świat. Na miejscu położnej w Mungu Dorcas prawdopodobnie wywróciłaby się z nim na ziemię. Może nawet i tak było. To wyjaśniałoby dlaczego chłopak żyje w swoim własnym świecie – po prostu nieźle uderzył się w głowę za _młodu_.

Na kilka sekund wszystko zwolniło – rzeczywistość, świat, otoczenie. Nikt nie jadł śniadania, nikt nie nawijał o planach podbicia świata przez jej cierpiącą na zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne macochę, nikt nie chichotał, słysząc plotki o tym, co Mark Landris i Larissa Richardson robili w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Była tylko ona, i tylko Syriusz, zmierzający do siebie jak dwa, cholernie skuteczne magnesy. I potem zapewne w rytm anielskiej melodii albo jakiegoś cudownego folka, Syriusz podejdzie do niej, ujmie jej twarz w dwie ręce i szepnie zmysłowo jak… jak w sumie to ON, ale bez zbędnej koszulki:

─ Ty. Tylko ty mogłaś skłonić mnie do skrócenia sobie życia przez niedobór snu, jedyna ma miłości…

─ To nie jest film z Marilyn Monroe, Dorcas ─ zgasiła ją Lily, prawdopodobnie domyślając się z tym swoim uprzedzeniem do wszystkiego co romantyczne, o czym jej przyjaciółka teraz myśli. ─ A Black to nie twój Wallach czy Montgomery Clift. Ani nawet Clark Gable.

Dorcas zignorowała to ironiczne nawiązanie do jej ulubionego filmu, który Lily uważała za idiotyczny. Ona wierzyła w głęboko drzemiący w Syriuszu romantyzm. Niestety, chyba to nie był dla niego dobry dzień, bo jego niesatysfakcjonującą odpowiedź nie można tłumaczyć w żaden inny sposób:

─ Rano zawsze jest najlepsze jedzenie, mała.

I cmoknął ją lekko w policzek, a ona zarumieniła się tak, że można by pomylić ją z dorodną czereśnią. Przy tym oczy miała tak nieobecne, aczkolwiek w niego wpatrzone, że Black mógł postawić swój motor, iż dziewczyna padłaby jak długa, gdyby tylko nie siedziała na ławie. Zabawne, mimo że całował się z Meadowes – nie tylko po policzkach – przez całe wakacje, nawet takie niewinne gesty zwalają ją z nóg.

Ciekawe, co by było gdyby w gratisie włożył jej rękę pod bluzkę? Ktoś by zauważył? Tak wcześnie rano prawie nikt nie jada, zresztą, uwypuklenie w okolicach jej piersi maskowałby częściowo ten wielki chlebak, koło którego usiadła… Syriusz uśmiechnął się łobuzersko na tę myśl. Uwielbiał publiczne okazywanie uczuć, dlatego wykorzystywał wszystkie nadarzające się okazje. Żadna dziewczyna nigdy nie protestowała.

Oprócz Meadowes. Tej słodkiej, niewinnej i lekko głupiutkiej Meadowes, która nie dała wciągać się we flirty od czwartego roku, z powodu tej swojej depresji i żałoby rodzinnej po stracie siostry… Oczywiście, ta depresja nie była na tyle głęboka, żeby po zeszłorocznym Sylwestrze nie dać się zaciągnąć do jednego z pustych sypialni u Declana Sterne' a, u którego on, James i Dor byli na domówce… ale to inna historia. Ważne, że przez całkiem imponujący szmat czasu ściągnęła mentalność od Lily Evans i zgrywała dziewczynę z kompleksem Dafne.

Tak, Dorcas Meadowes kiedyś naprawdę sprawiała, że jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Wciąż tak było, jasne, ale… Syriusz należał do wolnych ptaków, ludzi nie szukających zobowiązań, takich, których nie da się do nikogo uwiązać. Nienawidził zobowiązań. Dorcas mogła być piękna, słodka i delikatna, naprawdę czarująca, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że i tak, i siak, z czasem trafi na listę zwykłych, przejściowych, letnich romansików.

A poza tym dziewczyny to jedynie zwykłe umilenie życia. Nie jego ścisły punkt. Nad związkami w hierarchii ważności stawiał przyjaźń i w tej materii nie był już tak zmienny i nieszukający więzów. Może i sprawiał wrażenie zdystansowanego, skupionego na własnej osobie, ale naprawdę wskoczyłby za Jamesem, Remusem czy Peterem w ogień, i tutaj akurat spokojnie można było powiedzieć, że jest wierny jak – o, ironio! – czarny, kudłaty pies. Wcale nie efemeryczny.

─ Lepiej żebyś na policzkach pozostał, Black, bo wolę potrzymać w żołądku moją owsiankę ─ odezwał się kolejny głos, już nie tak słodki i niewinny jak Dor. Ten głos był szorstki, przepełniony ironią, goryczą i swego rodzaju wyższością. W ten sposób mówiło tylko pięć, znanych mu megier – McGongall, Pince, Pomfrey, jego matka i Lily Evans.

Oto przykład osoby efemerycznej.

Jaki był kontrast pomiędzy Evans a Dor! Jak bardzo te dwie się różniły! To aż komiczne, że dwie tak różne osoby jak apodyktyczna, złośliwa i pozbawiona wrażliwości Lily Evans i słodka, ciesząca się życiem, krucha jak porcelana Dorcas Meadowes mogły przyjaźnić się na dobre i na złe. Po prostu komiczne.

I tak samo zabawne było to, że te dwie rozumiały się tak świetnie, tak bardzo jedna drugą uwielbiała, a z kolei Syriusz tak, jak zachwycał się swoją dziewczyną, tak nie mógł zdzierżyć Evans.

Dlatego, zupełnie ignorując swoją chęć dotarcia z Dor do drugiej bazy, usiadł naprzeciwko rudowłosej, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się doprowadzić ją do szewskiej pasji. Uwielbiał ją denerwować. Tym razem to jednak Ruda zaczęła wojnę:

─ Gdzie twoja druga połówka? ─ spytała sceptycznie. Dorcas domyśliła się, że mowa na pewno nie o niej, bo w końcu siedziała tuż obok. Ale pewnie nawet gdyby tak nie było, Lily nawiązałaby z tą „drugą połówką" do kogoś innego.

Syriusz załapał aluzję.

─ Jamesa tu nie ma. Musisz poczekać z puknięciem go w jakimś schowku na miotły do lunchu.

─ Nie pukam go ─ wywróciła oczami.

─ W takim czy innym wypadku nie możesz go teraz męczyć. I lepiej daruj sobie to już na dobre.

Mówienie Lily Evans, że ma przestać coś robić, było w opinii Dorcas najlepszym dowodem na to, jak bardzo odważny jest jej chłopak.

─ O co masz do mnie pretensje, Black? ─ zapytała, wskazując na niego zębami widelca, zupełnie jakby trzymała śmiercionośny trójząb i pytała, jakie będą jego ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią.

─ O to, że James ma ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż znoszenie twoich ciągłych humorków, Evans. I tak robi to wystarczająco długo, że zasłużył na coś więcej niż twoje nieustanne mieszanie go z gównem. A że znam dumę tego chłopaka, to wiem, że żeby tak się kompromitować musi mieć jakąś zachętę, więc czemu nie schadzki w klaustrofobicznych pomieszczeniach, co nie?

Lily przypominała w tej chwili bardziej gorgonę niż szesnastolatkę.

─ Chciałam go tylko o coś zapytać – oświadczyła jadowicie. – Skoro jednak musisz do wszystkiego dorabiać zboczoną historyjkę, którą potem przerobisz na komiks i oddasz zamiast eseju na eliksiry, to już nie mój problem.

─ _Zapytać? ─ _zakpił. ─ Ja pieprzę, Evans, _byłem pewien, _że w życiu tylko _odmawiasz_!

Następne, co Dorcas zanotowała to syknięcie z bólu jej chłopaka (miała zamknięte oczy, zbyt przerażona, jaka będzie reakcja Lily na tę zaczepkę), a potem głośne prychnięcie i równie głośny szelest rozrywanej papeterii, czyli tego, co niegdyś było listem Rachel Evans do swojej pasierbicy. Po czym…

─ Czy ona…? ─ zająknęła się i wzdrygnęła, kiedy Syriusz z całą swoją, heroiczną siłą cisnął widelcem w stół, aż sok jej się rozlał. Potem zaczęła chichotać, mimo że nie powinna śmiać się z nieszczęścia Syriusza, swojego spełnienia, do którego przywiązana była każdym włókienkiem duszy. ─ Czy ona tym widelcem…?

─ Czy ta histeryczka wbiła mi w rękę widelec?! ─ warknął oskarżycielsko i Dorcas przestała się śmiać. ─ Wyobraź sobie, że tak! I nie mam pojęcia z czego tak rżysz, Meadowes!

─ Och, Syriuszu, wiesz jak bardzo cię uwielbiam, ale… no, musisz przyznać, że to było _lekko _zabawne ─ mruknęła przepraszająco i znów zatoczyła się śmiechem, splatając jego i jej dłoń, po to, żeby precyzyjniej spojrzeć na ranę zadaną krwiożerczym sztućcem. Musiała przyznać, że jak na dziewczynę, która nie potrafi odkręcić słoika, Lily wbiła widelec w rękę chłopaka zadziwiająco mocno. Poklepała go po rankach, z których sączyło się trochę krwi i zawinęła mu dłoń w serwetkę. ─ Nie panikuj, nie musisz iść do pani Pomfrey ani do McGongall, no chyba, że chcesz im streścić ten zamach na swoje życie.

─ Twoja przyjaciółeczka to pieprzony mistrz zbrodni, Meadowes! ─ prychnął Black, wyrywając swoją ciężko zranioną dłoń z jej objęć. ─ Nie mogę jej oddać, bo to krok godny Smarkerusa, i nie mogę nic innego z tym zrobić, bo… wyjdę na skończonego kretyna.

─ Ale nie możesz pozwolić jej też dźgać cię prozaicznym narzędziem do chwytania jedzenia ─ zaśmiała się, zbliżając swoje usta z uniesionymi kącikami do tych jego, wygiętych w grymasie niezadowolenia. ─ I tak, Lily jest mistrzem zbrodni, jednak… no, jest jakiś postęp, nie? Przybyłeś w obronie Jamesa i… cóż, Lily nigdy jeszcze – z tego co pamiętam – nie wbiła mu widelca w… _niezmiernie delikatną kończynę, _chociaż to brzmi lekko dwuznacznie ─ zachichotała, praktycznie śmiejąc się do jego podniebienia. – Więc wychodzi na to, że chyba ciebie bardziej nie lubi.

Pokonała zbędne milimetry i cmoknęła go delikatnie w usta. Przez całe jej ciało przeszedł ciepły, przyjemny dreszcz. Po kilku niewinnych muśnięciach, Black lekko przekrzywił szyję i szepnął tym samym zmysłowym tonem, którego użył w jej wcześniejszych wyobrażeniach:

─ Wiesz jak możesz wynagrodzić mi tę zniewagę?

Dorcas głośno się zastanowiła:

─ Mam przyjść na naszą randkę odstawiona?

Black pokręcił głową.

─ Odstawiona mogłabyś przyjść gdyby Evans tylko napluła mi na twarz.

─ A skoro popłynęła ci z dłoni krew ─ zaśmiała się ─ to mam przyjść w gorsecie i stringach, tak?

─ W gorsecie i stringach mogłabyś przyjść gdyby Evans tylko wbiła mi w rękę swoje śmiesznej długości pazurki.

─ Czyli…? ─ przeciągnęła sylabę. Black uśmiechnął się łobuzersko:

─ Czyli przyjdziesz naga.

* * *

**Kotylion 1974, Dwór Meadowesów, Cardiff. **

**D**wóch chłopców, dwie dziewczyny i łódka – to jedyne, co zauważyłby James, gdyby spoglądał na swoje własne położenie z daleka. I zapewne, gdyby na moment stał się zwykłym, szarym przechodniem, nie wziąłby tego widoku za nic nadzwyczajnego. Po tej stronie jeziora warunki do wiosłowania były wręcz idealne, a pełno młodzieży o tej porze roku wypożyczało łódki za śmieszne pieniądze i próbowało swoich sił w kajakarstwie albo żeglarstwie. Jednak nawet zwykły, mugolski przechodzień, którym James by się stał, przyjrzawszy się dokładniej tej czwórce, już nie brałaby ich za takich zwyczajnych.

Po pierwsze, żadne z nich nie wiosłowało, a łódka i tak pięknie unosiła się po tafli jeziora, a nawet spokojnie płynęła do brzegu.

Po drugie, jeden z chłopców trzymał w ręce petardy.

Po trzecie, jedna z dziewcząt była ćwierćwilą i nie dało się przejść obok niej obojętnie.

James jednak nie był zwykłym, niemagicznym przechodniem i wtedy nawet nie myślał o tym, co mugole mogą pomyśleć, bo Skye DeVitt, jego dziewczyna, nie dawała mu się skupić czy nawet odetchnąć. Zazwyczaj Skye raczej stroniła od publicznego okazywania uczuć, ale dzisiejszego wieczora łamała wszelkie swoje opory, a sam Potter nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko by to wszystko zaszło, gdyby tylko Syriusz nie klaskał jak w cyrku i nie śmiał się jak hiena, no i gdyby Mary, wila, o której mowa, nie chrząkała przynajmniej dziesięć razy na sekundę.

Ta farsa ciągnęła się i ciągnęła przez jakiś czas, aż niespodziewanie Mary wydała z siebie głośne „och!", pomachała do kogoś na brzegu tak energicznie, jakby miała przynajmniej nierówno pod sufitem i wychyliła się bardzo mocno z łódki, lekko przechylając ją na prawo. Ciężka sukienka podeszła jej do góry, na co DeVitt wywróciła oczami.

─ Serena! ─ wrzasnęła Mary, tak głośno, że zapewne rozbolało ją gardło.

Jej jasne włosy błyszczały przy każdym ruchu za sprawką uroku wili, którego w tej chwili dziewczyna wręcz nadużywała. Skye złapała Jamesa zaborczo za nadgarstek, ale on nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, że chciała uchronić go przed Mary, czy też przed Sereną, swoją najbliższą, dziewczęcą przyjaciółką.

Smukła sylwetka Sereny odmachała serdecznie Mary, a włosy zabłysły jej w podobny, może trochę bardziej umiejętny, sposób. Oprócz złotych włosów, od uroku wili emanowały szare, nieprzeniknione oczy dziewczyny, jej szlachetne, wydatne rysy i – co niewykluczone, że nie było wcale objęte urokiem, ale ewidentnie najbardziej przykuwało uwagę Jamesa – kształtne, pudrowo różowe usta.

Syriusz frywolnie zagwizdał, za co Mary kopnęła go w goleń, a zaraz potem wrzasnęła jak mała dziewczynka, widząca dżdżownicę, bo Black przechylił łódkę jeszcze bardziej, a ona z głośnym pluskiem wpadła do wody. Serena ryknęła śmiechem.

Czarna plama.

Nad jeziorkiem dwie dziewczyny, szczelnie opatulone ręcznikami głośno podciągały nosem. Dorcas Meadowes mocno wtulała się w swoją kuzynkę Bertę, wydzierając się, ile sił w płucach: „MORDERCY!", a ta co chwila szeptała uspakajające „cii… cii".

Obok niego Mary wynurzyła się z wody, jej sukienka kleiła się do jej skóry i uwydatniała pewne miejsca, ale wielce prawdopodobne, że wila przewidziała podobną sytuację i z premedytacją pozbyła się biustonosza. Oczywiście nie chodzi o to, że przewidziała dzieciobójstwo na balu debiutantów, ale pewnie miała jakieś nadzieje na huczniejsze zakończenie tej imprezy i nie potrudziła się z ubraniem bielizny. James odwrócił wzrok.

─ Daj spokój, Jimmy ─ szepnęła zmysłowo, znowu wypuszczając swoją aurę. ─ Wciąż nie mogą znaleźć… _reszty _Calliope. Chyba po raz pierwszy żal mi Meadowes, wiesz?

Czarna plama.

Syriusz śmiał się głośno w swoją poduszkę, a Skye dalej rzucała w niego jakieś dziwne zaklęcia. W kominku tańczyły płomienie, a on siedział tam obok Mary i Sereny, obydwie miały podkrążone oczy i co chwila jedna albo druga układała głowę na jego ramieniu. I wtedy do pokoju wbiegł brat Mary, trzymający w ręce małą lalkę z gałganków, której szmacianą sukienkę ktoś podpisał dziecięcym pismem: CALIOP MEDOWS.

─ Skąd to masz? ─ zainteresowała się siostra przybysza, gwałtownie wstając z poduszek, na których leżała z nim i ze Skye przy kominku.

─ A stąd, że wiem, kto zamordował Calliope Meadowes.

**Czasy obecne**

Syriusz szturchnął Jamesa w ramię z taką siłą, z jaką kilkanaście minut wcześniej Lily Evans wbiła mu w rękę widelec, o czym – oczywiście – Potter jeszcze nie wiedział. Chłopak, oszołomiony nagłym przeskokiem z fazy REM do rzeczywistości szarej i realnej, potrzebował kilku głębokich, dotleniających oddechów, by oprzytomnieć.

To było dwa lata temu. Nikt już o tym nie pamięta. Jest w Hogwarcie, a nie w Cardiff.

To tylko sen.

─ Znowu śniłeś o pożarze domu Walkerów? – zapytał zdawkowo Syriusz, zauważając jego minę, a potem sięgnął do szafki nocnej po okulary. James zamrugał parokrotnie, ale zdołał wydukać coś z siebie dopiero kiedy Black brutalnie wcisnął mu na nos jego browline' y.

─ Nie… o kotylionie z siedemdziesiątego czwartego ─ mruknął wymijająco.

Kiedy dla Jamesa cały świat przestał składać się jedynie z mglistych, pstrych plam, a sprzed jego oczu na chwilę zniknął obraz laleczki Calliope Meadowes, zauważył, że Syriusz ma amatorsko – czyli serwetką – zabandażowaną dłoń. A ten fakt musiał przykuć jego uwagę, jako że James zwykle wykazywał szerokie zainteresowanie wszelkim uszkodzeniem skóry u Blacka, bo zawsze wiązały się z tym naprawdę przezabawne historie.

─ Co ci w rękę? ─ spytał.

─ Twoja dziewczyna wbiła mi w nią widelec – powiedział ironicznie, ale James nie wycisnął z niego żadnej dodatkowej informacji, bo drzwi do dormitorium Huncwotów ponownie się otworzyły, a do środka wlazła Hestia, poprawiając sobie włosy.

─ Wy już na nogach? ─ zdziwiła się i padła na łóżko Petera, otwierając jakąś książkę, która na nim leżała. ─ To dobrze. Pomożecie mi z czymś.

─ Hmm… _nie_ ─ warknął Syriusz. Jonesówna zignorowała go i spytała śmiertelnie poważnym tonem:

─ Na ile oceniacie swoje relacje z kobietami?

Zapanowało prowizoryczne milczenie, trwające ułamek sekundy. Ten ułamek sekundy, jaki Potter i Black potrzebowali do wciągnięcia brzuchem powietrza, niezbęnego by ryknąć śmiechem.

Hestia, z natury bardzo wyrozumiała, co do tych wszystkich dziwactw chłopców, nie wykonywała żadnych ruchów (prócz mrugania), dopóki jej kuzyni się nie uspokoili. Dopiero wtedy pogrzebała w swojej torebce i – uprzednio przeprasowując ją dłonią – rzuciła w ich kierunku gazetę, na której okładce obok esów i floresów, soczystą czcionką napisano: _CENTAUR – magazyn wróżbiarski._ Tematem numeru, który Jonesówna kilkanaście razy podkreśliła neonowym flamastrem, był _menset_.

─ Toples elfów? ─ zakpił James, otwierając pierwszą stronę. Widniało tam zdjęcie dziewczyny z odstającymi uszami w bardzo skąpym ubranku. Chłopak uniósł brew go góry. ─ Jestem prawie pewien, że to czasopismo wydawane przez jakąś sektę. To _niebezpieczne. _

─ Otwórz na stronie piętnastej ─ nakazała ze stoickim spokojem. ─ MENSET jest to spis najlepszych aspiracji na daną lunację z podziałem na horoskop klasyczny, indiański i chiń… ej, nie drzyj tego!

─ Czytasz za dużo gniotów, kuzyneczko.

─ W każdym razie ─ ciągnęła twardo. ─ Było tam napisane – z tego co pamiętam, bo nie przeczytamy już tego artykułu, gdyż zaginął w czeluściach nicości, zepchnięty tam przez współczesnego BARBARZYŃCĘ, czyli przez CIEBIE, JAMES – że powinnam skupić się na swoim życiu uczuciowym, bo zbliża się zaćmienie jednego z księżyców Sa…

─ Tak, zgadzam się – uciął Syriusz. – Idź znajdź sobie kogoś, kto zerżnie cię porządnie i wybije te bzdety z głowy.

─ …dlatego obawiam się, że zachowuje się źle, i głupio, i żałośnie, odwołując moją randkę z Jaydenem Rasakiem i…

─ A co mają do tego nasze relacje z pin…?

─ To, że… o! Cześć, Peter – przerwała w pół tyrady Hestia, bo Pettigrew wszedł do wyjątkowo zaludnionego o tej porze dnia dormitorium.

─ Hej – przywitał się niepewnie, bo bardzo nie lubił, kiedy w dormitorium przesiadywały dziewczyny, nawet jeśli były kuzynkami jego współlokatorów.

Zapomniał zabrać podręcznika do Zielarstwa, więc wyciągnął kufer spod łóżka i zaczął go szukać, łudząc się, że wyjdzie niezauważony i niezmuszony do rozmowy. Hestia, która należała do bardzo towarzyskich osób, od razu skupiła całą swoją uwagę na biednym Peterze, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że go onieśmiela.

Przykucnęła obok jego kufra i pochyliła się na tyle, że spuszczone oczy Petera, musiały zauważyć jej głowę.

─ Może ty mi doradzisz? – spytała bezpośrednio, ciągnąc chłopaka za rękę i sadowiąc go na łóżku Jamesa. Dosiadła się do niego i nim zdążył zaprotestować, już wtajemniczała go w szczegóły swojego życia prywatnego:

─ Byłam umówiona z Jaydenem Rasakiem – zaczęła. – Ale zdarzyło się coś, co tak jakby sparaliżowało mnie w dalszym działaniu i… muszę ją, tę randkę, przełożyć, ale znam dziwaczne reakcje chłopaków na odwoływanie randek i…

─ Czy Rasac nie jest przypadkiem znany z tego, że zawala wszystko, gdy… ─ wtrącił zmieszany Peter, gdy nagle James upuścił butelkę kremowego piwa, którego zapas zabrał jeszcze z domu. Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał przerażenie.

─ Ten twój Jayden jest JAYDENEM RASAKIEM?! – wypalił.

─ DLACZEGO nic nie mówiłaś?! – dodał równie zbulwersowany Syriusz.

─ MÓWIŁAM! – oburzyła się Hestia, która była przekonana, że zaakcentowała jego nazwisko przynajmniej kilka razy. A poza tym, Syriusz kilka dni temu przyłapał ją na baraszkowaniu z Rasakiem w bibliotece, więc logiczne było, że to właśnie z TYM Jaydenem wybiera się do Hogsmeade.

Oczy Jamesa powiększyły się do rozmiarów galeonów, a Black dostał ataku nagłego przeklinania, który po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia nie był związany z Lily Evans, widelcem i rozlaniem jego cennego ichoru.

Hestia zamrugała parokrotnie, ze zdumieniem obserwując dalszy ciąg wydarzeń. Dwoje jej kuzynów wymieniło bardzo znaczące spojrzenia, po czym wcisnęło się pomiędzy nią a Pete' a, robiąc bardzo słodkie oczka. Black nawet złapał ją za rękę i pocałował z wielkim szacunkiem.

Coś nowego.

─ _Wcale _nie chcesz odwoływać randki z Rasakiem – mruknął Black, odchrząkając wymownie. Hestia zajęknęła się.

─ On ci się _naprawdę _podoba – poparł go James, sięgając po jej drugą dłoń. Zarówno ona, jak i Peter dosłownie rozdziawili usta w wyrazie szoku.

─ Ale… no cóż, wiecie… to nie jest takie proste, bo…

─ WCALE nie chcesz tego robić.

Hestia wyrwała się z objęć kuzynów i wstała na równe nogi, tak dynamicznie, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

─ Dobra ─ mruknęła, kiedy zawroty ustały, ignorując to, że James wstał, żeby podtrzymać ją przed niewątpliwym upadkiem. ─ O co chodzi?

Przewidując, że Black i Potter jedynie niewinnie się uśmiechną, swoje ciekawskie spojrzenie skierowała w stronę biednego Pete' a.

─ Jayden Rasac jest bardzo emocjonalny – odparł tamten, wzruszając ramionami. ─ Ostatnio, kiedy rzuciła go dziewczyna, opuścił sobie na głowę kryształową kulę blagierki Powell. Był w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przez następne dwa tygodnie.

─ Eee… _okej – _mruknęła Hestia, która nie wydawała się być wcale zdumiona, że jej nowa sympatia zruca sobie na głowę ciężkie przedmioty po miłosnym rozczarowaniu. – A obchodzi was to, bo…?

─ Jayden jest ścigającym – zauważył trzeźwo James. – W dodatku środkowym.

─ Bez niego cała ofensywa naszej drużyny zejdzie na psy – dodał Syriusz, który uwielbiał używać wszystkich frazeologizmów związanych z najlepszymi czworonożnymi przyjaciółmi człowieka.

─ Aha. _Okej_ – powtórzyła Jonesówna, czując, że głupieje coraz bardziej z sekundy na sekundę. – Ale… nie przesadzacie trochę? No wiecie, my nie byliśmy jeszcze na ani jednej randce. Raczej nie jest do mnie przywiązany na tyle, by chcieć się zabić.

─ To nie chodzi o to – jęknął z zażenowaniem Black, odzywając się w taki sposób, jakby rozmawiał z czterolatką. ─ Mecz jest już niedługo, a to okres, kiedy nam wszystkim puszczają nerwy. Jaydenowi szczególnie, bo nie jest on typem, który jest odporny na stres. Obawiam się, że to, że poczucie, że jest dla ciebie nieatrakcyjny na tyle, że robisz coś innego podczas Hogsmeade, jedynie przeleje szalę goryczy. A propos… CO ROBISZ ZAMIAST TEJ RANDKI?

Hestia już miała wyjaśnić, co spowodowało, że postanowiła narazić się księżycom Saturna, gdy uderzył ją fakt, że to dotyczy Syriusza (a dokładniej psucia jego randki), a Syriusz stał przecież przed nią, czekając na odpowiedź. Ugryzła się w język.

─ Spotykam się z Emmeliną – powiedziała.

James zamrugał.

─ Z Titanic.

─ Taa…

Syriusz zachichotał nerwowo:

─ I próbujesz mi, kurwa, wmówić, że panienka jestem-pusta-i-głupuitka-mam-bulimię Emmelina Titanic jest ważniejsza niż wynik w meczu ze Ślizgnami?

─ Panienka mam _co?_

─ Co ty w ogóle będziesz z nią robić? – przerwał jej James, równie rozdrażniony i nieusatysfakcjonowany jej odpowiedzią jak Syriusz. – Kupować kucyki? Pluszowe jednorożce?

─ Będę robiła _dziewczęce _rzeczy! – oburzyła się. – Nie jesteście _dziewczynami, _więc tego nie zrozumiecie.

─ Nie żeby coś, ale tak właściwie to ty _mieszkasz _z Titanic. Dlaczego nie możecie zrobić _dziewczęcych_ rzeczy z nią chociażby TERAZ?

─ Bo to zależy od pewnych _innych _okoliczności. Których nie da się przełożyć, a moją randkę z Jaydenem, tak!

Peter, wyczuwając wyraźne napięcie w dormitorium, napchał trochę cukierków-toffi do kieszeni spodni i czmychnął stamtąd, mijając się w drzwiach ze skonsternowanym Remusem, który – widząc Hestię, srogą i pewną swego niczym pogańskie bóstwo oraz klęczących przed nią i całujących jej majestat Syriusza i Jamesa – zachwiał się na własnych nogach. Wiele lat temu poprzysiągł sobie, że nic go już nie zaskoczy w tym dormitorium. _A jednak_.

─ Hmm… _cześć _– wydukał Remus, skierowując na siebie wzrok całego niezwykle gęstego zaludnienia dormitorium.

Hestia skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i nie rozluźniając ich pobiegła w pod skokach do Remusa, głową każąc mu podejść bliżej.

─ O… _kej _– wydukał, wcale nie chcąc pchać się w ten cyrk.

Usiadł jednak zrezygnowany na swoim łóżku i w bezpiecznej odległości oglądał dalsze poczynania jego kolegów i ich kuzynki. Po kilku krzykach, wrzaskach, piskach, groźbach, prośbach, uderzania się otwartymi pięściami, a nawet gryzienia się po łokciach, Hestia skapitulowała:

─ Okej, okej. Zrobimy to tak – ja powiem Jaydenowi, że hmm… że będę chora.

─ A potem on zobaczy cię w sklepie z kostiumami króliczków i czerwonymi, koronkowymi stringami.

─ Sugerujesz, że mój nowy chłopak chodzi po sklepach z kostiumami króliczków?

Remus odchrząknął.

─ Jeśli można się wtrącić – oprócz tego, że sam pomysł jest dziecinny, naiwny i głupi – można faktycznie coś z niego wycisnąć. Chyba wiecie, jak w Hogwarcie działają plotki. Szepniemy jednej z Piękności, że Hestia spadła ze schodów, to polecą z tym do Jaydena, zanim nabijesz sobie tam chociaż siniaka. Jeśli pokierowalibyście nimi rozmyślnie i sprytnie, to może to wyszłoby jeszcze sprzedajnie, chociaż… - chłopak urwał, zawstydzony, że dał wciągnąć się w tą dziecinadę.

─ Chociaż uważasz, że jesteśmy chorzy i że bawimy się jego kosztem – dokończył Syriusz, śmiejąc się jak Szalony Kapelusznik.

_O, nie. _

─ O, nie, nie, nie – przerwała im Hestia. – Nie będziecie robić Jaydenowi żadnych głupich kawałów, bo wtedy załamie się nawet jeszcze bardziej i zamiast kryształowych kul i globusów zrzuci sobie na głowę cegłę.

James mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Syriusza, który zareagował podobnie. Hestia rozpoznając ten tik, natychmiast zareagowała, obawiając się, że może już być za późno.

Trzeba było znaleźć im inne zajęcie… dać inną zabawkę… podrzucić jakiś haczyk… Plan wpadł jej do głowy wyjątkowo szybko.

_Hestia, ty geniuszu, _skomplementowała się w myślach.

─ Na waszym miejscu skupiłabym się na Peterze.

Zarówno James i Syriusz, jak i Remus zareagowali natychmiast. Kiedy padało imię jednego z nich, wszyscy jakby wybudzali się z letargu. Wybałuszając oczy, jęli pytać ją jeden przez drugiego, co jest grane.

─ Czy on _kiedykolwiek _był z kimś w Hogsmeade? – spytała ironicznie. – Jak… _kolwiek? _Wiecie, wy planujecie randki dla siebie, i podwójne randki dla siebie, i psucie randek dla siebie, i odwyłowanie randek _dla mnie, _a on siedzi z boku, patrzy się na was bez zrozumienia i… ─ westchnęła ciężko. – W Beauxbatons znałam chłopaka o imieniu _Apollo_ (James zachichotał, Remus westchnął, a Syriusz ziewnął). Nie mógł znaleźć sobie absolutnie żadnej dziewczyny, chociaż nie był brzydki ani nie zrzucał sobie na głowę kryształowych kul. Wynikało to z jego…

─ …imienia – szepnął teatralnie Syriusz.

─ …_nieśmiałości, _ej, nie chichoczcie! Chodził on z nami do Trójki, a moi koledzy z bractwa – Jaques, Gaston i mój chłopak Chase, urządzili _Kupiniadę._

─ Co? – pokręcił głową Remus, który nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że ktoś – nawet Hestia - wymawiał brzmiące _na angielski_ słowo, którego znaczenia nie znał.

Hestia zacharczała.

─ Kupiniadę od _kupidynów. _Wiecie, ku-pi-dy-nów. Od Kupidyna. Od Amora. Od Erosa. Syriuszu, ty powinieneś kojarzyć to imię.

─ Powinienem? - zdumiał się Black, któremu ani imię Kupiyn, ani Amor, ani Eros nic nie mówiło.

─ Oczywiście, że tak! – machnęła rękoma Hestia, jakby chciała odfrunąć. – Twoje, jak i moje imię pochodzi z mitologii, tak samo jak postać Kupidyna i…

─ Jestem pewien, że Apollo wiedział, o co chodzi, tak samo jak reszta tych francuskich wypłoszów. Tak na marginesie, czy wszyscy w Beauxbatons są tak dziwni…?

Hestia prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, komicznie tupnęła nogą, o mało nie przewracając się uprzednio o rozrzucone na podłodze karty, i wymaszerowała z dormitorium chłopców, krzycząc jeszcze, że są najbardziej pozbawionymi wartości jednostkami, z jakimi miała do czynienia.

* * *

**D**orcas skubała widelcem kawałek ryby, ale jedzenie jakoś jej nie wchodziło. Co chwila rozglądała się po sali i zdławionym głosem zadawała pytanie: „Mara, gdzie jest Lily?", nie zdając sobie sprawy jak bardzo było to irytujące. Ponieważ temat Rudej najwyraźniej jej się wyczerpał, zaczęła wypytywać towarzyszkę o jej związek z Remusem. Właśnie napierała na Marley, żeby ta zdała jej sprawozdanie z niedawnej kolacji, z której wróciła wściekła i rozgoryczona, ale McKinnon jak nabrała wody do ust wtedy, tak teraz jej nie wypluwała. Dorcas postanowiła więc zmienić temat na wyjście do Hogsmeade, a należało ono do z tych tematów, które nigdy się jej nie wyczerpywały.

W samym środku całej tej pasjonującej konwersacji, w której Dor nawijała jak katarynka, a Marlena ostentacyjnie wkładała palce do uszu, zmaterializowała się zamyślona Hestia. Na jej twarzy jawił się szczwany uśmieszek, który zdradzał, że dziewczyna jest w trakcie wymyślania czegoś nikczemnego.

─ Siemaneczko – przywitała się, opadając na krzesło naprzeciw Dor i Marley. ─ Jak się mają moje ulubione córki Ewy?

Marlena i Dorcas wymieniły skonsternowane spojrzenia.

Żadna z nich nie lubiła Hestii. Jeśli miały być perfekcyjnie szczere, to chyba nikt, kto miał poukładane w głowie, nie szukał z nią kontaktu. Dorcas czytała kiedyś psychologiczny artykuł w _Czarownicy, _w którym analizowano, jak bardzo może zmienić się zachowanie pod wpływem otoczenia. Redaktor naczelna radziła potraktować wszelkich odmieńców czosnkiem lub nowym talizmanem ze skorupy toksyczka, który można wygrać w loterii, zamawiając ekskluzywną prenumeratę czasopisma.

Dorcas przegrała to losowanie.

─ Jestem w stanie ekstazy – mruknęła Marlena, o ile ekstaza charakteryzuje się zapychaniem się suchym ryżem i chrupkami kukurydzianymi, stanowiącymi jej zbilansowane śniadanie.

─ To fajnie – ucieszyła się Hestia, rozpychając się pomiędzy Dorcas i Julie Powell, nieustannie płaczącą drugoroczną. Julie załkała z bólu. – Jak randeczki?

─ Randeczki? – powtórzyła kwaśno Meadowes.

─ Pytałam raczej o twoje _randez-vous_, Marleno, aleliczba mnoga zawsze poprawia ogólne wrażenie.

─ Ona _nie… _

Marlena odstawiła głośno swoją miskę z żółtym ryżem. Wyglądała na wytrąconą z równowagi.

Ani Dorcas, ani Hestia nie zdawały sobie sprawę przez co _ona _przechodziła! Zerwania są zawsze takie _emocjonalne, _zwłaszcza jeśli zdarzają się w pierwszy dzień szkoły. A jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że jej były chłopak zdradził ją ze swoją najlepszą blond-przyjaciółką, która nieprzerwanie papla o tym, że się w-nim-bądź-nie-w-nim zakochała i to, że ten sam były chłopak jest wilkołakiem, to chyba każdy z nas przyzna, że to o wiele za dużo na jedną, szesnastoletnią dziewczynę. Przynajmniej tuzin innych powinno podzielić się z nią tym brzemieniem, odwiecznym pechem, i pomóc jej w noszeniu go, zanim Marlena przewróci się pod jego ciężarem.

W takich sytuacjach dziewczyna ma prawo spędzać całe dnie w dormitorium, ubrana w starą, flanelową piżamę, nucić sobie _Lady Marmalade, _czytać _Femme Fatale _i pochłaniać porcje ryżu wskazane dla osoby w jej wieku na przynajmniej trzy miesiące. Miała prawo nie myć włosów, przestać używać różu do policzków, pogorszyć swoje wyniki w zielarstwie – bo to wszystko przywileje osób chorych z nieszczęśliwej miłości. Jeśli nietaktem jest samo w sobie wyrywanie ją z tego specyficznego stanu ducha, to uczynienie tego pytaniem o randkę można nazwać tylko szczytem bezczelności.

Równocześnie nie możemy zapominać, że Marlena była osobą bardzo niezależną i pomimo swojej zaawansowanej depresji nie miała zamiaru kreować się na istotkę specjalnej troski. Dlatego właśnie, praktycznie _roztrzaskując _swój słoik, w którym trzymała roztopioną czekoladę, wydusiła z siebie:

─ Kogo obchodzi Lupin, kogo obchodzi Emmelina i kogo obchodzą ich ciągłe dramaty? Mam zamiar dać sobie z nimi spokój, bo NIE BĘDĘ tkwić w jakimś toksycznym trójkącie. To nie dla mnie. I…

─ Nowy rozdział w swoim życiu rozpoczniesz jutro. Od randki – dokończyła za nią Hestia, klaszcząc samej sobie. – Od razu wyczułam u ciebie takie ambicje.

Dorcas wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

─ _Jones, _to super, że chcesz pomóc, ale naprawdę _życzyłabym sobie, _gdybyś…

─ Huncwoci już urządzają kupiniadę – kontynuowała Hestia, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo. –Właśnie od nich wracam. Wszystko zaczęło się od Petera, ale przypuszczam, że cała _akcja _pochłonie pozostałych singli wśród nich.

─ Remus nie jest singlem – mruknęła Marley. – Ma Emmelinę.

─ Emmelina powiedziała mi, że wychodzi z Philem Estradothem – wtrąciła się Dor. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, czy mówiła poważnie czy po prostu sobie zakpiła. W sensie… _dziewczyny, _Phil to _bóg. _A Emmelina… no, jeszcze pół roku temu nazywano ją pieszczotliwie _hipcią. _

Hestia przywołała w głowie obraz Emmeliny – wychudzonej, wysokiej blondynki z twarzą jak z okładki magazynu dla nastolatek. Nie dostrzegała najmniejszych podobieństw pomiędzy nią a osobnikiem z rodziny hipopotamowatych.

─ I nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ja naprawdę _lubię _Emmę, ale… zaraz, zaraz, co chciałaś powiedzieć, mówiąc, że _nie dla ciebie _są toksyczne trójkąty? – Dorcas o mało nie połknęła większej ości w swojej rybie. Marlena wzruszyła ramionami. ─ _Nie jesteś już z Remusem? _

─ Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale to dość _oczywiste, _zważywszy, że oni praktycznie nie…

─ Cicho, Jones.

Dorcas pod jednym względem była bardzo podobna do Emmeliny czy Hestii – nie mogła patrzeć, jak dwie zakochane w sobie osoby przez jakieś śmieszne nieporozumienie przekreślają cały swój związek. Po prawdzie, Emma wtrącała się w cudze życie prywatne, tylko jeśli dotyczyło to Remusa – jej ulubionej osoby na tym świecie, Hestia jedynie gdy dostrzegała w tym swoją korzyść, a Dorcas _pomagała _i _parowała _nałogowo. Marlena przypomniała sobie sytuację z zeszłych wakacji, kiedy to Meadowes zaczepiła na Leicester Square jakiegoś dziadka. Oddała mu wtedy swoją wiązankę kwiatów, która była prezentem od jej ówczesnego chłopaka, Jareda, i kazała wręczyć go jakieś przechodzącej obok babci. Kiedy zapytano jej, czy zna tego człowieka, Dor odpowiedziała, że nie, ale pomiędzy parką staruszków od razu widoczna jest chemia.

Dor nie wiedziała _niczego_ o kolacji ani o obecnym statusie związku Marley i Remusa. To są tego typu braki w wiedzy, które trzeba jak najszybciej uzupełnić. Hestia stworzyła idealne ku temu okoliczności – Marley zawsze zaczynała mówić, kiedy ktoś przebijał otaczającą ją bańkę bezpieczeństwa, na przykład pytając o randkę.

Twarz Mary zdradzała napięcie.

─ Hestia ma rację – odparła wreszcie. Na jej czole zagościła zmarszczka. – Jedynie pogrążam się, przyglądając się ochom i achom słodkiej _Emmie _i Remuska. Skoro oni mogą szczebiotać sobie u Puddifoot, to dlaczego ja mam zmarnować wyjście do Hogsmeade na objadaniu się babeczkami? Dlaczego mam płakać za nim przez cały wieczór i strzelać w zdjęcie Emmeliny rzutkami? Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu z kimś _wyjść?_

Dorcas wydała z siebie podekscytowany pisk. W towarzystwie nie było ani Lily, ani Emmeliny – osób, które zwykle przypatrywały się związkowi Marleny i Remusa z dwóch perspektyw, bo przyjaźniły się zarówno z chłopakiem i dziewczyną. Nikt więc nie mógł odwieźć Marley od takiego zamiaru, mówiąc, że próbuje ona zapchać pustkę w sercu po zerwaniu. Dorcas i Hestia przejmowały się jedynie parowaniem ludzi. Nie miało dla nich znaczenia, czy potencjalna para będzie trwała czy też nie.

─ Myślałaś już nad kimś? – zachwyciła się Dorcas. – Bo jestem pewna, że mogę załatwić ci randkę z Mickiem Sterne'em. Chłopak słucha mnie we wszystkim.

─ Nie chcesz chyba pchnąć przyjaciółki w ramiona swojego byłego? – prychnęła Hestia. – Myślałam, że cenisz ją troszkę wyżej.

─ Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz, że on jest moim byłym?

─ Dorcas, mogę nie być naukowym geniuszem, ale jak każdy w tej szkole _wiem, _kto ze sobą zerwał. To po prostu _widoczne. _

─ W takim razie możesz zwyczajnie…

─ _Och, przestańcie. _Jesteście nieznośne– przerwała im lekko podirytowana Marlena. – I naprawdę nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy.

Dorcas i Hestia miały miny, jakby Marley powiedziała, że w tym roku święta zostają odwołane.

─ A więc masz już randkę? – niedowierzała Meadowes. – _Serio?_

─ _Hmm… _no wiesz, to jest tak, że…

─ Nie masz randki.

─ No nie, ale…

Dorcas i Hestia wymieniły spojrzenia. Zdarzyło im się to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy w ciągu tego posiłku.

─ _Marley _– jęknęła pierwsza z nich, przybierając swoją popisową minę zawiedzionego szczeniaczka. – Twoje nastawienie jest _okropne. _Nikogo nie masz, boisz się z kimkolwiek porozmawiać, odrzucasz pomoc _swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki _– odchrząknęła w tym momencie i pokazowo postukała się pięścią w pierś. ─ Nie różnisz się kompletnie niczym od tych starych bab z kotami, które mają obsesję na punkcie sernika i oglądania albumów ze zdjęciami. I będziesz to robić, wiesz? Będziesz głaskać swoje koty, jeść sernik i przeglądać zdjęcia z czasów Hogwartu, zatrzymując się za każdym razem na zdjęciu pewnego miodowowłosego…

─ Odpuść sobie, Dor – jęknęła Marlena, wstając od stołu i wywracając oczami. – Nikogo to nie bawi.

Powiedziawszy to, odwróciła się na pięcie i odmaszerowała w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Dorcas otworzyła usta, przybierając wyraz twarzy typowego pstrąga.

─ Gdzie idziesz? – krzyknęła, szczerze skonsternowana. Spojrzała podejrzliwie na Hestię, jakby to ona była bezpośrednią przyczyną odejścia Marleny. Jonesówna wzruszyła ramionami i nałożyła sobie trochę krewetek na talerz.

Dorcas posiedziała jeszcze parę chwil bez ruchu, patrząc to na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, za którymi zniknęła Marlena, to na Hestię, to na swoje paznokcie. Natłok myśli krążył po jej umyśle, co chwila strzęp jakiegoś pomysłu wyślizgiwał się, gubił, zmieniał pozycję, przez co Dorcas naprawdę nie potrafiła ustalić, na czym stoi. Nigdy nie była dobra w analogicznym myśleniu.

Odrzucając wszystkie te bzdury, postanowiła postąpić tak, jak potrafiła najlepiej – zdać się na swoją kobiecą intuicję. Spojrzała w kierunku Hestii, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała jej tym samym.

Och, Marley będzie im _taka _wdzięczna.

* * *

**J**o wiedziała, że nie minie dzień od jej przybycia, a już czeka ją wielka impreza powitalna. Pomimo uwielbienia do brania udział w obfitych w zabawę przedsięwzięciach, naprawdę stroniła od wszelkich balów, potańcówek czy melanży. To ani nie leżało w jej naturze, ani specjalnie jej nie bawiło. Świat dzielił się na dziewczyny czerpiące frajdę z komponowania zestawów ubraniowych na imprezy, i na takie, które wolały w tym czasie praktykować legilimencję na pierwszorocznych.

Nietrudno było odgadnąć, do której grupy zaliczała się Jo.

Po wzięciu udziału we większości środowych zajęć, dziewczyna po raz pierwszy udała się o swojego nowego pokoju wspólnego oraz – co za tym idzie – do nowego dormitorium. W Durmstrangu nie dzielono uczniów w ten sposób. Każdy z nich miał po prostu własną izbę, przypominającą celę mnichów w zakonie. Białe łóżko przypominające pryczę, czarna lampka stanowiąca jedyne źródło chłodnego światła w pokoju, ściany jak blade, alabastrowe czoło – nie skalane żadną niedoskonołościa, żadnym przebarwieniem czy przybitym gwoździem oraz czarna szafka nocna – to tylko przykłady, jakie spartańskie warunki tam panowały. Nauka w Durmstangu znacząco wpłynęła na jej osobowość – nie dość, że przyczyniła się do nabrania chłodu, dystansu, do samotnego trybu życia, to jeszcze wymusiła u niej przesadne dbanie o porządek, graniczące niemal o pedanterię.

Spodziewała się, że w Hogwarcie będzie inaczej.

Gdy wypowiadała więc hasło do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, próg przekroczyła z dwoma ambiwalentnymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony, ciekawiło ją, jak będzie wyglądać wnętrze, jaka będzie panować tam aura, co przydatnego tam odnajdzie. Z drugiej strony naprawdę nie chciała brać udziału w tandetnym przyjęciu pod tytułem: „Witamy w Hogwarcie, Jo! Zjedz pączusia, a potem poucz nas trochę zaklęć niewybaczalnych".

Kiedy znalazła się w pokoju wspólnym, zalała ją fala niepoukładanych, na przemian zrozpaczonych i euforycznych myśli. Przebywając w dużych pomieszczeniach, zdecydowanie to był jej najbardziej nielubiany aspekt – tak wiele otwartych umysłów.

Potrzebowała krótkiej chwili, żeby odróżnić jedne myśli od siebie. Zlustrowała każdego z przybyłych spojrzeniem i już wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

Avery. Wilkes. Rosier. Mulciber. Znowu Avery. Bulstrode. I Snape.

I przynieśli cukierki lukrecjowe. _Jak miło._

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było tu całkiem ładnie. Wnętrze urządzono w dwóch kolorach – srebrnym oraz zielonym, a naprzeciwko mieścił się gustownie rzeźbiony kominek. Przypominało jej to trochę salon u niej w domu. Obok stała zachęcająca, wygodna sofa, na którą bez wahania usiadła, zarzucając nogi na inkrustowany stolik.

Widząc, że tamci czegoś od niej oczekują, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i ukłoniła, jak dziewiętnastowieczna dama. Atmosfera zrobiła się raczej gęsta.

─ Nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek się tu pojawisz – przerwał ciszę Avery, udając pewnego siebie.

─ Wątpiłeś, że przydzielą mnie do Slytherinu? – zapytała ironicznie, a kilka osób zachichotało. Był to śmiech nerwowy, wymuszony, jakby z obawy, że za brak rozbawienia Jo ciśnie w nich _cruciatusem. _Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem.

─ Myślałem, że jesteś inną dziewczyną. Że nie lubisz być w centrum wydarzeń. Że wolisz trzymać się na uboczu i zbliżyć do wroga w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

_Fajne podsumowanie_, pomyślała Jo. _Czyżby Malum Avery nie był takim idiotą, na jakiego się kreował?_

─ Najwyraźniej teraz jest ten _najmniej oczekiwany moment_ – rzuciła zdawkowo i chcąc zmienić temat, spytała: „Nie przedstawisz mnie?"

Ślizgon podskoczył i wyszczerzył swoje nierówne zęby.

─ Gdzie moje maniery? Jo, to moi przyjaciele, od prawej – Nigeal Wilkes – wskazał na szczerbatego bruneta. – Evan Rosier… Marcus Mulciber… Moja siostra, Amelia… Regina Bulstrode... No i, Severus Snape, opowiadałem ci o nim. Moi drodzy, to Jo Prewett, nasza mentorka.

Pokiwała głową, zadowolona. Niech się chłopak nacieszy chwilową popularnością.

─ Dzięki. Powiem krótko – nie wiem, ile tu zabawię, ale zmieniłam szkołę nie bez przyczyny. Jest tu pewna osoba, którą muszę… _bliżej poznać_. A korzystając z okazji, mogę was trochę podszkolić. Na pewno mam większe doświadczenie w uprawianiu czarnej magii, niż ktokolwiek z was kiedykolwiek będzie miał, a Czernemu Panu zależy na tym, abyście potrafili działać już w Hogwarcie.

Zatrzymała się tutaj. Nie wiedziała, jak dokładnie przedstawić im ich rolę w całej tej grze. Cały Hogwart przypominał w tej chwili szachownicę, po której stąpały białe pionki Dumbledore'a oraz czarne Voldemorta. Pewne osoby miały tutaj znaczącą rolę – byli skoczkami, wieżami czy gońcami, a inni – jak cała stojąca przed nią banda – zwykłymi, śmiesznymi pionami. Nie należało w ogóle dawać im fałszywej nadziei, że kiedykolwiek staną się kimś większym niż zwykłym mięsem, które pierwsze zginie na wojnie. Voldemort mógł mieć czasem _dziwne pomysły, _ale nie zwariowałby do tego stopnia i nie zrobił na przykład z takiego Avery' ego szpiega.

Powiedział jej, że ma ich wyszkolić, ale prawda była taka, iż potrzebował w miarę inteligentnej osoby, która stanowiłaby pieczę nad całym tym nieporządkiem. Potrzebował Jo. Potrzebował hetmana.

─ Postaram się nauczyć was jak najwięcej, ale pod jednym warunkiem – Ślizgoni zmarszczyli brwi. – _Czy… _Czy pomożecie mi uporać się z pewnymi sprawami i – tu spojrzała na Avery' ego – nie pytać?

Większa część przytaknęła albo machała ręką, mamrocząc, że nie ma sprawy. _Świetnie_.

Nie dość że tłum, to jeszcze głupi.

─ Możecie się rozejść – odparła, podbierając o jasnowłosej dziewczyny (chyba na imię jej było Amelia) cukierka lukrecjowego – ale… ty – zwróciła się do chłopaka z haczykowatym nosem, który już szykował się do wyjścia – zostajesz.

Rosier aż gwizdnął, a Reginie Bulstrode zabłysły oczy z uciechy. Jo ich zaciekawiła, czuła to i bez czytania im w głowach. Ale musieli być posłuszni. Musieli pamiętać, o tym, co im powiedziała.

Każdy skierował się do własnego dormitorium. Została tylko ona. I Snape.

Chłopak nie wyglądał na przestraszonego, stał sztywno jak kłoda i udawał, że bardzo mu się nudzi. W jego umyśle panował jednak chaos. Chaos, którego nie chciało jej się nawet porządkować.

_Może to jego nieudolna próba oklumencji?, _pomyślała dziewczyna. _Obsesyjne myślenie o wszystkim i o niczym. _

Jo westchnęła. Wolała mieć tę rozmowę już z głowy, ale nie wyglądało na to, że Snape jej to ułatwi. Ach, dlaczego bezproblemowi ludzie to już wymarły gatunek?

─ Bez zbędnych ceregieli: zakładam, że wiesz, co mi się nie podoba.

Snape w dalszym ciągu stał jak posąg _Dawida_ Michała Anioła, z tym, że Jo naprawdę wątpiła, iż stojący przed nią chłopak może pochwalić się takimi mięśniami. Severus stał sztywno i niechętnie w dalszym ciągu, broniąc się nieuporządkowanym ciągiem myślowym. Milczał tak długo i wytrwale, że dziewczyna zaczynała wątpić w rozwój ich rozmowy.

─ Tak – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Nie dostarczyłem listu.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Przyznałeś się, _jak miło_… Dobrze dla ciebie, że nie mam zwyczaju ufać ludziom i list dostarczył się bez twojej pomocy. Byłeś zbyt ciekawski, co jest w środku, prawda?

Nie był.

Jo z początku zaskoczona, natarła mentalnie na umysł chłopaka. Musiała długo przewijać się przez kolejne warstwy myślowe, przez kolejne sceny, aż w końcu udało się dostrzec do tajemnicy, którą Severus Snape starał się ukryć jak najlepiej, ale która jednocześnie była najbardziej istotna w jego głowie. Zobaczyła uśmiechniętą, rudowłosą osóbkę – niedoszłą adresatkę jej listu oraz bezpośredni powód, dla którego przeniosła się tu z Durmstrangu.

Lily Evans.

No jasne.

─ Tak – skłamał. Nawet gdyby Jo nie znała się na legilimencji, poznałaby, że to kłamstwo. – Ale dobrze go zabezpieczyłaś. Cokolwiek w nim było, było nie do odczytania.

_Ma chłopak rację, _zaśmiała się w głowie. W końcu w środku koperty nie tyle, co nie było jak odczytać treści, ale nie było _jakiej _treści odczytać. Zwyczajnie nie zamieściła w środku żadnych notatek ani bilecików. Uważała, że jej _prezent _jest wystarczająco wymowny.

Już chciała zadeklarować, że w obecnym systemie musi wyrzucić go z Łowców Śmierci i zmodyfikować mu pamięć. Liczyła na to, że uda jej się wziąć go na zaskoczenie, bo naprawdę nie miała ochoty dzisiaj się pojedynkować. Wtem wpadła na pewien pomysł.

Skoro – pomimo swojej oczywistej słabości i tępoty – znał _tę dziewczynę, _to mógł okazać się dla Jo naprawdę przydatny. Może opowiedzieć jej wiele _istotnych faktów. _Nie na głos, wiadomo, ale jeśli odpowiednio go podpuści, odsłoni on w swojej nieświadomej głowie kilka elementów układanki.

Los jednak cały czas jej sprzyjał.

Od dzisiaj miała zamiar traktować Severusa Snape'a jak swój prywatny diament, który musi tylko oszlifować. Po tym zabiegu wszystko, na czym jej zależy, będzie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

* * *

**P**rzez całe dwie godziny zaklęć myśli Remusa błądziły po szerokich wymiarach, badały nowe płaszczyzny i płodziły kolejne pomysły. Żadne z nich nie wiązały się z tematem lekcji. Chłopak starał się przeanalizować nowe wydarzenia, zaplanować być może ostatnie desperackie plany ratunkowe. Jednymi z jego wad były nawracająca bierność, brak wiary w siebie i skłonność do poddawania się. Miał przeczucie, że nie zasłużył na to, jak jego życie wyglądało w tej chwili. Uważał, że nie zasługuje na możliwość pobierania nauki w Hogwarcie, nie zasługuje na tak wspaniałych przyjaciół jak James, Syriusz i Peter, na tyle radości, śmiechu i zaufania. Zdecydowanie nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że los zesłał mu Marlenę, a on przyjął ten cudowny prezent. Powinien odłożyć go zanim było za późno.

Miał za swoje. Nie dość, że złamał dziewczynie serce, postąpił podle i potwornie, to jeszcze przez cały okres ich znajomości narażał ją na ogromne niebezpieczeństwo.

Zadrżał, kiedy w jego głowie odtworzyło się wspomnienie sprzed dwóch dni – Marlena, leżąca obok niego, cała posiniaczona, połamana, zakrwawiona… skrzywdzona przez niego. Ile razy coś podobnego mogło mieć miejsce? Czy za każdym razem historia kończyłaby się szczęśliwie? Czy ostatecznie zadałby dziewczynie ostateczny cios?

Powinien dziękować Bogu za Emmelinę. Powinien dziękować za to, że ta istotka niweczyła każdą jego próbę powrotu do Marleny. Dobrze, że miał kogoś takiego, skoro sam nie potrafił nad sobą zapanować.

Rozejrzał się po klasie, w poszukiwaniu Marley. Rano dowiedział się od Dorcas, że ze względu na gorsze samopoczucie poszła do Skrzydła, ale ku jego zdumieniu dziewczyna siedziała w ławce i z zapałem kreśliła coś po kartce. Miejsce obok niej zajęła Hestia, a siedząca w równoległym rzędzie Meadowes wychylała się z ławki i żywo z nimi gawędziła. Wytężył umysł. Obok Dor siedział oczywiście Syriusz, a Emmelina na początku lekcji zwalniała się u Flitwicka. Kogoś tu brakowało…

Odwrócił się plecami do siedzącej z nim Marthy Greengrass i spojrzał w prawo, w stronę kolejnej w pół zajętej ławki. Niezbyt zainteresowany lekcją Rogacz rysował na pergaminie boisko Quidditcha, a różdżką zaznaczał kolejne punkty, symbolizujące chyba zawodników. Prawdopodobnie opracowywał jakąś strategię, którą później podzieliłby się z Frankiem, kapitanem, beznadziejnym taktykiem.

─ _James _– trącił go w ramię. Czarnowłosy chłopak spojrzał w jego kierunku natychmiast. – Gdzie jest Lily?

─ Mnie się pytasz? – powtórzył zaskoczony. Chociaż starał się wyglądać na rozbawionego, w jego oczach odbijała się troska. – Niespecjalnie jestem na bieżąco z poczynaniami Evans. Wciąż rozmawiamy tylko wtedy, kiedy ona coś ode mnie chce.

Było to dość przejaskrawione podsumowanie ich relacji, ale nie do końca fałszywe. Pomimo niekłamanej sympatii do Lily, Remus miał przyznać, że zdarza jej się naprawdę nie liczyć z uczuciami innych, szczególnie jeśli tyczyło się to Rogacza. Znał również jej impulsywność i emocjonalność, dlatego obawiał się, że zirytowana robi w tej chwili coś bardzo lekkomyślnego. Kiedy się opamięta, zaleją ją takie wyrzuty sumienia, że nie będzie mogła się pozbierać.

Lepiej powstrzymać ją teraz.

─ Masz Mapę przy sobie? Nie widziałem jej na śniadaniu.

James spojrzał na niego, lekko rozgniewany. Nienawidził wszystkich sytuacji, w których ktoś prowokował go do rozpoczęcia zamartwiania się. Zdecydowanie preferował udawanie podłego i pustego macho, którego nic ani nikt nie obchodzi.

─ Pytałeś Meadowes? ─ zapytał. Jego oczy błyszczały jak topiące się karmelki.

─ Próbowałem. Ale…

Odchrząknął i głową wskazał na następującą sytuację – Dorcas zwijała się ze śmiechu tak, że plecami uderzała Syriusza o ramię, a Hestia i Marlena reagowały podobnie. James zmarszczył brwi.

─ Nie musisz nic mówić.

Cisnął ołówek na ławkę i sięgnął po torbę. Mapa Huncwotów leżała tuż na wierzchu. Stanowiła chyba najlepszy i najbardziej imponujący dowód na potęgę oraz inteligencję Huncwotów. James pamiętał jeszcze, jak długo on, Łapa, Luniak i Glizdek nad nią pracowali. Musieli wyszukiwać multum skomplikowanych zaklęć w bibliotece, przechodzić przez te same korytarze miliardy razy, sporządzać plany pięter w głowach… Większość prac odbyła się dwa lata temu, ale Mapę w pełnej okazałości zaczęli używać dopiero po zeszłorocznych świętach.

─ Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Z chwilą, gdy James uderzył czubkiem różdżki o zwinięty pergamin, a słowa opuściły jego usta, coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Na pustym, trochę starym, poplamionym i podniszczonym papierze, zmaterializowała się plątanina kresek, zawijasów, kropek i krzyżyków. Na pierwszy rzut oka prosty rysunek, okazał się niezwykle skomplikowanym planem przedstawiającym cały Hogwart. Na każdym piętrze roiło się od małych punkcików, zaopatrzonych w imię i nazwisko. Mapa Huncwotów pokazywała każdego pracownika, ucznia i profesora Hogwartu, śledziła każdy jego ruch i dokumentowała, z kim obecnie przebywa. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się uwagi czwórki chłopców, wskazówki, gdzie w szkole znajdują się tajne przejścia i dokąd prowadzą. Taka władza składała się na potęgę Huncwotów, którym dosłownie nikt nie mógł uciec sprzed nosa.

─ Nie widzę jej – odparł. – Albo nie ma jej na terenie szkoły, albo…

─ Pokój Życzeń – dokończył Lupin. James w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. – Co jej znowu strzeliło do głowy?

Wzrok Pottera zrobił się mglisty jak grudzień w zeszłym roku, emanował z niego podobny, złudny chłód jak kryształek lodu, który choć zimny rozpala dłoń do gorąca. W końcu, jakby z rezygnacją, ale i poczuciem obowiązku, poderwał się z krzesła i chciał już zapytać o coś Flitwicka, gdy Lupin pchnął go z powrotem na siedzenie. Towarzyszący temu huk był na tyle głośny, że aż rozpraszany przez dziewczyny Syriusz odwrócił głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

— Co wy od…?

— Później – przerwał mu Lupin. Flitwick zdążył już zwrócić na nich uwagę, i co chwila zerkał w ich kierunku, toteż Remus postanowił postawić na klasyczne opcje.

**Nie będziesz zwalniać się z lekcji, James, **napisał.

_Przecież i tak nic z niej nie wynoszę. Nie skupiam uwagi. _

**Narobisz sobie kłopotów. Miałem pilnować cię przed robieniem głupot. Obiecałeś swojej matce.**

_Dobrze wiem, co obiecywałem mojej matce. _

Choć jego odpowiedź była krótka, Remus od razu poczuł, jak wiele przemawiało przez nią irytacji i złości. Westchnął ciężko.

**Po prostu nie chcę, żeby wyrzucili cię ze szkoły. Dumbledore ma ograniczoną cierpliwość, wiesz o tym. **

_Taaa. Może. _

Zanim Remus zdążył odpisać, ktoś załomotał w drzwi klasy i do środka wpadła poszukiwana Lily Evans. James wyprostował się i zmarszczył czoło. Przestał nawet mrugać, by nie ominął go żaden jej najmniejszy ruch. Dziewczyna wyglądała potwornie – zupełnie jakby dopiero co pocałował ją dementor. Włosy miała w nieładzie, cerę bladą jak ściana, a oczy przekrwione i podpuchnięte, jak po wielogodzinnym płaczu. Flitwick zerknął w jej stronę, najwyraźniej nie mógł zdecydować, czy wpuścić ją do klasy, czy czym prędzej odesłać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

― Przepraszam za spóźnienie – odparła chłodno, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie. – Miałam obowiązki jako prefekt.

Każdy wiedział, że profesor Flitwick – podobnie jak Slughron czy McGonagall – uwielbiają Lily pod każdym względem. Jakkolwiek opiekunka Gryffindoru okazywała to w mniejszym stopniu, to pozostałą dwójka nauczycieli nawet nie ukrywała, kto jest ich ulubienicą. Nikt więc nie był zdumiony, kiedy Flitwick zamiast wlepić jej szlaban za spóźnienie, uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i łagodnym tonem nakazał jej zająć miejsce na końcu klasy.

― Lily! – pisnęła Dorcas, łapiąc ją za rękaw, kiedy przechodziła do ostatniej ławki w środkowym rzędzie. – _Czerwona flaga_, _czerwona flaga_! Czaisz? Nasza _lista_ jest w przygotowaniu. Skoro nie ma Emmeliny, to ty może pomożesz. Marley szuka randk…

― Panno Meadowes, proszę dać pannie Evans przejść.

Dorcas puściła rękaw Lily z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. Remus nawet nie zapytał się Evansówny, kiedy przechodziła pomiędzy ławką jego a Jamesa, czy wszystko w porządku. Zbyt zdumiało go to, co z ekscytacją wykrzyczała Dorcas – że Marlena szuka randki.

_To nie twoja sprawa, _krzyknął cichy głosik rozsądku w jego głowie, a może i zwyczajny instynkt samozachowawczy, bo w tamtej chwili wnętrzności Remusa zacisnęły się w wielki supeł.

Ale kto to mógł być! Przecież Marlena nie miała w zwyczaju umawiać się z obcymi. To musiał być ktoś z jego najbliższego otoczenia. Przełknął ślinę.

Syriusz miał swoją Dorcas i wyglądało na to, że ta zabawi go jeszcze trochę, jak dobrze pójdzie to przez dwa miesiące. James nawet teraz wpatrywał się jak urzeczony w Lily, która usiadła w ławce za Remusem. Poza tym on by mu tego nie zrobił. Jakiś Krukon? Puchon? Na Boga – Ślizgon? Starszy? Młodszy? Z tej szkoły? Czy w ogóle uczeń?

Szalona myśl uderzyła mu do głowy i choć wiedział, że popada w kompletną paranoję, chciał mieć pewność, że taki scenariusz nie mógł się przydarzyć.

Szturchnął w ramię Jamesa, wciąż analizującego każdy ruch Evans. Musiał zrobić to jeszcze dwa razy, zanim jego przyjaciel zaczął kontaktować się ze światem.

— Jest coś, co mnie niepokoi – wyznał.

― Co jej się stało? – odszepnął. – Wygląda, jakby zdechł jej chomik.

Spojrzał za siebie. Lily chyba usłyszała komentarz Pottera, bo podniosła głowę i obdarzyła ich niemiłym spojrzeniem. Musiało być z nią naprawdę źle, bo jej wzrok nie był ani trochę straszny – właściwie, to jedynie marszczyła nos.

Odwrócił się natychmiast i mruknął:

― Nie. Nie mówię ani o Lily, ani o Dorcas, ani o Marlenie. Ani nawet o Emmelinie.

James zagwizdał.

― Z tym ostatnim mnie zszokowałeś.

― Mówię o Peterze – kontynuował, puszczając uwagę mimo uszu. – Ostatnio zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać. Dlaczego nie ma go na lekcji? Czy on przypadkiem z tobą nie siedzi?

― Nie mam pojęcia – odparł James. – W sumie to myślałem, że siedzi, ale skoro go nie ma… on w ogóle ma zaklęcia?

― Och, nie wygłupiaj się, każdy ma zaklęcia – zripostował. – Nawet Dorcas.

Dorcas otrzymała jedynie trzy sumy – z zaklęć, zielarstwa i transmutacji – co oznaczało, że miała najmniej zajęć w całej szkole. Peter otrzymał pięć albo sześć sumów, prezentując się w stosunku do niej całkiem nieźle.

― Rano brzuch go bolał – przypomniał sobie Potter. – Narzekał na śniadaniu. Może po prostu przeżarł się do tego stopnia, że – to niebywałe – musiał iść do pielęgniarki?

― _Peter_?

Ten argument – o ile imię może być argumentem – najwyraźniej wystarczył Jamesowi, bo zamilkł na chwilę i zadumał się:

― Wiesz… Chyba masz rację. Chyba nie powinniśmy go olewać do tego stopnia.

― Przecież my go nie…

― Owszem, olewacie.

Chłopcy spojrzeli natychmiast w stronę Lily. Rudowłosa leżała na ławce, uśmiechała się w taki sposób, jakby ktoś powiedział właśnie czarnohumorystyczny dowcip.

― Zdaję mi się, że on ma cierpi na swego rodzaju niedowartościowanie – mruknęła, przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy. – Daleko mu do samorealizacji.

Ani Remus, ani James, nie zapytali jej, czym jest _samorealizacja, _ale zastanowili się nad bardziej znanym im wyrazem – _niedowartościowanie. _

Peter był _niedowartościowany._

― Wiesz, Lily… ― zaczął niechętnie Remus. – On jest po prostu… _taki. _On wiecznie trzyma się z boku… chyba lubi trzymać się z boku… woli obserwować nas albo słuchać, co my mówimy…

James wywrócił oczami.

― Boi się mówić, boi się robić, boi się nawet myśleć. Łatwo jest mieć kompleksy. Już dawno powinien wziąć się w garść.

Lily spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

― Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że powinien _wziąć się w garść? _

― No, wiesz – wzruszył ramionami. – Mógłby znaleźć sobie jakąś laskę…

Rudowłosa prychnęła.

― Taa… i niech najlepiej zacznie sobie czochrać włosy.

― Czochranie się nie jest zwykłym objawem pewności siebie – odparł, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. ― To dar od Boga. Trzeba mieć specjalne włosy, żeby poddawać je takiej gimnastyce.

Roześmiała się. Nie był to perlisty, przyjemny i ciepły śmiech, ale raczej złowieszczy i szyderczy.

― Co to musi być za cios – nie mieć wysportowanych włosów!

James coś jej odpowiedział, ale Remus już ich nie słuchał. Powoli przyswajał kolejne fragmenty tej wymiany zdań, analizował każde słowo, zaczynał rozumieć… i wtedy zrozumiał. Poderwał się na krześle i praktycznie wykrzyczał:

― Jesteś genialny, James!

Lily zamrugała. Aż otworzyła usta z niedowierzania.

― No cóż… _wiem, _ale…

― Nie o to chodzi… ― pokręcił głową. – Przypomniało mi się to, co powiedziała dzisiaj rano Hestia. Musimy znaleźć Peterowi dziewczynę!

Lily zmarszczyła brwi. James zakrztusił się własną śliną.

― Chcesz… chcesz urządzić _kupiniadę? _

Evansówna otwarła oczy jeszcze szerzej. Wyraźnie nie wiedziała, z czym połączyć słowo _kupiniada._

― Nie no, nie przesadzaj – pokręcił głową. – Po prostu damy mu kilka rad i…

James pokręcił głową, wyraźnie negatywnie nastawiony do całego pomysłu.

─ Nie znasz go? Petey kompletnie zeświruje. Poza tym… tylko na _radach? _To niewykonalne, nie, daj spo…

Remus spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Lily, która patrzała na nich bez przekonania. Wzruszyła ramionami.

― Nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, w którym James Potter powie, że coś jest niewykonalne – odparł z uśmiechem. James parsknął.

― Ja tylko patrzę na wszystko obiektywnie. Znasz przecież Pete'a. Co jeśli na tej randce, o ile do niej dojdzie, nie będzie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa? Będzie wyglądał jak czerwony balon, zacznie się pocić, stękać i straci jeszcze więcej pewności siebie?

Remus westchnął. Cóż za przerażająco prawdopodobna alternatywa.

― Wiesz, zawsze możemy być tam i kontrolować sytua…

― Przepraszam – przerwała mu Lily, patrząc na Jamesa krytycznie. – Ale czy ty i Black nie znacie sposobu na każdą dziewczynę? – zakpiła. – Jestem pewna, że tacy podrywacze jak _wy_, dacie radę przeciągać Petera na… ciemną stronę mocy.

James wyraźnie zgłupiał, po tym, jak Lily nazwała go podrywaczem i takim, który zna sposób na każdą dziewczynę. Paradoksalnie sam zaczął stękać, poróżowiał, a ręce mu się spociły. Lily uniosła do góry brew i zachichotała.

― No cóż, Rogaczu – uśmiechnął się Remus – dziewczyna ma rację. Ty i Syriusz na pewno dacie sobie radę.

James odchrząknął.

― Jasne, że tak ale…

― _Lily_, nie uważasz, że to _urocze, _że James chce pomóc Peterowi? – zapytał Remus, sięgając po najskuteczniejszą broń. Evansówna westchnęła.

― Pomimo tego, że obydwoje brzmicie jak zdesperowane stare panny, które szukają partnera na siłę, byle tylko był… no, to prawda, to byłoby całkiem _miłe_.

Potter jęknął, wydukał coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „żałosne" i najwyraźniej zaczął _skupiać uwagę. _Remus uśmiechnął się w duchu. Miał już pewność, że James weźmie sobie zadanie do serca.

* * *

**D**o przerwy na lunch Peter był już zaznajomiony ze swoimi nowymi planami na niedzielny wypad do czarodziejskiej wioski. Choć z początku podchodził do nich nieco sceptycznie, ostatecznie uznał, że trafiła mu się jedyna taka szansa na poprawę własnego wizerunku i przełamanie wrodzonej nieśmiałości w rozmowach z dziewczynami. A poza tym z Łapą i Rogaczem na pewno będzie zabawnie. W ostatecznym rozrachunku wychodziło na to, że nie ma nic do stracenia, a jedynie – zyskania, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o trochę śmiechu.

Od zeszłego roku on, James, Syriusz i Remus zaczęli się od siebie oddalać, a raczej to Peter oddalał się od nich. Różnica pomiędzy nim, zwykłym Peterem Pettigrew, i nimi, szkolnymi playboyami, stała się bardziej widoczna niż kiedykolwiek. Nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o zaproszeniu dziewczyny na randkę, chociaż z pewnością któraś by się zgodziła – choćby tylko po to, żeby przez niego dobrać się do popularniejszych Huncwotów. Nie chodziło o to, że niespecjalnie mu na tym zależało, ale po prostu czuł się bezpieczniej będąc samotnym. Gdyby zaangażował się w związek, zafundowałby sobie jedną osobę, która naprawdę by na nim polegała, a Peter obawiał się, że nie sprosta oczekiwaniom albo zawiedzie zaufanie swojej sympatii. Jakoś nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie scenariusza, w którym wszystko pomyślnie by się ułożyło.

Wyrzucił ponure myśli z głowy i rozejrzał się po trzech sąsiednich stołach. Przed chwilą obiecał chłopakom, że „unaoczni" sobie jakąś wolną dziewczynę, bo nie mogli z niego wydobyć, która mu się podoba. Nie chciał na pewno, żeby jego randką była Gryfonka. Musiałby się z nią widywać w Pokoju Wspólnym. Mało, musiałby jeść śniadanie obok niej! _Słodki Merlinie. _Zerknął na sąsiedni stół.

Krukonki gawędziły ze sobą, niektóre pisały zadanie domowe. Mia Bones czytała _Star Treka _i podjadała rodzynki w czekoladzie. Przypominała mu Evans – i przez obsesję na punkcie mugolskiej fantastyki, jak i wyniosłość, oraz fakt, iż była prefektem. Obok niej siedziała ciemnowłosa Phoebe Stevenson, prostując różdżką włosy. Wydawała się być złośliwa. Nawet przez sekundę nie rozważył May Potter. Inne dziewczyny wyglądały na sympatyczne, ale również błyskotliwe i wymagające.

Puchonki w większości zajmowały się poprawą makijażu. Wzrok Petera zatrzymał się na chwilę na Caitlin Chamberlain, niskiej, nadpobudliwej blondyneczce z wielkimi oczami. Przeniósł się następnie na jej koleżankę, przeraźliwie chudą Clemence Grant, ale patrząc na nie, Peter zrozumiał, że chyba woli brunetki.

Ślizgonki. Wszystkie równie przerażające, równie rozchichotane, równie niesamowite.

W co on się wpakował?

Pokręcił głową i sięgnął po bułeczkę mleczną. Już ją przekrajał, chcąc nasmarować ją grubą warstwą masła orzechowego, gdy znikąd zmaterializowała się ostatnia osoba, którą podejrzewałby o chodzenie na lunch.

— Cześć, Peter – oświadczyła Emmelina, łopocząc swoimi przeraźliwymi, grubymi rzęsami. – Masz jakieś plany na Hogsmeade?

Chłopak zamarł. Cichy głosik prawdziwego huncwota podpowiadał mu, że powinien wziąć się w garść, wydukać z siebie coś inteligentnego i bez najmniejszego wysiłku zgarnąć najładniejszą dziewczynę w jego klasie. Problem w tym, że łatwo było tak powiedzieć.

Emmelina stała tam, wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi, niebieskimi oczętami, górując nad nim o kilka ładnych centymetrów i uśmiechając się do tego tak sztucznie, jakby ktoś dokleił jej do twarzy maskę gumową. Coś było nie tak i choć z całej siły starał się nie złowróżyć, nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że sprawa randkowa może mu przyjść tak łatwo. Laski jak Emmelina umawiały się do Hogsmeade z prefektami albo ze sportowcami, a najlepiej z prefekto-sportowcami jak Phil Estradoth, Frank Longbottom albo Strugis Podmore. Osoba, która ani nie grała w Quidditcha, ani nie chodziła na spotkania prefektów – czyli oosba taka jak Peter – w ogóle nie powinna być brana pod uwagę.

O co chodziło?

— Erm… _tak _– Brew Emmeliny powędrowała do góry – to znaczy… tak sądzę.

— Och – przerwała mu Emmelina, przesadnie dramatycznie. – No to nieciekawie – westchnęła i bez pozwolenia zajęła miejsce obok niego. – Bo widzisz – wiem, że Clemence Grant jest tobą zainteresowana.

Peter zaniemówił. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku stołu Puchonek. Tym razem przeraźliwie chuda Clemence wydawała mu się trochę mniej koścista niż poprzednio.

— P…poważnie? – zapytał, czując, że pot powoli zaczyna pojawiać mu się na czole. Emmelina potaknęła.

— Oczywiście, jeśli jesteś zajęty, to będę zawracać ci głowy – kontynuowała, kręcąc głową. – Ale to teraz wszystko źle zabrzmi…

— Co źle zabrzmi?

Emmelina pokręciła głową, na znak, że szkoda gadać. Niepokój zaczął narastać w Peterze.

— Emm…?

— No dobra! – ustąpiła Emmelina, zdaniem Petera trochę za szybko. – _Powiem ci. _Clemence musi porozmawiać z Dorcas Meadowes w Hogsmeade i twierdzi, że to musi mieć miejsce w twojej obecności.

Peter zmarszczył brwi.

— C…co?

— Chodzi o Syriusza – ciągnęła Emmelina, chyba specjalnie jeszcze bardziej komplikując całą sytuację. – Ona sądzi, że możesz doprowadzić ją do Syriusza, który będzie jutro z Dorcas. _Co nie?_

Peter uśmiechnął się sztucznie.

_No, jasne. _Po co w ogóle się oszukiwać? Oczywiście, że _dlatego_ Clemence chciała się z nim umówić. Żeby dotrzeć do Syriusza. Peter po raz kolejny pełnił rolę głupiego _łącznika_ pomiędzy zwykłymi śmiertelnikami a swoimi _boskimi _przyjaciółmi.

Jakie. To. Przewidywalne.

— Aha. – Powiedział po prostu.

Emmelina uśmiechnęła się niecierpliwie.

— To co? Umówisz się z Clemence?

Peter z początku chciał odpowiedzieć jej coś bardzo niemiłego, ale ograniczył się do zwykłego:

— Jestem zajęty.

Emmelina nie odchodziła.

— Powiedz Clemence, że Syriusz umówił się z Dorcas w Elizjum.

Wstał i odszedł, darując sobie lunch tego dnia. Jeszcze nigdy nie darował sobie posiłku.

Blondynka została na miejscu, uśmiechając się nienaturalnie szeroko. Usłyszała dokładnie to, co chciała.

* * *

**R**azem z przerwą na lunch prawie cała szósta klasa wysypała się na szkolny dziedziniec. Pogoda dzisiaj dopisywała – łaskawe, wrześniowe słońce grzało w przyjemny sposób, tak, że można było się opalać, ale upał nie przewracał nikomu w głowie ani nie moczył od potu koszulki. Dorcas (milutka, ale wciąż zwracająca się do Hestii z wyższością i brakiem zaufania) zabrała Marlenę na błonia, natomiast ta głupiutka blondynka, Emmelina ruszyła do kuchni, żeby zamiast obiadu zjeść sałatkę Cezar. To był idealny moment, aby uderzyć.

Hestia pomimo bardzo krótkiego stażu w tej szkole, do biblioteki potrafiła dostać się nawet z oczami przewiązanymi chustą. Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z tym, że to właśnie w imperium pani Pince ona i Jayden umawiali się na swoje _schadzki, _ale wyjaśnienie, że była po prostu pilną uczennicą zdecydowanie bardziej jej się podobało.

Biblioteka o tej godzinie była praktycznie pusta, nikt nie kręcił się też w tej okolicy, a przynajmniej nikt, kogo znała. Szybko zanurkowała do działu wróżbiarskiego, gdzie zazwyczaj czekała na Jaydena. On również miał obsesję na punkcie senników, i w sumie to właśnie w sekcji dotyczącej marzeń sennych, doszło do ich pierwszego spotkania trzy dni temu. Od razu go polubiła. Miał takie same słomkowe włosy i oczy w kolorze fali morskiej jak Chase, jej były chłopak.

Jayden tym razem na nią czekał. Kiedy Hestia szła, wpatrując się w sufit i zastanawiając się, czy te fioletowe kulki to plastelina, wyszedł jej na spotkanie i przypadkiem w nią uderzył. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i spojrzała w jego kierunku, a potem zdarzyła się jedna z tych komicznych sytuacji, kiedy dwójka osób próbuje się ominąć, ale przy każdej próbie wybierają identyczny kierunek i zderzają się po raz kolejny. Hestia roześmiała się, mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i przybrała komiczną, poważną minę.

— Udało się? – zapytał dyplomatycznie Jayden, sam ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

Hestia pokiwała głową.

— Przez moment w siebie zwątpiłam – przyznała szczerze. – Moi kuzyni to beznadziejne jednostki, nie da się z nimi porozmawiać na poziomie – Jayden uśmiechnął się szeroko. – _Ale_ – ściszyła głos do szeptu – wszystko w końcu poszło zgodnie z planem. Wmówiłam Meadowes, że robimy to dla dobra Marley.

Jayden zachichotał.

— Kupiła to?

— Tak jak przewidziała Emmelina. Pogadałam też sobie z Lupinem i zmusiłam go do wzięcia sprawy w swoje ręce. Tak jakby zaznajamiał Petera ze swoją wizją na Hogsmeade, kiedy ja wprowadziłam Marlenę – wzięła głęboki oddech, trochę dlatego, że zabrakło jej tchu, a trochę po to, żeby zrobić dramatyczną pauzę – a ona wszystko źle zrozumiała. Myśli, że Remus _mówi _Peterowi o _swojej randce._

— _Z Emmeliną? _

Hestia pokiwała głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać już śmiechu.

— Nie mów tego Emmelinie. Obiecałam, że nie wmieszam ją w cały ten burdel. Ale – puściła do niego oczko – nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

— Rozumiem cię doskonale – szepnął Jayden, ledwo powstrzymując chichot – Ja tak jakby napisałem fałszywy list, w którym koleżanka Alicji informuje Franka, że jego była dziewczyna wyniosła się ze swojego mieszkanka w Hogsmeade.

Hestia wybałuszyła oczy.

— Co jeśli wpadną na siebie przed czasem?

— Nie wpadną – wywrócił oczami. – Nie znasz Alicji. Kiedy zobaczy Franka z kimś innym, obrazi się i pójdzie na wódkę do Amosa Digorry'ego, swojego byłego, który ma teraz browarek w Hogsmeade. Oczywiście, dopóki my jej stamtąd nie wykurzymy.

— Cudownie – zatarła ręce Hestia. ― Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem – szepnęła, po czym wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. – O rany, ale ich wszystkich _wkręciliśmy. _

Cała sytuacja malowała się w ten sposób – Emmelina prosiła Hestię o pomoc w sprawie Syriusza i Meadowes, z kolei Frank Longbottom praktycznie _błagał _Jaydena o szpiegowanie z nim Alicji Rowle, która rzuciła go bez większego powodu kilka dni temu. Równocześnie przedstawili swoje problemy, a w ich głowach, obdarzonych podobną mentalnością, zrodził się szalony i podstępny plan:

Hestia rozpoczęła cały swój plan od Huncwotów, odwracając ich uwagę od spisku, który zostałby w innych okolicznościach przejrzany natychmiast. W sprytny sposób dziewczyna nie tylko zajęła ich czymś, ale również zaaranżowała okoliczności, w których Marlena pomyślała, iż Remus ma zamiar umówić się z kimś do Hogsmeade.

To był dopiero początek całej zabawy. Jayden i Hestia chcieli sprawić, żeby Remus, Marlena, Frank oraz Alicja wpadli na siebie w określonym czasie, i przy pomocy swojej magii kupidynów, doprowadzić obydwie rozbite pary – Remusa i Marley oraz Franka i Alicja – do powrotu do siebie.

A najlepszym punktem wszystkiego było to, że teraz ani Hestia (która dzięki kupiniadzie rozwiązała też problem Emmeliny), ani Jayden nie musieli latać za swoimi znajomymi i pocieszać ich z powodu zawodów sercowych. Teraz mogli wspólnie śledzić ich i aranżować przypadkowe spotkania, a więc – dobrze się bawić.

Oboje tak bardzo _kochali _się wtrącać.

Tylko tą część spisku znał Jayden i Hestia wolała, żeby tak zostało. Resztę kwestii umówiła już z Emmeliną, omawiając z nią całą strategię.

─ Teraz nie przytłacza mnie ta negatywna energia – przyznała Hestia, dumna z siebie, że przyczynia się do zejścia tak wielu osób. – Nasza randka będzie _taka _wspaniała.

Ludzie mogli nazywać to w różny sposób – jedni, że Hestia i Jayden zabawili się kosztem innych, drudzy, że są lekko nadopiekuńczymi współlokatorami, ale chyba każdy zgadzał się co do jednego – ta dwójka stanowiła najdziwniejsza parę w całym Hogwarcie.

Dziewczyna wierząca w nargle i chodząca z amuletem ze skrzydła trzeminorka oraz okazjonalnie zrzucający sobie na głowę kryształową kulę chłopak – czy istniało lepsze połączenie?

_Nie. _

I to właśnie oni wygrali w tym roku kupiniadę.

* * *

**L**ily nie zjawiła się na żadnych popołudniowych zaklęciach, ani obowiązkowych, ani dodatkowych. Odkąd wtargnęła nieoczekiwanie pod koniec zaklęć, słuch o niej zaginął. Dla Jamesa nie miało to sensu. Jeśli postanowiłaby urządzić sobie wagary, pomimo faktu, że zupełnie to do niej nie pasowało, po co zjawiałaby się na piętnastu minutach przedmiotu, którego cały program miała w najmniejszym paluszku? Po co w ogóle pokazywałaby się w klasie? Po co wciskałaby cały ten kit o obowiązkach prefekta?

Lily była bystrą dziewczyną. Emocjonalną, ale jednak rozważną. Jeśli postanowiła złamać zasady, i to jeszcze tak nieumiejętnie, to musiało stać się coś, co utrudniło jej logiczne myślenie. James cały dzień zastanawiał się, o co mogło chodzić.

— Och, zostaw już to – warknął Syriusz, wywracając oczami. – Pieprzyć Evans. Kogo obchodzi, co dzieje się w jej stukniętej głowie?

— Widziałeś się z nią na śniadaniu – przypomniał sobie nagle Rogacz, zupełnie ignorując uwagę o stukniętej głowie. – Czy zachowywała się jakoś… _dziwnie? _

— Jak zwykle – wzruszył ramionami – była niska, płaska i irytująca. Jęczała coś o tym, że musi z tobą porozmawiać.

James wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

— _Jak zwykle? _Czy ona kiedykolwiek chciała ze mną porozmawiać?

Syriusz puścił mu oczko.

— Od razu przechodzicie do czynów?

Normalny James zaśmiałby się z tych lichych żartów, ale Obecny James – żałosna imitacja Normalnego Jamesa, którą stał się od końca zeszłego roku – zostawił to bez komentarza. Jeśli wcześniej niepokoił się o Lily, to teraz w jego sercu wybuchła niebezpieczna mieszanka uczuć, z których panika była najłagodniejsza.

Lily chciała z nim porozmawiać rano.

Potem zniknęła.

Zjawiła się na ostatnim kwadransie zaklęć, porzucała ironiczne żarty i ponownie zapadła się pod ziemię.

A teraz…

— Daj mi Mapę – zażądał Potter, sięgając ręką do pogniecionego pergaminu, który Syriusz ściskał w dłoni. Już miał go wyrwać i natychmiast odnaleźć rudowłosą koleżankę, ale Black nie poddał się tak łatwo. Złapał jego nadgarstek i rzekł:

— Zapomnij na chwilę o Evans. Czekamy na Glizdka, pamiętasz?

To przywołało Jamesa do porządku. Oczywiście, jego myśli wciąż niebezpiecznie błądziły wokół osoby rudowłosej, ale postanowił, że w miarę możliwości postara się skierować je na swojego przyjaciela i jego problemy.

Nie musieli czekać długo na Pete'a i Remusa – wystarczyło, że Syriusz schował Mapę do kieszeni szaty, a z załamania korytarza wyłoniła się druga połowa Huncwotów. Lupin pomachał im w oddali. Pomimo podłego nastroju utrzymującego się od zerwania z Marley, wyglądał na zadowolonego. Peter z kolei wyłamywał sobie palce i zadawał mnóstwo pytań. Nawet z daleka widać było, że jest na pograniczu wytrzymałości.

Przyjaciele umówili się na korytarzu piątego piętra, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – początek podboju. Korytarz ten słynął z tego, że wokół kręciło się mnóstwo Piękności, dziewczyn należących do „elitarnej" organizacji (w teorii skupiającej najbardziej zasłużone dziewczęta, a w praktyce – te najbardziej puste i podłe). Syriusz i James uwielbiali się z nimi zabawiać. Często rywalizowali ze sobą, który pierwszy dobierze się do jednej z nich. Kiedy doskwierała im nuda, droczyli się z nimi na rzadko patrolowanych korytarzach tej kondygnacji, nazywanej czasem: „Zdzirowatym Piętrem". Było to z pewnością miejsce, gdzie Pete najszybciej znalazłby randkę do Hogsmeade.

— Przypudrowałeś nosek, Petey? – zapytał Black, mrugając w stronę Clemence Grant, jednej z jego ulubionych kokietek. – Zaraz będziesz świadkiem najlepszego europejskiego podrywu. Na żywo.

— Syriuszu, może przejdziemy do rzeczy zanim rozpoczniesz dystrybucję biletów, co? – zwrócił mu uwagę Remus z anielską cierpliwością. – Piękności może i są głupie, ale gadają jak najęte. Jeśli Dorcas się dowie, że…

— Nie przynudzaj – przerwał mu, ponownie mrugając do Clemence. – W ostatniej edycji Rogaś zgarnął nagrodę Czarnornowidz Roku. Obawiam się, że nie odda ci swojej statuetki tak łatwo.

— Ha-ha-ha – mruknął James. Widać było, że w tej chwili jego myśli krążą gdzie indziej. Jedna z koleżanek Clemence, Sally, pomachała do nich, chichocząc głupawo. James spojrzał na nią bez zrozumienia, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduje.

— Przejdźmy może do rzeczy, co? – odchrząknął Remus, udając, że nie widzi zbliżających się bliźniaczek Greengrass. – Wiecie, co myślę o wykorzystywaniu…

— Tak, tak, tak, tak… testujemy na zwierzętach, a tak nie wolno – przetłumaczył Syriusz, podrywając się na równe nogi i skupiając uwagę tylko i wyłącznie na Peterze. – Ale Petey musi zrozumieć, że to on ma być szanowaną stroną, a nie na odwrót.

— C…co? – wydukał Peter, patrząc na Syriusza jak na wściekłego, żądnego krwi clowna.

— Kurs podrywu, etap pierwszy – szepnął Rogacz, który lekko wybudził się z letargu. – _Porażka. _

— Stul pysk – szepnął ukradkiem Syriusz, po czym przykleił sobie na twarz sztuczny uśmiech i ponownie zwrócił się do Petera:

— Domyślam się, że Remmy nafaszerował cię już swoimi frazesami, kiedy odprowadzał cię przez ten długi, zdzirowaty korytarz – uśmiechnął się czarująco do Lupina. – Trzeba siebie nawzajem szanować, być miłym, sympatycznym, cierpliwym… tak, tak, tak – _wiemy. _No więc, Petey… teraz o tym zapomnij.

Pettigrew zmarszczył brwi. Zerknął na Remusa, jakby szukał w nim poparcia, ale Lunatyk tylko wywrócił oczami i wyjął z plecaka książkę do transmutacji. Szykowało się przedstawienie, a on nie miał zamiaru się temu przyglądać.

— Dlaczego najlepiej jest ćwiczyć na Pięknościach? – zapytał retorycznie Syriusz, uśmiechając się do Jamesa. – Rogaś spędza z nimi najwięcej czasu, więc wszystko ci opowie.

Peter przeniósł niepewne spojrzenie na drugiego przyjaciela. Chociaż wzrok Pottera był nieobecny, następne słowa wypowiedział spokojnie i bezuczuciowo, jak robot, który został tak zaprogramowany:

— Bo one nie zasługują na żaden szacunek. To zwykłe szmaty.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Gdyby mógł, zapewne dałby mu W z odpowiedzi.

— Pięknie powiedziane. Bo widzisz, Petey, nie możesz doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której laska wskakuje ci na głowę. Ona powinna szanować cię bardziej niż ty ją. Tak to działa. Dlatego najłatwiej ćwiczyć na dziewczynach, które są powszechnie nieszanowane.

Peter odwrócił się, lustrując spojrzeniem najbliższą grupkę dziewcząt. Były to chyba siódmoklasistki, Summer, Rachel i Prefekt Naczelna – Larissa. Na oko każda z nich mierzyła metr osiemdziesiąt w obcasach. Chociażby ze względu na wzrost ktoś taki jak Peter nie mógł ich nie respektować.

— Czy to jest ważne? – zapytał, patrząc z nadzieją na Jamesa. Parsknął.

— Tak – odparł Syriusz. – Bo jeśli nie będziesz jej szanować, to raczej nie będzie ci zależeć. A wtedy będziesz pewniejszy siebie. Dziewczyny to lubią.

— Łapa wyrwał wszystkie na chamstwo – dodał Rogacz. Zabrzmiało to trochę ironicznie, ale Peter był zbyt zielony w temacie, żeby wyłapać takie subtelne aluzje.

— …na urok osobisty też, ale w twoim przypadku, Petey… — zmierzył go krytycznym spojrzeniem – chamstwo będzie chyba najbezpieczniejszą opcją.

— Po prostu bądź miły – wtrącił się Lupin, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej książki. – Nie rób z siebie kogoś, kim nie jesteś.

— Drugi z ciebie Dumbledore z tymi mądrościami – zachwycił się Syriusz, a następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, zadarł ją do góry, a okładka tomu uderzyła Lunatyka w głowę.

Peter wyrwał Syriuszowi różdżkę z ręki, chcąc przypomnieć, że jemu należy się w tej chwili uwaga. Rogacz parsknął śmiechem i ogarnął wzrokiem zgromadzone towarzystwo, szukając dla Petera jakiegoś „manekina" do ćwiczeń. Żadna z Piękności nie utrudniałaby podrywu, wręcz przeciwnie – wspomogłyby Petera z wrodzonej lubieżności, a nie zawstydziły i wszystko zepsuły. Dlatego właśnie Syriusz zaproponował trening na nich, a nie na takiej Evans.

— Wybierasz którąś, Petey, czy wyliczamy? – zapytał Syriusz, już pod nosem mamrocząc jakąś wyliczankę.

— C…co?

— Czyli wyliczamy? Ach, miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. Powiedz: stop.

Peter potrzebował dłuższej chwili (i kilku szturchnięć ze strony Jamesa), żeby wydukać z siebie to: STOP. Problem w tym, że wtedy Syriusz oświadczył, że zgubił się w wyliczance i muszą lecieć od nowa. Remus napomknął coś o zatrzymaniu tej dziecinady, kiedy stała się rzecz niespodziewana – nie trzeba było wybierać ofiary, bo ofiara wybrała ich.

— Hej – odezwała się kokieteryjnie przeraźliwie chuda Puchonka z nieco spłaszczoną twarzą. – Co tam?

Syriusz szturchnął Petera, mając nadzieję, że wyduka z siebie coś więcej niż nieartykułowane: „eeeee…".

— No, no… cześć, em… — odparł Peter, odwracając się ze siebie. Remus odetchnął ciężko i przekartkował stronę w swojej książce. James wywrócił oczami i powiedział półgębkiem do Łapy: „Pokaż mu".

— Hej, Clemence! – odezwał się żywo, ale jednak nieco wyniośle. Peter uniósł brew. – Jak plany na Hogsmeade?

— Słyszałam od Pheobe, że Josh Kane chce mnie zaprosić – odparła nieskromnie, wachlując się chyba swoimi długimi rzęsami. – To jej kuzyn i w dodatku absolwent. Czy tylko ja uważam, że szkoda czasu na chłopców, którzy nie są od nas starsi?

— Zaiste – mruknął James, ukradkiem starając się wyciągnąć Mapę z kieszeni Łapy.

— Josh Kane? – powtórzył Syriusz, śmiejąc się złośliwie. – Wysoka poprzeczka, Mency, tym razem zaszalałaś.

_Mency? _Peter zakodował sobie te zdrobnienie w głowie. Trzeba zdrabniać, pomyślał. _Trzeba. _

Clemence wcale nie wyglądała na obrażoną tą uwagę. Otworzyła usta, niby to z oburzenia, ale jednak rozbawienie w oczach ją zdradzało.

— Meadowes to faktycznie wysoka bramka – odszczekała się i poprawiła włosy. – _Zaszalałeś. _

— Sądzisz, że jesteś lepsza? – zapytał przekornie, patrząc na nią pobłażliwie. Clemence wzruszyła ramionami.

— Zabrzmi to nieskromnie, ale chyba tak.

Syriusz spojrzał się po przyjaciołach. Rozbawione iskierki tliły się w jego oczach. Zbliżył się do Clemence. Górował nad nią o pół głowy, a zdystansowane spojrzenie jedynie uwydatniało tę przewagę.

— A _ty _– zapytał filuternie – sądzisz, że ja jestem lepszy od Kane'a?

Clemence zamrugała. Rumieniec wkradł się na jej policzki. Ewidentnie chciała odpowiedzieć na to inteligentnie, ale nie mogła zebrać myśli.

— M…możli…?

— Udowodnię ci, że tak – szepnął zmysłowo, niby to przypadkiem dotykając jej piersi. Peter wybałuszył oczy. – Będę czekał na ciebie w Sali Wejściowej w sobotę o jedenastej. Spóźnisz się, a zabieram pierwszą lepszą szmatę i towarzyszę jej. Pasuje ci to?

Clemence uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

— Zobaczymy.

Już miała odejść, opowiedzieć o tym wydarzeniu swoim koleżankom, gdy Syriusz złapał ją w pasie i oświadczył z mocą:

— Dziękuję za bycie świetną kukłą. Kolega potrzebował przykładu – poklepał ją po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Pozdrów Josha Kane'a ode mnie.

Clemence wywróciła oczami, pokazała Peterowi środkowy palec i zniknęła w załamaniu korytarza. Syriusz skłonił się nisko, czekając na oklaski. Nie otrzymał ich.

— To było okropne – skwitował Lunatyk, wychylając głowę znad książki. – I zdecydowanie nie jesteś wzorem do naśladowania.

— Okropne, ale skuteczne – wzruszył ramionami. – Petey, masz do wyboru to albo podryw na Luniaczka – przynudzanie i całowanie się ze swoimi blond psiapsiółami – Remus wywrócił oczami – i na Rogasia – robienie z siebie idioty i tolerowanie jak ruda jędza wskakuje ci na głowę. Wolny kraj, Glizdek, wybierasz, co chcesz. Rogasiu, nie sądzisz, że Evans za…

Ale Rogaś nie słuchał. Przyglądał się właśnie plamce z napisem Lily Evans na Mapie Huncwotów. Przechodziła właśnie przez Zdzirowaty Korytarz i mijała…

— Evans! – syknął, obserwując rudą grzywę dyskutującą (a raczej – sprzeczającą się) z jedną z Piękności. Obydwie zareagowały. Lily miała podpuchnięte oczy i rozpacz wymalowaną na twarzy, natomiast ta druga – Mulatka o imieniu Summer – o wiele za dużo pudru. Summer pomachała Jamesowi, zupełnie jakby naprawdę miała na imię Lily i szepnęła coś do rudowłosej. Następną rzeczą, którą zanotował Peter w głowie (bo traktował tę interakcję jak podryw szkoły potterowskiej) był głośny plask – dźwięk towarzyszący najczęściej uderzaniu kogoś w policzek.

Summer pisnęła i złapała się w obolałe miejsce, natomiast Lily prychnęła tylko, spojrzała na Pottera z mieszaniną bezsilności i złości, a następnie zniknęła za zakrętem, tak jak przed paroma chwilami Clemence.

— Coś, co może ci się kiedyś zdarzyć – szepnął do niego Syriusz parę chwil później. – Dziewczyna ucieka. Nie popełniaj tego błędu i nie biegnij za nią, proszę.

* * *

— **U**mówiłaś mnie na randkę z Frankiem Longbottom? – powtórzyła Marlena, wpatrując się w Hestię jak sroka w gnat. Kolory zaczęły znikać z jej twarzy, kiedy przeniosła wzrok na Dorcas. – Czy jest jakiś inny Frank Longbottom, którego znamy?

Dorcas padła na swoje łóżko, zapełnione mnóstwem puchatych poduszek. Miała lekko głupawy wyraz twarzy. Chociaż wyglądała na pewną uznania, jej postawa zdradzała, że nie jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. To ona miała znaleźć Marlenie tego jedynego.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się skromnie i skłoniła jak średniowieczna dama.

— Czasami zapominam, jak bardzo jestem genialna – odparła, klaszcząc w dłonie. Marlena i Dorcas wciąż przyglądały jej się z takimi minami, jakby Hestia powiedziała, że w tym roku odwołują święta, a nie że właśnie umówiła Marlenę na randkę z jednym z najlepszych kawalerów Hogwartu!

Zawsze powtarzała, że Anglia to kraj szaleńców.

— W czym problem? – zapytała, wzdychając głośno. Jej nierówno przystrzyżone włosy falowały przy każdym słowie. – Znasz faceta? Znasz! On cię zna? Zna! Tu nigdzie nie ma żadnego podstępu, Marlenko.

„Marlenka" zadarła do góry głowę, prychnęła i sprostowałą:

— _Znam_? Nie. Jedynie go KOJARZĘ, bo jest kapitanem naszej drużyny Quidditcha.

— …i jest Prefektem Naczelnym – szepnęła Dorcas, wbijając długie paznokcie w różową poduszkę z naszywkami przedstawiającymi uśmiechnięte zwierzęta.

— Milcz – mruknęła Marley.

Hestia podrapała się po głowie.

— Jayden się z nim przyjaźni – powiedziała, jakby to przesądzało sprawę. – Ponoć jest bardzo sympatyczny.

— _Sympatyczny_? – powtórzyła Dorcas. – Frank to ideał! Ciężko mi to mówić, ale nawet _ja _nie znalazłabym ci kogoś lepszego.

Hestia uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, bo nie wiedziała, czy odebrać to jako komplement, czy raczej nie.

— Prosiłam was, żebyście się nie wtrącały – ciągnęła Marley, teraz już na siłę starając się znaleźć jakieś kontrargumenty. – Dorcas, czy ty _zmusiłaś _Hestię, żeby…?

— _JA?! _

Marley pokręciła głową. Nie mogła w to wszystko uwierzyć.

Kiedy powiedziała, że szuka chłopaka, nie spodziewała się, że z tej przyczyny wdepnie w takie bagno. Lawina szaleństwa ruszyła i przez cały dzisiejszy dzień Dorcas, Hestia i jakieś ich płytkie koleżanki, zaczepiały ją i oferowały swoją pomoc. To było trochę straszne, że każde słowo, nawet te wypowiedziane w emocjach, zostało wykorzystane przeciwko niej i prawdopodobnie ta nagonka nie ustanie, dopóki się nie zgodzi.

Marlena była kompromisową dziewczyną, jeśli chodziło o dogadanie się z przyjaciółkami. Tym razem miała jednak nadzieję, że sprawa ucichnie, a ona zostanie zostawiona w spokoju – tak jak jej odpowiadało. Mimowolnie zaczęła się irytować.

— Czy ja wtykam nos w wasze sprawy? – zapytała retorycznie. – Czy jestem choć trochę tak wścibska?

— Wścibski nie jesteś. Wścibskim się stajesz – odparła filozoficznie Hestia. – To długi proces, wymagający wiele pracy i zaangażowania.

— Ciebie _nikt _nie prosił o zdanie – ucięła Marlena, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nie wierzę, że umówiłyście mnie za moimi plecami. To szczyt wszystkiego.

— Nie _my, _tylko _ona_ – mruknęła Dorcas, udając nadąsaną. Hestia uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jakby na potwierdzenie, że to jej indywidualna zasługa. – Ale tym razem się spisała.

— Spisała?

Dorcas wzruszyła ramionami, jakby rozmawiały o pogodzie.

— Pomyśl tylko – jeden z najpopularniejszych chłopaków w szkole, zdolny, wysportowany, _przystojny_ – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo – i w dodatku jest ponoć bardzo w porządku. Moja kuzynka, Berta, próbowała mi kiedyś wcisnąć, że się z nim spotykała i przedstawiała go w samych superlatywach. Nawet jeśli nie zamierzasz wracać już do Lupina, ja bym nie poło żałowała kilku randek z takim Frankiem.

Hestia potaknęła.

— Wycięłabym całą tą poruszającą część o kuzynce, ale przyznaje, że Dorcas potrafi rozreklamować gościa.

Meadowes uśmiechnęła się skromnie.

— Jak wyjdę z Hogwartu, będę jego osobistą menadżerką.

— Jednym słowem, musiałoby ci się nieźle poprzewracać w dupie, jeśli odrzuciłabyś taką ofertę.

— To nie było _jedno_ słowo, ale z pewnością zawierało sedno wypowiedzi.

Marlena zdobyła się jeszcze na ostatnie ofensywne spojrzenie, ale potem determinacja zaczęła powoli roztapiać się w jej sercu, jakby była jakimś specyficznym bólem, który powoli ustępuje, aż w końcu zupełnie zanika. To nie jednak argumentacja Dorcas i Hestii spowodowała u niej takie rozprężenie, a raczej powoli powracające wspomnienia, układające się w wyjątkowo bolesną mozaikę.

Hestia, jakby czytając jej w myślach, natychmiast wykorzystywała tą słabszą chwilę i wypaliła:

— Tym bardziej, że sama słyszałaś, że Remmy już znalazł swoje ramię do wypłakania.

To przelało szalę goryczy. Wszystkie części tego obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy, czyli innymi słowy całego jej życia, zaczęły przekładać się na obecną sytuację, jakby można było ułożyć je na wiele sposobów.

Przed oczami stanęła jej scena sprzed roku, kiedy to zastała Emmelinę i Remusa całujących się na Wieży Astronomicznej. Następnie sytuację sprzed dwóch dni, kiedy to odkryła jego tajemnicę nad ranem. Jej pamięć szybko ogarnęła cały przebieg ich ostatniej kolacji, na moment zwalniając obroty i przypominając o najściu Emmeliny, i o rozmowie przy świecy… A na koniec w jej świadomości błysnęła scena z jeszcze dzisiejszego dnia. Cichy głosik, mały diabełek, który podżegał ją do złych rzeczy od przerwy na lunch, teraz zaczął wyraźnie krzyczeć, jakby wyleczył się z bólu gardła:

_Remus już sobie kogoś znalazł. _

Wywnioskowała to, podsłuchawszy rozmowę jego i Petera, zaraz po zaklęciach. Mówili coś o Hogsmeade, o randkach i o Krukonkach (!). Już na następnych zajęciach stworzyła listę wsyztskich krukońskich dziewczyn, które mogły zostać zaproszone przez Remusa. Może i dowodziło to, że Marlena osiągnęła nowy poziom żałosności, a jej były chłopak ruszył dalej, i może powinna się nad tym zastanowić, ale na chwilę obecną nie była w stanie wziąć się w karby i zacząć myśleć racjonalnie. Emocje przejęły nad nią całkowitą władzę.

Nie wiedziała, ile prawdy jest w tych plotkach i podejrzeniach. Nie wiedziała, czy faktycznie Remus jest z kimś umówiony. Słodki Merlinie, ona nawet nie wiedziała, czy chłopak wybiera się w sobotę do Hogsmeade. Wiedziała jednak, że jest wściekła i że chce się nareszcie odegrać. Wystarczająco długo dławiła w sobie złość. Całe wakacje przepłakała i zastanawiała się, czy jej dalszy związek z Lupinem ma jakiś sens. Rok szkolny przywitała śpiąc na łonie natury, w Zakazanym Lesie, i trafiając do skrzydła szpitalnego. A z iloma osobami się pokłóciła przez całą tę sprawę! Czy nie należy jej się choć trochę odpoczynku od tego stałego, niekończącego się dramatu? Czy teraz nie kolej na nią, żeby zagrać znajomym trochę na nosie?

Wzięła głęboki oddech. Gniew odpuścił, a następna emocja przejęła dowodzenie. Tym razem było to napływające szaleństwo:

— Powiedz Jaydenowi, że się zgadzam.

* * *

**T**o był zdecydowanie najdziwniejszy wystrój Pokoju Życzeń, jaki James kiedykolwiek widział. Wyglądał jak dzieło szalonego artysty o antypodycznych tendencjach albo jak skrzyżowanie projektu wybitnego dekoratora wnętrz, który kilkakrotnie zmieniał zdanie, z jednym z pokojów we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Z jednej strony ściany przyozdobiono elegancką boazerią. Pozawieszano również obrazy jakiś artystów, zapewne mugolskich, bo postacie nie poruszały się w ramach, tylko zastygały w ruchu, jak na stopklatce. Naprzeciw niego, w kominku z marmurowym gzymsem, tliły się mizerne płomyki ognia, niechętnie trawiąc drewno. Roiło się od wazonów z kwiatami, w szczególności anemonami i kaliami.

Z kolei po drugiej stronie, tam, gdzie siedziała Lily, sceneria malowała się nieco inaczej – tanie, obskurne tapety zostały zdrapane i zwisały całymi pasami, odsłaniając żółtą ścianę. Dziewczyna siedziała na zimnych płytkach gipsowych, które w kilku przypadkach zostały oderwane z podłogi. Biały tynk spadł z sufitu prosto na jej szkolną spódniczkę. Jej nastrój oraz charakter drugiej części pokoju idealnie się dopełniały.

Kiedy drzwi Pokoju Życzeń zatrzasnęły się za Jamesem, Lily uniosła głowę. To dziwne, ale nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego obecnością.

James znał tę szkołę lepiej niż można było to sobie wyobrazić, co więcej, to właśnie on był tym Huncwotem, który odnalazł słynny Pokój Przychodź-Wychodź i opowiedział o nim znajomym. Nic więc dziwnego, że sam wiedział najlepiej, jak on funkcjonuje. Czary chroniące to pomieszczenie zapewniały użytkującym je osobom absolutną prywatność, pod warunkiem, że takowej prywatności potrzebowali. Gdyby poprosił Pokój o przeniesienie go do lokalizacji, w której przebywa Lily, nie otworzyłby się przed nim w ogóle. Dlatego stanąwszy przed ścianą na siódmym piętrze, przepustką do Pokoju Życzeń, pomyślał: _Chcę znaleźć się tam, gdzie mogę coś przemyśleć. _

A potem po prostu popchnął drzwi, znikąd pojawiające się w ścianie i znalazł się w tym dziwnym pomieszczeniu razem z Lily. Gdyby dziewczyna nie chciała towarzystwa, Pokój by ich nie połączył. Pokój wiedział dokładnie, co jest komu potrzebne. Lily potrzebowała rozmowy.

Poprzednia sytuacja, kiedy to zapłakana, wstrząśnięta i poruszona Lily wpadła na niego i towarzystwo na korytarzu, zdecydowanie była dziwna i niecodzienna. Jednak Lily potrzebująca rozmowy z byle kim, nawet z Jamesem, była jeszcze dziwniejsza. Musiało stać się coś tak przełomowego, że wręcz obchodzącego prawa natury.

— _Evans? _– zapytał, patrząc w nią niepewnie. Nie przywykł do sytuacji, w których musiał przyglądać się tak słabej, smutnej i opuszczonej Lily. To wydawało mu się tak oddalone od rzeczywistości, jak płacząca McGonagall albo przeklinający Dumbledore.

Lily uniosła dłoń do poziomu oczu, przyglądała jej się przez chwilę, po czym przetarła całą powiekę i wydmuchała nos w rękaw. Jamesowi aż ścisnęło się serce.

— Co się stało?

Dziewczyna głośno pociągnęła nosem i milczała przez dobrą chwilę, chyba próbując uspokoić oddech. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, wyglądała tak jak zawsze w jego obecności – na zniesmaczoną i poirytowaną.

— Summer nasłała cię na mnie? – zapytała zaczepnie. Jej oczy przypominały małe, okrągłe sztylety. – Chcesz mi przywalić?

— _Nie _– powiedział po prostu James, niepewnie dosiadając się pod ścianę, tuż obok niej. – Ktoś już dawno powinien dać jej z liścia. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłaś to tak, jak należało.

Dał jej sójkę w bok, ale jeśli myślał, że w ten sposób zachęci ją do zwierzeń, to trochę się pomylił.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Evans – zaczął, wpatrując się w nią uważnie. – Może i niekoniecznie znajduje się na szczycie listy twoich ulubionych osób, ale mam pewne doświadczenie w ratowaniu ci tyłka – Lily się skrzywiła – i chyba zasługuję na pewne wyjaśnienia, co?

— A myśl sobie, co chcesz – odburknęła, chowając twarz w podwiniętych kolanach.

James wpatrywał się w nią uparcie. Nie śmiał myśleć, że wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka, a Lily zacznie opowiadać mu całą historię swojego życia zaraz po tym, jak wejdzie do Pokoju Życzeń. Nie obraziłby się jednak, gdyby współpracowała choć odrobinę.

Naprawdę się o nią martwił, tym bardziej, że raczej nie zaczęła tego roku szkolnego pomyślnie. Aż dreszcz go przeszedł na wspomnienie feralnej pełni cztery dni temu. Potem to wydarzenie, jak nieoczekiwanie wybiegła z zajęć i w końcu dzisiejsze wagary… w innym wypadku pomyślałby, że wszystkie te sytuacje były ze sobą połączone, ale chodziło tutaj o Lily. O Lily, która pomimo swojego temperamenciku, ciągłych pretensji i sceptycznego podejścia do życia, nigdy bez poważnej przyczyny nie złamałaby szkolnego regulaminu.

Może i to nie leżało w jego zakresie obowiązków – pomaganie Evans w jakiś jej życiowych problemach, ale tym razem musiał zastąpić osoby bardziej to tego upoważnione. Skoro Dorcas, Marley i reszta jej „koleżanek" wolała biegać dookoła szkoły i świrować na punkcie Hogsmeade niż zainteresować się Lily, to przydział ról nieco im się odmienił.

— Martwię się o ciebie, Evans – powiedział szczerze, mierząc ją dziwnym spojrzeniem. – Wyglądasz fatalnie.

— To nie był za dobry tekst na podryw – odparła, unosząc głowę do góry. – I nie musisz się mną przejmować. Jestem dużą dziewczynką.

— Łatwo ci powiedzieć – pokręcił głową. – Od początku roku szkolnego żyję obawą, że coś sobie zrobisz. Chyba dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że niebezpieczeństwo czyha na każdym kroku.

— Nie o to chodzi - westchnęła. Zabrzmiało to naprawdę żałośnie w zestawieniu z jej napuchniętymi oczami. – To nic takiego… nikt mnie nie skrzywdził. Wszystko jest…

— …w porządku? – dokończył za nią, kręcąc głową. – Mówię od razu, Evans, że nie pójdę sobie stąd, dopóki nie wyśpiewasz mi wszystkiego. Mamy czas.

— Ja mam. Ty nie masz. Jesteś zapracowanym facetem. Idź porobić coś, co niewątpliwie zmieni oblicze współczesnego świata.

— Mam czas dla ciebie – uciął. – Losami świata się nie przejmuj. Jest jeszcze noc. Jutro rano napiję się kawy. _Mów_.

— Ale…

— _Lily. _

— Ktoś okrutnie sobie ze mnie zażartował – powiedziała wreszcie, oblizując wargi. – Myślałam, że to Summer, ale… najwyraźniej mam więcej cichych wielbicieli.

Zapanowało milczenie. James przyglądał jej się bardzo uważnie, niemal prześwietlając każdy fragment jej ciała, jak podczas badania rentgenowskiego. Lustrując ją spojrzeniem, doszukiwał się chyba jakiś wskazówek, na czym polegał ten „okrutny żart", zupełnie jakby odbił on na niej jakieś piętno. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na moment na podołku dziewczyny, wcześniej zasłoniętym przez podkulone kolana. Leżał na nim jakiś łańcuszek, a raczej naszyjnik, rodem z tych staroświeckich świecideł dla dam. Zupełnie nie pasował do Lily, która nie zwykła zawieszać sobie czegoś na szyi.

— Skąd to masz? – zapytał, wskazując na wisiorek. Dziewczyna nawet nie zerknęła we wskazanym przez niego kierunku, żeby wiedzieć, o co mu chodzi.

— Wygrałam w loterii. Czekam aż aktywuje się umieszczona w nim bomba.

— Na tym polegał ten twój okrutny kawał? – kontynuował wiercenie w brzuchu. Lily nie odpowiedziała. – Oczywiście, że tak. Pytanie tylko, czy on jest tak brzydki, że uważasz go za uwłaczenie twojej godności?

Lily spojrzała na niego chłodno.

— On nie jest brzydki.

— Tak, tak, istne cudeńko, ale nie o to pytam – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, co trochę mijało się z celem, bo Evansówna nie utrzymywała kontaktu wzrokowego.

Westchnął ciężko.

— Lil…

— Dobra! – krzyknęła nagle, patrząc na niego jak na gąsienice znalezioną w bucie. Frustracja odbijała się w jej zielonych oczach. — Skoro naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, proszę bardzo: dostałam w liście to coś – uniosła na wysokość jego oczu medalion – bo nadawca chciał mnie ośmieszyć…

— To już wiem – przerwał jej James. Lily kontynuowała:

— Tu nie chodzi o jego… _wygląd. _On mi po prostu coś, _kogoś, _przypomina.

James wciąż wiercił z boku jej głowy wielką dziurę. Dziewczyna zadrżała.

— To medalion mojej mamy, dobra? – powiedziała po prostu. – Kiedyś chciała mi go oddać, ale ja… ja byłam zła i…

— _Lily _– powiedział spokojnie James, marszcząc niepewnie czoło. – Nie możesz jej go po prostu odesłać?

Wciąż nie dostrzegał związku z ośmieszeniem, kawałem, wagarami i jej mamą, chociaż – z drugiej strony – nigdy też nie potrafił rozgryźć Lily Evans. Tym razem rudowłosa lekko zawahała się z odpowiedzią, otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby wymówienie następnego zdania kosztowało ją bardzo wiele wysiłku:

— O…ona już go nie odbierze – głos jej zadrżał, jakby powstrzymywała łzy. – Nie żyje od dwóch lat.

To było dla Jamesa jak porażenie piorunem. Ciekawość ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu i poczuciu winy. Nie powinien tak bardzo na nią naciskać, nie powinien rozgrzebywać tego tematu.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Znał Evans sześć lat, a od jakiegoś półtorej bezowocnie próbował ją gdzieś wyciągnąć. Wysłuchiwał każdej plotki, pogłoski na jej temat, rozmawiał o niej z jej przyjaciółkami, a nawet ukradł jej kartę zdrowia z kantorka madame Pomfrey, rok temu. Wydawało mu się zawsze, że on wie o Lily wszystko, a to ona go nie zna i ocenia bezpodstawnie. Tymczasem było całkiem inaczej. Trudno było mu w to uwierzyć.

Zupełnie bezsensownie zaczął szukać w swojej głowie jakieś przeciwdowodu, czegoś, co mogłoby świadczyć o tym, że Lily kłamie, a on faktycznie zna ją bardzo dobrze. Czy coś słyszał… coś widział…

— A…ale ja przecież widziałem twoją mamę – powiedział nagle, bardzo strapiony. – Chociażby na dworcu. Ta kobieta z ciemnymi włosami… Mówiłaś do niej: „mamo".

— To była Caroline – mruknęła Lily. – Moja podszywana mama.

Relacje w rodzinie Evansów były delikatnie mówiąc bardzo poplątane. Biologiczna matka jej i Tunii – Mary, rozwiodła się z jej ojcem, kiedy Ruda miała jakieś sześć lat, i wyjechała do Ameryki, na Broadway, gdzie chciała rozkręcić swoją aktorską karierę, ponieważ West End nigdy jej nie odpowiadał. Osiem lat później zmarła, ale nigdy specjalnie nie zainteresowała się swoimi córkami. Co jakiś czas pojawiała się, ale równie szybko znikała. Kiedy została słynną aktorką w Hollywood i dziennikarze zainteresowali się jej życiem prywatnym, zawsze utrzymywała, że nie ma dzieci.

Mimo wszystkich tych przewinień, Lily bardzo mocno ją kochała i przeszła przez czyste piekło, kiedy dowiedziała się o jej śmierci. Właśnie wtedy zmieniła swój wizerunek na – jak to określiła Emmelina – „punkówę", i zaczęła podchodzić do wszystkiego sceptycznie i z dystansem. Oddaliła się też od siostry i ojca, którzy niespecjalnie przejęli się tą tragedią. Wychodzili z założenia, że kobieta, która zamiast zajmować się dziećmi, romansuje sobie w Nowym Jorku, nie zasługuje na ich łzy. Tym bardziej, że zamordował ją własny kochanek w łóżku.

Ojciec zaledwie rok po rozwodzie z matką związał się po raz kolejny ze swoją przyjaciółką z czasów liceum, Caroline Steele. Ruda długo przekonywała się do macochy, ale w końcu szczerze ją polubiła i zwierzała się jej z niemal wszystkiego, traktując kobietę jak drugą matkę. Wszystko byłoby pięknie i cudownie, gdyby Ethan Evans nie był tak kochliwy i nie ożeniłby się po raz trzeci z kolejną kobietą, Rachel McCollough, która była od niego młodsza o _trzynaście_ lat. Nowej macochy Lily zdzierżyć nie potrafiła, tęskniła za Caroline i Mary, dlatego postanowiła otwarcie gardzić nową żoną ojca, łudząc się, że pójdzie on po rozum do głowy, wydorośleje i przestanie szukać sobie coraz to młodszych dziewczyn.

Podobne wymagania przedstawiła przed Ethanem jej babka od strony biologicznej matki, Agnese Oldisch, wyjątkowo apodyktyczna i władcza Włoszka, która całe „dziwactwo" Ethana Evansa zwalała na amerykańskie korzenie, artystyczną duszę i słuchanie muzyki hipisów. Fakt faktem, jej babcia nie należała do tolerancyjnych osób i czasem doprowadzała ją do szału, każąc „zdjąć te śmieszne buty" i „przestać ubierać się jak czarna wdowa", ale ona i Tunia zawsze dzwoniły po nią, kiedy chciały, żeby ktoś przemówił ich ojcu do rozsądku. Niestety, nawet najazd Agnese nie zatrzymał takiej katastrofy jak wesele ojca i Rachel.

Ledwo ułożyła sobie to wszystko we własnej głowie, już wiedziała, że nie ma sensu tłumaczyć tych zawiłości Jamesowi. Na tym złamałby się nawet jego bystry, transmutacyjny umysł.

— Moi rodzice się rozwiedli – powiedziała po prostu. – Dawno temu. Mama wyjechała do Stanów, znalazła sobie nowego faceta z wielkim funduszem powierniczym, który zarżnął ją nożem – James przełknął głośno ślinę. Lily roześmiała się pusto. – Najlepsze jest to, że się do tego otwarcie przyznał i wyjaśnił, że miał już po prostu dosyć „tej kłody", bo nie…

— Przestań – uciął James. Jego wyraz twarzy był dość nieokreślony. – Nie nakręcaj się, Lily.

Rudowłosa wywróciła oczami, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

— Wiesz, myślałam, że nie zrobi to na mnie żadnego wrażenia – prychnęła i pokręciła głową, jakby z niedowierzania. – Och, moja kochana mateczka… wydawało mi się, że odcięła się ode mnie na zawsze i że jej życiowe dramaty nigdy mnie nie dotkną, a tymczasem… — spojrzała na niego z przerażającym wyrazem w oczach - …tymczasem nic nie daje mi spokoju. Ta sprawa będzie do mnie wracać, bo ktoś z zewnątrz poznał historię mojej matki i połączył mnie z nią. Próbowała się mnie wyrzec przez tyle lat…

— _Lily _– powtórzył James, przeczuwający, że dziewczyna balansuje na krawędzi. – _Zostaw to. _

— Zrobiła wszystko. Przeprowadziła się na inny kontynent, zmieniła nazwisko, męża…

— I powinna się wstydzić – powiedział po prostu. – I twoja matka, i osoba, która wysłała ci ten przedmiot. Nie wiem, kto ma tak popieprzone w głowie – spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy – ale na pewno właśnie o to mu chodziło – o osłabienie ciebie. Ty… jesteś _tytanką, _Lily. Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych osób, które znam. Jeśli ktoś z tobą zadziera – kiwnął głową na medalion – to najpierw musi cię złamać, żeby mieć w tej walce jakiekolwiek szanse – uśmiechnął się. – Pozwalasz mu na to, rozgrzebując całą tę historię. Naprawdę, _nie myśl już o tym. _

Lily wpatrywała się w kąt pokoju. Szczęka niebezpiecznie jej drżała. James nachylił się i ujął jej dłoń. Dziewczyna powoli odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. W jej zaszklonych oczach widać było prawie cały Pokój Życzeń.

— Schowaj go – powiedział cicho, starając się, by jego głos przybrał jak najbardziej przekonywujące zabarwienie. – Schowaj ten medalion. Najlepiej tu – wskazał głową na Pokój Życzeń. – Nie przestaniesz o tym myśleć, kiedy będziesz targać go wszędzie ze sobą.

Ruda milczała, wpatrując się w jego oczy jak zaczarowana. Chociaż wysyłała ku niemu intensywne, emocjonalne spojrzenie, wzrokiem była gdzieś daleko, w miejscu, o którym wiedziała jedynie ona sama. James odczekał chwilę, nie chcąc się narzucać. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wątpił, że tego dnia zamieni z Lily jeszcze jedno zdanie.

— Czy mogę zostać sama? – zapytała, wedle jego prognozy, Evansówna.

James potaknął, uśmiechnął się słabo i wstał, starając się patrzeć na nią tak jak zwykle. Nie miał pojęcia o sytuacji Evans, o jej relacjach z matką i o tym, jak bardzo cierpi. Przyłapał się na tym, że do tej pory postrzegał ją jako nadętą, wyniosłą hipokrytkę, która zgrywała świętoszkę, a naprawdę miała tyle samo za uszami, jak każdy inny. Ten wizerunek chyba był łatwiejszy do wykreowania niż sylwetka dziewczyny, która codziennie musi staczać te same, bolesne walki. James dobrze wiedział, co to znaczy – niekończąca się wojna ze samym sobą. Przypomniał sobie o tych wszystkich zdarzeniach, które prześladowały go na każdym roku, o snach, ilustrujących dokładnie tego, czego się obawiał, a przede wszystkim – przypomniał sobie o May, o Syriuszu, o Mary i o wielu innych osobach, za których czuł się odpowiedzialny. Szkoda, że rozczarowywał ich na każdym kroku.

Kiedy wycofywał się do wyjścia z pokoju, wysoki głos dziewczyny rozległ się ponownie, brzmiąc jak rozkoszna, delikatna muzyka:

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem tytanką?

James uśmiechnął się tyłem do niej, tak, żeby tego nie zauważyła.

— Jesteś. Ale i tak nie sięgasz mi do pięt, Evans.

* * *

**Z**araz po tym, jak Lily gdzieś zniknęła, Dorcas rzuciła podręcznik do transmutacji w kąt i przestała udawać, że się uczy. Czytanie okropnie ją męczyło, od zawsze. Literki na siebie wpadały i mieszały jej w głowie, jak gdyby tańczyły na kartkach papieru, a gdzieniegdzie nie było ich w ogóle, chociaż nie wyblakły. Evansówna powiedziała jej kiedyś, że być może ma dysleksję, ale Dor wolała nie dopuszczać do siebie podobnej myśli. Brak tolerancji do jakichkolwiek defektów i wad był pamiątką po dorastaniu w Cardiff i wychowywaniu państwa Meadowes.

Ostatnio coraz częściej rozmawiano przy niej o rodzinie. Najpierw Syriusz przyznał, że przeprowadził się do Rogacza, potem pojawiła się Hestia ze swoją zakręconą familijną sytuacją, a teraz Ruda zainstalowała sobie nad łóżkiem strzelnicę, przyczepiła na sam środeczek zdjęcie swojej macochy i ciskała w nią czerwonymi i niebieskimi rzutkami. Przez to Dorcas mimowolnie zaczęła w myślach przewijać kolejne sytuacje i wspomnienia związane z Cardiff, Austinem i Julią Meadowesami, i – niestety – z Calliope.

Od urodzenia rodzice wpajali jej te wszystkie bzdury związane z czystością krwi i przewagą ich szlachetnego rodu, związanego z Blackami i Greengrassami, nad resztą czarodziejskiej populacji. Jednak, co po raz pierwszy okazało się prawdziwym plusem, jej niepojętna głowa nie mogła, czy raczej nie chciała, przyswoić podobnych rewelacji. Umysł Dorcas był bardzo samodzielny i niezależny. Kiedy coś mu się nie podobało albo zwyczajnie go nudziło, przestawał pracować. Rodzice karali ją za własne opinie i te hibernacje umysłowe, ale nic – nawet czarnomagiczne klątwy – nie mogły zmienić tej sytuacji. Nieważne, jak bardzo Dorcas chciałaby zrozumieć ich punkt widzenia, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie była w stanie.

Julia Meadowes była bardzo nadętą i oschłą czarownicą. Skoro wszelkie metody wychowawcze zawiodły w przypadku Dorcas, postanowiła znacznie ograniczyć ich kontakty. Dzieciństwo Dor spędziła więc o swojej ciotki zdrajczyni-krwi, bawiąc się z kuzynką Bertą Jorkins i jej przyrodnim braciszkiem Nickym. Pod wpływem Nicky'ego zaczęła prosić rodziców o młodsze rodzeństwo, najlepiej o siostrzyczkę, bo chciała ubierać ją w swoje stare ubrania (miłość do ciuchów towarzyszała jej od najmłodszych lat). Z perspektywy czasu Dorcas zauważyła, jak bardzo pojawienie się Calliope było niesamowite. Narodziny siostry stanowiły chyba jedyną prośbę, którą jej rodzice wzięli sobie do serca.

Po przybyciu na świat Calliope Meadowes jej życie rozjaśniało, zupełnie jakby przez siedem lat żyła w cieniu, a z chwilą urodzin siostry, wyszła na słońce. Rodzina Meadowes zbliżyła się nie tylko do siebie, ale też do Jorkinsów. Powstała jedna, wielka, zgodna rodzinna, którą przestały poróżniać poglądy, a nawet to, że pani Jorkins wyszła ostatecznie za mugola, ojca Nicky'ego. Calliope okazała się pomostem pomiędzy skłóconym rodem, pomiędzy rodzicami i Dorcas, a także – w tym przypadku – pomiędzy czarodziejami z tej strony i mugolami. Łatwo więc się domyślić, że kiedy umarła, wszystko rozpłynęło się jak we mgle.

**Kotylion 1974, Dwór Meadowesów, Cardiff. **

**B**ankiet trwał w najlepsze. Wszyscy goście zachwycali się piękną Salą Balową Meadowesów, chwalili najlepszą służbę, cudowne jedzenie i wyborną muzykę. Obok Dor co chwila przechodził jakiś starszy o idealny wiek (bo kto zwróciłby uwagę na swoich rówieśników?), elegancki dżentelmen i prosił ją o taniec. Dziewczyna na ogół nie przepadała za balami rodzinnymi, zwłaszcza kotylionami, ale dzisiaj bawiła się wyśmienicie. Na początku szukała Jamesa i Syriusza, którzy zawsze zmuszani byli do udziału we wszystkich tych rodowych zjazdach, ale tym razem doczepili się do paczki złożonej z Mary McDonald, Sereny Marceau i Skye DeVitt, a Dorcas nie znosiła każdej z osobna.

Wszystkie stoliki pozajmowali jej bliżsi i dalsi przodkowie, a chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka nie mieli ze sobą za wiele wspólnego, każdy z nich jakoś się odnajdywał i wdawał w drętwą rozmowę, typową dla strych (i czystokrwistych) osób. Ci starsi, przystojni dżentelmeni nagle zniknęli jak kamfory, a wokół nagle zrobiło się cicho, sztywno i nieciekawie. Dorcas odwróciła głowę w kierunku przejścia do westybulu. Pogoda dopisywała. Może warto zapomnieć na chwilę o dawnych urazach i dołączyć do chłopców oraz Mary i jej koleżanek? Już miała wrócić się do swojego krzesła po torebkę, gdy kątem oka zauważyła grupkę, z którą chyba korzystniej spędziłaby czas.

W najdalszym kącie sali ustawiono trochę koślawy stolik, o wiele za mały na ilość osób, która przy nim siedziała. Słyszała stamtąd jakieś odległe chichoty i przejawy radości życia, ale to pewnie wszystko sprowadzało się do faktu, że zajęła go młodzież hogwarcka. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, kiedy odnotowała obecność swojej kuzynki Berty, posiadaczki burzy kędzierzawych niteczek, które umownie nazywano włosami, chociaż raczej ich nie przypominały. Obok niej siedziała piękna jak rusałka Diana Jenkins i lekko nadąsana Ally Rowle. Stanęła na palce. Po drugiej stronie stolika siedział Liam Argent w smokingu (aż jej się zrobiło gorąco!), Amos Digorry, nazywany Apollem, Phil van Weert, kuzyn Jamesa, oraz Kenny McDonald, starszy brat Mary, bożyszcze chyba każdej dziewczyny w Anglii. Kenny należał do tego typu chłopców, który podobał się każdej dziewczynie. Miał złote, gęste włosy, dołeczki na policzkach i idealny lewy profil twarzy. Poza tym prawie zawsze był na haju. Dorcas poprawiła fryzurę, pomachała Bercie i zaczęła powoli pokonywać dystans pomiędzy środkiem sali a koślawym stolikiem, gdy…

— Wiesz, że przypominasz mi moją _amicę _z Wenecji? Masz taką samą szeroką szparę pomiędzy nogami.

Dorcas wywróciła oczami, niechętnie zerkając w kierunku Jesse'ego van Weerta – kuzyna Jamesa numer dwa, którego starszy brat siedział przy stole z Bertą, Kennym i resztą paczki. Nienawidziła go prawie tak bardzo jak sam James.

— Idź zawstydzać starsze panie, Jesse – mruknęła, starając się go wyminąć. Chłopak chwycił ją za ramię. Wbił paznokcie tak mocno, że aż zamknęła oczy z bólu.

— Na twoim miejscu pilnowałbym siostrzyczki, Meadowes – syknął, uśmiechając się fałszywie. – Niektórzy mają tu upodobania do małych dziewczynek.

Dorcas spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Mimowolnie odwróciła się w kierunku kącika dla dzieci, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą bawiła się Calliope. Nie znalazła jej tam. Krew w niej zawrzała. Gwałtownie przeniosła spojrzenie na Jesse'ego i wysyczała:

— To nie jest śmieszne.

Jesse zachichotał.

— Jeden-zero, Meadowes.

_Jeden-zero._

**Czasy współczesne**

Dorcas do dzisiaj nie miała pojęcia, o co chodziło Jesse'emu z tym „jeden-zero", ale wiedziała, że zaraz po tym zaczęto szukać Calliope. Jedna z wizjonerek, jasnowidzka z rodziny Bulstrode nakazała przeszukać jeziorko obok rezydencji. Bardzo szybko odnaleziono tam głowę małej dziewczynki, odłączoną od reszty ciała. Na twarzy Calliope zastygło przerażanie. Jej puste oczy często nawiedzały Dorcas po nocach.

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień i zerknęła na zegarek. Syriusz nie miał czasu, żeby dzisiaj się z nią zobaczyć, a więc nie powinna nawet przypuszczać – ani tym bardziej obawiać się – że wpadnie na niego gdzieś po drodze. Lily nie widziała od pewnego czasu, Marley zapoznawała się z Frankiem, a Emmelina nigdy nie stanowiła realnego zagrożenia.

Tak. To ten moment.

Dorcas poderwała się z łóżka, poprawiła spódniczkę i czym prędzej wybiegła z dormitorium. Miała nadzieję, ze uda jej się przemknąć niepostrzeżenie aż do gabinetu profesora Argenta lub – jak wolała się do niego zwracać – Liama. O tej godzinie być może udało mu się znaleźć dla niej trochę czasu.

Do gabinetu dotarła szybciej niż się spodziewała. Wtargnęła do środka bez pukania.

Liam siedział przy swojej ławce, studiując jakieś papiery. Lekko podskoczył, kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za dziewczyną. Zadarł głowę wysoko, pokazując swoją przystojną, dwudziestoletnią twarz.

— Dorcas?

— Nie mam za wiele czasu, Liam – szepnęła, zbliżając się do niego pośpiesznie. – Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Mężczyzna obdarzył ją niemrawym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby dowiedział się o niej czegoś wstydliwego i nie wiedział, jak to wyznać.

— Czego dokładnie? – postanowił grać na zwłokę. Bardzo dojrzale.

— O Jessim van Weercie. Szalonym kuzynie Jamesa z Włoch – mruknęła, unosząc ręce do góry. – O _jeden-zero?_

Liam głośno wypuścił powietrze, jakby obawiał się tej chwili. Dorcas wlepiła wzrok w podłogę. Już czuła, że wieści Liama nie przypadną jej do gustu.

— Jesse van Weert ma alibi – powiedział po prostu, drapiąc się po głowie. – Van Weertowie zarzekają się, że został w Wenecji na czas kotyliona.

Dorcas wybałuszyła oczy.

— _Co?! _Liam, to… to jakiś absurd… ja przecież z nim rozmawiałam, on…

— Był ciężko chory – kontynuował Argent, patrząc na nią dziwnie. – Magomedycy florenccy potwierdzają, że tego dnia leżał w szpitalu. Pokazali mi wypis.

— Van Weertowie śpią na kasie! Mogli przekupić tych dupków, przecież…

— Wierzę ci, Dorcas – przerwał jej ponownie, chociaż nie zabrzmiało to szczerze. – Ale musisz zauważyć, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz. Oskarżasz członka jednej z najwyżej postawionych rodzin, który ma dowody na to, że wcale go na tym kotylionie nie było. W dodatku nie ma żadnych świadków, którzy go tam widzieli.

Dorcas już otworzyła usta, żeby zaprzeczać, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że niczego nie udowodni. Faktycznie, jej rozmowa z Jessim była bardzo zagadkowa. Kiedy kilka dni po zdarzeniu opowiedziała matce o rozmowie z chłopakiem, ta nakrzyczała na nią, że balansuje na bardzo cienkiej linie i że Jesse'ego van Weerta nie było tego dnia na Wyspach Brytyjskich. James również zdziwił się, kiedy zapytała, czy na kotylionie rozmawiał ze swoim kuzynem. Nikt oprócz Dorcas nie odnotował jego obecności.

Dwa-zero, Meadowes.

Dorcas ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jesse był jej ostatnią wskazówką, ostatnim świadectwem, że śmierć Calliope nie była nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, jak utrzymywał „Prorok". To była część dużej zagadki, której rozwiązanie byłoby przełomem w karierze niejednego aurora. Liam zaoferował się, że pomoże jej dojść do sprawcy morderstwa – bo właśnie tak o całym incydencie mówili, ale ostatnio zaczynał oddalać się on od sprawy, jakby sam wątpił w rzekomy spisek arystokracji. Dorcas swego czasu musiała zastosować specjalne środki, żeby ponownie zainteresować go całą sprawą. Miała nadzieję, że charakter tych środków nigdy nie zostanie ujawniony.

— Postaraj się na chwilę o tym zapomnieć, _Cassie _– powiedział, kładąc jej dłoń na ramię. Dziewczyna cała zadrżała. Nikt inny tak jej nie nazywał. – Dalej będę kopać w tej sprawie. Dam ci znać, jak dowiem się czegoś ciekawego.

Dorcas pokiwała głową, chociaż rozpłakanie się wciąż pozostawało bardzo możliwą opcją.

_Muszę być silna, _pomyślała sobie. _Nie mogę się teraz rozkleić. _

Zadarła głowę, wzięła głęboki oddech i poprawiła włosy. Kosmyki grzywki wpadły jej poniżej czoła, trochę zasłaniając załzawione oczy. Liam zabrał rękę z jej ramienia. Przyglądał jej się w skupieniu, jakby to właśnie ona stanowiła rozwiązanie całej tej zagadki. Tylko w jaki sposób?

― Czy ty i Berta… — zaczął, nerwowo pocierając ręką o kark.

W taki sposób. Pokręciła głową. Gardło ścisnęło jej się jeszcze mocniej, gdy pomyślała o kochanej Bercie.

― Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Mógłbym mieć kłopoty… _ja…_

―…rozumiem – powiedziała po prostu. Nabrała dużo powietrza, bo powtórzenie następnej formułki, powtarzanej tak długo, że aż wyrytej w jej umyśle, wymagało dużo wysiłku: — To będzie nasza tajemnica.

— To będzie nasza tajemnica – powtórzył, uśmiechając się słabo.

* * *

**E**mmelina przed snem nałożyła sobie okład z cytryny, mając nadzieję, że trochę rozjaśni cienie pod oczami. Wyciągnęła gramofon i włożyła pierwszą lepszą płytę. Z muzyką zwykle łatwiej wytrzymać dwadzieścia minut leżenia z plastrami cytrusów na powiekach. Minęły dwa utwory z płyty jakiegoś punkowego zespołu, bodajże Ramonesów (Emmelina naprawdę się na tym nie znała), kiedy drzwi otworzyły się głośno, a do środka wpadła jakaś osoba. Titanicówna intuicyjnie uniosła głowę, ale natychmiast przypomniała sobie o okładzie i znowu opadła na poduszkę.

— Kto tam? – zapytała, przekrzykując hałaśliwą, anarchiczną muzykę.

— Clemence – szepnął dziewczęcy głos. – Czas na zmianę planów, Emmelino. Syriusz znacznie nam wszystko ułatwił.

* * *

**L**ily, po przebudzeniu, nie marnowała czasu w łazience ani nie kłopotała się, żeby pójść na śniadanie. Zignorowała głos rozsądku, krzyczący, że jeśli nie zje, zemdleje na lekcji – co przytrafiło jej się już nie raz. Teraz najważniejsza była nauka, transmutacja oraz rekompensata za wczorajsze – i przedwczorajsze – wagary. Musiała załatwić korepetycje (z Potterem, bo co zrobić?), ubłagać swoją macochę, żeby przysłała do McGonagall jakieś wytłumaczenie jej zachowania (śmierć jakiegoś wujka to najlepszy pomysł) i przede wszystkim – odzyskać dobre imię. To było bardzo ważne, a ona nigdy nie jadła, kiedy miała przed sobą coś ważnego do zrobienia, nawet jeśli groziło to małą wizytą u Pomfrey, z którą zdążyła się już zresztą dobrze zaprzyjaźnić po tylu aferach w skrzydle. O, przypięła sobie nawet dzisiaj odpowiednią plakietkę, która w kilku słowach charakteryzowała unię jej i pielęgniarki: CHOLERYCY POWINNI TRZYMAĆ SIĘ RAZEM.

_Szkoda, że wszyscy cholerycy tego świata nie zjednoczyli się w obliczu wojny_, pomyślała. _Jeśli nie udałoby się nam unicestwić Voldemorta, to na pewno przynajmniej obalić nowego Ministra Magii. Doprawdy, jest on tak beznadziejnym przywódcą, jak ja, gdybym została kapitanką cheerleaderką. _

Kiedy tak rozmyślała nad tym wszystkim, począwszy od mafii choleryków, a na pomponach skończywszy, zupełnie przypadkowo wpadła na grupkę czterech chłopców, wracających ze śniadania, akurat tych czterech chłopców, których miała nadzieję dzisiaj spotkać. Szkoda tylko, że kiedy zobaczyła już ich zwarty szyk, od razu wyleciało jej z głowy, o co chciała zapytać. A kiedy jeszcze Syriusz Black gwizdnął na jej widok, żeby ją zirytować, szlag trafił ja na tyle, że zdzieliła ową osobę swoim podręcznikiem do eliksirów – notabene, NAJTWARDZYSZM ze wszystkich szkolnych podręczników – prosto w sam środek głowy.

─ Jeeezu, Evans ─ rozmasował sobie głowę Syriusz, przy okazji układając sobie włosy. Pewnie chciał zrobić to już od kilku minut, a atak dziewczyny był idealnym pretekstem, żeby teraz zniknąć i poprawić sobie grzywkę. ─ Lepiej rozładuj swoją frustrację seksualną w jakiś inny sposób, dobra?

Podejrzewała, że z tego typu tekstów cała zgraja chichra się jak wygłodniałe hieny, kiedy ofiara żartu zniknie za zakrętem, bo tylko to wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie roześmiali się jej prosto w twarz. Poprawka: dlaczego Potter nie roześmiał się jej prosto w twarz. Wysłał Syriuszowi jedynie zmęczone spojrzenie, podobnie jak Remus, ale raczej nie stało się to sensacją. Za to Peter rozchichotał się za wszystkich tak głośno, że przechodnie na korytarzu zaczęły ich wytykać palcami. Kiedy Summer Blake przeszła obok niej, przypadkiem obcierając biodrem nogę Jamesa, Lily przypomniała sobie, po co właściwie szukała (czy też CHCIAŁA szukać) Huncwotów.

─ Lepiej rozładuj swój nikły potencjał intelektualny w inny sposób ─ odgryzła się.

Peter przestał chichotać, ale rozszerzył szeroko oczy, dla odmiany James zaczął zataczać się ze śmiechu, a Black zrobił zniesmaczoną minę, ale szybko się zreflektował, bo najwyraźniej o czymś sobie przypomniał:

─ Wiesz, normalnie nie byłbym taki wspaniałomyślny, ale na wzgląd tego, że jesteśmy na tym samym roku i…

─ Co cię do nas sprowadza, Lily? ─ przerwał w pół tyrady swojemu przyjacielowi, Remus. ─ Czy chodzi ci o ten patrol, o którym mówiła mi dzisiaj Larissa…

─ Co? ─ spytała nieprzytomnie, bo jednym uchem wciąż nasłuchiwała słowotoku Syriusza. Zanim jednak Lupin zdążył cierpliwie powtórzyć, machnęła ręką i powiedziała: ─ Mniejsza, właściwie to…

─ …szczerze powiedziawszy pewnie nie byłoby to dosyć etyczne, może nawet obrzydliwe, zwłaszcza, że nie jesteś ani specjalnie ładna, ani miła, ale mogłabyś wybrać sobie kogoś z nas, bo przecież od czego ma się przyja… ─ nawijał, ku radosze Pettigrewa, Black.

─ Właściwie to chciałam porozmawiać z tobą, Potter ─ odezwała się, zanim zdołała się nad tym zastanowić.

Niemal natychmiast pożałowała swojej decyzji. James zrobił dużo oczy, Remus zmarszczył nos, a Peter zakrztusił się własną śliną, wybałuszając oczy na Syriusza. Moment zajęło jej zrozumienie, że niewinna prośba o rozmowę w cztery oczy, po tyradzie Blacka o jej genitaliach nabrała zupełnie nowego znaczenia.

─ Do mnie? – powtórzył James. Filuterny uśmiech mimowolnie zagościł na jego twarzy.

─ CO?! – wrócił do głosu Black, zanim Lily zdążyła sprostować, o co jej chodziło. – O… o… o… Merlinie, Evans, ja tylko żartowałem! Przecież wcale nie musisz wybierać… zresztą, wybór jest i tak zanadto oczywisty, zgodzisz się? Ale skoro jednak już tak odjechałaś, to nie powiem ci, to miłe, że jesteś na tyle altruistyczna, że nawet zdecydowałaś się na Jamesa, zamiast mnie, chociaż zapewne dużo cię to kosztowało – a kogo by nie? – i przyznałaś przed światem, że jednak jedynie zgrywałaś niedostępną, czego byłem pewien od początku i teraz kompletnie nie powinnaś mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli zbiorę kilka zakład…

─ Przestań pieprzyć od rzeczy, Black ─ przerwała mu, kiedy ten bełkot, stanowiący chyba najdłuższe zdanie na świecie, zaczął wzbudzać zainteresowanie. ─ Słuchaj, nie wiem, co się dzieje w tej twojej ułomnej głowie, ale jestem pewna, że o cokolwiek mnie pytasz, odpowiedź brzmi: NIE.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie, zapewne dlatego, że zaklęła. Uwielbiał prowokować ją do robienia nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy. Remus klasnął donośnie w ręce i zasugerował, że dobrze byłoby sobie pójść. Lily podziękowała państwie Lupin, że zdecydowali się powiększyć rodzinę. Co ona by zrobiła bez tego taktownego, wspaniałego Remmy'ego?

James go nie poparł, zbyt zajęty bezmyślnym lustrowaniem jej swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Kiedy już jego obstawa odeszła (Peter na pożegnanie co sekundę odwracał się w ich kierunku i coś szeptał, jakby meldował do swojego szefa, Blacka, tak znaczące komunikaty jak: „jeszcze się nie migdalą" albo lepiej – „jeszcze nie znaleźli sobie schowka na miotły), Lily odwróciła się do Pottera i po raz kolejny przyłapała się na tym, że w jego towarzystwie wszystkie myśli, których normalnie miała aż za dużo, uciekają jej z głowy. Nie wiedziała, czy to przez zakłopotanie, czy też zwykłą antypatię.

Zapanowało niezręczne milczenie.

─ O co mu chodziło? ─ spytała Jamesa, wskazując głową na wijącego się w spazmach śmiechu Blacka.

─ Ach, o nic takiego ─ parsknął Potter. ─ Otwiera tylko agencję towarzyską u nas w dormitorium. To trochę go dekoncentruje.

Puścił do niej oczko, a Lily zachichotała lekko nerwowo, bo powoli zaczynała przypominać sobie, co chciała od Jamesa. Aż ją przeszły ciarki.

— Lily?

Dziewczyna podskoczyła w miejscu, zdając sobie sprawę, że James ją o coś zapytał, a ona za bardzo się zdenerwowała, żeby usłyszeć pytanie. _Za bardzo się zdenerwowała. Za bardzo się zdenerwowała. _Jak to w ogóle brzmiało?

Wysila się na słaby uśmiech i wydukała:

— Hmm?

— Czy Summer jeszcze ci dokuczała? – powtórzył cierpliwie. – Poprosiłem ją, żeby dała sobie spokój.

Lily musiała nieźle się wysilić, żeby nie wywrócić oczami. Zaczęła powątpiewać czy proszenie o pomoc w nauce chłopaka, który zadaje się z Summer Blake, było dobrym pomysłem.

_Zawsze można przecież zmienić zdanie, _pomyślała. Oczami wyobraźni widziała wielkie imadło, ściskające jej wnętrzności. Ohyda.

— Er… nie, niezbyt – powiedziała, masując sobie kark. – W sumie to się z nią nie widziałam dzisiaj.

_No, nie wliczając tego epizodu przed chwilą, kiedy wiła się przy twojej nodze, _pomyślała, ale natychmiast odrzuciła te myśli.

— To nie jest moja koleżanka – ucięła, wysyłając mu nieco bardziej typowy dla siebie słodko-gorzki uśmiech. Cień rozbawienia błysnął w oku Jamesa.

— Poważnie? – spytał przekornie.

— Tak. Chociaż totalnie wyglądam jak członkini ich klubiku – tutaj ostentacyjnie wskazała na swoje podarte rajstopy i plakietkę z The Dictators – to one mnie nie przyjęły.

Kąciki ust Jamesa lekko podniosły się, kiedy wzrokiem badał jej plakietkę z punkową grupą i – najprawdopodobniej – porównywał ją do plecaków Piękności z różowymi naszywkami. Albo po prostu gapił się na jej biust.

—Dlaczego tak bardzo cię nienawidzą? ─ spytał nagle, podnosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na jej oczy. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało szczere zaciekawienie, chociaż właściwie wyciągnął ten temat znikąd. Lily spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

─ Niemożliwe ─ zdziwiła się. – A więc przyznajesz, że mnie nienawidzą.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, po czym odparł beztrosko:

─ Mam nadzieję, że to przełkniesz.

Lily przez chwilę milczała, bo nie wiedziała jak odpowiedzieć na to – można by rzec – retoryczne pytanie. Zdecydowanie nie widziała sensu streszczania Jamesowi przebiegu ich sześcioletniej wojny, tym bardziej, że sama nie znała dobrze szczegółów i przyczyn konfliktu zbrojnego. Nie chciała też zostawiać go bez odpowiedzi, bo wtedy rozbudziłaby jego ciekawość i skłoniła do badań na własną rękę – a to mogłoby się źle skończyć. Tym bardziej, że gość miał węszenie zapisane w genach.

─ Nie lubią mnie, bo są _dziewczynami – _odparła po prostu. James spojrzał na nią wymownie.

— Nie lubicie się, bo jesteście dziewczynami?

— Eee…. _nie. _Ja nie jestem _dziewczyną _– Brwi Jamesa powędrowały jeszcze wyżej. Co ona gadała?! – To znaczy – _jestem, _ale nie _typową dziewczyną. _Nie lubią mnie, bo jestem dziwna. Mugolaczka i te sprawy…

Po minie Jamesa od razu domyśliła się, że uderzyła w zły ton. Nie pozostawało jej nic jak kontynuować ten bełkot:

— Chodzi o to, że… że ja niespecjalnie zachowuje się jak one. Odchylam się od ich stereotypowego wzorca dziewczyny… nie maluję paznokci i…

_I nie chcę się z tobą umówić, _dokończyła w myślach, ale postanowiła zostawić to dla siebie.

— I nie jestem – według nich – normalna.

─ A więc ja jestem w grupie _normaluchów_? ─ dokończył. Lily spojrzała na niego i z lekkim uśmiechem, rzuciła:

─ Nie. Z pewnością nie jesteś normalny. Ciebie po prostu lubią, bo jesteś _facetem. _Gdybyś był dziewczyną, pewnie też wszyscy by cię nienawidzili.

James znowu spojrzał na nią z miną wyrażającą zaskoczenie, rozbawienie i wyższość. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. W miarę mówienia, pogrążała się coraz bardziej. Czuła wstyd z powodu wczorajszej rozmowy o medalionie – zbyt _poufałej _rozmowy jak na jej gust – i przede wszystkim, nie miała pojęcia, jak zapytać się go o korepetycje. Musiała w końcu to zrobić – to był przecież powód, dlaczego go szukała, ale chociaż wystarczyło zadać niewinne pytanie, ta myśl napawała ją strasznym przerażeniem.

Z czego to wynikało?

_Muszę wziąć się w garść, _pomyślała. _Muszę się uspokoić._

— To nie ma znaczenia – ucięła, gwałtownie nabierając powietrza. – Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na jakiś temat, okej? Dajmy spokój z tymi pogawędkami o niczym.

James zamilkł i milczeniem zachęcił ją do mówienia.

— _Ja… _no, chciałam ci podziękować – powiedziała po prostu. Zamknęła oczy. Nie chciała patrzeć na okoliczności swojego upadku. – Za wczoraj – sprostowała. – Jednak można z tobą porozmawiać.

— Nie ma za co? – odpowiedział pytającym tonem.

— Dzięki – powtórzyła, drapiąc się po głowie. – I pewnie w tej chwili lekko nadużywam twojej… _łaski… _ale chciałabym prosić cię o… o przysługę?

James powiedział coś o tym, że to nie była żadna łaska, ale niespecjalnie go słuchała.

— Chodzi o Hogsmeade – wypaliła, chcąc mieć to już za sobą.

Chłopak zamarł. Wyglądał jakby ta wiadomość uderzyła w niego niczym spadający meteoryt.

— Ja oczywiście ci zapłacę – kontynuowała.

Potter zdumiał się możliwie jeszcze bardziej.

_Jak to brzmi, _pomyślała. _Merlinie, jak to brzmi…_

— I będę bardzo miła. I wdzięczna.

— Lily, jeśli chodzi nam o to samo, to naprawdę nie widzę potrzeb…

— Nie chodzi nam o to samo! – wypaliła natychmiast, czerwieniejąc na całej twarzy. – _Nie. _Po prostu… nie.

Jamesa raczej nie przekonał jej wybuch, dlatego kontynuowała tyradę, zanim zdążył ułożyć sobie do niej jakiś inny podtekst. Jak randka.

— Tu nie chodzi o randkę – powiedziała na głos, chociaż przysięgała, że wcale nie chciała tego zrobić. Zdenerwowana, przestała patrzeć na Pottera, który najwyraźniej dekoncentrował ją jakąś zaawansowaną, niewerbalną magią.

— O nie-randkę – powtórzyła. – O korepetycje, bo…

— Dokładnie o to mi chodziło, Lily – przerwał jej James, nawet nie ukrywając swojego rozbawienia. – Korki za transmutację? Masz makabryczny egzamin w przyszłym semestrze? Remus mówił mi o tym wszystkim. Chyba przewidział to, że sama będziesz miała pewne… _trudności _przed zapytaniem mnie o to.

Lily poczuła, że krew odpływa jej z policzków. _Słodki Merlinie._ Oczywiście, że Remus… Jak ona mogła w ogóle powiedzieć, że chodzi o nie-randkę. Co za nietakt! Co za kompromitacja!

— I nie widzę potrzeby, żebyś miała mi płacić. Mam pieniądze, _serio._

_I tak weźmiesz tę kasę, niemoto, _pomyślała z przekąsem. _Inaczej nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę. _

— Jak sobie chcesz – powiedziała po prostu. – W takim razie…?

— Powiem ci jutro co i jak – dokończył za nią i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Nie gryzę, tylko przeżuwam i zjadam na surowo. _

— Okej – zaśmiała się nerwowo i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. – To… _pa._

— Do zobaczenia, Evans – rzucił, zarzucił swoją torbę na ramię i zniknął na zakręcie, doganiając którąś z jego koleżanek. Lily założyła ręce na piersi. Obawiała się, że nigdy nie zrozumie, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

* * *

**P**eter po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę poczuł, że czegoś się nauczył.

Nigdy nie należał do klasowych orłów. Nauka przychodziła mu z trudem, raczej nie z powodu lenistwa, a zazwyczaj trudności w myśleniu, łączeniu i analizowaniu faktów, a także zapamiętywaniu wiadomości. Nieważne, jak bardzo wytężał umysł i uwagę, ostatecznie wszelkie próby zapełnienia głowy czymś przydatnym, kończyły się fiaskiem.

Tym razem było inaczej.

Choć wczorajsza „żywa lekcja podrywu" czy coś podobnego raczej nie przyniosła wielkich rezultatów, przyczyniła się do powstania w jego umyśle pewnej wizji, zrozumienia istoty swojego problemu. Musiał przestać się bać. Musiał przestać się bać i nieustannie przejmować.

Miał już dziewczynę, z którą chciał się umówić. Właściwie to unaocznił ją sobie odkąd pierwszy raz ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, chociaż nie przyznał się do tego wczoraj, kiedy Huncwoci zapytali się, kto mu się podoba. Umówienie się z niej było tak nierzeczywiste, że równie dobrze mogło mieć miejsce w jakieś innej galaktyce.

Ale teraz już się tym nie przejmował. To było ryzykowne. Bardzo ryzykowne. Czuł jednak, że musi to zrobić.

— Cześć, Jo – uśmiechnął się, gdy podchodził do ich ławki na OPCM' ie. Uniosła głowę.


	5. 5- 15

Rozdziały 5-15 można przeczytać na blogu (Hogwart-z-tamtych-lat blogspot com). Kiedy zostaną zaktualizowane i poddane korekcie, dodam je tutaj.

Następna część, która już jest dostępna na moim profilu, zaczyna się od rozdziału 16 i zawiera spoilery.


End file.
